Sunsets & Roses
by hbarker
Summary: Rose Hathaway is your average, sheltered young woman trying to find herself and mend a broken heart. Dimitri Belikov is a Hollywood movie star, jaded and used to getting what he wants. Will they find what each is looking for or only find pain and heartache? ALL HUMAN. Rated "M" now for Lemon. Characters will be slightly OOC.
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Welcome to my first fan fiction. This is actually a story I started about 20 years ago (yes, this will definitely date me). I've read most of the VA fan fiction on this site and was inspired to try my hand after reading some really great stories. I would love to get feedback. Please keep it polite and constructive. I work two jobs, six days a week, but I will do my best to update weekly.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the story line, Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: Introductions**

Orange, red, and yellow hues sizzled across the horizon, waves gently rolling onto the shore. The water caressed her bare feet, and with each wave, they seemed to sink further and further into the sand. She rhythmically curled her toes into the moist ground as if trying to anchor herself. The slight breeze caught her long, dark hair, gently swirling it around her face. Shivering slightly from the chill in the air, Rose pulled her cashmere shawl tighter around her small frame.

As the sun finally dipped below the horizon, Rose let out a small sigh and walked toward the house. As she slowly started up the stairs leading to the deck, she couldn't help but glance mournfully back out to the water, wanting to catch one last glimpse of the setting sun. Reluctantly, she turned back, climbed the stairs. Rinsing off her sandy feet with the faucet, she quickly dried them off before walking into the small beach house.

Closing the door and locking it, Rose strode over and turned on the small table lamp in the living room, creating a halo of light around the small chair near the fireplace. She proceeded to add another log to the receding fire and stood, embracing the warmth. While the daytime temperatures had been unseasonably warm, once the sun set, the evenings brought on a distinct coolness. Wrapping the shawl around her shoulders once again, Rose made her way over to the small kitchen.

She began unpacking the groceries she had picked up at the local market, placing items in the fridge and cupboards. As she started to prepare the salad she was planning on having for dinner, she realized she had forgotten the dressing. Exhaling in frustration, she grabbed her purse and keys, slipped on her tennis shoes and made her way out to her car. It was less than a 5-minute drive to the market, and luckily it was still open. Most businesses closed early during the off-season. Pulling into the front of the store, Rose hopped out and ran in, making her way quickly toward the condiments aisle. Grabbing the dressing, she walked up to the man standing behind the counter.

"Hey, Mikhail," she said to the owner.

"You just made it, Rose," he replied. "Was just about to lock up for the night."

Rose smiled as she pulled out her wallet to pay for the item. "Can't believe I forgot this earlier. I appreciate you staying open."

Mikhail nodded, smiling in response. Rose had been staying at the beach house for nearly a month and had reconnected with Mikhail and his wife, Sonya. On nice days, Rose would ride her rental bike down to the market, buy a bottled water and sit on the front porch, talking with the couple. The Tanners had lived here for nearly 20 years. Rose had met them years earlier when she would vacation with Lissa's family at the beach house. Rose and the Tanners would talk of how the long stretch of beach had changed over the years. Sometimes the Tanners would pull out old photographs, showing the transformation and growth that had occurred during their time there. While there were definitely variations, much had remained the same. To keep the small, relaxed feel of the area, ordinances had been created to prevent large businesses or homes from taking over the community. A visitor would never find a fast-food restaurant or Wal-Mart. The closest mall was 30 minutes away, which suited most residents.

About 15 minutes later, as Mikhail was beginning to close the store, Rose waved goodbye and got back into her car. Pulling into the carport under the house, she grabbed her purchase and purse and walked up the stairs to the deck. As she entered the house, she immediately realized something wasn't right. She distinctly remembered leaving the light on in the living room. Now it was turned off. As she walked into the kitchen to set her dressing on the counter, she stopped, hearing a noise. It sounded as if it was coming from the back bedroom. She held her breath, waiting to see if she had been correct. Again, she heard shuffling and what sounded like drawers being opened.

Fear sprang up in her stomach. Her first instinct was to turn and run out of the house and call the police. However, very rarely in life did Rose ever pay attention to her 'gut', as her father, Abe, used to say. Instead, Rose slowly crept toward the fireplace and lifted a good-sized log from the hearth, before slinking towards the back room. Gingerly, she inched closer to the door, her wooden weapon raised over her shoulder.

Peering through the slightly ajar door, Rose was only able to make out a tall figure standing in front of the dresser across from the door. The small bed-side lamp was on, but it didn't give off much light. Again, she realized at this point, it would have been better to turn, quickly leave the house and call the authorities. However, that isn't what she did. Instead, incensed that someone seemed to be looking through her personal things, possibly even trying to steal from her, Rose flew through the door. Closing her eyes, she swung the log at the intruder with all her might. She felt the wood make contact, then heard the man let out a cry of surprise and pain. Still wielding her weapon, Rose opened her eyes and watched as the man fell, ungracefully, to the floor with a loud 'thud'. He was lying face down between the bed and dresser, apparently immobile. As she crept closer, she looked to see if he was still breathing, afraid she might have mortally injured him. To her relief, his chest rose evenly with each breath.

Lowering her weapon, Rose gingerly nudged the intruder's leg, checking to see whether he was, in fact, conscious. Getting no response, she realized she needed to do one of two things. Of course, Rose being herself, chose the more reckless of the two options. Looking around the room, she found the landline phone and ripped the cord from the wall and the back of the phone. It was long enough that she could secure the would-be assailant's hands behind his back. After she had his hands secured, she tied the remaining length to the frame of the bed. At least this way she would feel a bit more secure until she decided what to do.

As Rose was tying the knot tighter she heard a deep moan coming from her prisoner as he attempted to turn over. Jumping back, Rose rapidly retreated to the wall near the door. The man attempted to right himself, but this time he was able to roll onto his back. Once he turned over, Rose tried to get a better look at him, but she was unable to make out any distinguishing features in the dim light. His dark brown hair, which seemed to fall just past his chin, was hanging around his face, preventing her from seeing everything. She could, however, tell his eyes were open, and he was slowly looking around the room. Rose felt herself shiver, as if chilled, as his eyes fixed upon hers.

Deciding bravado was called for at this point, she said, "Now, don't try anything funny. I've called the police and they are on their way." She knew she was lying but hoped he would buy her story.

The man, still apparently out of it from the blow she had delivered, gently shook his head, as if trying to clear his mind. "What happened?" he groaned, his voice deep with a slight accent.

Taking in what she could see, Rose had the sudden realization that this large, apparently well-built man could easily rend loose his bonds with little effort. Slowly, she reached down near the bed to retrieve her wooden deterrent. Raising it, so the intruder would know she was 'armed', she spat out, "I'll hit you again if you try to get loose."

"Loose?" he questioned. It was as he finished saying the word that realization set in. Sitting up, he felt the cord wrapped around his wrists at his back and followed the cord to where it disappeared under the bed. Turning to Rose, he said, "Look, I don't know what you want or why you're doing this, but you're making a huge mistake."

"Yeah, right," she quipped. "You're just some poor lost soul who stopped by for a few souvenirs."

"I'm staying here," he said, weariness in his voice. "I rented this house yesterday from the rental agency. They said the house was vacant."

Rose scoffed, "You really expect me to buy that?"

Angrily, he growled, "I don't care right now what you believe, but when the police get here, we'll see who gets arrested."

"For your information, this is my friend's home. I've been staying here for almost a month, so if it had been rented, I would know," she spat.

Sighing, the man lowered his head, rolling his neck. "Just call the rental agency and ask them," he mumbled.

Realizing she had rendered the phone in the room useless, Rose contemplated going to the kitchen to grab her cell phone from her purse. Hoping he was still too out of it to try and escape, she took the chance and ran to the kitchen, fishing her phone from her bag.

Rose scrolled through her contacts and dialed the rental agency's number. Her friend, Lissa, used the agency to rent out her vacation home. The manager, Mia, was a good friend to both Rose and Lissa. Luckily, Mia was still at the office and answered almost immediately.

"Villa Vacations. How may I help you?" Mia said, in her upbeat, sales pitch voice.

"Mia, it's Rose. No time to chat. Did you rent Lissa's place out to anyone recently," she asked.

"As a matter of fact, we rented it out yesterday. Some guy from California called and wanted a quiet, private place at the end of the beach. I thought Lissa's place would be ideal," she replied.

"Guess what Mia," Rose snapped. "I'm still here. Didn't Lissa tell you I was staying longer?"

Rose heard a gasp before Mia exclaimed, "Oh Rose, I'm sorry! We thought you were leaving yesterday! Is he there now?"

Glancing toward the back room, a grimace on her face, she replied, "Well you could say that. Listen, Mia, what's this guy's name?" She figured she could at least verify his identity.

"Hold on a sec," Mia responded. "It's here on the forms. Here it is! Ivan Zeklos. Why?"

Not wanting to explain her current predicament, Rose replied, "No reason. Just wanted to know what to call him." With that, she hung up and returned to the room. Chewing on her bottom lip, she had no clue how to proceed. Slowly walking back inside, she found Mr. Zeklos leaning against the bed, his eyes closed. Upon hearing her, however, his eyes shot open, finding her in the dimly lit chamber. Rose reached for the light switch next to the doorway and flipped on the overhead light. They both squinted from the sudden brightness, taking a few seconds to adjust.

"I just got off the phone with the rental company. It seems they did rent out the house. I just want to confirm who you are before I let you go," she explained.

Exasperated, he answered, "My name is Dimitri Belikov." She cocked her head, displaying wariness and confusion. He quickly added, "The house is rented by my manager, Ivan Zeklos."

Nodding, Rose responded, "That's the name Mia gave me." She thought she had detected a slight accent, possibly eastern European or Russian. His name confirmed it.

Slowly, Rose made her way toward the man and knelt down next to him. She reached around behind, working the knots out from the cord wrapped around his wrists. While working the bindings loose, her senses were flooded with an amazing aroma. She guessed it had to be his aftershave or cologne. Whatever it was, it was heady. She could feel his breath on her cheek as he watched her work. The sensation caused small goosebumps to rise along her skin. She moved back onto her knees, her face a few inches from his. Time seemed to stop as they looked at each other. His eyes were a warm chocolate, drawing her into their depths. His gaze was intense, but she couldn't read anything in them.

A small smirk rose on his lips, which her eyes drifted down toward. His lips were full and looked soft. "See something you like?" he asked, raising one eyebrow.

Rose's own eyes widened in embarrassment then flew back to his before she quickly stood up, backing away toward the door. He looked at her amused as he gracefully arose. He ran his hands over his clothes, as if attempting to remove the wrinkles from his very expensive looking suit. As he moved, he winced, reaching to the back of his head. Grimacing, he looked at Rose. "For someone of your _stature_ , you sure did put some power into that hit. Surprised I'm not bleeding or have a concussion," he told her.

A flush crept up from her neck into her cheeks. "I am really sorry about this. I had no idea they had let the house. The owner is a friend of mine, and she has been letting me stay here indefinitely. She must have forgotten to let the rental company know I was still here," she explained.

He only nodded, still holding a hand to his head, gently rubbing the spot she had hit. As he pulled his hand away, she saw blood on his fingertips. Gasping, she strode toward him, grabbing his wrists. As soon as their skin met, she felt a small hum run through her, as if she had accidentally touched a small electrical current. She quickly released his wrists and dropped her hands to her side. She balled them into fists, looking anywhere but his face. "You're bleeding. You should get to the hospital. You might have a concussion. Do you need me to call someone; a cab or a family member?" she asked.

"No, and it's fine. I think the wood just scraped my scalp. I'll just need to clean it up and maybe put something on it. Have any antibiotic cream?" he asked.

Rose nodded and indicated he should follow her into the adjoining bathroom. "Have a seat," she said, pointing to the toilet next to the sink. As he sat, she busied herself, pulling out the first aid kit. Dampening a washcloth, she turned toward Dimitri. "Can you show me where the wound is?"

Dimitri indicated the area, and Rose gently pressed the cloth against his scalp. After she had cleared away any debris, she applied the cream on the open wound. He had been correct, it wasn't too bad. It was more of an abrasion. Still guilt was eating at her, as she worried her lower lip between her teeth. Once she was finished, Dimitri stood up, turning to face her. She finally noticed, in the enclosed space, how tall he really was. He was well over six feet, maybe closer to seven. She was above average height, at five feet, seven inches, and he towered over her.

Unsure of what to do and feeling uncomfortable so close to him in the small room, she walked back into the bedroom and made her way into the living room. Turning on the table lamp, she proceeded to add another log to the fire that was nearly extinguished. She then made her way over to the small sofa, indicating he should sit. He moved languidly and sat down at the opposite end, turning to face her as she took a seat at the other end. She started to speak but saw he was going to say something. She quickly closed her mouth, waiting for him to start.

"So, you know my name, but I haven't had the pleasure. I'm assuming you're either a descendant of Babe Ruth or maybe Rhonda Rousey's sister?" he asked, humor in his eyes and a small smirk on his lips.

Rose rolled her eyes, but a small smile formed on her lips. "Actually, I did train in mixed martial arts, but they were too scared I'd outshine Rhonda," she joked. He let out a laugh, which wrapped around Rose like a warm, wonderful blanket. Her grin grew, relieved she could get a laugh from the man she had just assaulted. Inwardly, however, she frowned, wondering why it mattered. "However, to answer your question, my name is Rose Hathaway."

"Well, Rose Hathaway, it's a…" he laughed. "I was going to say a _pleasure_ to meet you, but I'm not entirely sure that's an appropriate description of our first meeting."

Rose cringed, pulling up her legs and burying her face in her hands, wishing the couch would swallow her whole. He continued, "But, under the circumstances, you acted bravely. Although, it probably would have been wiser to run and call the authorities. You had no idea who I was or what I might do. That was a little foolish, but brave none the less."

"Yes, I've been told by many over the years that I should rely more on my gut and instinct, but alas, I usually end up jumping in without truly thinking of the consequences," she replied.

They sat quietly for a brief moment, before Rose decided to address the elephant in the room. "Uhm, so, how do you think we should address the _situation_? I know you have rented the house. I'm sure the rental company could find you other accommodations or give you a refund, if you wanted to reschedule."

A look of shock and then amusement crossed his features before he replied, "Why would I think of leaving? I've paid for the reservation, and I've taken off from work. Shouldn't you be the one to leave?"

Indignant, Rose snapped, "Hey, buddy, this is my friend's house. She's letting me stay here for however long I decide. I think that trumps a stranger!"

Dimitri sighed, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge between them. He opened them again and glared towards Rose, still huddled at the end of the sofa. "Look, I really need this time away from work, hell, from everything. I can't afford wasting time finding another place that will meet my exact needs. Is there no compromise?"

Rose looked at him, her eyes narrowing into slits, studying him. She didn't know much about him, only his name and that he was legitimately allowed to be there. He had, after all, signed a rental contract. She was here at the mercy of her friend and had already been there for several weeks. Was it really fair for her to force him out? Sighing, she answered, "Here's the thing. I've been staying here dealing with some personal issues. I…I don't really have anywhere else to go at the moment."

A silence fell over them, Rose watching the red and orange flames dance in the fireplace. She realized she was holding her breath, waiting for Dimitri's response. She hoped he would take pity on her situation and leave her in peace. Finally, he spoke, startling her out of her thoughts. "What if I were to offer an option that would work for us both?" he said.

"What sort of option?" she queried, looking at him quizzically.

"Well, it's just the two of us, so if we were to both stay, it's not like we'd be on top of one another." For some reason those words brought a blush to her cheeks as she suddenly took his words in a completely inappropriate manner. "Why don't we share the house? I will only be here for a week. We don't even have to speak to each other or spend time together," he continued.

Her gut was telling her that she should say yes, actually it was screaming. However, her head was telling her that it was a bad idea. She didn't know anything about him. He could be a serial killer! She knew intellectually she should decline his offer, but as she was about to speak, she thought back to what her father had told her. He had said she had good instincts and shouldn't doubt them or herself. It was then she realized what she would do, no, what she needed to do. "Alright, Mr. Belikov, we'll give this a shot. But so help me, if you do anything creepy or show any signs of being a sociopath, I'll do more than take a log to your head," she said, giving him her meanest glare.

"Deal!" he responded.


	2. Chapter 2: Shelter from the Storm

**Hi all! Thanks to the folks that reviewed, as well as favorite/followed. My muse was active, so I was able to kick the next chapter out faster than I anticipated. Not sure how many chapters this story will encompass. I hate epic novels, but I know this will not be short and sweet. Hope everyone enjoys the ride. Again, please feel free to leave reviews/comments/feedback. Just make them constructive and polite.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own the plot only. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Shelter from the Storm**

After agreeing to share the house for the week, Dimitri moved his things into the other bedroom, next to Rose's. Even though Rose had decided to try this arrangement, she was still relieved that her bedroom door had a sturdy lock. You could never be too careful. It had been late by the time everything had been settled, so Rose decided to finish whipping up her salad. Being the good girl her father raised, Rose offered to share with Dimitri. He had graciously accepted. She put the finishing touches on the salad and set the table. About the time she had everything placed, Dimitri strolled into the kitchen. She nearly dropped the plate in her hand, when she turned around at his entrance. Gone was the rumpled suit. He was wearing sweat pants that rode low on his hips, a black sleeveless t-shirt and his hair was damp. Her eyes grew wide as she took in his biceps and forearms. They were huge! In fact all that she could see appeared to be well muscled and taut.

Once again, she felt her cheeks inflame. She dished up the salad onto the two plates. As she started to pull out her chair to sit down, Dimitri stepped behind her and pulled it out for her. Nervously, Rose glanced back at him, gave a small smile and sat down. He walked across the table and sat down, pulling his napkin into his lap. Rose was astonished to find he was such a gentleman. She hadn't met one of those in, well, ever to be honest. The last man in her life, at least in a romantic sense, had been anything but a gentleman.

They ate quietly, each seeming to be lost in their own thoughts. It was Dimitri who finally broke the silence. "So, I was thinking I could run to the market tomorrow and pick up some food. Is there anything you'd like me to grab?"

"Thanks, but I'm good. I just went today, actually. I'd recommend going to the Tanner Market at the end of the road. Mikhail and Sonya Tanner are the owners, and they're good people. If they don't have something you're looking for, they can point you in the right direction," she offered.

He nodded, then continued to eat, silence once again enveloping them. "I was going to pick up some wine as well. Do they sell alcohol at the market?"

"They have beer and wine, but not the hard liquor. You'd have to go to the liquor store in town. It's about 20 minutes from here," she explained.

"I completely forgot about having to stock up on stuff, and I didn't bring a car. I hate to ask, but would you be willing to drive me to the market sometime tomorrow?" he asked, looking uncomfortable.

She laughed, but quickly stifled it, not wanting him to feel embarrassed. "Sure, I could do that. Not like I've got a hot date or anything."

"Thanks," he replied.

They finished eating, and as Rose stood up to take the dishes to the sink, Dimitri took both plates and walked ahead of her. As he started to wash them, Rose picked up the nearby dish towel and dried them as he handed them to her. Their hands brushed on occasion, and as it happened earlier, Rose felt a small electric-type shock flow through her hands and fingers.

"Well, it's been a long and interesting day," Dimitri said as they finished cleaning up. "I'm exhausted and think I'll head to bed. Thank you again for being so accommodating, and for sharing your dinner."

"You're welcome. And, thank you for not having me arrested for assault," she replied, a twinkle in her eye. Dimitri laughed, shaking his head as he walked back to his room.

After he was gone, Rose slipped on her shoes, grabbed her shawl that was hanging over the back of the sofa and slipped out onto the deck. The moon was nearly full and hung high in the sky. It was so bright she could make out several of the other houses down the beach, as well as the waves rolling in from the ocean. Other than the lulling sounds of the sea, it was peaceful and quiet. Rose stood at the railing, mesmerized by the tranquil waters, letting her mind wander. Shaking her head, she still couldn't believe what she had done - all of it! This was all so unlike her. She had been raised by a single dad for most of her formative years. Her mother, Janine, had left her and her father when she was a toddler. She had been home-schooled with a neighbor, Mason, for all her young life. Her first serious relationship had been with Jesse, who had swept her off her feet. She had been inexperienced in the ways of love, and, as she discovered later, Jesse had seen her as the perfect conquest. He had been controlling, but Rose had always believed he was only looking out for her, wanting to keep her safe. Initially he had respected the fact that she wanted to wait until they were married before having sex. However, she later came to realize he simply found his "release" elsewhere, and often.

As the cold, damp air began to chill her, Rose headed back inside, making her way to her room. She stopped in front of Dimitri's door, listening for any sounds. Hearing nothing, she made her way into her room and quietly shut and locked the door. Changing into her nightgown, Rose climbed into the bed, pulling the comforter up to her neck, as if it would offer her some sort of security should Dimitri's intentions be anything but honorable. Turning off the bed-side lamp, she rolled to her side and drifted off to sleep.

The sun, shining brightly through the sliding glass door, woke Rose from her peaceful slumber. She sat up, stretched and went to the bathroom. After taking a quick shower, she threw on a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and tennis shoes. Pulling her long hair up into a bun and brushing her teeth, she crept out of the room, making her way to the kitchen. As she turned the corner, she nearly screamed as she ran straight into a warm, tall, muscular wall. Dimitri's hand caught her forearm to keep her from falling onto her backside.

"You know, if we keep this up, one of us will undoubtedly end up in the Emergency Room," he joked.

Blushing once again, she moved out of his grasp and maneuvered around him toward the cabinet. She pulled down her mug and a packet of hot chocolate, then went to fill up the tea kettle with hot water. Placing it on the stove to heat up, she turned and faced Dimitri, who stood in the same spot, watching her work.

"You don't drink coffee?" he asked.

"Nope, can't stand the stuff. Never could acquire a taste for it. You?"

"I do, but like you, I prefer hot chocolate on a cool day. My mother taught me the trick to a good cup of hot chocolate."

"What would that be?"

Dimitri walked up, reached up next to her into the cupboard and pulled down three more packets. "Two packets, instead of one. Mind if I help myself?"

Rose grabbed another mug, while Dimitri opened the packets and dumped the contents into each cup. She then added the now steaming hot water and picked up her mug, while Dimitri did the same. As they stirred in the contents, Rose made her way out and on to the deck. The sun was already up, warming the air a bit. Still, the warmth from the cup and the hot beverage coating insides kept the chill at bay. She found Dimitri had joined her. He was still wearing the same sweatpants and t-shirt from the previous night, his hair gently blowing in the slight breeze, caressing his face. Rose stole glances out of the corner of her eye as she drank, watching him gaze out at the water. He leaned onto the railing, resting his forearms on the deck, while he held the mug between both hands.

"This is amazing," he said, awe and wonder in his voice.

Rose sighed, "It is pretty spectacular. This was my friend's parents' house. She and I would spend the summers here, with her family, during our school breaks. But I haven't been back here in a very long time," melancholy tainting her voice.

She could tell Dimitri was waiting for her to continue, knowing there was more to the story, but she didn't want to spoil the mood with such a heavy and tragic topic. Instead, she turned to him, "So, when did you want to go by the market? They open in about an hour and they'll close around 6:00 tonight."

Dimitri stood upright, downing the last of his drink. "I just need to get dressed. Is there anywhere nearby to grab a light breakfast?"

"Not really. There's a seafood restaurant about 20 minutes from here, but they only serve lunch and dinner. Everything else is further into the city. I've got some pastries in the pantry. Help yourself," she offered.

"I hate to keep eating all your food, but that does sound pretty great. I'll make sure to replace what you've used, once we get to the store."

She snorted, "Please! It's not like I don't owe you, considering I tried to clobber you to death yesterday."

He laughed, nodding his head. "This is true. I might have to see how long I can drag this sympathy and guilt thing out. Wonder what else I could ask for?" he said, his brows wiggling, a small smile gracing his luscious lips.

And, there it went again, that damn blushing! She was beginning to think she might eventually combust by the end of the week. He was definitely very charming, not to mention the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. He had a strong jaw and chin with just a day or two's worth of stubble. With his long hair, intense eyes, and tanned skin, it made him look dangerous and sexy. She felt her eyes focused on his lips when he spoke - those lush, soft lips on which she wanted to lick and nibble. She cursed herself, internally. Rose never looked at, let alone, thought of men in that way. Even with Jesse she had been meek and shy, keeping their affections chaste. But now she was feeling things she'd never felt before. It was as if her mind and body were awakening from a long slumber. On the one hand, she felt nervous and a little afraid, but on the other, she felt energized! It almost made her dizzy, as her senses were being bombarded.

While she had been lost in her thoughts, Dimitri had gone back in the house, apparently to change clothes. Rose washed out their mugs and grabbed her jacket before walking down to the beach to wait. The clouds were coming in, the air heavy with moisture and mist. The wind was picking up slightly as well, the crest of the waves larger with small whitecaps. Rose breathed deep the salty, pungent air, letting it fill her. The ocean was one of her favorite smells. It was attached to strong memories - most of them pleasant.

So lost in her memories and senses, that she didn't hear Dimitri walk up beside her. It wasn't until he took in a deep breath, that she started and turned to find him next to her, gazing out at the stormy sea.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

There was a beat or two before he smiled, nodded and turned to walk toward the house, Rose walking beside him. He climbed into the passenger seat while she slipped in behind the wheel. They pulled out and made their way the couple of miles to the market. As they arrived, Rose saw Sonya sweeping outside the store. Parking, Rose and Dimitri exited the car and walked over to where Sonya stood.

"Rose!" Sonya exclaimed, grabbing her in a hug.

"Hi, Sonya," Rose replied, hugging the woman in return. Pulling back, she noticed Sonya staring over her shoulder. Looking behind her, she realized she was gawking at Dimitri, who stood there, patiently waiting.

"Sonya, this is Dimitri. He's, uhm, he's…" she tried to come up with something to explain his presence but was coming up empty.

Stepping up and extending his hand toward Sonya, he interjected, "Hi, I'm a friend of Rose's. I just came down to visit for a little while. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rose took a breath and just smiled toward Sonya, nodding her head in agreement. She knew that at some point she and Mikhail would be wanting more details, once she was alone. She had no clue how she was going to explain.

She, Sonya and Dimitri stepped into the market. Dimitri picked up a small basket near the front and proceeded to start perusing the shelves, collecting the items he needed. Rose stood up at the front with Sonya, watching. She could all but feel Sonya's eyes burning a hole in her head. Turning, sure enough, Sonya was starting at her, her mouth slightly agape.

She nodded her head to the side twice, indicating she wanted to speak to Rose outside. They slipped out the door while Dimitri continued to browse through the market. Once outside, Sonya grabbed Rose's forearms and nearly squealed. Rose simply stood there trying to decipher the reason for Sonya's excitement.

"Oh my goodness! You didn't tell me you knew Dimitri Belikov!" she admonished, a huge grin still upon her face.

"Yeah, well, uhm, wait! How do you know his last name? I didn't mention it. Do you know him?" she asked, nervously.

"Well, not personally, but everyone knows who he is! Wow, you are one lucky gal. How'd you get to be friends with a huge movie star?" she asked.

Wait! A what? Rose didn't watch a lot of television and rarely went to the movies. She didn't read the tabloids or fashion magazines either. She had no clue what Dimitri did for a living or his status.

"Yeah, well about that…" she started to reply, when Dimitri popped his head out the door.

"Sonya, do you have any Portabella mushrooms?"

Smiling at him, with that dreamy look in her eyes, Sonya nodded, walking back into the store, with Rose following behind. She stopped at the counter while Sonya led Dimitri to the back. As the two were talking, Rose's eyes moved over to the magazine rack. The latest issue of a magazine called "GQ" drew her attention as she suddenly realized the handsome face on the cover staring back at her was her new "roommate." Looking around to see if Dimitri and Sonya were still busy, she surreptitiously pulled the magazine from the rack and flipped open the pages. She found the article about halfway through. There were various pictures of him included in the article. In one, he was dressed in a business suit, a stunning model hanging on to him, with a look of passion on both their faces. Another was of him in just jeans and a button down, looking as if he were relaxing around the house. It was the final picture that took her breath away. It was a black and white photo of Dimitri, standing with a white towel wrapped low around his waist and nothing else. His skin was damp with beads of water covering his muscular chest. His hands were clenched in front, holding together the small towel just below his navel. The towel wasn't very long, coming to a stop a few inches above his knees, showing off his long, well-toned legs. His eyes were looking straight into the camera, the look intense and heated. So caught up in that image, she failed to hear the other two making their way toward her.

"Believe it or not, that shot actually took a lot longer to get than the others," Dimitri said, startling Rose. She jumped a little at the sound of his voice, her cheeks reddened in embarrassment. Once again, she felt the flame in her cheeks. Sliding the magazine back into the rack, she kept her eyes down as she made her way over to the door, itching to get out of the suddenly claustrophobic environment.

"I'll just wait for you outside. Sonya, it was great seeing you. I'll catch up with you later." As she exited the store, she glanced toward the two and saw a smirk adorn Dimitri's face, his eyes alight with silent laughter. Sonya was simply staring at Dimitri with wide, awe-struck eyes.

As the cool air hit Rose, once outside, she took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. The images she had seen assaulted her, replaying on a continuous loop. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of them. How she wished she had never opened that damn magazine. She worried as to how she would be able to face him. She felt like a peeping tom, as if she had invaded his privacy and his person.

Dimitri exited the store a few moments later, carrying his bags. After placing them in the back seat, he and Rose drove back to the house in silence. She refused to even look in his direction. She wished a hole would open below and swallow her completely. She lamented, to herself, how it was going to be a long week.

Once they got home, Dimitri retrieved his items and they walked, still in silence, up the stairs and into the house. As Dimitri started putting up his groceries, Rose slipped into her room, closing the door softly. Anxiety and embarrassment still flooded through her veins. Throwing open her drawers, she pulled out her running shorts and sports bra, quickly changing. She grabbed her hoodie, throwing it over head. Picking up her iPod, she threw open the door and strode purposefully towards the deck. She knew running would help her clear her head. Slipping in her headphones and turning on the music, she slipped out. Without a word to Dimitri, who was now standing outside, leaning against the railing, she ran down the stairs and started into a slow jog. The wind was still blowing, assaulting her skin with the misty sea spray, but to Rose it felt like a balm on her skin. With Escala's "Palladio" cascading through the speakers, she picked up her pace a few yards from the house. She easily found a rhythm, her feet sinking into the sand with each push. She wasn't sure how long she ran, but as she felt the grumblings of hunger in her stomach, she realized it was time to head back. Turning around, she ran back toward the house, noticing the darkening skies and flashes of lightening on the horizon. She hoped she would make it back to the house before the storm hit. Her hair, now in a ponytail, swung across her back, whipped by the wind. Sweat and moisture covered her exposed skin. She wiped the dampness from her eyes with the sleeve of her hoodie, but kept her pace steady.

She arrived back at the house just as the rain began to fall. Toeing off her sandy, wet shoes under the overhang, she stepped inside quickly, pushing her hair back off her now dripping forehead. Dimitri was sitting on the sofa, reading some sort of paperback. He glanced up when she burst through the door, eyes raking over her soaked form. He had started a fire, so the room was warm and pleasant.

"Have a nice run?" he asked.

Pulling out her earbuds, she nodded, smiling slightly. She was still embarrassed about the photos, but she had burned off most of the adrenaline that had threaten to cause her to implode.

"I'm just going to get out of these clothes and was going to make some lunch. Are you hungry?" she asked as she walked toward her bedroom.

She heard a slight cough, before he spoke. Damn it, she really needed to find a better way to phrase things, especially around him. She didn't understand why, but just his mere presence threw her off balance. "Sure, why don't you get changed, and I'll throw something together," he responded.

She nodded as she pushed open her door and walked inside. Closing the door, she leaned up against it and let out a long breath. She told her self she could do this. That he was no different than any other man. She had learned that men were only interested in conquests, and now that she knew who he was, she figured he'd be no different. Hadn't Lissa, who loved reading the tabloids, told her all about the escapades of various entertainers? Her life was simple, and she had no desire to be pulled into anything involving his world. She tried to convince herself it would only be for a few days. She could do this. She changed into a pair of sweat pants, her t-shirt from earlier and slipped on a pair of warm, woolen socks. She pulled out the scrunchy from her hair, towel drying out the moisture. She then ran a comb through it, leaving it hanging down her back.

Rose walked into the living room, the aroma of something wonderful filling the air. She strode into the kitchen to find Dimitri over the stove, stirring what looked and smelled like tomato soup. A pan was next to it, two grilled cheese sandwiches cooking. At the rather loud sound of Rose's stomach grumbling in appreciation, Dimitri looked up from the pot, a smile spreading across his lips.

"Worked up an appetite, I see," he teased.

Rose chuckled, "Yes, but unfortunately it's always like that. I've been blessed by a healthy appetite, hence the running."

"Hmmm, do you think that one sandwich will be enough for you?" he queried, that damn smirk showing itself again.

She bit her lip in contemplation. She didn't want to seem greedy or gluttonous, but she feeling ravenous. "Would you mind making another one…just in case?" she asked sheepishly.

Shaking his head while laughing, he put together another sandwich for them both and placed them in the pan with the other two. While he was finishing those, Rose grabbed the bowls and plates, setting them beside Dimitri. She fished out two bottles of water, handing one to him, as she opened the other, letting the refreshing liquid slide down her throat. She hadn't realized how thirsty she was. She always forgot to carry water with her when she ran. She finished the one bottle and grabbed a second, as Dimitri served up the food. He carried the soup bowls to the table, while she followed with the plates. They sat in the same seats, eating their food in silence, the rain tapping its random beat against the large windows.

Rose moaned as she took a bite of her sandwich. She had never tasted anything like it. "This is heavenly! What's in it?" she asked.

She looked up to see Dimitri starring at her wide-eyed, his eyes a much darker shade of brown, his mouth slightly open. He quickly regained his composure, leaving Rose wondering what had caused the reaction. Did she have food on her face? Do she look like a pig while she was eating? She shrugged it off, waiting for his response.

Clearing his throat, Dimitri finally answered, "Well I use artisan bread, tangy goat cheese, tomatoes, and a crispy coating of grated Romano cheese."

"Well it's amazing. I've never had one like it. I think you've spoiled me for all other grilled cheese sandwiches," she teased.

Dimitri laughed, and they continued to eat. "Look, Rose," Dimitri said, breaking the silence. "I noticed you might have been, I don't know, embarrassed about the magazine. I'm not ashamed or self-conscious about it, so you don't need to worry. I knew what I signed up for when I pursued my chosen vocation."

Rose looked down at her soup, as if it held the answers to the universe. She wondered how she could explain it to him. She looked up after a minute, butterflies dancing manically in her stomach. "You don't have to apologize. I wasn't judging you. It just caught me off guard. I had no idea you were famous. I wasn't expecting to see you…like that." She was blushing again, her cheeks feeling as if they might catch fire any moment.

"Well, not to sound conceited or arrogant, but how could you not know who I am? Have you been living under a rock?" he asked. "They have me plastered everywhere; magazines, tabloids, posters, and television. I can't escape it."

"Honestly, I've lived a pretty sheltered life. I don't have a television, I don't read those types of magazines and I don't really go to the movies. I don't even have a Facebook page," she laughed.

His eyes grew wide as she finished. "Wow! On the one hand that sounds awful," he paused. "But, on the other hand it sounds rather awesome - liberating even!"

"I'm guessing you don't really like all the attention?" she asked.

"No, not really. I can't go anywhere without being recognized and accosted by strangers. The stories they make up about my life can be painful, especially to my family. My mother and sisters try not to read or acknowledge articles about me. I mean, I knew this would be my life when I decided to pursue acting, but I guess you really never understand it until you're in it up to your neck." Sighing, he continued, "I think I'm just burned out, with all the attention, the parties, the pretense. That's why this trip was so important. No one knows where I am except Ivan. I specifically chose this place because I knew I wouldn't run into a lot of people."

Without thought, Rose reached across the table, placing her hand on his. "Well, I'm glad you're here. If this place can offer you respite and relaxation, then I'll do all I can to help you find what you're looking for."

He flipped her hand in his, squeezing gently. "Thank you, Rose." He held it for a few more moments. Rose realized he was gently rubbing his thumb across the top of it. Pulling her hand out of his, she quickly stood and started gathering up their dishes. He stood and helped her, as they once again took up their same positions – him washing, her drying.

As Rose turned to leave the kitchen, she felt her feet slide out from underneath her, slipping on the wet floor. She felt his strong hands reach out and pull her up and into his hard chest, turning her so she was plastered against him. Her hands automatically splayed across his chest as she looked up into his face. Nothing was said, as they stared into each other's eyes. Rose absentmindedly worried her bottom lip in her teeth. She saw Dimitri's eyes lower to her mouth, his eyes darkening, his breath increasing. Suddenly the moment was interrupted with a loud ringing from the phone on the counter. Dimitri closed his eyes, sighed and released his grip on Rose. His eyes opened to find his phone, answering it as he gave her one last glance before walking out of the kitchen.

"Hello," he answered, sounding irritated. "Hey, Ivan."

Not wanting to eavesdrop, Rose decided to head to her bedroom to straighten up and gather some clothes for the laundry. As she walked toward the back, she could only make out his side of the conversation.

"Yeah, it's great…No, I already told you I'm not interested…Well you can tell them to send it over, but I'm not agreeing to anything until I've read it."

As she closed her door, she continued to hear muffled tones, but could no longer make out what was being said. She gathered her clothes up, placing them in the hamper. Pulling up her sheets and comforter, she made the bed. Sighing, she sat down at the foot. She wasn't quite sure what to do next, as she had no idea how long he'd be on his call. Luckily she had brought her cell phone with her and decided to call Lissa. They hadn't spoken in a few days, and she figured Mia might have already filled her in about what had happened the day before. Although if Lissa did know, she would have probably tried to contact Rose.

Rose dialed the number, waiting for Lissa to answer. "Hello," the soft, feminine voice answered.

"Hey, Liss, it's Rose," she replied.

"Rose! I'm so glad you called. I got off the phone with Mia a little bit ago. She told me what happened. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yes, it's fine, don't worry. Just a little misunderstanding. Well, maybe more like a little assault," she said, wincing.

"What? Rose, are you okay?" Lisa exclaimed.

"I'm fine, like I said. Really, it's no big deal. Well, I might be shacking up with Dimitri Belikov," she explained.

As she revealed that piece of information, Lissa let out a shrill scream, forcing Rose to pull the phone from her ear. "Tell me everything, and leave nothing out!" she demanded.

Rose sighed, realizing this was going to be a long conversation and laid back on her bed. She began to regale Lissa with the story of her meeting Hollywood's most eligible bachelor.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelations

**Howdy everyone! Muse is alive and well, so here's another chapter.**

 **I'd like to once again thank everyone who has followed/favorited/reviewed. I try to respond to all reviews. For those with no account (Guests), thank you! I'm going to have a fan girl moment here and say how thrilled I am that** **Mitrioselove likes my story (EEK!). I absolutely lover her writing...she is a master with lemonades. If you haven't had a chance, check out "Sweet Treats".**

 **I also wanted to point everyone to a new story called "Love, Labour and Loss" by CrystalCuCu-Mariarty. It's a prequel of VA, if you will. It's about Janine and Abe, and who they were at around Rose's age. I was hesitant at first, as I normally only read Romitri fic, but this is absolutely fantastic. Highly recommend checking it out.**

 **One last quick thing. I'm having a bit of a "contest". There's a quote in this chapter that I'd like to see if anyone catches. I'll give you a hint...it comes from a television show. The first person to respond in the reviews with the correct answer gets to appear in this story. Please leave your first name in the review as well, so you can be immortalized (no last names, please).**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Revelations**

An hour later, Rose ended her conversation with Lissa, promising to call her the next day. At Rose's instance, Lissa had promised to not say anything to anyone about what Rose had told her about Dimitri or where he was staying. Rose knew privacy was important to him, and she wanted to honor that. She hung up the phone and listened at her door. No longer hearing anything from the other room, she opened the door and proceeded into the living room. Dimitri was sitting on the sofa, reading his book.

"So, what do Hollywood hot-shots read for pleasure?" she asked.

Dimitri looked up from the book, a small smile on his face. He raised the book to show her the cover. It was "Blood Meridian, or the Evening Redness in the West" by Cormac McCarthy. Rose had never read it, but it was one of her father's favorite books.

"Ah, a western. Is that your favorite genre?" she queried.

He nodded, lowering the book and resting it on the coffee table in front of the sofa. "I've always loved all things related to the old west."

"Really? What is the appeal for you?"

He paused, in thought for a moment before he answered. "I guess it's because there is a sense of freedom. A cowboy could go anywhere. The plains and open road where expansive. He wasn't bound by anything but his own needs and wants. He could answer to only himself, should he choose."

"And, now, in the life you've chosen, you feel like you have no freedom – that you're "corralled" into a lifestyle not of your choosing."

His eyes grew a little at her statement. "Exactly. Nice pun, there, by the way," he teased.

She smiled and moved to sit in the arm chair next to the couch, opposite Dimitri. She picked up her book, which was laying on the side table next to the chair. She pulled up her legs underneath her and opened it, resting against the arm of the chair.

"So, what is that you're reading, since you know my guilty pleasure," he asked.

Mimicking his early actions, she raised the book towards him, showing him the cover. It was Anton Chekhov's "Uncle Vanya".

Dimitri chuckled, "Ah, a classic, and by a Russian author to boot! Don't tell me you're reading it in Russian? If so, I will be even more impressed."

Rose rolled her eyes and smiled. "Not likely! While I love great literature, I have been cursed with not having an ear for languages. You would think that even more amusing if you knew my father was Turkish. From a young age he tried to teach me, but I could never seem to grasp it. The only words I retained were baba and kizi."

Dimitri tilted his head, a confused look upon his face. "And what do those mean, exactly?"

She laughed, "Baba is father and kizi is daughter. My father calls me kiz."

"What about your mother? What does she call you?"

Rose's face fell at this. She coughed slightly and raised her book back up to read. "It's not important. Maybe we should go back to reading our books. I would hate to deprive you of your 'guilty pleasure'."

Dimitri looked at her briefly before nodding slightly and picking up his book once again. They continued like this for what felt like hours. Finally, Dimitri set his book down and stood. Rose peered up at him from the top of her book. He was stretching, his shirt rising up his lean chest, his washboard abs on full display. The indents on either side of his stomach that formed a "V" towards his waist and beyond kept her transfixed. She wondered what it would be like to lick the indent to its final destination. Oh good grief! She was becoming a sex fiend! She really needed to get a grip!

Her eyes quickly lowered to her book before he could see her staring. She was attempting to read the page she had started, but quickly found herself unable to grasp the context of a single sentence. Sighing impatiently, she marked her page and tossed the book on the table.

"Were you done?" he asked.

She looked up, as he ran a hand through his hair. She sighed a little, then quickly covered it with a small cough. "Yeah, I can only take intense Russian drama a bit at a time," she joked.

He laughed and then pointed toward the windows overlooking the deck. "Hey, it looks like the storm has let up. I was thinking about taking a walk along the beach. Care to join me? I'm sure we both need to stretch our legs."

Rose uncurled herself from the chair and stood, nodding in agreement. "Actually, that sounds like a great idea. I'll grab my hoodie and a pair of shoes. I can make us some hot chocolate to take. With the sun still behind the clouds, it will be a bit chillier."

"Great. I'll go throw on something better for beachcombing and meet you outside."

Dimitri headed toward his room, while Rose slipped into hers. She grabbed a zip-up hoodie and her Keds, then went back to the kitchen to make their drinks. When they were done, she stepped out onto the deck to wait. The air was, in fact, cooler, especially with the breeze. She hoped her hoodie would provide enough warmth. It was getting late, the sun starting to set, so she knew it would be a short walk.

Dimitri slipped out the door and joined her on the deck. She handed him a mug as they started down toward the beach. She noticed he had put on a long coat that hung down to just below his calves. She shivered, but not from the cold. While on anyone else, the duster might have looked trendy. On him it worked. It pushed his sexy quotient through the roof.

They walked a bit in silence, enjoying the view and peace. After a short while, however, she could feel Dimitri's eyes on her. She turned to see he was looking at her with what appeared to be sadness. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but, your mom…did she die, or something?" he finally asked.

Rose looked ahead, her face set in stone. The only person she ever talked to about her mother was Lissa. She and her father hadn't talked about Janine in years. Now, someone she had only known for a day was wanting her to open up about something she found intensely private and painful. However, Dimitri had been open with her about his apathy towards his celebrity status. Surely she could reveal a small piece of herself in return.

Clearing her throat, she turned to look at him. His eyes met hers, and in that moment, she knew she would be safe. "No, as far as I know, my mother is alive and well. Although I would have to have some sort of contact with her to be sure. You see, she abandoned my father and me when I was two-years-old. I guess being married and saddled with a brat was too much for her. At first my father tried to defend her decision, saying she had been too young when they had gotten together. They weren't married when she got pregnant, and my father insisted that they wed when he found out. From what I know of her, she was always a bit wild and carefree, before. I supposed having to take care of a husband and child didn't fit into her life plan, if she even had one."

Dimitri stayed silent as Rose continued, slowing his pace slightly as Rose's feet faltered some from the emotional weight of her confession. "For years I prayed she would come back to us. My father said I cried almost every night for nearly a month. Then, one day I stopped, he told me. I don't remember any of that, of course. I know it broke my father's heart. Not that she left him but what she did to me. Over the years, my sadness turned to anger and then finally resignation and acceptance. She was never coming back, and she would never be my mom."

"Do you hate her?" he asked.

"No, not even a little. Oh, don't get me wrong! My angst-filled teenage years were ripe with rage toward Janine. However, one day I looked at the life I had with my father, who loved me enough for two parents, and I realized the only thing the hate was doing was hurting me. I didn't want to give her any more power."

She looked up at Dimitri and saw him looking at her, a small smile on his lips. "Rose, you are remarkable."

Blushing, Rose turned to look ahead. "Thank you for remarking on it."

They walked on in silence, simply enjoying the scenery. The sun had nearly set when Rose indicated they should probably head back to the house. "Are you hungry? Do you have any preference for dinner? I've got some sea bass in the fridge. We could grill them, if you'd like?"

"That sounds wonderful. Would you mind if I did the honors? I love to grill but don't get the chance much at home. I live in an apartment, so, no grill."

"Sounds like a plan, Comrade. I'll work on the sides then," she smiled.

"Comrade?" he asked, one eyebrow raised.

Oh, he was going to have to teach her that! "Sure, I mean being Russian and everything, it fits," she grinned.

He snorted at that, but smiled slightly. They reached the house shortly after, and Dimitri started the grill. Rose went inside to start the rice. She decided to pair it with some steamed asparagus. She put the rice on to boil and rinsed and seasoned the fish. Once that was done, she set the table and then grabbed a couple of wine glasses. Opening the bottle of chardonnay, she filled both glasses and took them out to the deck. Dimitri was standing next to the grill, looking out over the water. It was dark now, the cloudy sky masking the moon and stars. He had found some fat candles from the house, and they were flickering on the railing nearby. Rose handed Dimitri a glass.

"What shall we toast to?" he asked.

Rose thought for a moment before raising her glass. "To family. Be they blood by birth or blood by trial, they are the best and worst of us."

Raising his glass, he clinked it against hers gently and took a sip, as did Rose. They stood, enjoying their wine and comfortable silence, waiting for the grill to heat up. Once it was ready, Rose went back inside to retrieve the fish. She came back out with the platter, handing it to Dimitri. He put the fish on the grill, while Rose watched. She could sense a peacefulness in him, a release of tension she hadn't noticed until now that he had been holding. He even bore a small smile, which brought one of its own to her lips.

"So, the fish should only be about four minutes," he explained.

"Great. The rice should be ready by then, and I'll finish the asparagus. I hope those are alright with you?" she asked.

"Sounds delicious. I'll bring these in as soon as they're done."

Rose went back to the kitchen to put the finishing touches on dinner. A short time later, Dimitri brought the fish back in and set the platter on the table. Rose served the rice and vegetable onto each plate. As she started to sit down, Dimitri once again reached behind her to help her sit.

"You must have a wonderful mother. You definitely have the gentleman thing down pat," she said.

Taking his seat across from her, he nodded, smiling. "I do actually. My mother, Olena, is the best woman I know. She endured a lot, raising myself and three sisters, mostly on her own. I miss her and my family very much."

"Do they live in Russia?" Rose queried.

"Yes, in a small town called Baia. It's in Southern Siberia. It's where I was raised."

"I've never heard of it, although I know some of that part of Russia. I had a pen pal once that was from Khabarovsk. She would send me lovely pictures and descriptions of the area. I believe, though, that the climate is much different in that part of Siberia than in the south."

"Yes, it's much like the weather you might find, in, say, Montana. We have four seasons, but the winters can be harsh. The summers can be quite warm, and the spring and fall are beautiful. We have wonderful forests. One of my favorite past times as a child was to go camping in the forest behind our small house. I made a tent out of old sheets my mother gave me and sturdy branches from fallen limbs. The only problem came when it rained. Then I became a drowned rat on a sinking ship."

Rose laughed heartily. She could imagine him, as a young boy, traipsing around the forest, like, well, a cowboy. "That would be something to see. Now I see that you have, in fact, been a wannabe cowboy all your life."

They ate a bit more, talking about small things, like the weather. When they had finished, once again, they fell into the routine of clearing and cleaning the dishes. "Would you like to take our wine out onto the deck?" Rose asked. "It always relaxes me."

"That sounds perfect," he replied.

Rose grabbed an old towel from the linen closet and followed Dimitri outside. She dried off the two lounge chairs before they both took their places. Rose closed her eyes, inhaling the sweet aroma of the sea, feeling all tension leave her body.

"So, tell me about the house. I know you said that it belongs to a friend, or rather her family. Do they spend a lot of time here?"

Rose sat up from the chair and stepped toward the railing. As she took a long drink from her glass, she heard Dimitri stand and walk toward her. He stood next to her, their arms grazing, as he stood close.

Rose heaved a sigh before beginning to speak, "It's not something I like talking about. It's very painful."

Dimitri placed his warm hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. She felt the heat radiating through her arm, down to her fingers. It seemed to give her courage to share the story. "My best friend is Lissa Dragomir. You may have heard the name. Her father was CEO of Dragomir Industries, a Fortune 500 company. They manufactured silicon chips for the electronics industry. When Lissa and I were about 15 years old, I was visiting, and her parents took her, me and her brother, Andre, out to dinner. They were celebrating some big breakthrough they had at his company. When we were on the way home, a drunk driver crossed the road and hit us head on." Dimitri softly rubbed her shoulder, trying to give her strength to continue. Rose shuddered a little before speaking, "Lissa's parents and brother were killed instantly. Lissa was in the hospital for a week with a broken rib and lacerations on her legs. I only walked away with a black eye and broken finger. The police said it was a miracle."

"I'm so sorry, Roza. What an awful experience, especially at such a young age. You have definitely faced many hardships in your life. I am in awe of how you've turned into such an incredible woman," Dimitri said.

As he spoke those last words, tears began to fall from her eyes. She hadn't spoken of that night in nearly five years, except when Lissa felt the need to reminisce or revisit it. For her it was therapy, but for Rose, it was torment. She suffered from survivor's guilt and wasn't sure it was something she'd ever overcome.

As her sobs grew louder, her shoulders shaking, she felt Dimitri turn her into him and pull her into his arms. He cradled her to his chest, his hands rubbing small, comforting circles on her back. Rose slowly moved her arms around his waist, clinging to him as if a life raft amidst a raging sea. His head was resting gently on top of hers, as he whispered what she could only think were words of comfort, but in his native tongue.

They stood like that for a while, until her sobs subsided. Inhaling deeply, Rose stepped back from Dimitri, disentangling herself. She looked up at him, her checks wet from her tears. Dimitri was looking into her eyes, warmth and compassion radiating from them. He raised his hands to her face and lightly wiped the tears from both cheeks, before slowly lowering his head to place a chaste kiss upon her forehead. Raising himself, he dropped his hands, but reached out one to grasp hers. "It's getting late. Let's go in and sit by the fire."

She let him lead her into the house and onto the sofa. She sunk into the familiar fabric, while Dimitri placed a throw over her before turning to start the fire. Rose watched him move, his sinewy muscles rippling across his back and shoulders as he worked. For once, she didn't feel the strange urges or have lurid thoughts. Now, she only saw strength and sturdiness, the kind that could support the burdens of others.

Dimitri sat down next to Rose, and pulled her gently to his side. He wrapped an arm around her. She knew this was not something sexual or lewd. He was offering her comfort, and she took it, gladly. Rose rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. The events of the day had caught up with her, fatigue weighing her down, along with her grief.

As she drifted off to sleep, through the cracks and pops of the blazing wood, she heard Dimitri speaking. He was saying something to her, but in Russian, and the only thing she heard clearly, as she drifted off, was the word "milaya".


	4. Chapter 4: Free as a Bird

**Well, the muse has been insistent, so here is the next chapter. Enjoy and please feel free to leave notes/reviews, etc. Just no flames, please. Constructive criticism only.**

 **Mitri, hun, if you're reading this, I put a little something for you in here. Hope you like it.**

 **Shout out to blondjinjit, Kimavinzant, and Dilaniii for their input regarding a character change. I will, in fact, rename him to Jesse. Thank you so much for your feedback.**

 **Also, just a reminder about Chapter 3. There is a piece of dialog between Dimitri and Rose that I borrowed from a television show I love. If you can guess which show, I'll put you into this story. Please leave your guess in the reviews. I'll need just your first name, so you can either leave it there or PM me with it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else. (Does anyone else always want to spell her name "Michelle Read"?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Free as a Bird**

 _ **"Thou art to me a delicious torment." - Ralph Waldo Emerson**_

The sun's rays accosted Rose's closed eyes, slowly pulling her from her slumber. Not wanting to get up yet from her warm resting place, she cuddled further in and pulled her blanket around her. As she was repositioning herself, she felt a band around her back pulling her into something warm and hard. Her eyes flew open, met with solid black. She stealthily moved her fingers, which were splayed across it, feeling the material. Yup, definitely a shirt. Angling her head up and back slowly, she found herself looking into Dimitri's face, his eyes still closed, his breathing slow and regular. She turned her head to the left slightly, seeing that they were still in the living room. Apparently they had both fallen asleep on the sofa. Their legs were entangled, her leg resting between his, strong arms wrapped around her. Momentary thoughts of shoving herself off and away from him were shortly replaced with something else…desire. She moved back to look up at him again, studying his face. His eye lashes were black and long, laying against his tanned cheeks. His nose was strong, but proportional. His lips…oh those lips. They were even more mesmerizing up close. His chin was strong, but not protruding. He was what Michelangelo would have sculpted. His dark hair was framing his face on one side. She had to still her hand to not reach out and touch it. It looked wonderfully silky and soft. She wondered what it would feel like brushing against her face.

As she had experienced during their first meeting, her senses were assaulted, most pleasantly, by his scent. She looked back at his chest, her self-control nearly shattered, and took in a deep breath. She didn't fully comprehend what it was, but as she took in his smell, surrounded by his body, she felt a yearning and urgency, pushing her to…what?

It all became too much for her, and she gently pushed away from him and his embrace and turned to sit on the side of the couch. She was running a hand through her hair as she felt Dimitri stir behind her. She turned to look at him, his eyes now open. Oh, how I could lose myself in those eyes, she thought.

"Good morning," he said, his voice deep and throaty with sleep.

Rose blushed and smiled, "Good morning. So, apparently I didn't make it to my bed last night. I hope you weren't too uncomfortable." The sofa was long and relatively deep, but it was barely big enough for him to lay on, let alone adding her.

He smiled back, "Yes, well you fell asleep, so I sat here reading. I was going to wake you or move you to your room, but apparently I fell asleep as well."

They looked into each other's eyes for a few seconds, before Rose spoke. "Thank you…for last night. Once again, you proved to be a true gentleman."

Dimitri took one of Rose's hands into his and gave a slight squeeze. "You're welcome. I was glad you were comfortable enough to open up to me, and I was glad to be here to comfort you."

Rose gently removed her hand from his, her body still reeling from the earlier assault on her senses. Smiling, she stood up and started to walk toward her room. "I'm going to throw on some clothes and go for a run. Would you…would you care to join me?"

Dimitri sat up as he said, "Actually, yes. Even though I'm on vacation, I'm right in the middle of shooting a movie and need to keep in shape. Let me change and I'll meet you outside."

They both moved into their separate rooms, changing into their running gear. Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, Rose proceeded out to the deck to await Dimitri. A few moments later, he joined her. He was wearing the same sweatpants from the day before with a long sleeved t-shirt. His hair was pulled back at his nape. The sun was shining brightly already, as they made their way to the beach. They started off, in silence, at a fast walk, warming their muscles. After about five minutes, they transitioned into a slow jog, running side-by-side, setting an easy pace. Rose realized that the pace must be excruciatingly slow for Dimitri, given his long legs. She increased her speed a little, giving them both a bit more of a challenge.

They ran for several miles before turning back, keeping the same brutal pace. Rose was beginning to sweat, even in the cool winter air. Looking over at Dimitri, she saw that he too had a sheen of perspiration across his face. As they caught sight of the house, Rose slowed her pace to begin their cool down, with Dimitri following suit. When they reached the house, both she and Dimitri began to stretch, working out their taxed muscles.

"You have great form," Dimitri stated.

Rose peered up at him from her prone position, having been bent forward stretching her hamstrings. "Thanks, you're not so bad yourself. I hope I didn't hold you back. With your freakishly long legs, I'm sure it was more like a fast walk for you," she teased.

He raised his eyebrow, "Freakish?"

She laughed as she stood up, "Well you are a bit of a giant, especially compared to me."

He laughed, "Well, yeah, I guess if I were a midget, I might think I was "freakishly" tall as well."

She gasped, reaching out to shove him in jest. About the only thing she accomplished was possibly bruising her hand. What? Was he made of stone? He just stood there, looking down at her, a bemused smile on his lips.

They headed up to the house and into the kitchen. Rose pulled out a couple of water bottles for them both and proceeded to down hers almost immediately. She was drinking so fast that to prevent herself from choking, she ended up spilling some of the water down her chin. Dimitri was leaning against the counter, guzzling his down as well, watching her. She saw his eyes darken as they focused on the trail of water now snaking down her neck, onto her chest, and disappearing into the valley beneath her shirt. He swallowed heavily, his eyes slowly moving back up to hers.

She couldn't help it. Recalling a comment he had made to her at their introduction, she teased, "See something you like?"

If at all possible, his eyes grew even darker…more heated. He took a step toward her, raising his hand to her mouth. Using his thumb, he slowly wiped it across her lips. Their eyes were locked together, and she was helpless to look away. His thumb continued its journey, following the trail the water had taken, until he stopped at the edge of her shirt. She saw the change immediately, his posture turned rigid, his eyes squeezed shut. He pulled his hand away and ran it though his hair, pulling out the tie that held it back. Rose let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

Taking a step back from her, he let out a breath of his own. "I'm sorry. That was inappropriate. We barely know each other, and I'll be leaving in a few days. Please forgive me."

All Rose could do was nod, her mind still not fully caught up. "Of course…I mean…don't worry about it. No foul. It's fine…really. I'm…I'm just…I'm just going to go get a shower and get dressed," she stuttered.

She quickly made her way to her room, and closed the door. She leaned back against it, taking in several, calming deep breaths. _What the hell was that?_ She had never experienced anything like it. She felt like her insides were going to explode. Her skin was aflame and tingling. She pushed off from the door and made her way into the bathroom. Turning on the shower, she undressed and stepped in. She turned the nob to the coldest setting, hoping it would somehow give her some relief.

After finishing in the shower, Rose got dressed and partially dried her hair. As much as she loved her long, thick locks, it took what felt like days to dry. As she stood at the mirror in the bathroom, she studied herself. Her hair was the feature on which most people gave compliments. Her face was heart shaped, according to Lissa. Her skin was smooth, due to genetics and a healthy respect for her body. Her eyes were large, but not obscenely so. They were the color of chocolate, with flecks of green. Her lashes were long, like Dimitri's. Her nose was slim and fit her face. Her lips were heart-shaped with a natural pinkish red tint. Rose rarely wore makeup, with the exception of lip gloss to prevent chapped lips. Lissa had once told her that she was a "natural beauty" and didn't need to be covered in makeup.

She wondered, as she studied herself, how Dimitri could look at her the way he had earlier. She clearly recognized the lust and want in his eyes. She had seen that look on Jesse, frequently. However, she realized her body and mind had never responded to it with him, as she did with Dimitri. She flashed back to the magazine image. The model he was clutching had been ravishing, breathtaking even. When he had so many women like that at his disposal, what could he possibly see in her? She shook her head to rid herself of her thoughts.

Exiting the bedroom, she stepped out into the living room. Dimitri was now sitting on the couch. The throw had been folded and was resting on the back. He was reading his book, sipping from a cup of what smelled like coffee. As she stepped toward the kitchen, he looked up, but didn't say anything. He lowered his eyes back to his book.

"So, are you hungry? Do you want me to make us some breakfast? I make a pretty mean omelet," she offered.

Not taking his eyes of the page in his book, he shook his head, "No thanks. Coffee is good for right now."

She stood for a moment before shrugging and continuing into the kitchen. She busied herself, putting together her breakfast. Since Dimitri had declined her offer, she decided instead on a bowl of fruit and a blueberry muffin from the market. She took her meal and headed out onto the deck. The air was warmer still, as the sun had risen higher. Seagulls and terns were squealing and fluttering around on the beach and in the air. Rose stood at the railing, watching the waves rolling on to the shore as she ate. She had to admit she was confused somewhat by what she read as Dimitri's coldness. Gone seemed to be his ease and humor. Deep down, she worried that he had regretted what had happened earlier. Had she misread him so badly? Was he really one of _those_ men who saw her as a conquest? Did he realize that she didn't meet his standards?

She heard the door open but didn't turn around. She wasn't sure she could face him, not with all the thoughts spinning around her head. She heard him walk towards her, stopping next to her at the rail. They stood there in silence, both looking out over the ocean.

Dimitri finally broken the silence. "I'm sorry."

Rose, still a little irritated with her irrational thoughts, snapped, "For what, exactly?"

He paused before replying, "For earlier in the kitchen…and when you offered me breakfast."

Rose turned to face him, her eyes ablaze. "You already apologized for earlier. I told you it wasn't necessary. What I don't understand is the shift in attitude. I want to understand…to understand what you were thinking then and why you acted so cold after."

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair, his jaw set tight. He turned to look at her, his eyes like steel. "What I was thinking? I wasn't and that's the problem. I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm very attracted to you, Rose. I'm human…a man and you're a beautiful woman. But I hardly know you, and it's not like we'll ever see each other again after this week. It wouldn't be fair to act on what I'm feeling with you, only to leave. I should have shown more restraint. I'm angry at myself for that and for disrespecting you as I did."

Rose realized her previous impressions had been all wrong. She had forgotten that he was a gentleman, so of course he wouldn't have taken advantage. He had called her beautiful. No one, other than her father, had ever seen her that way. Jesse had always used terms like sexy or hot, but from him they had sounded coarse and vulgar.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered.

His eyes softened, and a small smile played at his lips. "Rose, you're so beautiful it hurts."

Her eyes grew wide at his declaration. She swallowed deeply before replying, "Thank you. No one's ever said anything like that to me before."

Dimitri grunted, "That's hard to believe. A man would have to be blind not to see how beautiful you are."

"Well, it's the truth. Look, Dimitri, I completely agree with what you said earlier. We hardly know each other and you're right, we will probably never see each other after this week. But, what I do know is that I like you. You're charming, funny, handsome and caring. I enjoy our talks and spending time with you. Can we just forget what happened earlier and appreciate this?" she said, waving her hand between them. "We don't have to worry about what will happen in a few days. What do you say?"

He smiled, warmly, nodding. "I like that idea."

"Good! So, with that being said, how about we make a picnic and let me show you the local nature preserve. It covers several miles along the shore."

"That sounds pretty great. Photography is a secret hobby of mine. I'd love to try my hand at some nature shots," he said excitedly.

"All right then. I'll grab some food and then we can head out."

While Dimitri got ready and gathered his gear, Rose decided to run down to the market to pick up some items for their picnic. She knew they would just be opening, so she could get in and out quickly. Pulling up in front, Rose hopped out and walked inside, grabbing a basket by the door. She could see Sonya in the back, stocking some shelves. Mikhail was at the register. "Hey, Rose," he said.

"Howdy, Mikhail," Rose jovially responded.

As she was headed to the refrigerated deli case near the back, Mikhail called out, "So, I hear you're shacking up with a Hollywood hotshot."

Rose froze in her tracks. Her chest constricted in panic as she realized she had never talked to Sonya about keeping Dimitri's presence a secret. She knew Sonya couldn't have kept it from Mikhail, but now Rose was worried with whom else they had shared the information.

Turning, Rose walked up to the counter. "Dimitri is just a friend who is staying here while on vacation. His privacy is very important to him, so I'd appreciate it if you and Sonya could keep his presence here under wraps."

Mikhail nodded his head, "Sure, of course. I haven't said anything to anyone, and I don't think Sonya has either. You can trust us, Rose."

Rose let her shoulders drop in relief and thanked him before heading back towards the case. As she was perusing the selection of sandwiches, she felt Sonya slip to her side.

Nudging Rose's shoulder, Sonya said, "So…gonna fill me in now?" She had a devious smile on her face.

Rose searched her brain for a way out the conversation. "I really wish I could, but I've got plans. I was going to show Dimitri the preserve. He's waiting back at the house. I was going to grab some lunch to take with us. Have any recommendations?" She hoped this would momentarily divert Sonya.

"Oh, that sounds great! Weather's going to be perfect. Hmmm…I'd say go with the turkey avocado club and the PLAT. It's like a BLT, but with pancetta, lettuce, avocado and tomato. The secret is the Romano Aioli," she said proudly as she handed Rose the sandwiches. They sounded absolutely delicious.

Rose thanked Sonya and went to grab some humus. She had some cut up veggies at the house she could bring. She could smell Sonya's homemade double chocolate chip cookies from the back. Unable to resist, she asked Sonya if she could grab a few of them to take. Sonya grinned and ran to the back.

Placing the items on the counter to purchase, Rose noticed Mikhail starring at her, concern marking his features. "Everything okay, Mikhail?"

He sighed, "I'm not sure. I'm just worried about you, Rose. You're like family to us. I'm just worried about this Dimitri thing. His lifestyle and profession just doesn't seem to be something for which you're suited. I don't mean to sound judgmental. I just think you're better than all that fake movie star crap."

Rose was slightly taken aback by the slight venom she heard in his voice. She felt herself getting irked by his words. He didn't even know Dimitri. How could Mikhail sit there and presume to know what kind of person he was?

"Mikhail," Rose replied, coolly, "I appreciate your concern, I do, really. However, you don't even know the man. How can you insinuate that he's phony? I'll have you know that he has been nothing but a true gentleman since he's been here. He's done nothing untoward; made no advances." _Well, that wasn't entirely true,_ she thought. "He's been a friend to me; listened to me, spent time with me, helped me. I don't know what you've seen or read about him, but I'd rather not hear the gossip. I'd like to get to know the man myself, his faults and virtues."

As those last words left her lips, she realized her mistake. "I thought he was your friend who was visiting? You make it sounds as if you've just met," Mikhail stated.

Rose froze, her mind unable to come up with a plausible explanation for her slip. "Oh, Mikhail, stop grilling the woman. It doesn't matter how long you've known someone, you're always learning about that person," Sonya said as she stepped up with the cookies.

Rose placed them into the bag with her other items, thanking them both as she stepped out to her car. As she was about to pull away, she saw Sonya at her driver's side window. As she rolled it down, Sonya lowered herself, resting her forearms on the door.

"Just so you know, I agree with Mikhail, and I know you're not telling us everything. But, it's your business and we won't pry. Just know if you need anything, we're here for you. I, do, however, expect a full report on all of this once Dimitri leaves." Her eyes were alight with humor as she stood up and stepped back from the car. She waved as Rose pulled onto the road, toward the house.

A few minutes later, Rose pulled up, gathering the groceries. She sprinted up the stairs and into the house. She found Dimitri siting on the sofa reading. He looked up at her entrance.

"Did you raid their entire store?" he asked, joking.

She smiled and rolled her eyes as she strode into the kitchen. "Not quite, but I did manage to snag a couple of sandwiches, some hummus and Sonya's homemade double chocolate chip cookies," she finished as she peered around the corner to see a huge smile erupt on his face. "I'm guessing that smile's reserved for the cookies?" she teased.

He stood and followed her into the kitchen. "You have no idea how long it's been since I had chocolate!" He paused before continuing, "Wow that sounds really girly," he laughed.

Rose burst out laughing. She loved that he made her laugh, as much as she adored the sound of his laughter. "Yeah, you're just oozing femininity," she said, sarcastically.

He harrumphed as he responded, with a devilish look in his eyes, "I'll have you know I believe fully in equal rights. I think women should get to enjoy being on top as much as men."

Rose's cheeks exploded in a blush, as that mental image assaulted her mind. She absentmindedly placed a cool bottle of water against her burning cheek, trying to squelch the inferno.

Dimitri was grinning, apparently pleased with himself. He reached a hand up to lightly caress her reddened cheek. "You are so lovely when you blush," he whispered.

She unconsciously leaned into his hand, "You certainly seem to have a way of bringing it about."

They stood there staring at one another before Dimitri laughed gently and lowered his hand. "So, I think we should probably get this show on the road." He reached down near the kitchen island and held up a cooler. "I found this in the laundry room. Let's load up lunch and then you can give me the tour."

She nodded, grabbing the waters and veggies, while Dimitri loaded the other items into the cooler. Grabbing the rest of their stuff, they headed out the door to her car. They placed their belongings in the trunk before heading down the road toward the preserve.

It was a short drive, so they arrived in less than 10 minutes. The lot was empty, being the off-season, so parking was easy. She was relieved no one was there so that Dimitri wouldn't be uncomfortable. She pulled the cooler from the car, while Dimitri slid his camera bag across his shoulder. The cooler was soft sided with a strap, so Rose could easily carry it. However, Dimitri, being the gentleman he was, insisted on carrying it as well. Luckily it wasn't very heavy. She felt badly that he was weighted down, but she soon realized he probably didn't even notice the weight. He was wearing a hooded sweatshirt over another shirt, along with a pair of dark denim jeans. The sweatshirt wasn't tight, but it definitely molded to his body. The arms of the hoodie were pushed up, just below his elbows. His muscles were on full display, once again causing her stomach to flutter.

Pushing the enticing thoughts from her mind, she led the way towards the path that would lead them deeper into the virgin land. The wind was blowing through the sea grasses as they swayed to and fro. The songs from various birds sounded around them, while Rose pointed out various flora and fauna.

They stopped at a ridge overlooking the beach. Dimitri was taking pictures, including ones of a small herd of sea lions sunning themselves. Seagulls floated on the wind, swaying back and forth across the sky.

Dimitri was watching, occasionally snapping pictures as they hovered in the air or landed on the sandy beach below. He lowered his camera, and Rose heard a small sigh escape his lips.

She turned to look over at him. His eyes appeared weary. She wondered what heavy thoughts brought such a look. "Hey," she said, reaching out to touch his arm. "You okay?"

He looked over at her and nodded, a small smile on his lips. "Yes, I was just thinking how a part of me wishes I were like them," he said, nodding toward the seagulls. "To be as they are…to be free as a bird. Not trapped in my gilded cage," he said, with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

Rose didn't know what to say to that…what could she say? She knew nothing of his life, of the challenges he faced. He had spoken of feeling trapped before, but how could she fathom how bad it was if he was yearning so strongly to be free.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry you feel trapped. I know what it's like to feel trapped – to want to be free. I don't know what your life is like, so I can't possibly offer you any advice. The only thing I can think to do is be a friend – to listen or be a shoulder to lean upon."

"Thank you, Rose. That's more than I could ask for. I appreciate your offer. I would be honored to call you a friend. The same goes for you. I hope you know you can consider me your friend. I'll be there whenever I can, whenever you need me."

They smiled at each other and turned, continuing their hike. They reached some mounds rising from the ground, covered in plants and grasses. "What are those?" Dimitri asked.

"Those are Mima mounds. No one seems to really understand how they are formed. Some think they're a result of ground shaking from earthquakes or possibly the work of gophers. They are composed of loose, usually gravelly sediment. They can be all different sizes," she explained.

They continued walking, enjoying the fresh, cool air and warming sun. Every once in a while they'd stop so that Dimitri could raise his camera to capture a particular image. She watched him, as his focus intensified when he found a subject worth catching.

"Another fun fact. This park is where Monarch butterflies spend the winter." As she said this, three of them fluttered by a few feet ahead, landing on some flowering vegetation. Rose starting jumping up and down in excitement, pointing to the bushes. "Do you see? Aren't they beautiful?" she breathlessly exclaimed.

She turned to see if Dimitri was looking, but found him staring at her instead. "Yes…very beautiful," was all he said. As Rose blushed, again, she heard a low, soft growl from Dimitri. She looked into his eyes, questioningly.

"Rose, you really are going to have to control the blushing. It's straining whatever self-control I still possess. I can't be held accountable if you continue."

Rose was confused. He sounded angry with her. Had he not said earlier that her blushing was "lovely"? She tried to cover her hurt and confusion, but Dimitri took her chin in his hand, gently raising it so he could meet her eyes.

"What I meant was…I might not be able to keep myself from kissing you until we can hardly breathe. Your blushes inflame my desire for you, Roza. I'm trying to be the gentleman you frequently compliment me on being. When you blush, the things I wish to do with you are anything but civil."

Rose looked down, trying desperately to swallow…to breathe. She should have found his words repulsive. If it had been Jesse, she would have slapped him. However, hearing those words come from Dimitri, the only feeling she had was…desire. She was able to finally put a word to what she had been feeling. She desired him.

When she looked back up, she found Dimitri watching her closely. He must have seen something in her eyes, for suddenly he dropped both bags and stepped up to her, their chests barely touching. He cupped her face, tilting it up as he lowered his, stopping just short. His eyes flicked back and forth between hers before he said, "Roza, I'd like to kiss you."

Having been dumbstruck, she slowly wet her lips with her tongue and nodded slightly before his lips crashed onto hers. She felt as if her brain had suddenly short-circuited. So overloaded by touch, taste and smell, all she could do was cling to him, her hands clutching his sweatshirt at his biceps.

Dimitri slowly moved his soft lips against hers, his tongue reaching out to lightly caress her lips. Following his lead, she did the same. The first time, it brought a soft moan from Dimitri. Emboldened, Rose performed the same action again, but as her tongue slid across his lips, he opened his mouth slightly and brushed his tongue against hers. This time it was her turn to quietly moan. Their tongues danced together, stroking against one another. Her heart was racing and she felt as if she might pass out.

As Dimitri started to pull her tightly to his chest, a loud grumbling sounded from Rose's stomach. They broke away, breathing heavily and laughing at the same time. Rose rested her forehead against Dimitri's chest, trying to catch her breath. Dimitri was running his hands lightly up and down her arms. He softly kissed the top of her head before stepping back.

"Saved by your voracious appetite," he joked, running a hand through his hair.

Groaning, Rose smiled back, lightly smacking his arm. "Well, I didn't get my omelet this morning, so sue me."

"Do you have someplace here we could set up our lunch?" he asked.

She knew of a picnic area that overlooked the beach and was just down the path. Dimitri picked up his bag and the cooler, following Rose's lead. When they reached the spot, he set everything down. Rose began to remove their food and drinks. They ate in relative silence, enjoying the surrounding sounds of nature.

"The sandwiches were incredible. Did the Tanner's make these?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonya made them, as well as the cookies. She's a great baker. I've told her she needs to open her own shop. We even came up with a name for - Sweet Treats!"

He chuckled at that, grabbing one of the aforementioned cookies and popping half of it into his mouth. He smiled widely as he chewed. Rose grabbed the other half from his hand and popped it into her mouth before he could react. The look of shock on his face nearly had her falling to the ground in laughter.

"Oh you are so going to pay for that," he said, his voice low and mock-threateningly.

She tried and failed to raise one eyebrow as she replied, "Oh really? You think you scare me?" She stood up as she said that, making her way around to where Dimitri was seated. "Maybe I'll just take your other cookie, while I'm at it," she teased.

With lightning fast reflexes, he seized her wrist before she could take the cookie and pulled her onto his lap. Their faces were but a few inches from one another, as Dimitri reached up with his other hand to swipe at the corner of her mouth. He held it up, showing her the chocolate remnants. With no idea where the idea came from or time to think about what she was doing, Rose took his hand in hers, pulling his thumb to her lips. Holding his gaze, she slipped her tongue out and swiped the chocolate sweetness from his skin. His eyes, now nearly black, focused solely on her mouth, his tongue sliding around his own lips.

Rose didn't know how or why, but she realized she had power…over him. That realization seemed to embolden her even further. She pulled his thumb into her mouth, sucking off any remaining sweetness. This time his growl was loud and predatory. He pulled his thumb from her lips, replacing it with his mouth. He devoured her, licking and nipping. She could only cling to his shoulders, welcoming the onslaught. One hand reached to cup her head, bringing her closer to his mouth, if that was even possible.

They seemed to stay like this for a while, until Rose felt she would soon pass out. She needed desperately to breathe. Seeming to sense this, or maybe needing to catch his own breath, Dimitri pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. Their eyes were closed as they drew in ragged breaths.

"Don't take this the wrong way, because, believe me, I mean it in a good way…but you drive me insane, woman," he said, growling out the last part.

She nodded in understanding. "I feel the same. It's as if I become this other woman when I'm with you. All my inhibitions and walls just crumble. I should be terrified, but you want to know something weird?"

"You're not," he finished. She nodded in affirmation. "I'm glad you aren't, Roza. I never want you to be scared of me – to feel threatened by me," he said.

She pulled back to look into his eyes. "Dimitri, I don't think I could ever be afraid of you, at least not in the sense that you would ever knowingly hurt me. You do terrify me, but not in that way. I'm terrified of how I feel around you. These…these feelings and sensations I have are so new to me. I…well…I've never…ugh!" She pushed both hands through her hair, pushing it off her face. "I feel embarrassed saying this out loud. I'm not ashamed or anything, but I just doubt you'll understand."

"Roza, you can say anything to me. I would never judge you. Please know that."

She looked at him for a moment and deemed him sincere. "Okay, well, the thing is, I've never really ever…been with a man."

Rose waited for his response, expecting him to laugh or maybe even look upon her with pity. Instead, all she saw was what she surmised as wonder.

"Oh, Roza, don't ever feel ashamed or embarrassed that you choose to save yourself for someone who truly deserves you. I said you were remarkable yesterday. You truly are incredible. I'm honored that you feel comfortable enough to share that information with me. I would never ridicule you for that. Now, for your insatiable appetite, I might tease you, unmercifully."

She gasped, smiled and smacked his arm, "How rude!"

He laughed and then made to stand, pulling her up with him. "We should gather up lunch and start heading back, yes? It appears another afternoon storm might be rolling in."

Rose looked out to the ocean, noticing the increased cloud cover. He was right. They put their leftovers and trash into the cooler before setting back down the path toward the car. It would be another 30 minutes before they reached it. Rose hoped they would make it in time. She could see lighting striking the horizon.

They picked up their pace, just making it back to the car before being pelted by heavy rain drops. They drove slowly through the downpour, to the house, parking underneath and using the covered downstairs entrance. Climbing the stairs to the main floor, Rose took the cooler to the kitchen to empty it and put away any leftovers. Dimitri stopped in the living room and started building a fire. Rose grabbed the bottle of white wine and filled two glasses before joining him on the sofa. Rose handed him his glass and took a sip from hers as she sat watching the fire.

Dimitri reached over, grasping her hand. "Thank you…for taking me to the park, for opening up to me, and for your kisses. This was one of the best days I've had in a very long time," he told her.

Rose smiled, widely. "You're very welcome. Thank you, Dimitri, for coming with me to the park, for making me feel comfortable enough to open up to you, and for your kisses. It was one of my best days, too."


	5. Chapter 5: Heart of the Sea

**So, here's the next Chapter. Sorry it's taken a little longer. No day off yet, and I struggled a little with some of the dialog.**

 **Thank you all for your reviews/follows/faves. I'm so glad you're enjoying it. Please feel free to leave comments/critiques, etc. Just keep them polite and useful.**

 **Found another story I just can't help promote. It's absolutely amazing. If you haven't already checked it out, it's called "Yesterday is History" by CoffeShopMuse. Worth the read.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: The Heart of the Sea**

"So, have you ever been whale watching?" she asked.

He shook his head, "I've never had the pleasure. What were you thinking?"

"Well, I happen to be friends with a local charter captain who could take us out tomorrow, if the weather cooperates. Eddie has an exceptional knack for finding all the great spots. This time of year we'll probably only be able to see Grey whales. However, as unseasonably warm as it's been, we might actually spot Humpback, Blue or Minke whales."

"That sounds pretty great. When would you want to head out?" he asked.

"I'll give him a call right now and check his schedule. A lot will depend on the tides. I know for a fact business has been a little slow lately, so he shouldn't be booked up."

Rose stood and went to the kitchen, grabbing her phone from the counter. She quickly dialed Eddie's number. After a few rings, he answered, "Hey, Rose!"

"Hiya, Eddie. How's it going?" she asked.

"Can't complain. Mia's about a month out from her due date. I think she'll be starting her maternity leave soon. Oh, and she wanted to apologize for the mishap with the rental. How'd that work out, anyway?"

Rose walked to the living room. "Eddie, can you hold on one second?"

Pressing the mute button without waiting for a response, she looked at Dimitri. "So, here's the thing I forgot to mention. Eddie's wife, Mia works for the rental agency that manages this house. She was the one who told me who had rented the place. She thinks it was Ivan. I'm trying to figure out how to work this out. I know you'd rather not have anyone know you're here."

Dimitri smiled, "Rose, if they're friends of yours, I have no problem with you telling them. If you could just ask them to respect my privacy by not letting anyone else know, that would be all I ask."

Rose mouthed a thank-you to him as she unmuted the phone. "Eddie, sorry about that. I just needed to run something past someone." Looking over at Dimitri, she continued, "So, here's the thing. I'm still staying at Lissa's…and so is the renter. We decided to share it while he's here."

"You what?" Eddie screamed. Rose yanked the phone away from her ear as Dimitri's eyebrow shot up at the piercing sound. As she gingerly moved the phone closer, in case he blasted her eardrums again, she heard him continue his tirade. "Rose, what the hell are you thinking? You don't know this guy from a hole in the ground! He could be a serial killer or…or…I don't now…but something not good!"

"Eddie….Eddie…Eddie!" she shouted, trying to interject and quell his outburst. "Look, I'm going to tell you something, but you have to promise me you won't tell anyone…well except Mia of course. I know you wouldn't keep anything from her."

"I don't know, Rose. Given the situation you've put yourself in, I don't really feel comfortable making promises without knowing the facts."

"Eddie, you've known me for a long time. Have I ever been reckless or irresponsible? You can trust me when I say everything is fine…great in fact," Rose said, smiling at Dimitri as she finished the sentence.

He smiled in return, turning back to his book. Rose heard Eddie sigh deeply before speaking. "Okay, fine. I promise we won't say anything to anyone."

Rose recounted the story of how she and Dimitri met. Eddie said nothing, however, as soon as she mentioned Dimitri's name, she heard Mia in the background, screeching in excitement. For a minute Rose panicked, thinking Mia had gone into early labor. Eddie explained he was on the speakerphone and that Mia was simply giddy with pleasure over Rose's revelation.

Once she was finished, she paused, waiting for Eddie to respond. "Well, okay then. I mean, I guess we can trust you to know if it's safe, what you're doing. But listen, if he gets out of hand or tries to pull anything sleazy, you call me! I'll come rearrange his pretty Hollywood face. If he hasn't already had plastic surgery, I'll make sure he'll need it when I'm done."

"Thanks dad," she teased. "Listen, Eddie, the real reason I called was that I'd like to take Dimitri whale watching tomorrow, if it's not too short of notice."

"Actually, I just had a cancellation for tomorrow. Would you be ready to head out at 9:00 in the morning?" he asked.

Covering the speaker with her hand, she whispered over to Dimitri, "How would a 9:00 a.m. push off work for you? We'd need to leave here by 8:30."

"That's fine with me. I'll be ready," he said, smiling.

Removing her hand, she replied to Eddie, "That would be perfect. We'll see you at the dock. Can I bring you anything from the Tanner's? Sonya made her double chocolate chip cookies."

"No! If Mia even gets a whiff of them she'll be impossible. Her doctor is worried about her blood sugar levels, so no sweets for now."

"Okay, then we'll see you tomorrow. Oh, and Eddie, please remember what I asked. Please don't let anyone know about Dimitri being here or going out on the boat. He really just wants to have a normal vacation. You understand, right?"

He sighed, "Yes, of course I do. I promise we won't say anything. Just be careful, Rose."

"I will. Thanks, Eddie. Give Mia a hug from me, and let her know I'll come by and see her soon."

They finished their goodbyes, and Rose hung up the phone. She walked around to the sofa, sitting at the end closest to Dimitri. He was still sitting in the chair, reading.

"It'll get pretty cold on the water. You'll want to wear a few layers. Figure we'll be out until around noon, then we can come back here for lunch? I'm sure you don't want to go out anyplace. We can scrounge when we get home."

"Why don't we grab some more sandwiches from the market and eat on board? Your club sandwich looked rather delectable," he teased.

"Yeah? Well I'd take a bite of your sandwich anytime," she joked back. The full realization of what she had just said, or rather implied, had her sinking into the sofa. Her hands covered her flushed face. "I come up with the worst ways to say things sometimes," she moaned into her hands.

She could hear Dimitri laughing heartily at her faux pas. She peered up between her fingers, a smile growing on her face as she watched him enjoying himself immensely. She couldn't help but lose her sense of embarrassment when he laughed. "Oh Roza, what am I going to do with you? The things that come out of your mouth…they either make me want to laugh or kiss you."

Rose looked up at him, somehow emboldened by his words. She stood up slowly and walked to stand in front of him. She took the book from his hands, her eyes never leaving his, and set it on the table. She knelt down to the chair, placing a leg on either side of him, sitting on his thighs. Placing one hand on his cheek, she leaned forward until their mouths we nearly touching, still maintaining eye contact. "Right now, I'd prefer the latter," she whispered against his lips.

His hands griped her hips pulling her against him as their lips met. She moved her hands to his head, running them through his silken locks, reveling in the feel. She felt herself pressing against Dimitri, grinding her hips. Her brain had disconnected completely, all logic eclipsed by how his touch inflamed her body. His hands were sliding slowly up her sides, his thumbs brushing against the sides of her breasts. She felt her breath hitch when his hands came around, his thumbs lightly brushing against her now taut buds.

Their kisses deepened, both now battling for control with their tongues. Small whimpers and moans fell from Rose's mouth as Dimitri expertly used his hands and mouth to propel her into a wanton sex goddess. She found her hands running down his neck, her nails lightly scraping along their path over his shoulders and down the front of his chest. As her nails gently scraped over his nipples, she felt the growing bulge below her twitch, straining against his clothing. He pushed up into her core, as his lips moved from her mouth to her jaw and finally her neck. He grazed his teeth against her skin before sucking and licking the same spot. Her head tilted to the side, allowing him full access.

He moved his head to her chest, resting his forehead against her, drawing ragged breaths. Rose reached down, cupping his cheeks, raising his head to look into his eyes. They were filled with lust and want, but also conflict. His hands had slid back down to rest on her hips.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" she asked, nervously.

He shook his head slightly, smiling, "If anything, you did everything right. I almost lost control."

She shuddered at his tone. She was ashamed to admit that the idea of him losing that control with her was extremely arousing. Her eyes must have revealed her sultry thoughts because Dimitri's grip tightened, almost to the point of pain. His eyelids squeezed shut as his breathing became ragged again. "Please Roza, stop…stop looking at me like that. I'm holding on by a thread here, and I refuse to do something we'll both regret."

With that last word, it was as if an ice bucket had been dumped on her. She stiffened and started to pull away and off of Dimitri. He would regret being with me, she thought. His eyes were open now, questioning her sudden change, his hands not releasing their death grip from her sides. "Roza, what's wrong?"

She couldn't look at him, shame coursing through her. How could she have been so foolish? Of course he would regret being with her. She was inexperienced. He certainly had been with his fair share of exotic women, women more knowledgeable in the ways of love. _Stupid_ , _foolish girl_ , she chastised herself.

She pushed herself up and away from him, stalking towards her room. She couldn't breathe. She had to get away – from the room, from him. She shoved her door closed, locking it and sank down on the floor. This, she thought, this is why she was alone _._ Tears formed in her eyes – tears of anger and shame. She let her head fall against the door, willing her tears back. She would not be weak! Jesse had seen her as weak, had used her innocence against her. It had taken this last year for Rose to find herself again, and no man was going to undo all her work!

Rose started at the soft knock on her door. Sighing, she stood up, unlocked and opened the door. Dimitri stood there, both hands now shoved deep into his pockets. His expression was pained, searching her face for answers. "Rose, are you okay?"

She pulled her shoulders back and raised her chin, meeting his stare. "I'm fine. I overstepped earlier. I'm sorry. It won't happen again," she said, coolly.

She shoved past him, "Excuse me, I need some fresh air."

Pushing past Dimitri, Rose swiftly walked towards the deck. She grabbed her wrap from the nearby hook as she bolted out the door, throwing it open before slamming it behind her with a loud thud. She winced a little, worried she might have shattered the glass with the force. Running down the stairs, she jogged a few hundred feet down the beach, away from the house. Wrapping the shawl around her tightly, she stood gazing out at the serene waters, breathing in the calming ocean air. In…out…in…out…

"Roza," she heard him say, causing her to jump. She hadn't heard his approach.

When she didn't respond or look at him, Dimitri moved to stand in front of her. Rose refused to meet his eyes, staring instead into his chest. Images of her nails raking down it brought an angry flush to her cheeks.

She felt his hands on her upper arms, squeezing, as he pleaded, "Roza, please talk to me. I need to understand what's happened."

Inhaling deeply, Rose turned her face up to his. "There's nothing more to say. I crossed a line back there. I made a mistake. I misread things, obviously. It won't happen again. I won't be anyone's regret," she bit out, angrily.

Dimitri let out a huff of air. His grip relaxed as he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her tightly, lest she try to move away. "Oh Roza," he sighed. "Is that what this is about? You think I'd regret being with you?"

Her head was pressed against his steel torso so all she could manage was a small nod. At that, he eased his grip around her, stepping back. With his index finger, he tilted her chin up, so he could look into her eyes. Damn it, she swore. I will not let him see me cry! She pushed the tears down, swallowing the lump forming in the back of her throat.

"Roza, you misunderstood. I would – no, I could never regret being with you. Do you know that since the first moment I laid eyes on you, I've wanted you – craved you," he growled out. "But, we've talked about this. I'll be leaving in a few days, and we will probably never see each other again. Our lives are on two different paths. I would love for us to stay friends, to be in each other's lives, but I won't lie to you. The likelihood of that happening is unlikely. I don't say that to bring you pain or to be callous. I just know what my life – my world – does to people. I can count on one hand the number of people that I trust and consider a true friend. I don't want you in my world. Not because I don't want you, but because I think too highly of you to see you tainted by it."

Rose's eyes had grown wide at his diatribe, but all she could focus on were his words, "I've wanted you – craved you". Once again, she had misunderstood, and once again she felt the fool. As the rest of his words sank in as well, she slowly realized he was right. They came from two different worlds. This, what she had here now, was what she wanted. It pained her slightly to realize how Dimitri seemed to also fit into her life, this life. He was so relaxed here. She had gotten a sense from various conversations that being tense and burdened was status quo for Dimitri. But here, he was carefree, happy even.

"Dimitri, help me understand. If your world is so toxic, if it keeps you from having real relationships that are trustworthy and valuable, why do you stay?" she cried out.

He pulled his gaze from her and seemed to focus on something in the distance. He sighed and closed his eyes, before looking back into hers. "It's not that simple. When I started out, I was only focused on the money so that I could take care of my mom and sisters. But, then I actually started to enjoy it…the work. I'm good at it."

He turned to face the water and sat down on the sandy ground. Looking up at Rose, he raised his hand in invitation. She took it and knelt down next to him, keeping his warm hand in her own. She waited patiently for him to continue.

"It wasn't until I was in deep that I started to realize what it took to do what I do…what I have to give up. Hell, what I have to compromise. Roza," he said, turning slightly to look into her eyes. "I'm not this person, or hell, maybe I am underneath all the bullshit. But, when I'm back _there_ ," he said venomously, "I'm someone else. I'm someone my family wouldn't like or recognize. I'm definitely not someone you deserve." Shame and sorrow swam in his russet-colored orbs.

Rose squeezed his hand. "Dimitri, I don't really understand your life or what it entails. What I do see is your pain. Why don't you leave or quit? Surely there must be something you could do instead, something that would make _you_ happy."

Shaking his head, Dimitri replied, "It's not that simple. Hell, maybe I'm lying to myself, and I could just walk away. The thing is, Roza, I don't _want_ to walk away," he said, raking a hand through his hair. "There's a part of me, deep down, that loves what I do! I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the attention and accolades. I'm good at this! What I don't know is how to keep the work without sacrificing my soul. I've been bought and paid for by the studios – by the system. I've let them mold me into the perfect Hollywood machine. I don't know if I have the strength or courage to fight for myself."

Rose could see the inner turmoil expressed through his clenched jaw and the constant rake of his hand through his hair and over his face. She knew what she wanted to say – stay with me, let me give you the strength and courage you need. However, she knew she couldn't say those things to him, not yet. They barely knew one another, and yet, here and now, she felt like she had known him all her life. Maybe he was what she had always wanted, but never knew it.

Taking her free hand, she gently touched his jaw, rubbing it, trying to ease his tension. She turned his face so he was once again looking into her eyes. "Dimitri, I haven't known you long, but I can tell you this. Given all the things you've told me about your past, I see someone who has so much courage and strength," she said, squeezing his hand. "You stood up to your father's abuse of your family, at such an early age. You became the man of the house as well, looking out for your mother and siblings. Those things, they require someone with strength of character. They require someone with courage. I think…no, I know, you just need to find a reason to make the changes you want for your life."

Dimitri chuckled lightly before letting out a deep sigh. He reached up and cupped her hand that was still caressing his jaw. A small smile played on his lips. "Roza, how is it that you, who I barely know, gets me more than my closest friend or family?" he said with wonder in his voice.

She smirked while shrugging her shoulders, "Eh, it's a gift."

He laughed at that while pulling her into his side, sliding his arm around her back. His hand came to rest on her hip. She felt that all too familiar tingling but knew that this moment was about friendship and caring, not about carnal needs. She rested her head against his body, staring out into the water, while the gentle rolling of the waves soothed their beaten souls.

They sat like that for a while, neither feeling the need to speak. As Rose shivered, the cold from the wet sand seeping through her clothes, she felt Dimitri release her and rise. He looked down at her, holding out his hand to help her up. "You're cold. Let's go in. I can make us some hot chocolate and we can sit by the fire."

She nodded, the idea of sitting by the fire with a warm drink sounded heavenly right then. They walked back to the house in silence. It wasn't until they were starting to climb the stairs that Rose looked down and noticed they were still holding hands. In that moment, she realized she couldn't tell where her hand ended and his began. They just seemed to fit. She smiled softly at the thought, as they went up to the deck and into the house.

Dimitri restarted the fire and then went to make the cocoa, while Rose went to change. She slipped into her leggings and a long-sleeved cashmere sweater than hung off one shoulder. Throwing her hair up into a bun, she walked back to the living room. She found Dimitri just setting down their drinks, as she slid onto the couch nearby. She raised the mug to her lips, blowing across the top to cool it down before she took a drink. Looking up, she saw Dimitri watching her, his eyes intense and focused on her mouth.

"What?" she asked, smiling.

This time it was his turn, as a light blush found its way onto his cheeks. "Sorry, it's just you have the most beautiful lips I've ever seen. They're mesmerizing. Sometimes I have trouble focusing on what you're saying because I'm so focused on your mouth."

She giggled, "Wow, well I appreciate the honesty. I guess if I want you to really listen to what I'm saying, I'll just have to hold my hand up in front of my mouth like this." she said, holding her hand in front of her mouth.

With a playful growl, he reached over and pulled her hand down, "Don't you dare. I'm sure I can focus, but don't you dare cover those succulent lips."

Rose's trademark blush reared its ugly head at that, causing a more primal growl to erupt from Dimitri. "Woman, you really need to control that. You're killing me."

His words sobered her up, as she realized that he was right, and crossing _that_ line right now was not the best idea. She thought for a few moments, trying to come up with safe topics of conversation or things they could do to keep their desires at bay. "Hey! I've got an idea. How about we play some cards? There's a deck around here somewhere."

Dimitri tapped his chin with his index finger, seeming deep in thought at her suggestion. Smiling, he replied, "That sounds good. What did you have in mind? Just don't say strip poker, or I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Rose laughed, "Oh no! I've learned my lesson. Everything from here on out will be G-rated. Uhm, let's see…we could play regular poker, but that's sort of difficult with two people." She paused, thinking, then raised her pointed finger up in the air, "Ah hah! How about Gin?"

"I think we can safely play Gin," he chuckled.

Rose quickly retrieved the cards, while Dimitri cleared the coffee table. This was how they spent the next few hours; playing cards and sharing funny stories about their lives. They both seemed to want to avoid delving back into the more intense and deeper conversations.

"Gin!" Rose cried out in excitement. This was the fourth game she had won, eliciting her happy dance. This consisted of her leaping up on the sofa, jumping up and down lightly while waving her arms around in exuberance. It was too late when she realized that in all her enthusiasm, her foot had slid between the cushions, causing her to lose her balance. As she started to fall, she realized she would possibly land on to the glass table below her. She flailed about, trying to regain her balance as she felt herself falling. It took her a second to realize she hadn't landed on the table, but was instead in Dimitri's arms. Her feet were dangling above the floor, as his strong arms banded around her upper back, holding her to his chest. She placed her hands on his shoulder as he slowly lowered her down to the floor. Even as her feet where on solid ground, he kept the tight embrace, staring into her eyes.

"Dimitri?" she asked timidly. "Do you think you could kiss me without us losing control?"

He said nothing, simply moving one hand up to cup her head as he lowered his own. As their lips met, the kiss started out chaste. They simply moved their lips across each other, enjoying the sensation. It wasn't until Rose slipped her tongue out to swipe across his upper lip that the kiss intensified. His mouth opened slightly as his tongue started caressing hers. When the arm that remained around her back tightened even further, Rose forced herself to pull back. He had always been the one to keep things from escalating. Rose felt it was time for her to start exercising some control of her own.

She cupped his cheek, smiling up at him, "See, we can control ourselves."

Dimitri chuckled, "Speak for yourself. If you hadn't stopped just now, I'm not sure I would have been able."

He slowly released his hold on her, allowing her to step back, giving them both some much needed space. They were like two magnets, in that, if they came too close to one another, they'd be pulled together with little resistance.

"So, it's about time for dinner. Did you have any preference?" she asked.

"I picked up some fillets at the market. I could grill steaks. I make a great Portabella mushroom sauce," Dimitri offered.

It was as he finished the sentence that Rose's stomach emitted a thundering rumble. "Oh, just shoot me now," Rose cried, laughing.

Dimitri just laughed heartily. "Never! However, I do see you need to be fed, stat!" he said as he hurriedly walked towards the kitchen, pulling out the necessary items to make dinner.

Rose followed him, still snickering to herself. "So, what should we pair with dinner? I can bake some potatoes and sautée some broccoli with a little olive oil and garlic."

"Sounds great. I'll get the grill going and then prepare the steaks. How do you like yours cooked?"

"Medium rare, please," she told him as he was making his way to the deck. While he was out starting up the grill, Rose pulled down some glasses and grabbed a bottle of velvety red wine from the wine cooler. She opened it up to let it breathe while she put the potatoes in the microwave. She'd let them cook in there a bit to speed up the process before finishing them off in the oven. Preheating the oven, Rose poured the wine and headed out onto the deck.

She handed him a glass and took a seat in the lounge chair. He joined her, taking the other chair. They sat, silently sipping their wine, watching dusk take its hold.

"Dimitri, can I ask you a question?" Rose spoke up.

"Of course, Roza, you can always ask me anything?"

"That, right there. Why do you call me "Roza"?"

He lightly chuckled, "Roza is your name in Russian."

"I like it, Comrade," she smiled, warmly.

They sat for little longer, enjoying the setting sun, sipping their wine.

Rose returned to the kitchen a short while later, finishing up the other items, while Dimitri cooked the steaks. As they enjoyed their meal, they once again shared details of their lives, wishes and dreams.

"So, we should probably swing by the market on the way out tomorrow to grab things for lunch. I called Sonya and let her know we'd be stopping by early. She said she'd have a picnic lunch ready for us," Rose said, as they were at their usual dishwashing station.

"I'm really excited about tomorrow. Hopefully I can get some good shots," Dimitri replied.

"I'd really love to see your pictures. The ones you took today, as well."

Dimitri was silent as they finished up the dishes. Nervous that maybe he didn't want to share them, Rose continued, "Of course, if you'd rather not…"

"No, it's not that. I guess…it's hard to explain. My photography has always been very personal. I've never shown anyone the pictures I take. I guess it's one of the few things I have now that belongs to me alone," he tried to explain.

"I understand. It's okay. Just know that I would love to see them when you feel like sharing." She really did understand, but she felt a tinge of disappointment. Maybe their friendship wasn't as close as she had assumed.

Dimitri turned to face her, taking her hands into his own. "Roza, if I were to ever show anyone my photos, it would be you. I trust you completely."

Smiling, Rose nodded. "I'd very much like that. Whenever you're ready, I'll be waiting."

Dimitri returned the smile, gently squeezing her hands before releasing them. They took their wine and retired into the living room. They each picked up their respective books and spent the rest of the night in comfortable silence.

It wasn't until she felt Dimitri's strong arms lifting her from the chair, that she realized she had fallen asleep. "What are you doing?" she mumbled, not quite alert.

"I'm putting you to bed," he whispered.

She nodded into his neck, inhaling his succulent aroma. With a deep sigh, she nuzzled into his chest, wrapping her arms around his neck. She felt him tighten his arms around her as he walked into her room. Without turning on the light, Dimitri, using one hand, pulled back the covers and lay her gently on the bed. Placing them back over her, he leaned down, placing a soft kiss on her temple. "Goodnight, milaya."

"Goodnight, Comrade," she murmured, before slipping back into a peaceful slumber.


	6. Chapter 6: Here there be Whales!

**Howdy all! Back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you again to all my wonderful reviewers/followers/faves. I try to reply to reviews if you have a FF account.**

 **A clue for my contest. The lines come from Season 1 one of my favorite shows. It's between a couple that I "ship" hard. The show is now in it's 4th season. Speaking of favorite shows...and no, this isn't the show in my contest...does anyone watch "Blindspot"? I ship Jane and Weller so HARD! Their heart eyes are about the best out there. Loving their slow burn.**

 **Another shout out as well for one of my favorite authors/stories. I recently reread "Hidden Angel" by southernrebel96. Every time I hear Walk the Moon's "Shut up and Dance", I think of this story. My all time favorite story of hers, which is in progress, is "Rose Garlands". The lemons in that one are off the chart! She also nails the race horse scenes/dialog.**

 **TRANSLATIONS:**

 _ **Так красиво – So beautiful**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own the plot only. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Here there be Whales!**

The smell of coffee pulled Rose from her deep sleep, her eyes blinking rapidly, assaulted by the sun's rays bursting into her room. As she awakened further, details of the previous day and night came flooding back. She remembered fondly, Dimitri carrying her to her room and putting her to bed. He had been so sweet. He had called her "milaya" again. She was determined to ask him what it meant.

Getting up, she slipped into the bathroom to shower and get ready for their excursion. She opted to go with a pair of cargo pants with her spandex running pants underneath, for added warmth. She put a long-sleeved t-shirt on and topped it with a gray cable-knit sweater. She put her tennis shoes on after throwing up her hair in a braided pony tail. She decided to toss a pair of shorts and her bikini into her backpack, just in case the weather turned warmer.

She found Dimitri sitting in the chair in the living room engrossed in his western. He was already dressed in a pair of cargo pants and a long-sleeved t-shirt. A fleece pullover was laying over the arm of his chair. His hair was loose, the front lightly caressing his 3-day old stubble. He looked absolutely edible. Rose found herself grinning widely when Dimitri looked up.

"Good morning, Roza," he said, his smile almost eclipsing hers.

"Good morning, Comrade," she teased.

He tried to look displeased, but she knew it didn't really bother him. She had caught him with a small smile on his lips on one or two occasions when she called him that.

"I've already made a thermos with hot chocolate," Dimitri said.

"Wow! How long have you been up?"

"Since the sun came up. I wanted to give my mother a call. I realized last night how long it's been since I had spoken to her or my sisters."

Rose beamed, "Dimitri, I'm so happy to hear that. I know how much you miss your mother and family. I hope they are doing well."

"They are, thank you for asking. My sister Sonya's pregnancy is going well. My mother said Sonya finally tossed her boyfriend out after she found out he was hitting on another woman. I say good riddance. He never treated her right. I never liked the way he acted around Viktoria, either."'

"And, Karolina and the kids? How are they?" Rose asked.

Surprise and then admiration crossed his face before Dimitri replied, "You remembered their names."

"Of course. They're important to you." she responded.

Pleased, he continued, "Karolina, Paul and Zoya are doing well. She is currently seeing someone, apparently, and it's getting quite serious. I'd really love to get home for a visit so I can do the whole "big-brother" routine on her suitor. You know, make sure he's worthy of her?" he joked.

Rose laughed, "I can definitely picture you in the tough, domineering, protective brother role. It's one you were born to play!"

"Yes, well considering I've had to throw plenty of losers to the curb, I should have an Academy Award for Best Performance by an Overbearing Brother."

Rose laughed wholeheartedly at that. "It's a wonder you have a niece or nephew. I would think you might have installed chastity belts on your sisters."

Dimitri growled, trying to act menacing. "Don't think I didn't try! But I decided against it when they threatened my "twig and berries" with an axe."

At that, Rose nearly fell to the floor, laughing maniacally. Tears were seeping out her eyes, as she held her stomach, her muscles starting to spasm. She looked up at Dimitri, who was trying to look hurt, but was barely concealing a smile.

Composing herself, Rose continued, "And how is Viktoria? I know you said she was struggling to find her way in school. Has she had any luck deciding on what she'd like to pursue?"

"I think so. She's always been someone who wants to protect people. She seems to be interested in possibly getting into law enforcement or private security."

"Wow, that's impressive. So I'm guessing she's good at kicking a little ass?" she teased.

"Actually, yes, she's a natural," he said in all seriousness. "When I was still at home, we both took martial arts classes. She was several years behind me, but was already at my level, skill wise."

"Maybe you should hire her to protect you, once she graduates."

"Not sure if that would be such a good idea. While I love my sister dearly, I think if we spent _that_ much time together, one of us wouldn't make it out alive." he smirked.

"And your mother and grandmother, Yeva, right?" Rose inquired.

"Yes, that's right." he said, smiling. "My mother is doing well. She's working in the Obstetrics department now. She's always loved working with infants. And, my grandmother is apparently still her lovable, but cantankerous self. I could hear her in the background yelling about how I needed to come home. That if I didn't find my place, my flower would fade away."

Rose furrowed her brow, "Your what, would what?"

He chuckled, "Who knows. My grandmother has always had the ability to "see" things, to understand events more clearly than most. Unfortunately, while she is usually always right, it's nearly impossible to decipher their meaning until _after_ the fact."

Rose glanced at the clock on the wall, jumping to her feet. "Oh crap! Look at the time. We need to head out if we're going to stop by the market. Do you have a windbreaker or something?"

"No, just my leather duster."

"Hmm, well that won't fare well out at sea. I'm sure Eddie will have something on board, should you need it."

They grabbed their stuff, hopped in the car and headed to the market. Rose jumped out and ran into the store, nearly running into Sonya.

"Hey!" the both exclaimed at the same time.

Laughing, Rose said, "Thank you so much for this, Sonya. The excursion was last minute."

"No problem," Sonya responded, smiling. "Anything for you. I even threw in something for Eddie. His favorite, Greek avocado on a pita."

Giving her a quick hug, Rose grabbed the cooler and hurried to the car. Tossing it in the trunk, she slid into the driver's seat and set off for the dock.

They arrived a little before 9:00. After grabbing their stuff, Rose led Dimitri down the dock to the slip. The boat was easy to spot. The large, 82-foot hydrofoil-assisted catamaran was white with a majestic orca cresting out of the sea, painted along the hull. As they approached the slip, Rose saw Eddie come onto the deck from the pilothouse. Spotting them, he waved, heading down the stairs to meet them.

"Ahoy, captain!" Rose yelled.

"Ahoy, raisin!" Eddie replied, smiling widely.

"Hey! I think I've been on this tugboat enough times to not be considered a noob. In fact, I firmly believe I should be promoted to First Mate!"

"Ha! Doubtful. I'd consider it if you could tell me where the stern is," Eddie challenged.

Rose noticed Dimitri turn, as if looking behind him, but then he leaned slightly towards her and whispered, "It's at the back."

"Please! Couldn't you give me something harder? It's the back of the boat, of course," she announced, hoping Eddie didn't see their exchange.

Eddie's eyes narrowed as he glanced between Rose and Dimitri. "There's something fishy going on here."

"Yeah, your breath," Rose retorted.

A look of shock and horror crossed Eddie's face right before he burst out laughing. He reached out and grabbed Rose into a hug. "It's good to see you, Rosie."

Shoving him off her, she snapped, "It's Rose, you pirate. Call me Rosie again, and I'll be tossing your ass off this boat at sea."

They both laughed, until they heard a small cough from Dimitri. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Eddie, I'd like to introduce you to Dimitri."

Dimitri extended his hand, a small smile on his lips. Eddie seemed hesitant to return the handshake until he saw Rose's squinting eyes and furrowed brow. Sighing, Eddie stretched out his hand to shake Dimitri's proffered one.

"Hey, man, it's a pleasure. Any friend of Rose's."

"Pleased to meet you, Eddie. Rose speaks highly of both you and your wife. Please thank her for her help in renting the house. It's been a...most pleasant vacation so far," he said, the last part directed at Rose.

Rose smiled, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear as she stared up at Dimitri. Again, a cough broke the silence. "Well, if you two want to come aboard we can get under way. Just put your bags in the cabin. Dimitri, have you ever been on a boat before?"

"Yes, a few different types. Nothing quite like this though. My friend Ivan has an 85-foot sloop that we take out every so often," Dimitri replied.

Eddie looked impressed. "Well, okay. Don't think you'll be needing the safety talk then."

They all laughed and boarded the ship. Dimitri stored their things in the cabin and then joined Rose and Eddie on deck.

"Okay, why don't you two find a place to relax and I'll get us underway. I've heard of a few good spots, so hopefully we'll get lucky."

Eddie headed back up to the pilothouse while Rose and Dimitri walked up to the bow. They stood at the railing, enjoying the warm sun. There wasn't much of a breeze, which would help keep the chill out, as well as making the waters calmer.

Soon they were headed out into open waters. After about 20 minutes, Eddie slowed and came to a stop. He cut the engines, leaving only the sounds of the water lapping against the hull. He stepped out from the pilothouse, joining Rose and Dimitri.

"This is one area I've had luck with in the past. Also heard from another captain that he had a group out here the other day. Said they saw some dolphins as well as a pod of Gray whales."

"If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go fetch my camera bag, just in case," Dimitri said, walking towards the cabin.

Once Dimitri was gone, Eddie turned to Rose. "He's a lot shorter than I thought he'd be," he teased. Rose smacked him on the arm. "Hey! Watch it, Sugar Ray! I've got to steer with that arm," Eddie yelped.

"Wuss," Rose replied.

"But seriously, Rose, do you have any idea who you're hanging with? This guy is a major player! I did some digging, plus Mia filled me in on a lot that she's read or heard. He's out with like a different woman every night – models, actresses, hell, I even think he dated a Playboy bunny!"

"Eddie, first off, stop acting like my parent. You don't need to investigate him. I don't really care what those rags or gossip programs say. You know I've never bought into that stuff. The man I'm getting to know isn't like that. Maybe he was, or even is, when he's in that world. But here, with me, he's just Dimitri, a momma's boy from Russia enjoying a vacation."

"Rose, we just don't want to see you get hurt. Especially not after what happened with Jesse."

Rose frowned, "Can we please not bring _him_ up? I've moved on from all that. I'm a lot stronger than people give me credit for. I appreciate everyone's concern, but I'm fine."

As they noticed Dimitri headed back to where they stood, Eddie whispered, "But my offer still stands."

Rose smirked, but turned towards Dimitri as he approached, smiling broadly. "Ready to become the next Brian Skerry," she teased.

Dimitri snorted, rolling his eyes, "I wish! I have his book, "Ocean Soul" at home. His work is incredible."

Eddie was just watching their conversation, a stunned look on his face. "Wait, _you_ know who Brian Skerry is?" he asked Dimitri.

"Acclaimed National Geographic underwater photographer. Conservationist who uses his work to raise awareness. Most critically acclaimed work is "Man and Whale," Dimitri replied.

Eddie was shaking his head, smiling. "Well, what do you know? I always figured you Hollywood-types were vapid and ignorant of anything outside of the latest plastic surgery techniques or the coolest hotspots in town. Does this mean you dive?"

Rose saw a momentary look of anger cross Dimitri's face, quickly disappearing before he responded, "Yes, I dive. Not as often as I'd like. You know us Hollywood-types…too preoccupied with our insipid and shallow pursuits."

Eddie looked dumbfounded for a few seconds before he suddenly burst out laughing. "Oh man, I think I might actually like you," he said, clapping Dimitri on the back.

Smirking, Dimitri responded, "Really? Well, then my life is complete. I have no reason to go on."

Eddie doubled over in laughter, clutching his sides. Rose was simply standing there snickering, as she watched the two alpha males sniff each other. Relieved that they had found common ground, Rose excused herself to change. The full sun had warmed the air enough that she felt like changing into her shorts. She had even brought her bikini in case she might have the opportunity to lay out in the sun a bit. The water was too cold to go for a swim, however.

Slipping below deck, she grabbed her bag and went into a nearby cabin. Shedding her clothes, she donned the bathing suit before putting on her shorts and t-shirt. As she was coming out, she literally ran into Dimitri, slamming up against his broad chest. "Hey, watch it there, Comrade. We really need to get you a collar with a bell!" she joked.

"Ha ha," he replied.

"So, are you two boys behaving yourselves? I don't need to pull out the water hose and spray you two animals down?" she jested.

"No, Roza, we're fine. I understand where he's coming from. He's your good friend, and he's just trying to watch out for you. I get that," he smiled. "I would be the same way if someone with my background was sniffing around Viktoria."

Rose laughed gaily, "Oh my goodness! I could so see you doing that to the poor unsuspecting guy. Oh boy, now I really feel sorry for Viktoria."

"Hey! What is this, Pick on Dimitri Day?" he said, trying his hardest to sound hurt.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Comrade. I meant that in the best possible way. Your sisters are lucky to have you as their overprotective brother. I guess that's what Eddie is to me, since I'm an only child."

Dimitri's expression softened as he took her hand into his own. "Then I'm very happy you have him in your life. It makes me happy to know you have someone to look out for you, not that I think you need looking after," he said, realizing she might misinterpret his meaning.

Squinting her eyes, she smiled at Dimitri. "Good recovery there, sir. Yes, I am fully capable of taking care of myself, but it is nice to have people around you can trust and depend on."

Dimitri's eyes held a melancholy look, as he took in Rose's words. "Yes, it is."

Rose squeezed his hand gently, acknowledging his sense of loneliness. "I hope you know that for you, I am one of those people."

His smile returned, as he squeezed her hand. "I do."

"So, how about we go up on deck and find some critters for you to photograph," Rose said.

With that, they climbed back up to the main deck. Eddie was up on the small deck surrounding the pilothouse, scanning the area with a pair of binoculars.

"See anything, Eddie?" Rose queried.

"Not yet, but I'll let you know if something comes by."

Dimitri was pulling out his camera, checking the settings and removing the lens cover. While he was busy with that, Rose moved toward the back of the boat where some deck chairs were situated. She removed her t-shirt and shorts, leaving her in her favorite red bikini. She pulled out her sunblock and began to rub it into her skin.

"Hey, Comrade. Can a girl get a little assistance here?" she yelled.

"Sure, what do you…" Dimitri started to reply as he walked towards her from the bow. As she turned around to see why he had stopped talking, she saw him standing there, his eyes wide, taking her in. His hand absentmindedly ran over his slightly ajar mouth. "Так красиво," he muttered.

Smiling, Rose waved the bottle of sun tan lotion towards him, "Can you give me a hand? I can't reach my back."

He slowly moved towards her, setting his camera down on the table next to her chair. He took the lotion from her hand, opened it and squeezed out a generous amount. Rose turned so her back was to Dimitri, then peered over her shoulder and up into his eyes. "So, the lotion's not going to go on by itself."

Dimitri rubbed the cream between his hands and then reached out to her shoulders. She tensed at his touch, reacting to both the coolness of the lotion, but also his contact. That electric hum trickled through her bare skin, spreading like a warm blanket. As he began to rub along her shoulders, she felt them relax as she melted into his touch. He continued his slow movements, moving lower down her back. Rose reached behind her to untie the back of her top, ensuring Dimitri covered all of her exposed skin. As she started to untie it, she felt Dimitri's hands on hers, pushing them away. "Let me," he breathed near her ear. A shiver ran through her, both at his words and proximity.

She felt his strong hands gently untie the string, lightly brushing her skin. He seemed to take his time, and finally she felt the top give way. She was holding the front of it to her chest, her arms crossed. She felt Dimitri continue his movements as he worked in the lotion lower, towards her waist. His hands were brushing the waistband of her suit now, dipping slightly below. Rose felt herself growing unsteady, her legs feeling weak. Suddenly his hands were gone and he was retying her top.

As she felt him step back, she turned to look up at him. She sucked in a breath as she saw pure, animalistic desire and want in his eyes. It felt as if he was a beast, ready and wanting to consume her. Rose's head was swimming, and she faltered, reaching out for the back of her chair. Falling into it, she put the back of her hand to her face, trying to cool down the sudden heat that had taken root in her cheeks.

"Roza, are you okay?" Dimitri asked, concern lacing his voice.

"Ye...yes, I'm fine. I…I just got a little dizzy. Probably need to eat something." she lied.

"I'll go grab some of the food Sonya sent. Would you like a bottle of water?" he asked.

"That would be lovely. Thank you."

As he moved toward the cabin, Rose fanned herself with her hands. She realized now that wearing her suit might have been a mistake. She had forgotten how they were together, and here she was dangling the forbidden fruit, as it were. She decide she should probably get dressed and was pulling on her shorts as Dimitri strode up. He was carrying some cut up vegetables and hummus on a small plate, along with a bottle of water.

"What are you doing?" he asked, as he set the food and drink down on the table.

"Um, I…" Rose stuttered, trying to find an excuse for redressing.

Dimitri sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Roza, please don't get dressed on my account. I can control my baser instincts. Especially with big brother watching," he said, nodding up to the pilothouse.

Smiling, Rose took off her shorts and proceeded to lay out on the deck chair. Even with her eyes closed, she could feel Dimitri's stare. "Comrade, if you're going to gape, then I'm going to have disagree with your earlier statement."

"I said I could control my baser instincts. I never said anything about not enjoying the view," he said, his accent strong, his voice deeper.

Peeking up at him with one eye open, Rose smirked, "Oh really? Well then, I suggest you go change into some shorts and lose the shirt. You shouldn't be the only one to enjoy some eye candy."

Laughing, Dimitri turned to head toward the cabin, "Yes, ma'am. I wouldn't want to deprive a lady of her sweets."

A few moments later, Rose felt, rather than heard, his presence. Squinting open her eyes, she saw Dimitri standing in front of her, generously applying her suntan lotion on his chest. Her eyes grew wide as she took all of him in. She had been right – his body was lean and muscular. She wasn't sure he had one ounce of fat on him. Her eyes started at his shoulders, moving slowly down his chest. The man definitely works out, she thought. His shorts were sitting low on his hips, that mesmerizing "V" shape calling to something primal within her. She could see a small trail of dark hair leading from his navel down into his shorts. His long, lean legs were just as muscular. Hell, even his feet are sexy!

"Roza, you're going to catch flies if you don't close your beautiful mouth," he said, laughter in his tone.

Slamming her mouth shut, she picked up her water bottle, downing most of the contents in one gulp. _Need to cool off…too hot_. She quickly realized it had been a mistake, making him change clothes. She wasn't sure she wouldn't incinerate at any moment.

Holding out the bottle of lotion, wiggling it, Dimitri waited for Rose to return the favor. Sighing, she stood up and walked to him, taking the bottle and emptying a good portion into her hand. She rubbed them together before mimicking his previous actions. She started at his broad shoulders, wiping across them, occasionally letting her nails lightly trail down his back. She felt him tense, as he let out a small hiss. "I'm sorry," she said. "Did that hurt?"

Dimitri just shook his head slightly, still standing rigid. Rose continued her ministrations, moving further down his back. As she moved to his waist, her hands itched to slide them around to caress that furrow on either side. Lick it, is more like it. She stopped just above the waistband of his pants, realizing she wasn't as emboldened as Dimitri had been.

She stepped back, saying, "Okay, um, yeah, I, um, I think you're good now."

Dimitri turned to face her, his eyes nearly black with lust. Rose shivered, her senses inflamed. Before they could move towards one another, Eddie yelled down from the wheelhouse. "Hey, I think we've got something. They're coming in on the port side!"

The moment broken, Dimitri quickly picked up his camera, as we headed to the side, scanning the waters ahead. At first they saw only smooth water. Suddenly the sea erupted in a fountain, as a huge mammal broke the surface only a few feet from the ship.

"Oh my gosh!" Rose squealed in delight.

Dimitri had his camera raised, setting the focus, as the pod moved closer. Rose looked up to Eddie, "Can you tell what they are?"

"Not yet, they need to get a little clos…Holy hell! They're orcas!" Eddie shouted.

Dimitri and Rose both looked up at Eddie at the same time, mouths open in astonishment. It was rare to see them this time of year, but Rose knew that lately they had been showing up in more frequent sightings. She guessed it had to do with the unseasonable weather.

Dimitri quickly returned to his camera, snapping picture after picture. The whales were now only a couple of feet from the ship. They seemed to be curious about the boat and its occupants. Rose spotted a smaller one as it made its way up next to the hull. Rolling over slightly on its side, it seemed to stare at her, watching. Rolling back over, it suddenly propelled air out the blowhole, lightly spraying them. Rose laughed merrily, clapping her hands.

A yard or so in front, one of the whales rose up out of the sea, arching before plummeting back down. Again and again, the whales leapt up and out, seeming to be rollicking and playing. Eddie informed them that while it might look like play, their breaching could be for any number of reasons. He explained that there were several theories. One was that it was aggressive behavior, due to competition between males or as warnings against possible threats. Still another theory postulated that it was a means to communicate far away, due to acoustics. Lastly, some thought they were stunning or scaring prey.

The spectacle continued for about 20 minutes until the pod moved on. Dimitri was checking his camera, as Rose stepped over to grab some of the food Dimitri had brought her. Finishing off her water, she set the bottle down and walked towards the stern. She stepped up onto the lowest railing, leaning her legs against the other bars. She stretched herself up on her toes, raising her arms above her head. She loved the feel of the sun on her skin as she let the warmth seep into her body. Lowering her arms and stepping off the rail, she turned to see Dimitri staring, his mouth agape.

"Watch it there, Comrade. You might catch flies."

Dimitri laughed as he moved to sit in the chair next to Rose's. Setting his camera into his bag, he stretched out until his was laying back, nearly fully reclined. Rose took the time to study him again, attempting to memorize every detail. With some sadness, she realized their time together was growing shorter. Soon he'd be back in his world, leaving her behind.

"I'm going to see what Eddie has planned next. Then I'll start prepping the picnic. Did you want to eat out here or in the cabin?" she asked.

"Whatever suits you," he replied, smiling.

Rose walked up the stairs towards the wheelhouse. Eddie was at the controls, studying the display. He looked up when she entered. "So, did you enjoy the show?" he asked.

Grinning broadly, Rose replied, "Are you kidding me? That was incredible! I don't think in all the times I've gone out with you, we've seen Orcas."

Eddie nodded, "Exactly! Hmm, maybe Dimitri is a good luck charm, or something?"

Rose laughed. "I'll let him know you said that. By the way, Sonya sent along a Greek avocado sandwich on pita. Feeling peckish yet?"

"Oh, I love that woman. Mikhail's a lucky man," he said.

"I'll tell Mia you said that," she teased.

"Don't you dare! As out of whack as her hormones are right now, she could quite possibly take a butcher knife to my privates!"

"I make no promises," she replied.

Laughing, she stepped out and down the stairs to the lower deck. Opening the cooler, she laid out their food on the small table. Calling the guys in, they all sat down to eat in comfortable silence.

Eddie was the first to break the quiet. "So, Dimitri, Rose says you're from Russia. What part?"

"A small town called Baia. It's in southern Siberia."

"Is your family still there?" he asked.

"Yes, all my family is still in Russia." Dimitri answered.

"So, what are your intentions with Rose?" Eddie threw out.

"Eddie!" Rose shouted.

Dimitri lightly chuckled. "Well, right now it's my intention to eat this delicious lunch Sonya made with Rose. Then, I intend to enjoy this wonderful trip with her. Finally, I was thinking that once we got back to the house, we'd have passionate, animalistic sex."

Rose ducked just in time, as water spewed from Eddie's mouth. His eyes were agape as he choked on the liquid. As Rose took in Dimitri's wicked smirk, she couldn't help the laughter that erupted. "Oh, Eddie," she laughed, tears leaking from the corner of her eyes. "That's what you get for sticking your nose in where it doesn't belong." she teased.

Rose raised her hand, waiting for Dimitri to slap hers. He looked at her questioningly. "Oh come on, you have to know how to "high-five" someone?"

He smirked again, raising and slapping his hand lightly to hers. Eddie was still trying to catch his breath, as he attempted to clean up his mess. A smile was growing on his lips, as he said, "Well, I guess I deserved that. Nicely done, man. However, in all honesty, I need you to understand that if you hurt our girl here in _any_ way, I will end you." Eddie's smile was now gone, replaced with an attempt at menacing.

Dimitri simply nodded in return, "Understood."

As they finished up lunch, Eddie's phone rang. Picking it up, looking at the display, he said, "It's Mia. She's probably wanting me to stop by the store on the way home."

"Hey babe. How are…What?" he suddenly exclaimed. "When? Did you call your dad? Okay, I'm headed back now. I'll meet you there. I love you."

Eddie hung up the phone and raced out of the cabin. Rose and Dimitri jumped up to follow. "Eddie, what's wrong? Is Mia okay?" Rose yelled after him.

He was nearly to the pilothouse, as he replied, "She thinks she's having contractions. The doctor says it might be Braxton-Hicks, but he wants her to come to the hospital to be sure. We've got to head back. I'm sorry for having to cut this short."

"Go! Don't worry about us," Rose replied.

As Eddie piloted the boat back toward the docks, Rose and Dimitri got changed and gathered up their belongings. They arrived back about 15 minutes later. Jacob, one of Eddie's employees, met them at the dock so he could take care of the boat. Eddie was heading off towards his car, frantically looking for his keys.

"Eddie!" Rose yelled towards his retreating figure. "Give Mia a hug for me and call me with any news!"

Eddie waved back towards them as he made his way to his car. In a few minutes he was off and headed towards the hospital.

"Roza, do you want to go by the hospital?" Dimitri asked.

She shook her head, "No, not yet. It could be nothing. I'll wait to hear from one of them first."

They walked towards her car. As they got closer, Rose saw a man leaning against the driver's side door. She stopped, frozen in place. She felt lightheaded, not sure if she could remain upright. _He_ was standing there, looking at her with a smug smile playing across his thin lips. His arms were crossed as he stood to face her. Rose could feel Dimitri's eyes darting back and forth between the two. With relief, Rose glanced up, realizing Dimitri had remembered to put on his hat and dark sunglasses.

Taking a few steps forward, she met Jesse halfway to her car. "What are you doing here?" she growled.

Still smirking, Jesse replied, "Looking for you, love. A little birdy told me you would be here. Aren't you happy to see me?"


	7. Chapter 7: Save Me

***Waves* I'm baaaccckkkk. Yeah, my muse was chomping at the bit, so here's the next chapter. Again, thank you everyone for your wonderful reviews. For those without and account or who can't received PMs (yes, I'm looking at you, PandaGirl01 *wink*), thank you as well! Thank you too for those who are following/favorited.**

 **Oh, and a heads up, and I guess a spoiler. Chapter 8 will have a lemon. I've never written one, so I can't guarantee it'll be good. If it goes full-on lemon, I'll change my rating. I'll also warn everyone at the top, for those who prefer to pass those over.**

 **TRANSLATION:** _ **Ебут - Fuck**_

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Save Me**

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice void of emotion. She sensed Dimitri moving and saw him step forward, slightly blocking her from Jesse's view.

"I wanted to talk to you. We never really resolved things between us, after…" his sentence dropping off.

"After you left me the day of our wedding to run off with that tramp?" Rose finished.

Jesse simply stood there, smugness growing across his visage. "Eh, what can I say? I'm a man. Men have needs, and you certainly weren't interested in meeting them."

Rose heard a low growl from Dimitri as he took another small step towards Jesse. Rose placed a small hand on his forearm, stilling him.

"Jesse please leave. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. We have nothing to say to one another," her voice sounding weak and apathetic. She just wanted him to leave, lest he figure out who Dimitri was. She didn't trust Jesse not to cause trouble for him.

"Come one, Rosie. Let's just go have a drink and talk. I promise I won't bite."

Her hand was still on Dimitri's arm, as she felt it tense up. "The lady said she doesn't want to see or speak with you. I suggest you leave…now." Dimitri growled.

Jesse looked up at Dimitri, his face blank. Rose, however, could see the cold glint in his eyes. Jesse had always had a mean streak. She had been privy to it on occasion.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I've had the pleasure. I'm Jesse Zeklos, Rose's ex-fiancé. Who the hell are you?"

"No one you need to be concerned with," Dimitri spat. "Unless of course, you make it my concern."

Jesse let out a snort, thumbing towards Dimitri. "Is this your upgrade, Rose? He seems a little tense. Guess you're not putting out for him either."

Before Rose could even voice her distaste, she felt Dimitri's arm pull away. A second later she saw his fist collide with Jesse's jaw, spinning him into the side of her car. Jesse stood still for a moment, his hands braced against the hood, before slowly turning back towards them.

Wiping his hand across his mouth, he looked down, seeing the blood from his now split lip. Laughing, he said, "Well I guess I was right. Sexual frustration will definitely bring out the beast in a man. Don't get too comfortable, there, dude. She's as frigid as they come."

He turned to walk away, but after a few steps, turned back. "Oh, and if you ever touch me again, I'll put you in the ground," he said, his features now contorted in anger and venom.

As Jesse walked back to his own car, Dimitri stood stoically, making sure he was leaving. Once Jesse had pulled away, he turned towards Rose. "Are you okay?" he asked.

She was shaking, but nodded. "I'm fine. He's mostly all talk. Are you okay? How's your hand?" she asked as she reached for it, holding it up for inspection. His knuckles were slightly red, but other than that he had no visible wounds.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about," he said, shaking out his hand.

"Well you needn't be. Jesse doesn't realize he can't hurt me anymore. I let go of any power he had over me a long time ago," Rose replied. "Let's just go back to the house. I just want to get back and relax."

Dimitri nodded as Rose walked to the trunk to put their belongings away. Getting in the car, she steered back to the beach, to her haven. They drove in silence, neither sure what to say. Rose knew Dimitri had questions. During all their talks, she had never talked about Jesse or their past. She suspected he would bring it up again at a later date.

About a half hour later they pulled up to the house. Grabbing their things, they walked silently up to the deck and into the house. Rose walked towards her bedroom, wanting to take a quick shower. Just being around Jesse had made her feel dirty.

After cleaning up, Rose threw on her shorts and her "Beach Hair Don't Care" crop top. Her damp hair was hanging down her back. She was too tired, physically and emotionally to dry it. Sighing, she sat on the end of her bed. She knew the minute she walked out, Dimitri would be expecting answers. She knew, as well, that he was worried about her. She had seen it in his face, in his tensed body. She had told him she was okay, but she realized now that she had been lying – to him, and to herself.

Rose stood and made her way into the living room. Noticing it was empty, she made her way to the kitchen. Not finding Dimitri there, she proceeded to the deck. He was either in his room or outside. Part of her hoped he had retired to his room. As she stepped outside, she saw him standing against the rail, looking out over the water. A bottle of beer was resting in his hand on the rail beside him.

She walked up next to him, keeping her eyes on the serene beauty of the ocean. She felt him look down at her, watching her. Not ready to face his inquisition, she snuck a glance up to see he was facing the water again. Looking down at the hand that was holding the beer bottle, she saw his knuckles were white. Upset that their day had been marred by Jesse's presence, Rose reached up and laid her hand over his, rubbing her thumb over his straining fingers. She felt the tension release slightly. He let go of the bottle, taking her hand in his.

Rose looked up at him. Dimitri was looking intently at their joined hands, studying them. "Can you tell me about Jesse?" he quietly asked.

Rose tried to pull her hand away, but Dimitri held tight. He was looking at her now, his eyes dark with anger. She knew it wasn't directed towards her, but it still sent tremors down her back. She knew she had only seen an inkling of what he was capable of when he was angry. She also knew he would never direct that anger towards her.

"There's nothing to say. As he said, he's my ex-fiancé. We were engaged and now we're not. He cheated on me and treated me badly. I'm glad he left, and I've moved on," Rose said, her voice devoid of any emotion.

Dimitri pulled Rose over to the two chairs, sitting down as he guided her to do the same. "Roza, I've shared so much with you, some of it things I've never shared with anyone, including Ivan. I hope you know you can trust me."

They sat facing one another. Rose squeezed the hand Dimitri was still holding. "I do trust you. I want to tell you, about it all, but it took me so long to move past that time of my life. I'm afraid by rehashing it, I'll let all the crap back in."

"I don't think that will happen. I don't know the old you, the one that was with that…man," Dimitri said, spitting out the last word with rancor. "However, the Roza I know now is strong, amazing, and brave. Know that I won't let you slip away into the past."

Rose was looking down as he spoke, trying to work up the courage to tell him her story. Looking back up, she saw true adoration shining in his eyes. It gave her the strength she needed. "I met Jesse when I was 20. We went to the same school. He was enigmatic and brilliant and he set his sights on me from the first day. He wined and dined me, making me feel like the most special girl in the world. He was my first serious boyfriend, and I was entranced. At first he was patient, claiming he understand why I wouldn't give in to his physical advances. I think I realized even then that he wasn't the one. As wonderful as he could be, I always felt like he wasn't completely mine. Eventually I noticed discrepancies when he'd miss our dates or not answer my calls."

She felt her shoulders tighten as she found her memories slipping back to those days. Dimitri squeezed her hand again, gently, encouraging her to continue. "One day, when I was walking to one of my classes, I spotted Jesse entering one of the practice rooms with another student in our class, Camille Conta. She had been flirting with Jesse all year. I approached the door and was going to go in to ask Jesse when we'd be meeting for dinner that night. Before I could open it, I saw them kissing. Later, when he was driving us home from school, I asked him about it. I assumed she had thrown herself at him. At first he tried to play it off as just that. I wanted to believe it, so I let it go."

Rose shook her head at the memory. What an idiot she had been. Sighing, she continued, "When Jesse asked me to marry him, I was happy. Looking back though, I realize I wasn't as happy as I should have been. The night he proposed, he had taken me to a fancy restaurant in a nice hotel. After dinner, he took me up to a room he had reserved. He had ordered champagne and had already had quite a bit to drink before and during dinner. He…he…wanted to _be_ with me, and I thought that's what I should want to. Hell, I had just agreed to marry him, so I should have been happy to make love to my fiancé, right?" Rose cried.

Dimitri's grip had tightened, the pressure not quite painful. Rose knew he suspected what she was going to say next. "We were kissing and he was starting to undress me. Instead of feeling excited, I felt nauseous and scared. I pushed him off me, telling him I wasn't ready. He grabbed my arms, pushing me on the bed. I was able to get back up, but he was in front of me, yelling that I was _his_ and I should be on my knees showing him how grateful I was that he had proposed."

Dimitri released her hand, standing and stalking to the railing to grab his beer, throwing it back before slamming it on the railing. He raked his hand through his hair, exhaling before turning back to face Rose. "Go on," he ground out.

Looking down at her now empty hands, Rose, continued with a shaky breath. "I was crying, trying to explain that I was nervous, but that I loved him and asking him to be patient. That's when he grabbed the champagne bottle and threw it past me, hitting the wall. He told me that if I loved him I would be with him. Then he said that if I couldn't take care of his _needs,_ he would find someone who could."

At that, Dimitri stalked over to the wall, releasing his fist into the side of the house, causing Rose to jump up. She stepped back, away from the maddened Russian. With visions of Jesse's violent tendencies, Dimitri's outburst, while not directed towards her, flooded her with fear. Dimitri saw her reaction, grief flooding his features. "Roza, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I've scared you. Please…please don't look at me like that," he pleaded, slowly moving towards her.

Rose put her hand up signaling him to stop. He froze, looking at her, silently beseeching her to forgive his outburst. "You must know I'd never hurt you. I'm just so pissed off right now at that jackass!" he roared.

Rose wrapped her arms around herself, trying to find her strength. Closing her eyes, she took several deep breaths, trying to find the courage to continue. As she opened her eyes, she saw Dimitri still standing in the same spot. He was looking at her, begging for her forgiveness.

"I know," she replied. "I get why you're upset, but I need you to reign in that rage right now. Bringing up all this now pushes all the feelings I had then to the surface. I can't relive those _and_ handle your anger."

Dimitri simply nodded, "I understand, and I'm sorry I lost control." He took at seat again, trying to relax his body and appear calm. "Please, continue. I need to know."

Rose nodded, continuing, "Well, needless to say, after that night, I returned his ring. He tried to apologize and blame the alcohol. He was once again the sweet, charming man I had met. He wooed me and again asked me to marry him. Like a fool, I accepted. I should have realized that when he stopped pestering me to sleep with him, that something was going on. We had set the date for the wedding six months after the second proposal. The morning of our wedding, he strolled into the church, walked into the dressing room, and proceeded to tell me it was over. He said he couldn't be with a woman who couldn't satisfy her man. It was then that I noticed Camille was standing outside the door, smirking. The last time I saw Jesse was that day, when he walked out of the church holding her hand."

Dimitri carefully made his way towards Rose, seeming to fear he might spook her after his outburst. When he was in front of her, he slowly placed his arms around her, pulling her gently into his chest. Rose slipped her arms around his waist. Dimitri rested his cheek on the top of her head, as a hand gently rubbed her back. "Roza, I am so sorry. You didn't deserve that. _He_ didn't deserve you."

Rose sighed deeply, stepping back a little to look up at him. "Thank you, and I realize that now. It took a while, however. He had done such a number on me that I actually felt like it was all my fault. Dimitri, you don't need to worry about me," she said raising a hand to cup his cheek. He leaned his head into her hand, closing his eyes. "He can't hurt me anymore. I'm stronger than his malice."

Dimitri raised his head, looking into her eyes. "You are so strong, and brave, and beautiful, Roza. Never let anyone take that from you," he said as he lowered his head towards her. She lifted her face to his, their lips meeting in a soft, feathering kiss. Dimitri lifted his hands to cup her face, pulling her further into him as he deepened the kiss. Rose slid her arms up and around his neck, running her fingers through his silky locks. As their kiss intensified, Dimitri moved his arms around her, pulling her off the ground. They stood like this for several minutes, relishing in the kiss and the unspoken words behind it.

Rose finally broke their connection, her need for air outweighing her desire. Dimitri lowered her down, keeping her flush against his body. She rested her forehead against his chest. She could feel his heart racing as quickly as her own. Suddenly, realization hit her. These feelings and sensations she experienced with Dimitri, she had never felt with Jesse. She knew then that she had made the right decision. This is what I've been waiting for, she thought.

Looking up at Dimitri, she said, "Thank you. Thank you for helping me see that I made the right decision." He was looking at her, curiosity in his eyes, but she knew now was not the time to explain her revelation.

"You're welcome, Roza. Whatever decision you made, you have my full support," he replied, rubbing her cheek gently with the back of his hand. She blushed, internally this time, as she realized he had no idea what her decision included.

"I'm going to grab another beer, do you want one?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure," she replied, smiling.

A moment later, Dimitri returned, holding out her ringing cellphone and a bottle of beer. Taking both, Rose looked at the caller ID before answering it, "Hey, Mia! Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it was a false alarm. They're keeping me here overnight just in case. Eddie ran back to the house to grab a shower and bring me something comfortable to sleep in. I refuse to wear these tacky hospital gowns!"

Rose laughed, "Yeah, well don't think that when this baby comes, you'll be allowed to wear your designer pajamas. I've heard it can be a little messy," she teased.

"Ha!" Mia retorted. "Just watch me! This delivery is going to be high class, all the way."

"No doubt, my friend," Rose replied.

"So, Eddie said he met People's Sexiest Man Alive. Two years in a row, I might add. He said Dimitri was actually a nice guy. I just knew he had to be, given how hot he is. Can you imagine how it would suck if all that yumminess was wasted by his being a total douchebag?"

Rose laughed, "I suppose. I'm glad Eddie approved." She winked over at Dimitri. He smiled, shaking his head as he took a drag from his bottle. Damn, he even made drinking a beer sexy as hell. She watched as he licked his lips and lowered the bottle, his throat contracting as he swallowed. That heat she felt whenever she was near him was pooling in her core. Her mind was drifting to thoughts of his lips on her, drinking her in.

"Rose! Earth to Rose. Are you still there?" Mia yelled.

Shaking her head, Rose snapped her attention back to the conversation, "Sorry, what did you say?"

Mia was laughing, "He's there, right now, isn't he?"

"Yes, that's right, Mia. Hey, I'm gonna let you go. I'm sure Eddie will be back soon. You guys call me if anything changes. I'll try to swing by next week so we can catch up."

"Gotcha. You can't really talk while he's there, I understand. Rose, you _will_ be filling me in when you come by. So be prepared with all the 411." Mia said.

Rose set the phone down after they said their goodbyes and took a long pull from the beer. She needed something to calm her nerves. She knew Dimitri brought up feelings and sensations that no one else ever had, but she couldn't fathom how it was happening so fast. They had known each other for almost four days now. She worried this could be some sort of vacation fling for him. But another part of her, the part that trusted him, doubted he would lead her on like that.

"So, I'm assuming it was a false alarm," Dimitri asked.

Rose nodded, "They're keeping her overnight just to make sure."

"Good. Karo had the same thing happen to her with Zoya. Turns out she ended up coming almost two weeks after Karo's due date."

Rose laughed at that, "I can't imagine Mia going that long. She's about ready to pull this baby out herself. Mia's never been patient."

As they were finishing their beers, Dimitri's phone rang. "It's Ivan. I better take it," he said, excusing himself. He walked back into the house, answering as he walked away. "Hey, Ivan. What's up?"

Rose, wanting to give him his privacy, stayed on the deck. Setting her bottle down, she proceed down the stairs to the beach. At the bottom step, she slipped off her shoes and walked to the water's edge. The small waves washed over her feet, sinking them further into the moist sand. Rose stretched, running her hands through her now dry hair. The salty air had added body, so it now hung wild down her back. The water was cool, but not as cold as she had expected. She waded out a little further, the water now reaching just below her knees. The calm surface lulled her into a false sense of security as she stepped out a little more, the waves now lapping just below her shorts.

She stood there for a few moments enjoying the sun on her face and the water caressing her skin. Just as she was about to turn around and head back, she felt the ocean current tug sharply at her legs. Suddenly she felt her feet being pulled out from underneath her. Slipping under the water, she sensed she was being pulled away from the shoreline and out to sea. She struggled, trying to push herself above the water to swim towards shore. She was able to break the surface momentarily, gasping for air, before being dragged back down. In her panic, she suddenly realized she had been caught in a dangerous rip current. She tried to remember what she knew about them. She knew that she should be swimming parallel to the shore and to try to break free of the current. As she pushed back to the surface, she started to try and swim. She realized she was quickly moving further out to sea.

As she felt herself being pulled down once again, she fought to hold her breath. Growing lightheaded, she sank further underneath the waves. She was about to lose consciousness when she felt something grab her under her arms, pulling her up. She gasped for air, falling limp against the warm body that clutched her tightly. Looking up and back, she saw Dimitri swimming towards shore, parallel to the beach. Once they were able to stand, Dimitri scooped her into his arms and carried her towards the house. Once inside, he laid her on the sofa while he ran to get towels for them both. Returning quickly, he sat down on the table in front of her and began to rub her body.

Her teeth were chattering now. The deeper waters had been much colder. She felt Dimitri lift her shirt over her head, before pulling off his own. He picked up the blanket laying over the sofa and wrapped it around them both like a cocoon. She wrapped her arms around him, embracing his warmth. He turned to sit on the couch, pulling her into his body, the blanket still encasing them. Dimitri was placing kisses everywhere he could reach – her head, forehead, cheek, closed eyelids.

"Are you okay, milaya moya?" he asked, worry and fear lacing his words.

Rose could only nod, exhaustion consuming her. Her shivers were slowly fading, but she still felt bone cold. Dimitri was rubbing her skin in an attempt to warm her up. Suddenly he stood, Rose still in his arms, as he made his way to her bedroom. Pushing open the bathroom door with his foot, he reached into the shower, turning on the spray. Once it was warm enough, he set Rose onto the ground, removing the blanket. Without his hands to hold her up, Rose felt herself sliding to the ground. He quickly grabbed her arms, keeping her against his chest. Dimitri helped her into the shower, his hands still holding her up. The both stood under the stream of warm water, Dimitri rubbing her bare back.

After about ten minutes, Rose's legs were able to support her weight. She stepped back from Dimitri. Realizing she was wearing only her bra, she quickly crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"How do you feel, now, Roza," Dimitri asked.

"Better, exhausted, but better," she whispered.

"Let's get you into some dry clothes," he said, turning off the water and helping her out of the shower.

Dimitri grabbed another towel and began to dry her off, gently. He wrapped the large towel around her, as he said, "Take off your clothes." He turned his head as she did as he instructed, hidden from his view. She tried to remove the sodden material, but found herself too weak to muster the strength.

"I can't." she muttered.

"Ебут," Dimitri mumbled. He pulled the towel from around her, setting it on the sink. Turning her around, he undid the clasp on her bra. Rose's arms quickly reached up to keep the material from falling away. Grabbing the towel again, he placed it in her hands, indicating she should hold it against her chest. Pulling one strap down, he pulled that arm away, leaving her to clutch the towel with one hand. Mimicking the movement with the other strap, he let the offending material slip off from underneath the towel. Turning her, he knelt down in front, reaching up under the towel. Finding the button and zipper on her shorts, he unfastened them, dragging both her shorts and underwear down her legs.

Wrapping the towel around her now naked body, Dimitri helped her out to her room. He dug through her dresser, pulling out a pair of underwear, sweatpants and a t-shirt. Rose wanted to say something about his handling of her unmentionables, but was too tired to protest.

"Can you dress on your own?" he asked.

She nodded, as she reached for the underwear. She didn't want to continue with the humiliation of having Dimitri undress and dress her. Her images of such actions had occurred under much different circumstances.

Dimitri turned, still unwilling to leave her alone. As Rose tried to step into them, she felt her balance waiver, nearly falling into Dimitri. He quickly turned around, grabbing her before she fell. Picking up the underwear, he knelt down before her, lifting one foot gently off the ground. She placed her hands on his shoulders for support. He slid the panties up her calf, before doing the same with the other leg. Slowly he raised the material up her legs, until they were seated on her hips.

He did the same with the sweatpants, before standing up and lifting the t-shirt over her head. She raised her arms, pushing them through the holes, while he tugged it down the towel. Once it was low enough, he unwrapped the towel, throwing it towards the bathroom.

Picking her back up, he carried her back to the living room, laying her down on the couch. Covering her with a blanket, he then went to work building a fire.

As it roared to life, Dimitri turned to Rose, who was watching him work. She was struggling to keep her eyes opened. "I'm going to go change clothes, milaya moya. Close your eyes and rest. I'll be back in a few minutes."

Rose nodded, closing her eyes. A few minutes later she felt herself moved, as Dimitri lifted her up. A few seconds later, he was wrapped around her, covering her body with most of his. He pulled the blanket around them, tucking her into the warmth.

She felt his breath on her hair, as he squeezed her closer, whispering, "Don't ever scare me like that again." He kissed her temple, leaving his lips resting against it.

Rose turned to face him, pushing her knee between his legs, as he repositioned them. He was wearing sweatpants and a sleeveless t-shirt. Clutching his shirt, she nuzzled his neck, trying to get closer. "I'm sorry, Comrade. Thank you for saving me."

His hands rubbed at her back, "You're welcome, milaya moya. Now, go to sleep. We'll take a quick nap before I make us some dinner."

Rose hummed in contentment, feeling him shiver. "Are you still cold?" she asked.

"No, Roza. Now sleep," he responded.

As she drifted off, she suddenly remembered her question. "Comrade? What does "milaya moya" mean?"

Hugging her close, he replied in a voice so small, she had to strain to hear it, "It means my sweet."


	8. Chapter 8: No Regrets

**Okay, my lovely readers. Here's the lemony goodness (I hope). It's my first time ever writing a scene like this, so if it sucks, I apologize. For those who wish to avoid it, I've placed markers within that signal the start and end of the mature content.**

 **Please leave any reviews/comments/critiques. As usual, please keep them constructive and polite. Thank you to all those that have reviewed/followed/favorited. Your support and enjoyment of this story inspires me.**

 **So, apparently the online translation programs aren't exactly foolproof (see blondjinjit's review...I still laugh at that repeatedly). So, from now on, I'll be borrowing from another writer's technique (Princesskooki) of typing it in English, but marking it as if it was in Russian. In this case, italics.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8: No Regrets**

 _ **We crucify ourselves between two thieves: regret for yesterday and fear of tomorrow. – Fulton Oursler**_

Rose's eyes fluttered open as aromatic offerings wafted in from the kitchen. She was still lying on the sofa, the blanket tucked around her. She saw the fire was crackling away. Looking over, she observed Dimitri sitting in the chair, legs crossed, reading his novel. As she started to sit up, he quickly glanced up before rising and moving towards her. As he sat on the table in front of her, she noticed his hair was slightly damp, and he was now dressed in cargo pants and a long sleeved t-shirt.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, distress lacing his words. She could see his worry shinning in his beautiful brown eyes.

"Better," she replied, a small smile spreading on her lips as she attempted to alleviate his concern.

"Good," he replied. He reached out to brush the hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. As he did so, he lightly caressed the outer edge, sending shivers through her body. Unconsciously, Rose leaned into his touch and his hand moved to cup her cheek. He leaned towards her, tilting his head ever so slightly, his eyes focused on her mouth. She felt the pull towards him, as her eyelids started to flutter closed. As their lips were about to meet, Rose's stomach announced its displeasure at being ignored, emitting a low grumble.

Both laughing, Dimitri leaned up slightly and placed a chaste kiss on her forehead. "I think someone needs to eat." He stood up, offering Rose his hand in assistance.

"It's your fault," she said as she accepted his help. Standing and walking with him to the kitchen, she continued, "Whatever you're making smells heavenly."

"I hope you like it. It's some of my favorite dishes from home, including my momma's black bread."

Sauntering into the kitchen, Dimitri pulled out a bottle of water from the fridge, handing it to Rose. "Drink this. You need to stay hydrated."

Rose mock saluted but took the bottle. "Thank you. Actually I am rather parched." She took a long drink from the cool, refreshing liquid. "So, what else is on the menu?"

"I made some borscht and kotleta po-kievsky, which is basically Chicken Kiev."

"Well, it sounds and smells amazing. Can I do anything to help?"

"No, thank you. It will be ready in about 15 minutes. Just relax. You've had a difficult day."

Rose rolled her eyes, replying, "I'm fine, Comrade. I'm not as fragile as everyone thinks." She tried to hide the irritation in her voice.

Dimitri stepped towards her, grasping both of her shoulders. He squared them so he could look into her eyes. "Roza, I don't think you're weak or some fragile flower. But keep in mind…you almost died!" he ground out, emphasizing the last word.

Realizing how scared he had been, she placed her hands on his forearms, giving a light squeeze. "I know," she quietly responded. "But, I didn't – because _you_ were there."

Pulling her into his chest, Dimitri wrapped his arms around her. "Roza, you have no idea how frightened I was. I came back out and saw you being pulled under the water. By the time I got to where you were, you were already further out to sea. I dove in and swam as hard as I could, but you kept getting further away. When you went under again, I thought I had lost you. When I was finally able to grab hold of you and pull you to shore, you were barely breathing and your skin was so cold."

As he finished, Rose squeezed closer into him, trying to offer him some solace. "Thank you, Dimitri, for saving me."

The kitchen timer beeped, causing Dimitri to extricate himself from their embrace. "That will be the bread," he said, making his way towards the oven.

"Well, if you don't need my assistance, I'm going to grab a quick shower." She sniffed her hair before continuing, "I still smell like seaweed," she joked.

"Do you need any help?" Dimitri asked, busying himself with the dinner preparations.

Rose blushed, recalling their earlier encounter in her bathroom and bedroom. "No, thank you. I should be able to manage now."

Once she was in the bathroom, she stripped of her clothes. She felt color in her cheeks again, as memories of Dimitri undressing and redressing her flooded into her mind. He had been the perfect gentleman, never touching her in an inappropriate manner. Those moments had been about comfort and caregiving – not sex and lust.

She took a quick shower, washing her hair as well. Once out, she ran a comb through her mane and then straightened up the bathroom. When she went to get dressed, she sighed, realizing she was out of clean lingerie. She had meant to do laundry after they returned from their day trip. She slid on her leggings along with an over-sized boat-neck sweater. Shoving her feet into a pair of ballet flats, she went to join Dimitri back in the kitchen.

He was just serving up the food onto plates as she walked in. "Comrade, it looks fabulous," she grinned.

A large smile adorned his face at her compliment. "Thanks. I hope you enjoy it," he said as he laid the plates on the table before pulling out her chair.

Once seated, Dimitri poured white wine for them both. Taking a sip, Rose set down her glass before taking a taste of the soup. She hummed in appreciation, bring a grin to his face, his eyes shining in happiness. She had enjoyed everything, immensely, even taking seconds. Dimitri was obviously pleased. She pictured him as a peacock, proudly strutting around, shaking out and displaying his vibrant tail feathers.

After clearing the dishes and cleaning up, they stepped outside with their wine. The stars shone bright in the sky, twinkling to a beat only the universe could hear. Rose's gaze was fixed on the water, memories of her earlier battle with death crowding her mind. It wasn't until she felt a warm hand on her shoulder that she was pulled from her thoughts. She shook her head slightly, pushing the morbid thoughts aside.

"Rose, are you sure you're okay?" Dimitri asked.

"I'm fine. Just remembering…" she trailed off.

"You're shivering. Let's go back inside by the fire," Dimitri said, leading her back inside.

Once in the living room, he walked to the fire to add another log. Rose picked up her iPod and placed it in the dock of the small stereo system. "Have any requests, Comrade?" Rose asked.

He shook his head, "Whatever you'd like to listen to is fine with me."

Rose pressed the play button, planning on listening to whatever came up. As the strings and percussion pulsed through the speakers, Rose realized what song was playing. It was a song she had listened to on one of her previous runs after meeting Dimitri. She had fantasized about dancing with him. With a new found sense of boldness, Rose walked over towards Dimitri, who was now standing by the fire and held out her hand in invitation. Smiling, he took it, pulling her into his body. As the sultry and sexy tones of Portishead's "Glory Box" surrounded them, Rose slid her hands up his arms and around his neck. They swayed gently to the sensual tune. Dimitri had moved his leg slightly in between Rose's, spreading them apart. Rose slid her hands down to his biceps, slowly bending her knees before arching her back, letting her head fall. Dimitri's hand, now splayed across her back slowly pulled her back up to him. He then guided her again, her back arching but this time falling back and swaying from one side to the other before rising back up.

 **======M SCENE BEGINS=======**

Rose's sweater had slid off one shoulder, exposing more of her skin. Dimitri lowered his head, placing a kiss on the crease between her neck and shoulder. His kisses were soft and feather light, barely a caress. Rose felt her hands gripping onto his biceps, as she felt her core tingle and spasm. Involuntarily, it seemed, she pulled him down, begging him to move those magical lips lower. She felt his hand on her waist, slowly brushing against her skin as it slid under her sweater. He lips were now nipping and sucking at the same sensitive spot. His hand moved higher, lying just under her heavy and fully aroused breast. When his thumb brushed against her bare nipple, Rose gasped, rubbing herself against the leg Dimitri had placed between them.

Dimitri's mouth flew from her neck to her mouth, crashing into her. His kiss was hard, passionate and filled with need. She felt all the blood leaving her brain, her reasoning gone. The sensations flowing through her were heady and she was going to embrace it – all of it. She knew then and there, after what had happened earlier, that this was what she wanted. She wanted _him_ , regardless of the outcome. _He_ was the one she was meant to share this with, she realized. There would be no regrets.

Pulling away from the kiss, Rose crossed her arms, lifting the sweater over her head, quickly tossing it to the side. She saw Dimitri's eyes grow wide, taking in her full breasts, her aroused nipples, red and pert. The lust, passion and desire burning in his eyes was nearly overwhelming.

Raising his eyes to hers, Dimitri, voice breaking and accent laden, asked, "Roza…are….are you sure this…is what you want?" His thumb was still lightly rubbing her hardened bud.

Panting, her mouth parted in ecstasy, she nodded. "Yes," she hissed. "Please, Dimitri…I need….ahhhh….I need you."

With a groan, Dimitri reached behind her, lifting her up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Lifting her higher, his warm lips latched onto her other breast, sucking in the engorged nipple, licking and gently biting. Rose dropped her head back, pressing her core into his body, trying to find relief. Her nails were digging into his shoulders. As he laved the one breast with his mouth, his other hand was kneading and caressing the other, pulling and lightly pinching her nipple.

"Your room or mine?" Dimitri growled, his mouth still hovered above her breast.

"Don't….care…" Rose gasped out in reply.

Dimitri immediately moved toward his, as his bed was larger. He backed into the door, opening it. Once inside, he kicked it closed before pushing Rose up against the hard, cold surface. Their lips were once again locked in battle, tongues swiping and lapping at one another. Sitting lower now, Rose could feel the prominent bulge between Dimitri's legs. When his lips moved to the spot behind her ear, she couldn't help herself as she ground down onto his hard member. In retaliation, Dimitri shot his hips forward and up, causing Rose to cry out.

"Need…to…touch you," Dimitri pushed out, his voice gravely.

Turning, he let her slide down, then pushed her back a few steps gently before dropping to his knees. Looking up into her eyes, he looped his thumbs into her leggings, slowly sliding them down her legs. Looking back down, as they were at mid-thigh, he let out a moan. He looked back up at her, "It's a good thing I didn't know you were commando before we ate dinner. Borscht and chicken would _not_ have been on the menu."

With that, Dimitri pulled her leggings all the way off, tossing them to the side. He slid his hands slowly up her legs, caressing and massaging her calves, knees and thighs. At the same time, his tongue was licking the gentle muscles of her stomach, moving lower, as his hands rose higher. Rose's hands were clutched onto his shoulders, trying to hold herself upright. His kisses moved lower, into the crease of her leg, the inside of her thigh, his fingers lightly caressing the inside of her knee.

Rising up, Dimitri walked Rose backwards towards the bed, before gently laying her down. Her legs were dangling off the bed, as he lowered himself to his knees once again. Running his hands up the insides of her legs, he gently pushed them apart. When he lightly ran one finger around her drenched and ready outer lips, Rose's hips bucked up. Dimitri placed his hand on her stomach, gently but firmly holding her in place.

He continued his assault with his finger, finally inserting one and then two. Stroking her warm walls, he soon found the spot that had her keening. Her head and upper body flew up, as she rested on her elbows. She was panting and moaning, one hand clutching into his hair. As he looked up at her, holding her gaze, he lowered his head, his soft, warm, wet tongue swiping out to lick her nub. Rose felt a knot coiling within in her.

"Oh, yes…please…don't stop, Dimitri," she cried out. The hand that had been holding her down moved up her stomach to her chest. Dimitri's hand cupped one breast, pinching the bud as he rolled it between his fingers. His fingers were still pumping in and out of her, rubbing against the bundle of nerves. He continued his assault with his mouth, sucking and licking, driving her to madness. Without warning, she felt her nerve endings come alive, her legs convulsing, toes curling, as an explosion of pleasure raced through her body.

As her spasms subsided and her breathing returned to normal, she felt Dimitri stand. Looking up at him from heavy lidded eyes, she saw him removing his shirt. Rising up to her knees quickly, she stayed his hands. "No. I want to do it," she commanded.

Grinning, Dimitri lowered his hands, letting his shirt fall. Rose slid her hands under the shirt, raising it slowly, caressing his taut, warm skin as they moved. As she lifted the shirt above his head, she attached her lips to one of his nipples, gently biting and then sucking, as he had done with her. Dimitri tossed the shirt aside, before grasping her head with both hands. Running his hands through her long, silken hair, he watched as she sucked, rubbed and licked his chest.

Cupping her neck, he pulled her up slightly while lowering his head, latching on to her succulent, inflamed lips. She tasted something slightly salty. She pulled back, a question in her eyes. "That's you, and you taste divine, milaya," he said, rubbing a thumb across her lips. Rose, staring into Dimitri's eyes, slipped her tongue out and swirled it around his digit. He inhaled sharply as she pulled it into her mouth, sucking it while swirling her tongue all around. A deep moan sounded as he reached around with his other hand, grasping her firm backside, squeezing.

Pulling her head back, Rose pushed him away a bit as she climbed off the bed. Standing in front of him, she undid the button of his pants and slowly drew the zipper down. As she pushed his pants down over his hips, she saw that he too was naked beneath. She smiled, looking up at him, "I guess I'm not the only one who needs to do laundry," she teased.

Smirking, he continued to watch her as she drug his pants down further until they fell to his ankles. As he stepped out of them, Rose took him in with her eyes. She had no comparison, but she felt that Dimitri was more than average in size. His member was hard and pulsing, the tip slightly moist. She shakily raised her hand and let her fingers lightly graze the tip. She heard Dimitri hiss. "Does that hurt?" she asked, concerned.

Dimitri laughed, "No, far from it." He continued to let her explore, her hand sliding lightly from the tip to the base. She felt the veins ribbing under his skin. It was smooth and hard at the same time. She watched in fascination as it jumped with nearly every touch and stroke.

Rose looked up at Dimitri, her gaze timid. "I…I'm not sure what to do now."

"Would you like me to show you, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

Rose could only nod, as Dimitri then took her hand in his, helping her to wrap it around him. Tightening his grip, he slowly moved her hand up, down and over the tip. Occasionally, he would add a twist. After a few passes, he released her hand, letting her take control. Her eyes were wide with fascination as she watched herself pleasuring him. She could see more liquid flowing from the head. Overcome with wanton desire, she lowered her head, brushing her tongue against it, wanting to taste him.

Looking back up, she said, "You taste different than me…but I…I think I like it." The hand that was once again running through her hair tensed. As he moaned softly, Rose swiped her tongue against him again, this time placing her lips around it, sucking slightly. His hips pivoted upwards, shoving more of his shaft into her mouth. As she pulled back up, her teeth lightly grazed the sides. Pulling off of him, she gazed up, "Was that okay?" She was still uncertain, fearful she wasn't giving him the same pleasure she had received.

"It's beyond okay…you're driving me mad, Roza. If you keep this up, I won't last long enough to be inside you," he responded, his voice warm and heavy with desire.

Picking her up in his arms, he carried her to the bed and lay here down gently in the center. Picking up his wallet, laying on the nightstand, he pulled out what Rose guessed was a condom. Ripping the package, he pulled it out, and rolled it down his erection.

Dimitri laid down next to her, cupping her cheek as he lowered his lips to hers. Their kiss started languidly, caressing and savoring the other. As their passion increased, their hands began to roam over each other, stroking and rubbing. Dimitri's mouth once again found their way to her breast, enveloping her bud, his other hand massaging its twin. Rose ran her hands through his hair, her nails scratching against his scalp, as she let out soft whimpers.

Dimitri raised his head, looking into her face, anxiety in his eyes, "Roza, are you sure about this? This is a big deal. I don't want you to regret your decision…your choice to be with me like this."

She cupped a hand to his cheeks, rubbing it gently. "Dimitri, ever since I met you, I've felt this undeniable pull. It only took what happened today for me to realize that I don't want to live with any regrets. You're the one I want to share this with. I don't care what happens later, after you leave. I only know I want this now," her voice firm and commanding.

His kiss stole her breath away, as he slid his hand down between her breasts, his fingers tracing random patterns down her stomach. When he reached her center, he cupped her, inserting one finger, while rubbing her core. Her legs fell to the sides, opening herself up even further. As he continued kissing her, he inserted a second finger, finding the spot that she knew would bring about those wonderful sensations.

She could feel the coil building again inside her. Pulling her mouth from his, she pleadingly whispered, "Please, Dimitri."

Shifting over her until he was laying between her splayed legs, he lined up with her center, pushing gently at the entrance. Slowly he eased himself forward, his lips softly brushing against hers, taking her mind from the pain that was to soon follow. Rose let out a hiss as he began to stretch her walls, partly in pain, partly in pleasure. Her nails were digging slightly into his back now.

"Breathe, milaya. Don't tense up, that will only make it more painful. Take deep breaths, in and out," he coached her. He was stroking her cheek, kissing her lips, nose, forehead, and eyelids.

Rose's eyes were squeezed closed, awaiting the pain she had heard would come. "Roza, open your eyes. Focus on me. I promise, it won't hurt for long. Trust me."

Rose opened her eyes, trying to keep her focus on his beautiful face. He was kissing her again, still keeping his eyes locked with hers, as he seated himself further inside. As he made the final push, breaking through her barrier, he crashed his mouth on hers, taking her scream of discomfort. He stilled, once he was fully seated inside, giving her time to accommodate the change. Gently, he wiped the couple of tears that seeped from her tightly closed eyes. "Are you okay, milaya?" he asked, worry lacing his words.

Rose nodded, keeping her eyes closed. It had hurt, but not as badly as she had thought. Slowly she relaxed, as Dimitri started slowly kissing her, bringing her back to her aroused state. His hand was at her neck, tracing a path down her chest, over her breast, down her stomach, until he reached between them, finding her sensitive bundle of nerves. One touch and Rose dropped her legs open further, taking him in even deeper. Gasping, she arched her back. The pain was numbing a bit, overtaken by the pleasure starting to course through her body.

She wrapped her legs around Dimitri's hips, pulling him into her, rocking her hips up to meet his slow thrusts. Their bodies were now flush against one another, their skin layered in a sheen of sweat. Rose's breaths were now coming out in pants, as she held tightly onto Dimitri. His pace was increasing as he pulled nearly all the way out before plunging back, skin to skin. Reaching down, he lifted one of her legs, laying it over his shoulder. Rose cried out in pleasure as the new found position opened her up even more, allowing him to hit that wonderful spot inside.

As the tension in her built up, her nerves on fire, she could tell she was close again to that wonderful release. Dimitri was moving faster, deeper, his breathing heavier, panting against her lips. " _Feels so good_ ," he mumbled into her mouth.

"Uhh…Di…Dimitri, I think I'm…." she cried out, just before she felt herself falling again. As she clenched around him, Dimitri's thrusts became more erratic and faster, until he too came, crying out her name.

 **======M SCENE ENDS======**

Lowering her leg, Dimitri slowed his movements, before coming to rest atop her still heaving chest. They shared languid kisses now, relishing in the afterglow. After a few moments, he pressed one soft kiss to her lips, "I'll be right back." Pulling slowly out of her warmth, he rolled off and stood, walking towards the bathroom. Rose lay there, her forearm resting over her eyes, relishing the feeling of satisfaction coursing through her. She heard Dimitri walk back, feeling the dip in the bed as he lay beside her. She removed her arm to look at him, just as he placed a warm cloth between her legs. She giggled as he gently wiped away the remnants of their coupling.

"How bad is it?" she chuckled.

Dimitri smiled, "Not too bad. You'll be pretty sore in the morning, though. I'm sorry about that." He placed another kiss to her lips as he tossed the cloth to the floor.

Dimitri stood once again, pulling back the covers, ushering Rose underneath. Crawling in beside her, he lay on his back, pulling her into him. Rose threw a leg over his while resting her upper body atop his chest, her arm laying across. Dimitri ran his hand up and down her back, exhaustion starting to take hold.

"Are you okay, milaya?" Dimitri asked, placing a kiss to the top of her head.

Rose smiled into his chest, placing a kiss there, "I'm more than okay, Dimitri. That was incredible."

He laughed, replying, "Yes, it most definitely was." He placed a hand to her chin, tilting her head up to look into his eyes. "I can't begin to tell you how honored I am that you chose me for this moment."

Stretching up, she placed a quick kiss to his lips, "Thank you, Dimitri, for giving me this moment. It's a memory I know I'll keep with me, forever."

Dimitri kissed her deeply, before rolling slightly to turn off the bedside lamp. Rose was already nodding off, her breathing evening out. As she was about to fall under completely, she heard Dimitri whisper, "Forever, milaya."


	9. Chapter 9: Betrayal

**Okay, this A/N is going to have quite a bit of information, so sit back, grab a beverage , and enjoy.**

 **WARNING*WARNING*WARNING* - Angst ahead...just thought I should put that out there before you start reading.**

 **I would like to start off by giving a huge cyber hug to one of my real-life best friends, who has become my unofficial "beta". Tiffany, thank you so much for your support and help!**

 **Another of my favorite writers (PrincessKooki) is reading this story and left a lovely review. If you haven't had a chance to to read "Guitars & Roza", I highly recommend it! She's gone back and edited it recently.**

 **I will be including occasional DPOV's as we progress. The story was mainly to be told from Rose's perspective, but I definitely felt you, the readers, needed to understand what he was thinking so you could better understand his actions. The characters will also be separated for a time, so I'd like to be able to tell what's going on with them both while they're apart.**

 **Again, thank you so much for everyone's reviews and for those who are following or have favorited this story. It really means the world to me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Betrayal**

Rose awoke slowly, the room still shrouded in darkness. She could feel the warmth radiating off of Dimitri, as he lay beside her. Turning her head slightly, she saw he was laying on his back, his arm thrown across his eyes. By his even breathing and slight snore, she knew he was still asleep. Taking one last long look, she gently eased from the bed. Picking up her clothes, she slipped out the door and made her way to her room. Tossing the clothes into the hamper, she went and grabbed a quick shower.

Dimitri had been right, Rose discovered, as she began to wash her body. Her body was sore, especially between her legs. She stayed a little longer than usual, allowing the hot water to work out the kinks in her strained muscles.

Stepping out, she dried off quickly before throwing on her sweats. Grabbing a load of laundry, she slipped back out of the room, making her way down the stairs to the small mudroom. Throwing her clothes in, she went back up to the kitchen, starting the coffee for Dimitri before making herself a cup of hot chocolate. Looking at the clock, she realized the market would be open, and she was suddenly craving her favorite – chocolate doughnut with a dark chocolate ganache glaze, sprinkled with chocolate mini morsels.

Grabbing her wallet and keys, she ran down to her car and headed to the market. Pulling up a few minutes later, Rose jumped out and strolled inside. Sonya was inside, filling up the pastry display case.

"You…are…my…hero," Rose exclaimed to Sonya, as she saw her placing the tasty treat she was desiring into the case.

Smiling at her, Sonya replied, "I figured since you hadn't asked in a while, your doughnut low-level light might be going off."

"Blaringly, it would seem," Rose replied.

Sonya pulled out three, placing them in a paper bag. "Were you going to share with your "roomie" or hog these for yourself, as usual," she teased.

"Never! I'll have to explain to him the sacredness of my Choco-Chocos," Rose said, snickering.

"Well, how about I send you home with a couple of my coffee donuts. Most people like those," Sonya offered.

Nodding, Rose took the bags to the counter, as Sonya slipped behind. After ringing up the purchase, Rose said her goodbye and turned to leave. Sonya's voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Rose, have you seen Jesse lately?"

Turning, Rose looked into Sonya's face, trying to determine if her good friend had been the one to tell Jesse where she had been the day before. Seeing nothing but concern, Rose replied, "Actually, he turned up at the dock yesterday after we got back from the trip. Sonya, you or Mikhail didn't tell him did you?"

Sonya's eyes grew wide as she gasped, "No! You know we would never betray you like that. He did come by looking for you, but neither one of us told him where you were. In fact, Mikhail threatened to rearrange Jesse's face if he showed back up."

Smiling, Rose responded, "I figured it wouldn't have been you. I just can't figure out how he knew we were there. Oh, well, it doesn't really matter. Not much happened. He just said a lot of nasty things after I refused to go with him to talk. Dimitri actually threw a punch, splitting Jesse's lip!"

"What?" Sonya yelled. "Wait, did Jesse recognize him?"

"I don't know, but I don't think so. Dimitri was wearing a baseball cap and dark sunglasses. Along with his stubble, he doesn't look like any of the pictures _I've_ seen of him. Let's hope he didn't," Rose said, worriedly.

"Well if Jesse didn't say anything then, it's likely he didn't recognize Dimitri."

Rose nodded before thanking Sonya for the treats and headed back to her car. Making her way home, Rose's mind drifted to the scene at the docks. While Rose never found violence to be the answer to things, she had to admit that a small part of her had reveled in what Dimitri had done.

Pulling up in front of the house, Rose hopped out, climbing the stairs to the deck. She found Dimitri standing at the railing, drinking his coffee. As she reached the top, Dimitri turned to face her, a look of relief washing over his features.

"There you are," he said. "When I woke up and you were gone, I got worried."

Rose scrunched her face in confusion. "Why were you worried? I just ran to the market to pick up something."

Dimitri ran a hand through his unruly hair. Sheepishly, he replied, "Well, at first I thought you might be upset about last night. Then I worried you might have been hurt…like yesterday."

Rose let out a gentle laugh, "Well that's sweet of you, but I'm fine. In fact, I'm better than fine. I've got doughnuts!" she exclaimed, raising her treasure.

Laughing with relief, Dimitri reached for the bag. "So, what do we have?"

Rose snatched the bags back, mock horror on her face. "Oh no you don't! Lesson one – never touch a woman's doughnuts!" She opened one bag, finding the coffee donuts. Smiling, she handed them to Dimitri. " _These_ are yours. I hope you like them. I wasn't sure what you might enjoy."

Dimitri took the bag, gingerly, as if she might snatch it back. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to lose a hand."

"Hardy har har," Rose replied. "Watch it, or I might revoke your access to my treats."

Dimitri's eyes narrowed at that, growing a shade darker as he stalked the few steps towards her. Cupping her chin, he raised her face until they were only a few inches apart. "There is only one treat of yours I want," he said before lowering his lips to hers in a breathtaking kiss.

Sighing as Dimitri pulled away, Rose opened her eyes, her smile growing. She started giggling, covering her face with her hands.

"What's so funny, Roza," Dimitri asked.

Rose lowered her hand, still smiling, her giggles subsiding. "Comrade, that was both so lovely and so cheesy at the same time. Do lines that like actually work on all the women you seduce?" she teased.

His face as serious as his tone, Dimitri replied, "Firstly, Roza, I'm an actor. I _never_ deliver "cheesy" lines." He winked at her as he spoke. "Secondly, I've never seduced a woman. The only women I've taken to bed are ones I truly care about, and those I can count on one hand," he finished, his tone more serious.

Rose cocked her head, replying, "Really? I would think because of what you do and how you look, you'd, as apparently the tabloids say, "hook up with a different woman every night". I was even told you had dated a Playboy playmate!"

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh, "Oh Roza, please don't pay attention to those litter-box liners. Nearly all of them are lies. Honestly, I have only ever been intimate with…I can't believe I'm going to admit this…two women." He reached out, cupping her cheek, continuing, "You're one of those, Roza."

Her eyes grew wide at the revelation. Her widening grin nearly splitting her face. "Really?" she said, sounding more like a squeak.

Laughing, Dimitri leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips. "Really. I thought you knew by now. My mother raised me to respect women. Yes, I do have a reputation, but it's mostly based in lies. It's a story spread to sell tickets. The women I'm seen with around town, we are mutually agreeing to use one another. Publicity is everything, they say."

Rose frowned, "That's really sad, Dimitri. Does that basically mean you have to live a lie all the time?"

"No, not always. When I'm at home or hanging out with Ivan at his place or on his boat, I'm free to be myself. But, yeah, anytime I'm out in public, I put on my façade, becoming the man most women want to sleep with and most men what to be," he said with a sad laugh. "Pathetic, isn't it? I'm not perfect, and many of those people, if they got to know the real me, would think differently."

Rose reached out, squeezing his forearm gently, getting his attention. "Dimitri, I've known you for four days. I'm pretty confident that I've seen the "real" you so far. Let me just reassure you of a few things. Yes, you were raised well by Olena. You are a true gentleman. I also sense you are incredibly loyal to those you care about. You're kind, not only to me, but to my friends. Sure, you're probably not perfect, but who is?" she exclaimed.

"Thank you, Roza. For believing me, and for believing _in_ me. And just for the record, I think you're pretty damn close to perfect."

Snorting, in a very unladylike manner, Rose replied, "Please! I can be a real smart-ass when pushed. I drink straight from the carton. Oh, and I pee standing up."

Dimitri, who had taken a sip of his coffee as he listened, threw his head to the side, spewing his coffee across the deck. Choking, he turned back to Rose, his eyes wide. "Wha...what?" he stuttered.

At his expression, Rose burst out laughing, clutching her sides and tears threatened to spill out. Calming down somewhat, but still giggling, Rose replied, "Oh relax, Comrade. I was only messing with you. Wanted to see if you were paying attention." She took a bite of her doughnut, before winking at him.

Dimitri growled, "Not funny, woman! I could have choked to death." His lip was quirking, trying hard to hide a smile.

Rose tried a futile attempt at the single brow raise, responding, "Need me to give you some mouth to mouth?"

Barking out a laugh, Dimitri pulled her close, his lips hovering above hers, "Oh, most definitely." His lips crashed against hers. As with all the other times he had kissed her, she felt her head spinning. She clutched onto his shirt, gripping the material tight.

The ringing of his phone interrupted their brief make-out session. Pulling back reluctantly, Dimitri reached for his phone and answered it, his arm still banded around Rose.

"Belikov," he barked. "Oh, hey Ivan. What's up?" he said, leaning down to nuzzle Rose's neck. Suddenly he stood up, stepping back. "What?" he shouted. His face was set in stone, his eyes cold and black. "How bad is it?" He growled out, turning away and moving to the railing. "Do you know how they got them?" Suddenly his fist slammed down on the railing, causing Rose to jump. She held back, even though everything in her wanted to go to him and give him comfort.

"It's nothing, Ivan. She's no one. Just spin the usual bullshit. Can you see her face in any of the shots?" Rose's stomach started to churn. Was he talking about her?

"Good. Do they have her name?" he asked, listening to the Ivan's reply. Dimitri signed, his shoulders slumping, "Thank god. Have you heard from the studio?" He waited as Ivan replied. "Just tell them nothing's changed. Their _product_ is still single and carefree," she heard him say, anger tinging his voice. "Look, Ivan, I've got to go. Get me a flight back as soon as you can. Text me the details once you have them. We'll work on damage control when I get home."

Dimitri ended the call, not turning around. His head hung down, his hands gripping the railing as if he could snap it in half.

"Di…Dimitri?" Rose spoke, trying to keep her voice from breaking.

Sighing, he turned around slowly, refusing to meet her eyes. "That was Ivan. Apparently someone has photos of us… _together_. They're already making the rounds on the tabloid websites. You can't make out your face and they don't have your name… _yet_ ," he spat out.

Rose's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes wide. "How? Who?"

"I don't know. Apparently they were taken yesterday, after we got back from the marina."

Rose gasped, "Oh god…not when…we…in the living room?"

He shook his head. "No, out on the deck, after you told me about Jesse."

Rose felt the tension release some. At least they hadn't caught them in the throes of passion, her half naked body on display. Her relief was quickly replaced by confusion and then anger, as she thought back on what she had heard Dimitri tell Ivan. "You told him it was nothing…that I was no one," she said, hurt filling her voice. "Is that true?"

His eyes finally met hers. They were cold and vacant, showing no emotion. "Rose, we talked about this. I'm leaving, sooner than expected. I thought you understood. I can't jeopardize my career for a lapse in judgement. You're better off with me out of your life…and I'm better off alone."

Tears were filling her eyes now, not of sadness or sorrow, but of rage. Taking a couple of steps up to him, Rose reared back her arm, swinging the palm of her hand against his cheek. "You fucking asshole! I was a lapse in judgement?" she yelled. "I think you're lying your ass off right now, but I can't figure out why. Why would you say shit like that, knowing how it would hurt me?"

Dimitri wasn't looking at her again, the red imprint of her hand visible on his cheek. "I'm not lying, Rose. I'm a fucking actor! I just gave the best performance of my life these last few days. I was bored and you were a lovely distraction, but that's it…a simple distraction."

Rose turned on her heel, striding into the house, slamming the door. Her head was spinning. How could she have been so stupid! She had to get out of there. Her heart was racing, the adrenaline pumping through her veins like acid. Throwing on her running gear and grabbing her iPod, she flew back out of the house. Ignoring Dimitri, she ran down the stairs, immediately setting a hard pace down the beach. Her shoes kicked up sand as she blasted Limp Bizkit's "Break Stuff". Her feet pounded, arms pumped, as she pushed herself harder and faster. She didn't know if she was running from _him_ or her naiveté. All she knew was she had to keep running.

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri's heart ached, as he watched Rose stomp into the house. He could feel her pain and anger radiating off her in waves. The sting on his face was a distinct reminder of how badly he had hurt her. Running his hand through his hair, Dimitri made his way inside to the kitchen. Pulling out a beer, he popped the top, taking a long pull. He walked back out to the deck, needing to breathe. He felt like he was suffocating.

He was standing at the rail, staring off into nothing, when he heard the door open. He couldn't look at her, the pain too acute. Once she was down the stairs, he looked, watching her speed down the beach. He knew what she was doing. It was his release as well, when things got to be too much. He ran until he nearly collapsed, or pounded on his boxing bag until his knuckles bled.

How did everything get so fucked up? When Ivan told him about the photos, his first thought had been about her. She wasn't made for his life, what it could bring. He wanted to protect her, keep the ugliness from touching her. He blamed himself for exposing her like this. He was usually better at controlling himself – his wants and needs. But, with her, he was at a loss. He had thought his new found peace was simply a result of getting away from the nightmare that had become his life. Now he realized it had come from being with Rose.

Ivan had said he would look into how the photos were captured and by whom. Whoever it was, if Dimitri ever got his hands on them, they would live to regret it. His rage was close to consuming him as he thought of the invasion of privacy they had incurred – that Rose had suffered. Remembering the pain on her face at his words, he felt grief overtake him, mixed with anger. Picking up the beer bottle, he hurled it against the wall of the house. Glass shards exploded, amber liquid rained down the wooden siding.

As his phone rang, Dimitri snatched it out of pocket. "What?" he bit out.

"Whoa, buddy. Relax man, it's just me," Ivan answered.

"Do you have a flight out for me yet?" Dimitri barked.

"Yeah, it leaves in three hours. I've called the car service to pick you up in an hour. Is that enough time?"

"Perfect. I'll be ready. I want you to put all your resources into finding the fucker that did this. Whatever it takes, I don't want you to spare any expense. Find them," he growled.

"Wow, man, what the hell is going on. These things have never bothered you like this. What's so special about this time?"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's just say whoever it was crossed a line, and they're going to pay."

"Dude, you know this is part of what you signed up for when you became a movie star."

"I didn't sign up to be a movie star!" he yelled. "I didn't sign up to be a _product_. I didn't sign up to have my privacy invaded on a regular basis. And, I certainly didn't sign up to have people close to me hurt!"

Dimitri was breathing hard, silence hovering between them for several seconds. Ivan spoke first, his voice calm, "Oh man. Who is she, Dimitri?"

Dimitri was shaking his head, "No, Ivan. Besides, it doesn't matter. Whatever it might have become, it's over. I've made sure of it. I won't pull her into this shitty existence." Sighing, he continued, "Ivan, just see what we can do for damage control. I want her kept out of everything. No one, and I mean _no one_ , is to find out who she is. Bribe, threaten, or call in whatever favors you need to, but fix this…my mess. Please," his said, pleadingly.

"Okay, buddy. I'll do everything I can. It'll be okay. We'll protect her, whoever she is," Ivan responded. "Dimitri, you know you can trust me. When you're ready to talk about this, I'll be here."

Running a hand over his face wearily, Dimitri replied, "Thanks – for everything, Ivan. I'll see you soon."

Dimitri hung up the phone. He eyes fell on the broken bottle. Sighing, he walked over and began to pick up the pieces. An empty chuckle escaped his lips as he thought of the parallel to his own life. He carried the broken shards inside, tossing them in the trash. Walking to the bedroom, he started pulling his clothes out, tossing them into his suitcase. He started to strip the linens from his bed, his nose assaulted by _her_ scent still on the pillowcase. Inhaling deeply, he clutched it to his face, trying to memorize the smell. Sadness and anger surging through him. He walked into the bathroom, gabbing the dirty towels. He took it all to the laundry room, planning on throwing it into the washer before he left. As he opened the door, he found Rose's lingerie still in the machine. Another ache pulled at his heart, as he pulled them out, and placed them into the dryer. He'd leave them for Rose to handle, not wanting to ruin anything.

He quickly changed into his travel suit before exiting into the living room. Picking up his book from the table, he took one last look around. Memories of his time with Rose flooded back. A knock on the door pulled him from his thoughts. Opening the door, he handed the driver his bag. Taking another look, he felt his chest constrict, realizing he would never again find the peace and happiness he had experienced here…with his Roza. Turning, he closed the door and walked down the stairs, slipping into the back seat of the limousine. As the car began its journey, he gave one last longing look before turning around. Setting his stony mask in place, he braced himself for the trip back to his gilded cage.

 **(RPOV)**

Sweat was dripping from her skin, despite the cold air searing her lungs. Exhaustion was beginning to set in. Her face was dripping, but she wasn't sure if it was perspiration or tears. She had turned back towards the house, her pace slowing little by little. As she got closer, she dropped into a fast walk. She didn't want to see him quite yet. Her feelings were a mixture of grief, anger, shame and confusion.

Once she reached the house, she slowly climbed the stairs, dreading being around Dimitri. She hoped he was in his room, so she could slip in unnoticed. Opening the door, she walked in cautiously, looking for signs of movement. Not seeing him, she proceeded to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water, before heading to her room. Just as she was about to turn the handle on her door, her eyes flew back to his door. It was open, the room dark. Stepping backwards, she peered inside. As she took in the room, she realized the bed was unmade, stripped of everything. Entering, she saw none of his belongings that had been on the dresser and nightstand that morning. Walking to the bathroom, she saw it too was empty.

Her heart clutched, pain searing her to the bone. Going to back to the living room, she looked to the table. It was gone – he was gone. He hadn't said goodbye, hadn't left a note. Rose felt her legs give way, as she fell to the floor, sobs escaping as her hand flew to her mouth.

She wasn't sure how long she sat there, clutching her knees to her chest, slowly rocking her body back and forth. Her phone ringing pulled her from her trance. Rising slowly, she walked to the table, pulling her phone from her bag. Looking at the display, she saw it was Lissa.

"Lissa," Rose answered, her voice breaking.

"Rose? Are you okay?" Lissa replied, concern evident in her voice.

Rose curled up on the sofa, pulling the blanket around her, and began to share everything that had occurred since meeting Dimitri. Before she could begin, however, she was hit with that scent she had come to know and enjoy. Lifting the throw to her nose, she deeply inhaled, pulling in the smell and all the attached memories. She felt the tears welling again. Crying softly, she explained to Lissa all that occurred.

Lissa had remained silent for the most part. It wasn't until Rose had finished, that she finally spoke. "Pack your bags. I'm sending the jet. You're coming to New York. Today!"

"Lissa, that's not necessary. I'll be fine here."

"Rose, either you board that plane or I'm coming there to get you myself," Lissa threatened.

Sighing, Rose resignedly agreed. "Fine, I'll come for a visit."

Rose hung up the phone. Lissa told her she'd text her with the time she should be at the airport. She moved to her bedroom, slowly packing her clothes. She figured the plane wouldn't arrive until that evening so she spruced up the house, finishing up the laundry. _Well, at least the selfish asshole had the decency to clean up after himself,_ Rose thought, bitterly. Remaking the beds, she went to the kitchen to pack up the food. She figured she could drop it off at the market, figuring Sonya and Mikhail could make use of it all.

Taking the food down to her car, she drove to the store. As she pulled up, she saw Sonya sitting out front. Squaring her shoulders, she exited the car, grabbing the bags of food.

"Hey, Rose," Sonya greeted smiling.

"Hi, Sonya. Slow day?"

"As always. Off season can be great, but it definitely puts a crimp in the bank account. Where's that handsome house guest of yours?" she asked.

Rose pushed the tears back, looking away from Sonya. "He's gone," her voice sounded empty.

"Rose? What's happened?" She was standing, her hand on Rose's forearm, pulling her to look into her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. Look, I'm leaving tonight for New York. Lissa invited me to come for a visit. Do you and Mikhail want these foodstuffs? They'll just spoil. I don't know how long I'll be gone."

"Rose," Sonya's voice taking on her motherly tone. "Put down the bags and sit down. Tell me what's going on."

Sighing, Rose set the parcels on the ground, sliding into the seat next to Sonya's. Placing her elbows on her knees, she covered her face with her hands. "Sonya," she said, her voice muffled. "I was such an idiot. I was played…he played me." She felt the tears seeping out once again.

She felt Sonya's hand on her shoulder, rubbing small circles. "What happened, Rose?"

"I thought he cared, at least as a friend, but I was fooled. He was just bored and using me as a distraction. I…I…was with him…last night. And then this morning he got a call from his manager saying that there were pictures of Dimitri and I…together on the Internet," Rose explained.

"Wait! Pictures…of you…and him… _together_?" Sonya shrieked.

"No, from earlier yesterday. We were outside, on the deck…kissing."

"Okay…so what made him leave, and what made him turn into this monster you're describing?"

"He told Ivan that I was nothing to him…no one important. When I asked him about it, he told me I was just a distraction. He said everything – all of it – was an act," she said, her voice cracking.

"Holy hell! That prick!" Sonya shouted. "If I ever see him again, I will snip a rather vital organ off."

Rose raised her head, letting out a humorless laugh. "No worries there. We'll never see Dimitri Belikov again." Looking out into the parking lot, Rose continued, "You know what's funny? I told him that I wanted to _be_ _with him_ , that I didn't want to live with regrets. And now, it's another in a long list of regrets I now have."

"So, will you be coming back or is this a permanent move?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hope one day I can come back to that house and not be bombarded with memories." Rose turned, grasping Sonya's hand, "Promise me you and Mikhail will keep in touch…until I come back."

Sonya squeeze her hand, "Of course, dear. If you decide to come back, you know you're always welcome to stay with us, if you can't be _there_."

"Thank you. Can you tell Mikhail goodbye for me? I've got to go see Eddie and Mia before I leave. I feel bad leaving so soon to her due date. The least I can do is stop to say goodbye."

"Of course. He'll be sad he missed you, but I'll help him understand." Sonya stood, pulling Rose up into a hug. "Promise me you'll keep in contact and come back when you're ready."

Rose embraced Sonya tightly. She had become like an older sister to her, if not a pseudo-mother, and Rose was going to miss her and Mikhail. "I will. Take care, Sonya. And, thank you."

Rose got back into her car and took out her cell phone. She dialed Mia's number, waiting as the phone rang. "Hey, Rose," Mia answered.

"Hi, Mia. Listen, I was wondering if you and Eddie were home and free. I wanted to swing by and visit for a bit."

"Yup. You headed over now?"

"I am. I'm at the market now. I should be there in about 20 minutes, if that works for you guys."

"Sounds good. We'll be waiting. Everything okay, Rose? You sound funny."

"I'll explain everything when I get there, but I'll be fine."

"Okay, see you soon," she said before hanging up.

Rose headed down the road, before slipping onto the local highway. Mia and Eddie lived in small cottage near the marina. About 20 minutes later, Rose pulled up in front of the house. Getting out, she made her way to the door. Before she could knock, it flew open, as Mia flew out, throwing her arms around Rose.

"Oh you poor thing!" she cried, squeezing Rose tightly.

Rose hugged her back, confused. As she pulled back, Mia continued, "I just saw it! What a douchebag!"

Rose felt her stomach drop, her legs feeling as if they might give out any second. "Saw what, Mia?" Rose asked.

Mia grabbed her hand and pulled her into the house. Dragging her to the computer, she pulled up the website. There, in all its glory, was a picture of Rose and Dimitri. They were kissing on the deck of the beach house. Her back was to the camera and the quality of the photo was poor, so luckily she knew no one would recognize her. Rose's eyes flew to the text underneath.

 _Hollywood heartthrob and People's Sexiest Man Alive was photographed making out with a mystery woman while on vacation. While no one's been able to identify the holiday hottie, it's rumored she's a local. Is D.B. off the market? No one knows for sure. His manager, Ivan Zeklos, told us that it was a brief interlude and the Dimitri isn't in a relationship with anyone. Dimitri was quoted as saying, "She's no one special, just someone who I briefly hung out with." The actor was taking a brief holiday before coming back to wrap up his newest film, "The Wanderer."_

"Would you please turn that off," Rose said, her tone bitter.

"Sure. Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I knew he was a player, but I thought after everything Eddie said after the trip, that maybe I was wrong."

"Yeah, well he had us all fooled," Rose replied.

"So, is he still at the house?"

"No, he left. He said he had to get back to do damage control, whatever that means."

"Well good riddance, I say!"

"Mia, there's another reason I came by, besides to see how you were. I'm flying to New York City tonight. Lissa invited me to come stay with her."

Mia's face fell slightly, "Oh. Do you think you'll be back before the baby comes?"

Rose squeezed Mia's hand, "I don't know. I'll try to come back as soon as I can. I'll only be a phone call away, though. If anything happens, Lissa and I will be on the first flight here," she said, trying to reassure her friend.

With a sad smile, Mia replied, "I understand. Did you want to say goodbye to Eddie? He's still at the dock. I thought he'd be back by now."

"Yeah. I'll swing by there on my way back to the house." She gave Mia a long hug before turning and leaving the house. Mia waved as Rose got in the car and drove towards the marina. She knew her goodbye with Eddie was going to be tough. He was like a brother to her, and she was certain Mia had already relayed to him what she had discovered.

Pulling up to the dock, Rose got out and walked slowly to the slip. She could see Eddie standing next to the boat, tying up the ship.

Looking up, he saw her approach. He walked quickly to her, pulling her into a tight embrace. "Oh Rose, I'm so, so sorry."

Rose pulled back, smiling up at him. "Thanks, but I'll be fine."

A scowl eclipsed Eddie's features, "You know, my offer still stands. I would have no problem sailing down to L.A. and rearranging pretty-boy's face."

Rose snickered, "I appreciate the offer, but that's not necessary." Turning serious, Rose continued, "Look, Eddie, Lissa invited me to come stay in New York with she and Christian for a little while. I hope I'll be back when Mia delivers the baby. If not, Lissa and I will come down as soon as we can. Please keep in touch and let me know how everything's going, okay?"

"Of course! You're going to be a godmother, so you better get down here when she or he is born."

"I just wish I knew who took the pictures. The only people that knew that Dimitri was staying there were you guys, Sonya, Mikhail, Lissa and Christian. I know none of you would have done it," Rose said.

"If you find out, let me know. Mikhail and I will pay them a visit," he said, cracking in knuckles.

Rose laughed, "Okay, Whitey Bulger."

"Just do me a favor, and forget about that asshole. He's not worth your grief."

A sad smile crossed her face. "I'll try. Keep in touch, Eddie, and let me know how Mia's doing," Rose said, pulling Eddie into a hug.

After saying their goodbyes, Rose returned to her car and drove back to the house. Pulling up, she saw another car in front. Getting out, she made her way around to the stairs. As she reached the top, her heart sank. Jesse sat in one of the lounge chairs, legs crossed, looking as if he owned the place.

Looking up as she reached the top, he pulled his sunglasses down his nose and peered up at her. "Hiya, Rosie."

Rose wanted to slap the smirk off his narrow lips. "What are you doing here, Jesse?"

"Why I'm here to see you…and offer my condolences, of course."

Rose looked at him confused, as she watched him swing his legs off the chair and stand. "Condolences? For what?"

Sliding his glasses on top of his hair, he crossed him arms before replying, "Why, for you getting dumped so unceremoniously by that John Wayne wannabe."

Rose's eyes grew wide, but she tried to conceal her surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Rose, don't play dumb. I thought that guy at the marina looked familiar. It wasn't until I saw him here, when you two were making out, that I figured out who he was."

Rose's hand flew to her mouth. "It was you! You took the pictures?"

Smiling sickly, Jesse nodded. "Not my finest work, I'll admit. Little grainy, but it still landed me a good chunk of change."

"But…but why?"

He snorted, "Why do you think? You were never very bright. The money, Rose. Do you know how they pay for that kind of thing? Well, and it didn't hurt sticking it to the smug asshole. Mister Bigshot Hollywood thought he could swing at me without some payback?"

"And, what, you didn't give a shit about what it would do to me? Do you really hate me that much?"

Jesse smirked, "Oh, Rose, that's funny. You actually think I actually give a shit about you? You were just an added bonus."

Rose shook her head, "Leave, Jesse. Just get the hell out of my life."

"Oh, sweetheart, I'll leave, but don't think I'm outta your life. Ever wonder why no one knows who you are? Why they didn't identify you in those pictures?"

Rose looked at him, confused, before realization dawned in her face. "Blackmail?" she cried.

"Well, maybe you're not as stupid as I thought. If that needledick won't cough up money to keep your identity secret, then someone will have to pony up the cash," he said, looking at her pointedly.

"Well, I hate to disappoint, but Dimitri doesn't get a shit about me, so he wouldn't care. And, you know I don't have that kind of money, Jesse," Rose said, trying to reason with him.

"Well then, I guess you're out of luck." He paused, before continuing, "Of course," he said, tapping his jaw with a finger. "You could always ask your bestie, Lissa, for the money."

"Please, Jesse, I'm begging you, don't do this," Rose pleaded. "You loved me once."

Laughing, Jesse replied, "Wow, maybe you're not as smart as I thought. I _never_ loved you. You're were a nice looking piece of ass – easy on the eyes. But, I needed a woman that wasn't sexually repressed."

Jesse moved past her, starting towards the stairs. Stopping at the top, he turned and said, "You've got three days to get me $50,000. That's the going price for the name of Hollywood's biggest man whore's newest toy. I'll be in touch, Rosie," he said as he started down the stairs.

Rose rushed to the door, her hands shaking as she turned the knob. Throwing herself inside, she collapsed into the nearest chair. She felt the bile rising in throat. She had no idea how she was going to come up with that much money. She refused to go to Dimitri for the money. She knew Lissa would give it to her if she asked, but she didn't want to get her involved. Her father might be able to help her, but then she'd have to tell him everything. It would break his heart, knowing what kind of man Jesse really was when it had been he that had encouraged Rose in their relationship.

Rose's phone beeped. Pulling it out, she saw the text from Lissa. The plane would actually be at the airport within the area. Apparently it had been nearby for business.

Rose grabbed her things, loading them into the car. Locking up the house, she dropped the key in the lockbox. After loading her car, she walked back to the beach. Taking a deep breath, she allowed the cold sea air to fill her lungs. She tried to draw some peace and serenity from the ocean. Instead, all she felt was dread and despair.

Turning, she made her way back to her car and headed towards the airport. Arriving 45 minutes later, she parked her car in the long-term parking before making her way to the private hangar. Handing her bags to the handler, she climbed up the stairs. The flight attendant took her jacket before Rose took a seat, putting on her seatbelt.

"Ms. Hathaway, would you like anything before we take off," the young woman asked.

Rose shook her head, "No, thank you."

"Very well. We'll be departing in about 10 minutes. Flight time is expected to be less than 5 hours. I'll have dinner for you, once we're airborne. My name is Jill. Please let me know if you need anything," she said before returning to the front of the plane.

Rose leaned her head back, closing her eyes. Her thoughts drifted back, recalling all the events from the past few days. How could everything have gone so wrong, so quickly?

The plane took off on time and was soon at cruising altitude. Jill brought Rose a light sandwich and bottle of water. After she ate, Rose reclined her seat, covering herself with a blanket before drifting off into a fitful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10: Back to Reality

**Welcome back, my lovelies. Sorry this took longer. Finished the taxes just in time. Was also struggling a bit with this chapter.**

 **Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews, favorites and follows.**

 **The following is information on the residences for Dimitri, Ivan, and Lissa, if anyone's interested.**

 _ **Zillow: 32453-Pacific-Coast-Hwy-Malibu-CA-90265 (Ivan's house)**_

 _ **8500 Burton: 8500burton dot com (Dimitri's apartment)**_

 _ **Zillow: 1 Central Park S #1809, New York, NY 10019 (Lissa's & Christian's penthouse)**_

 **Chapter 11 is complete, but still needs to be reviewed. Hopefully I'll have it posted in a couple of days.  
**

 **Now...on with the show...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Back to Reality**

 **(DPOV)**

After his flight landed, Dmitri headed to the waiting limo. The driver was standing by the car, holding a sign that read "Marion Morrison". He used to get a chuckle out of throwing off the paparazzi by using John Wayne's real name. _What a bunch of morons_ , he thought.

Handing his carry-on and camera bag to the driver, Dimitri slid into the backseat. Pulling out his phone, he called Ivan to let him know he had arrived. It was still early, and he was anxious to start finding out who had betrayed them.

"Zeklos," Ivan answered.

"Belikov," Dimitri replied.

"Hey buddy. Was the flight okay?"

"Fine. I'm in the car now. Where are we meeting?"

"Whoa, reign in the energy."

Sighing, Dimitri pinched the bridge of his nose. "Ivan, it's already been a long day. I _need_ to get this resolved. The sooner we start, the quicker we find this dick."

"Fine," Ivan said. "I'll wrap things up here. Why don't you drop your stuff at your place, and then meet me at mine in about two hours."

"I'll see you then," Dimitri said before hanging up.

The sedan pulled up in front of 8500 Burton in Beverly Hills an hour later. The driver opened Dimitri's door before retrieving his belongings from the trunk. Dimitri grabbed the bags. The doorman silently nodded as he opened the door, as Dimitri strode through the lobby He made his way to the elevator. Pressing the button, he waited impatiently for the doors to open. As soon as they slid apart, he quickly stepped inside, entering his code for the penthouse.

After the short ride up, the doors opened once again. Dimitri walked into the entry way, making his way toward his bedroom. He dumped his bags onto the bed before making his way back out to the main room. The penthouse was 4,000 square feet and came fully furnished. It had three bedrooms (including a master with Jack and Jill bathrooms and closets), four and a half bathrooms, a family room with wet bar, a dining room, nine-foot ceilings, motorized shades on the giant windows, six flat screens, private access to the roof terrace and pool, and original art.

He hadn't really needed something so luxurious or expansive, but Ivan had assured him it was the best. At $40,000 a month in rent, it sure as hell should be, Dimitri supposed. It had provided him with privacy, as well as giving him plenty of room to host various parties Ivan had insisted upon.

Dimitri picked up the phone to call down to the Trader Joe's, placing his weekly pantry order. He hadn't had anything delivered in a few weeks, so now his cupboards and fridge were bare. He pulled out the one lonely beer that remained, popping the top and taking a long swig.

One of Dimitri's favorite features were the floor to ceiling windows that covered the entire space, giving him a panoramic view of the city. The widows were tinted so that he could see out, but no one could see in. He stood in front of one set, drinking his beer, as he looked out at the scene. The sun was shining as people scurried about below.

Walking back to his phone, he called down, notifying the valet he would need his car. Dimitri made his way to the lobby quickly. He knew it would take about an hour or more to get to Ivan's. Sliding into the front seat of his Dodge Charger SRT Hellcat, he pulled out, heading toward the I-10. Once he hit the freeway, he opened the car up, letting the 6.2-Liter V8 HEMI supercharged engine stretch its legs.

Dimitri pulled up to Ivan's house at 3:00, about thirty minutes late. After entering through the double gates, he pulled up in front of the sprawling house. Slipping out of the car, he made his way to the front door. Not bothering to knock, he opened the door and entered the grand marble foyer.

Ivan owned a 12,000 square foot home on the Pacific Coast Highway in Malibu. It had 7 bedrooms and 11 bathroom. It was two stories and sat on 5 acres. It even had a detached guest house. Besides the ocean views from the nearly all the rooms, Dimitri's favorite parts of the house were the home theater room and full-size infinity pool. If it hadn't been so far from work, Dimitri would have taken up Ivan's offer to move in long ago.

He moved toward the room that housed Ivan's office, certain he would find him there. Without knocking, Dimitri opened the closed door, striding into the room. He found Ivan sitting at his desk, laying back in the partially reclining office chair, his eyes closed. His hands were resting on the top of a head sheathed in bleach blonde hair. Dimitri smirked, as he took in the scene before him. Not wanting to cock block his best friend, but also not wanting the play the part of voyeur, he cleared his throat.

Ivan's eyes flew open, widening as he saw Dimitri standing a few feet from his desk. Misjudging the force he exerted, Ivan pushed back on the chair, only to tilt backwards even further. He tumbled over and onto the floor, cursing. At that same moment, the young, buxom woman flew from her knees behind the desk, wiping at her mouth with one hand while straightening her short mini dress with the other. Ivan now lay sprawled out on the floor, Dimitri instantly bursting into laughter.

Ivan was slowly extricating himself from the chair, as he attempted to stand. Rising up, he turned away, the sound of a zipper being pulled up ringing out. After picking up the wayward chair, Ivan made his way to Dimitri, reaching out to embrace his best friend. Dimitri returned the hug, clapping him a few times on the back before pulling away.

"Sorry to interrupt," Dimitri said, smirking.

"Hey, no worries. I was just giving my new personal assistant an orientation." Dimitri chuckled as Ivan gave him a death stare before continuing. "Dimitri, this is Candee."

Dimitri simply stood there, still smirking, as the young woman sashayed over to him, holding out her hand. Staring at the outstretched appendage, Dimitri looked her in the eyes, replying, "Pleasure, but since I have an idea where that's been," he said, pointing toward her outstretched hand, "I think I'll pass on the handshake."

"Well, I do have two hands," she said, her intent clear to both men.

Dimitri rolled his eyes and then looked over toward Ivan. "Ivan, can you please ask your newest _employee_ to leave so we can get started?"

"Candee, why don't you go down to the kitchen and ask Maria to make Dimitri and I some lunch. Please make sure we're not disturbed."

"And wash your hands before you touch my food!" Dimitri yelled at her retreating back.

"Dude! Not cool!" Ivan shouted.

Dimitri simply shrugged before taking a seat. Ivan walked to the doors, closing them, before returning to his chair behind the desk. Sitting down, he pulled out a file from his desk. Tossing it across toward Dimitri, he sat back waiting. Dimitri picked up the folder and began to peruse its contents. Inside were the photos that had appeared online. He was certain that they would probably be in print the next day.

"Any new information on who took them?" Dimitri asked, tossing the folder back on the desk.

"Not exactly," Ivan responded.

"What does that mean?"

"My office called as I was headed to the house. My secretary said a man had called, wanting to speak with you. When Meredith wouldn't give him your number the guy said, and I quote 'If he knows what's good for him and the tart, he'll talk to me'."

Dimitri sat up straight, his eyes narrowed. "That has to be him. Did he leave any contact information?"

"No, he said he'd call back. I told Meredith to patch the call through to me when he does." Ivan paused. "What do you think he wants? I mean he's already sold the photos."

Dimitri shook his head, "No clue, but if we can track this guy, then at least I'll have the satisfaction of exacting some justice."

"Justice? Sounds more like revenge to me. Dimitri, are you going to fill me in on what happened while you were gone?" Ivan asked, worry tinging his voice.

Dimitri sighed, "I met someone – a woman."

Ivan snorted, "That I gathered."

Shooting Ivan a glare, Dimitri continued, "She was staying at the house you rented. Apparently the agency didn't realize she was still there."

Dimitri told Ivan everything from the time he met Rose until Ivan's call about the photos. Ivan sat, listening silently until Dimitri finished.

Leaning back in his chair, Ivan crossed his arms across his chest. "And you're certain she didn't know who you were? I mean, maybe she was playing you, or maybe she's in cahoots with the guy that took the photos?"

Growling, Dimitri said, "No, she wouldn't do that. I may not have known her long, but I _know_ her. She's not like us, Ivan."

Ivan shook his head slowly, leaning across the desk. "Okay, if you trust her then I will too. So, what now? We just wait for this asshole to call back?"

"Yes," Dimitri said. "Like I said, I won't let the shit part of my life touch her. I'll do _whatever_ I have to."

 **(RPOV)**

As Rose deplaned at LaGuardia, she made her way to the waiting sedan. Lissa had texted her saying she'd have a car waiting. After the driver placed her bags in the trunk they drove toward Manhattan. Rose laid her head back, looking out the window of the car. Tourists and natives hustled about the sidewalks, as cabs, cars and bike messengers fought for pavement. Christmas was only a couple of weeks away, so the buildings and storefronts were awash in decorations.

The car pulled up to the building. Rose had been here once before, but it still took her breath away. Sliding out of the car, she stood, her necking craning up at the ornate building. Lissa and Christian owned a penthouse at the Plaza on Central Park South. It had four bedrooms, five bathrooms and was over 5,000 square feet. It consisted of both the 18th and 19th floors of the building. One of Rose's favorite things was the terrace that overlooked Central Park.

Rose passed through the private entrance into the building's lobby. It reminded her of Edwardian and Medieval French Chateaux style. The floors were marble, and the furniture ornate. Rose entered the elevator, the valet behind her with her bags. Using his keycard, he selected the penthouse. Once it stopped and the doors slid open, the young man smiled, holding the doors open while Rose exited. The elevator entered directly into the house, putting Rose and her young steward in the entryway.

Lissa was already striding toward her, arms outstretched. "Rose!" she exclaimed, engulfing her friend in an embrace.

"Hey, Liss."

Pulling back, Lissa looked behind her to the man standing there, his eyes cast downwards, waiting. "Oh, Jeremy, you can just set those down. Christian can put them up later."

He set the bags against the wall before slightly bowing and exiting back through the elevator. Rose snorted once the elevator doors had closed, "What was that about, _your majesty_?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, "I have no idea. I've asked him to stop. It is a little creepy."

Linking Rose's arm with her own, Lissa led her further into the house. While decorated in the traditional style, which Rose did not particularly care for, she still found it comfortable. Rose was constantly astounded by how Lissa could afford only the best, and yet she was so down to earth. Sure, she liked nice thing– _very nice things–_ but there wasn't a condescending or pretentious bone in her body.

Lissa led her to the sofa, pulling her down as she sat. Turning to Rose, she said, "So, how was the flight? Did you get any rest? How's Mia? Have you heard from the jerk?"

Her questions were fired so rapidly at Rose, she barely had time to formulate answers. Putting her hand over her friend's, Rose said, "Liss! You need to take a breath."

Lissa laughed, "Sorry. So, was the flight okay?"

"It was fine," Rose replied. "I ended up sleeping most of the trip."

"And how's Mia?"

"She's doing well. They had a brief scare the other day, but it turned out to be Braxton Hicks contractions. They sent her home the next day. I told her that we'd try to get out there when the baby comes, or at the very least, shortly thereafter."

"Definitely!" Lissa said.

They sat silently for a while before Lissa spoke again, her voice barely audible. "So, have you heard from _him_?"

"If by _him_ you mean Dimitri, then no. I doubt I'll ever see or speak with him again. He made it quite clear that I was no one of import."

Lissa sighed, "Oh, Rose. I'm so sorry. I…I have a confession to make." She was biting her lip and looking down. "I might have asked Eddie to keep an eye on you."

Rose's eyes widened. "What?" she yelled.

Cringing back a bit, Lissa winced, "I know, and I'm sorry! I was just so worried after your first call. I didn't want you to think that I thought you weak, but after everything that happened with Jesse." Rose winced. "I just didn't want you to be used and abused by another man."

Rose's features grew hard as she glared at her best friend. "I can't believe you! Lissa, I am a grown woman! You all have got to stop treating me like some wilting flower. I know you guys care about me, but this has _got_ to stop."

Lissa had moved further back on the sofa, as if trying to lessen the blow Rose's words seem to have on her. She was looking down at her hands, gently folded in her lap. "When Eddie told me about the boat trip, I was so excited for you. Even Eddie seemed to think Dimitri was a good guy.

"Yes, well he had everyone fooled, then, didn't he?" she spat.

Lissa sat quietly for a moment, as if pondering some life altering equation. Tilting her head, she looked at Rose. "Rose, do you think…I mean after everything you've told me, and after everything Eddie said…is there a chance that Dimitri didn't mean what he said? I mean, he kept saying, before the pictures, that he didn't want you involved in his world because it could hurt you. What if he lied, about how he felt and what happened between you because he wanted to protect you?"

Rose was shaking her head vehemently. But, as she started to think over her time with Dimitri, she felt herself wondering if Lissa was right. He had told her he didn't want her corrupted by his life. Now, here she was, on the cusp of being outed as the lover of Hollywood's biggest prize. She knew it was something she wouldn't be able to handle. Her life was a quiet one, and given her upbringing, she knew for certain being under the entertainment machine's microscope might destroy her.

"Lissa," she sighed. "Even _if_ he didn't mean it, he didn't have to say it. He could have simply told me that he had to leave and that we'd have to end things then and there. I had told him that I would have no regrets. But that was when I thought he was someone trustworthy, honorable and a friend. Friend's don't rip someone's heart out."

Lissa moved closer to Rose, wrapping her arms around her. "Oh, Rose, I'm so sorry," she said, rubbing her hand along Rose's arm. "I wish there was something I could do to make it better."

Rose leaned her head on Lissa's shoulder. "I know, and I love you for it. I think I just need to get on with my life." Raising her head, she turned to look at Lissa. "I went into my self-imposed exile to figure things out after Jesse. I accomplished that. Now I think I just need to make my own way. I need move forward."

A smile grew on Lissa's face, as she vigorously nodded. "Now _that's_ the Rose I know and love. So, did you have anything specific in mind as you start this new adventure?"

A shy smile crept up on Rose's lips. "Actually, I have been thinking about it for a while. I just didn't have the drive until now. I'm going to apply to NYU and major in Art History. You know how I love art. I think I'd really love to be a curator."

Lissa pulled Rose back to her, hugging her tightly. "That's perfect for you! I'm so excited." She pulled back, looking into Rose's eyes. "Does that mean you're staying in New York?"

Nodding, Rose replied, "I guess so, assuming I get accepted. I guess I could stay in the dorms, or…."

Lissa interrupted her, "Oh no! You will be staying here with us. You _know_ we have the room!"

Rose studied Lissa warily. She loved her dear friend and even tolerated her boyfriend, Christian. She just wasn't sure it was a good idea to live with them. She quickly realized, however, that she didn't have many options. Unlike Lissa, Rose did not come from money. Her father would be classified as lower middle class. Luckily, with Rose's grades and test scores, she didn't doubt she could qualify for some financial assistance and scholarships. What she knew was that she couldn't afford a place on her own.

Realizing she didn't really have any other choice, she said, "Fine. But sparky has to keep his clothes on! No running bare-assed around the house anymore! I don't need to see his pasty butt on a regular basis."

"Who has a pasty ass?" Christian asked as he walked into the living room.

Lissa looked at Rose before they both broke out into fits of laughter. Christian walked to Lissa, leaning down to kiss her cheek, a look of confusion and consternation on his face. "What'd I say?"

"Hey, Fire Crotch," Rose said, greeting him by one of his many nicknames. He had acquired them after a nearly disastrous cooking experiment involving a flambé.

Frowning, Christian replied, "What's up, Rosie."

Narrowing her eyes, Rose reached over, smacking the back of Christian's head. "What have I told you about calling me that?"

"Ouch! No need to break out the violence!" he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Rose smirked, while Lissa rolled her eyes. As Christian leaned in to give Lissa a kiss, Rose couldn't help but feel melancholy. She adored her friends, and was especially happy that Lissa had found Christian. Looking at the two together, she was once again struck at how they seemed, on the outside, to be polar opposites. Lissa was slim, lithe even, with long blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Christian was toned, but slim, with jet black hair and ice blue eyes. Both had the appearance of needing a few good tanning bed sessions.

"Christian, I've asked Rose to move in here while she goes to NYU to get her degree," Lissa informed Christian.

Christian rolled his eyes, smirking. "As long as she doesn't run around bare assed in the house, it's fine with me. That is _not_ an image I want burned into my brain!"

Lissa looked over at Rose, raising one eyebrow, a secret smile on her lips. At the same time, she and Rose began laughing, tears coming to their eyes. Christian just looked over them both as if they had lost their minds. After a moment, he just shook his head, turning and heading to the bedroom. "I've got to change. Are you ladies coming tonight?" Christian asked.

"I hadn't asked Rose if she wanted to go yet," Lissa told him, before turning to Rose. "Christian's new restaurant is opening tonight. Would you feel up to going? If you're not that's okay," Lissa said, trepidation in her eyes.

Rose smiled, trying to reassure the couple. "Of course I want to go! Can't miss Pyro's big night."

"Wonderful!" Lissa exclaimed. "Why don't I take you to your room so you can get settled and changed," saying as she stood.

Rose followed, grabbing her bags. Lissa led her up the curved staircase to the second floor. Her room was at the end of the hall. It was a good size, with its own bathroom and walk-in closet. It was the view that took her breath away. She looked over 5th avenue and the city stretched out as far as the eye could see.

Rose set her bags on the black, queen-sized modern canopy bed. The room was elegant, but sparsely furnished, which suited Rose. Lissa left her to get dressed, as Rose began to unpack. After she was done, she took a quick shower. Drying off, she blew her hair dry and did her makeup. Since it was a special night, Rose left her hair down, styling it into gentle waves. Her makeup was light, except for her smoky eyes and bold, red lips.

As she was slipping on her black lace bra and undies, she heard a knock at the door. "Rose?" Lissa called out. "Can I come in?"

Rose walked over, opening the door. Lissa slipped in, a garment bag and shopping bag in her hands. She walked over to the closet, hanging the bag on the door, before turning to face Rose.

"So, I don't want you to get mad, but I picked up something for you to wear tonight. I know you don't have anything really fancy, given that you've been sequestered at the beach house." Lissa's eyes watched Rose, warily, waiting for her to erupt in righteous indignation.

"Lissa, first, I would never get mad at you for being generous. Second, I appreciate you thinking of me. I know this was last minute."

Rose raised her finger in the air as Lissa was beaming, "However, I don't need you to spend so much money on me. Don't think I didn't see the name on those bags!"

Whining, Lissa responded, "But Rose that dress…it's _your_ dress. And the shoes, well, a dress like that _had_ to have _those_ shoes."

Walking over, smiling, Rose slid the zipper down the bag. Pulling back the sides, her breath caught. Lissa had indeed found _her_ dress. It was a Marilyn Monroe style sheath in crimson red with a bold sequin pattern with swirls throughout. The neckline was a boatline style, with the hem falling right below her knees.

Grinning widely, she turned, pulling Lissa into a hug. "Thank you Liss. It's gorgeous."

Lissa, smiling, pulled back, turning to the bed. Reaching into the bag, she pulled out the shoebox, handing it to Rose. "Well, _that_ dress requires _these_ shoes."

Rose opened the box, pulling back the white tissue paper. Inside were a pair of red Louboutin Pigalle Follies heels. She lightly ran her fingers over them. "Oh, Lissa. They're perfect. Thank you."

Lissa clapped her hands in excitement. "Okay, finish getting dressed then. The driver will be here in about 20 minutes to pick us up," she said before turning and walking out of the room.

Rose slid on the dress and slipped on the stunning heels. Grabbing her cashmere wrap, she stepped out of her room and headed down the stairs. Lissa was sitting in the armchair, sipping a glass of wine. She offered one to Rose, who accepted it with thanks. She hoped it would calm her nerves. She still wasn't sure she wanted to go out. Her heart and mind we're still trapped back at the beach house.

The ringing of the phone interrupted her thoughts. Lissa answered quickly and then hung up, just as fast. "The driver's down stairs. Are you ready?"

Rose nodded, still feeling uncertain. Lissa, sensing her nervousness, linked her arm in Rose's, escorting her to the elevator. After arriving in the lobby, they exited, sliding into the back seat of the black, sleek sedan. The driver pulled out into traffic and headed downtown.

"So, I don't think you guys ever told me what name you decided on for the new restaurant. Last time we talked about it, Christian was vacillating between 'Inferno' or 'Court'."

Lissa grinned, mischievously, "You'll just have to wait and see."

Rose looked over at her best friend, curious at the devious look in her eyes. "Okay, can you tell me what kind of menu he decided to go with?" she asked, impatiently.

"Oh, it's fantastic! I swear I gained ten pounds just sampling it! It's California fusion with a focus on fresh seafood. Everything is organic and natural."

Lissa laughed as Rose's stomach growled softly. "Well we better get there soon," Rose responded. "If not, we'll have to make a pit stop at the closest fast food joint."

A few moments later, the car pulled alongside the curb. Rose glanced out, her eyes growing wide as she took in the crowds on either side of the entrance. Flashbulbs were popping off like fireworks, snapping images of the who's who of New York.

Seeing Rose freeze, her hand hovering over the door handle, Lissa reached over to cover it with her own. "Rose, it will be okay. Just breathe. Stay close to me and Christian. We'll get through the crowd quickly and then be inside. The only photographer inside will be the one hired by the PR agency."

Rose gulped, nodding briefly. The door flew out of her grip as the driver opened it, extending his hand to offer assistance. Lissa took it first, smoothly exiting the car. After a brief hesitation, Rose grasped the returning hand, slipping out and onto her feet. _Please don't let me fall flat on my face_ , Rose chanted to herself.

Rose saw Christian exit the restaurant, heading toward them. He was beaming, a look of adoration on his face as he looked at Lissa. Sliding in between Lissa and Rose, he wrapped an arm around both, before leaning over to place a kiss to Lissa's cheek. Turning, he leaned his head down to Rose's ear. "So, what do you think of the name?"

She looked into his eyes before moving to look up at the sign above the door. Her hand flew to her mouth, as her eyes grew wide. It took all her inner strength to not break down in tears. In beautiful sweeping strokes, the red sign read, "Rosa". She wasn't sure if she was near tears because her best friends had named their restaurant after her or because of how close it came to Dimitri's term of endearment.

"Wow, I don't know what to say," she whispered.

Both Christian and Lissa grinned broadly before embracing Rose between them. After a few seconds, they started into the restaurant. Rose was struggling to stay focused on walking, as flashbulbs exploded all around her. People were calling out to Christian and Lissa, begging for comments and poses. Thankfully, they continued moving until they were inside the restaurant.

Once inside, Rose shed her shawl, handing it to the young woman at the coat check. She then stepped further into the restaurant, her eyes taking in everything. The décor was modern, but rich, made up of reds, black, and dark wood tones. The restaurant was already full, with people mingling about, talking and drinking.

As Rose was looking up at the stunning light fixtures, she felt herself bump into someone, nearly spilling the glass of champagne she had pilfered from a wandering waiter.

"You might want to watch where you're going, little mermaid," she heard the familiar voice whisper into her ear.

Beaming, Rose enveloped the man in front of her. "Adrian!" she exclaimed.

He tightened their embrace, holding her firmly to his body. "Oh, how I've missed you," he said. He placed a kiss on her cheek before pulling back.

Rose stared into his face, realizing he hadn't changed in the few years since she had last seen him. His light brown hair was still stylishly shaggy. His emerald eyes were shining, as he took her in as well. She had known Adrian for years. His family had owned the beach house next to Lissa's parents. They had spent many a summer together romping in the surf and enjoying warm summer days.

Pulling back, he held her at arm's length. Whistling, he spun her around, taking in the entire view. "My, my, you certainly have filled out. You are absolutely delectable in that dress. I think I might just forgo dinner and have you instead," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rose smirked, playfully slapping him on his arm. "Still the same flirt, I see."

Raising his glass, he replied, "Why change a good thing?"

Rose clinked her champagne glass against his. "To old friends," she said.

"And to new possibilities," he replied, smirking before washing down the remainder of his drink.

"Excuse me," a man said. "Would you two mind posing for a picture? It's for the restaurant promotion."

Before Rose could object, Adrian had pulled her tightly to his side, his hand resting low on her hip. Just before the photographer snapped the picture, Adrian pulled Rose into his chest, his hand sliding onto her backside. Rose's hand instinctively flew up onto his chest, pushing him away, glaring at him.

"What the hell, Adrian!" Rose yelled.

"What?" he responded, giving her his best lost puppy dog expression.

Rose sighed, "Never mind. Just keep your paws to yourself from now on, perv."

She spent the rest of the night mingling with Adrian, Christian and Lissa. Samples of the menu were passed around. Everything was delicious. Her favorite had been the wild mushroom and porcini arancini risotto balls. By the end of the evening, Rose found herself feeling less morose and having a good time.

When the evening finally ended and they had returned to the penthouse, Rose slipped out of her clothes. Pulling on her sleep shirt, she crawled into the bed, exhaustion starting to claim her. As she drifted off to sleep, she tried to push thoughts of soft lips and long, silky hair from her mind.

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri had returned home after he and Ivan had determined the person who had taken the pictures wasn't planning on calling back any time soon. He walked into his apartment, grabbing a fresh beer that had been stocked while he was out. Popping off the top, he walked into the living room, picking up the remote. Powering on the flat screen, he started flipping channels.

Just as he was about flip to the next station, he froze, staring at the images flashing across the screen. It was _his_ Roza! Quickly turning up the volume, he caught the tail end of the report.

… _at the opening of Christian Ozera's newest restaurant, "Rosa". He escorted his girlfriend, Lissa Dragomir and their longtime friend, Rose Hathaway. The three mixed and mingled with friends and the elite of NYC. The restaurant is a California fusion theme, featuring fresh seafood and organic ingredients. The Mayor, who we caught on the way out, said it was incredible and he couldn't wait to come back._

Dimitri sat stunned. It was definitely Rose. He recognized the name of her best friend. Turning off the television, Dimitri made his way to his laptop. Turning it on, he immediately opened his browser and started a search.

He saw a few news articles about the opening. Clicking on one, it opened to an article about the restaurant, its owner, and the opening. As Dimitri scrolled through the article, looking for anything about Rose, he hand stilled on the mouse as he reached one particular photo. Rose was clutched against a handsome man, her hand resting on his chest. Dimitri felt his own hand convulse and grip the beer bottle as his eyes focused on the man's hand laying against her backside.

Before he knew what he was doing, Dimitri threw the bottle against the wall, glass shattering. He was breathing heavily, anger surging through him. He walked brusquely to the sliding doors that led to the balcony. Throwing them open, he stepped out, desperate for fresh air. He felt like his nerves were on fire, a burning consuming him. He shook his head, trying to wipe the image from his mind.

He wondered who the man was. He knew it wasn't that loser, Jesse. Had there been someone else she hadn't mentioned? Had she been seeing this man while she was at the beach? He knew she hadn't had time to meet someone new.

He laughed bitterly, as he came to a realization. He had been so consumed with keeping Rose protected from his life. Yet, here she was, splayed out in the news, her face and name out there for public consumption. Closing his eyes, he signed deeply, realizing he had made the biggest mistake of his life.


	11. Chapter 11: What are Friends for?

**Surprise! So, flew this one after finally knocking out Chapter 10. So, for all my wonderful friends who are reading this, here's an extra chapter. Don't get to used to it. ;-p**

 **Again, thank you to my wonderful friend, Tiffany, who keeps me sane and on the right track. She's feeling the urge to start writing herself now, so yea!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: What are Friends for?**

 **(DPOV)**

It had been four weeks since he had returned from the beach. Dimitri had wrapped up his latest film, leaving him with the promotional work. He conducted numerous interviews, traveled to all the requisite news and entertainment programs. He was a good solider, doing his duty. He plastered on his million dollar, panty-dropping smile to all the ladies and hammed it up with the men. Everyone ate it up. But every night, Dimitri would return home, or to his hotel room, feeling empty and soulless.

The blackmailer had called back a few days after his return. He had refused to speak to Ivan, so Dimitri had agreed to take the call. He had demanded $50,000 in return for keeping Rose's identity a secret. Dimitri had tried, in vain, to find out the man's identity, or at least how he knew Rose. It had been a futile attempt. In the end, Dimitri had offered to pay, in order to protect Rose. He hadn't heard from the blackmailer since, and he took this as a good sign.

Dimitri had continued to try and keep tabs on Rose, scouring articles online about the New York social scene. Unfortunately, she seemed to have dropped off the radar. He felt a little relief at that, realizing she was most likely living the private life she had enjoyed. Knowing this only reinforced his feelings that he had made the right decision. His momentary lapse after he had returned was quickly shoved aside.

As Dimitri arrived back at his apartment, after another grueling press junket, his phone rang. He picked it up after seeing it was Ivan. "Hey man, what's up?"

"I have the date and location for the movie premiere. Normally it would be here in L.A., but they want to do it in New York, since that's were a lot of it was filmed," Ivan said.

Dimitri felt his stomach clench. "When?" he asked.

"It's next week. You'll fly up the day before and do a couple of interviews. They'll want you to do a taping of "The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon" and be on "Live with Kelly and Michael." The premiere will be the next night at the Ziegfeld Theater in Midtown."

Dimitri sighed, "Fine, I'll be there."

Ivan laughed, "Don't sound so enthused, man. If this movie does as well as they're predicting, you might actually be able to take some significant time off. I know you need it. You've been a real grouch lately."

"I'm fine. I'm just not looking forward to being in New York."

Silence hung in the air for a few seconds, before Ivan responded. "Maybe you can find her; talk to her. I know you're miserable. All you have to do is explain things. She'd be crazy not to forgive you! You're freaking Dimitri Belikov!"

"Just let it go, Ivan. Feelings fade; mine have," he lied.

 **(RPOV)**

It had been a little over a month since Rose had moved to New York. During that time, she had taken a part-time position as a hostess at Christian's restaurant. This allowed her time to take classes. She had applied and been accepted at NYU on a full scholarship. Her father had been so proud, offering to help her out any way he could. He was traveling for business, but promised he would come to the city when he returned.

The first few nights after she had arrived, she had found herself dreaming of Dimitri. Most of her dreams were pleasant. They involved illicit encounters and romantic walks along the beach. However, on occasion, they had turned dark. Some ended with Dimitri lying in a pool of blood; Jesse standing over him with a gun. Another had been a reenactment of her near drowning. Only in her dream, instead of Dimitri saving her, he had stood on the shore laughing, while the woman from the magazine clinging to him. Eventually, however, she found herself dreamless.

She had also expected to have heard from Jesse, regarding his attempt to blackmail her over the photos. After a week of not hearing from him, however, she had taken it as a sign that he had hopefully moved on. No one had harassed her, so she knew he hadn't followed through on his threat…yet.

Mia had given birth to their son the day after Christmas. Rose, Lissa and Christian had flow out as soon as Eddie had called to tell them Mia had gone into labor. They had spent a couple of days there. The beach house had been rented at the time, so the three of them had stayed in a hotel. That had suited Rose, as she still wasn't ready to revisit the scene of what she considered one of her biggest mistakes.

Adrian had become a prominent fixture in Rose's life, spending time at the restaurant, while Rose worked, or hung out at the penthouse. He still kept pursuing Rose, trying to persuade her to accept a date. As charming and handsome as he was, Rose just couldn't bring herself to feel anything more for him than friendship. In fact, one night after they had both had quite a bit to drink, Rose had confided in Adrian all that had happened at the beach. He had been the friend she had come to love, offering his support. After that conversation he had ceased making advances.

Rose had just come home from her class, Ancient Art. Her favorite part of the class required her to visit collections at the Metropolitan Museum of Art and the Brooklyn Museum. She would often take Lissa with her, as she enjoyed looking at the artwork almost as much as Rose.

She quickly grabbed a shower and changed into her hostess outfit. This consisted of a nice cocktail dress with heels. She also had to style her hair and apply a little makeup. She knew, Hans, their driver, would be waiting downstairs soon. She tried to be early, to avoid his not so subtle jabs at her tardiness.

Once she was dressed she rushed to the elevator, not able to say goodbye to Lissa. She impatiently tapped her foot as she waited for the elevator to arrive. Bounding inside as the doors slid open, she pushed the 'L' button repeatedly. Once she reached the bottom, she flew out the opening doors, racing to the waiting car. Hans stood there, glancing at his watch, shaking his head. He opened the back door, allowing Rose to leap into the back.

They made their way to the restaurant. It had been a week since Rose had last worked, so she was surprised to see a large crowd already gathered out front. Exiting the car, Rose made her way inside. The restaurant wasn't open yet, but there was already a hustle and bustle inside. Rose stowed her belongings in the back and then made her way to the front.

"Rose!" she heard the manager, Alberta, call out.

Rose made her way over to the hostess stand, where Alberta was waiting. She was studying the seating chart, making notations. "Hey, Alberta," Rose replied.

"Hey, hun. How's class going?" she asked, her eyes still fixated on the diagram in front of her.

"It's great. I'm really enjoying it. Lissa and I are headed to see the Egyptian Art collection at the Met tomorrow. I'm really excited," she said, grinning.

Looking up, Alberta smiled warmly, "I'm glad you're liking it. Although, I have to admit that would probably bore me to tears."

Rose laughed. "Well, then I guess I won't bring you anything from the gift shop."

Alberta chuckled. "So Rose, you weren't here earlier this week, and I'm sure Christian forgot to mention it, but we've got a private group coming in for dinner tonight. They'll be here late, so you'll need to stay a little longer than usual. Will that work for you?" Alberta asked.

"Uhm, yeah, that shouldn't be a problem. I don't have class tomorrow, and Lissa and I can go to the museum later in the day."

"Great! So, when the party arrives, you'll take them over to the VIP dining room. Avery and Natalie will be serving. We'll still be seating the regular sections. This particular party will have the paparazzi and bystanders crowding the front. We'll have extra security to keep out everyone who doesn't have a reservation, but keep an eye out. If you encounter any problems, just let Pavel know. He and Sergei will be working security," Alberta explained.

Rose nodded. "Okay, what time does the group arrive?"

"They should be here sometime after 9:00."

Rose glanced at the clock on her phone. It was only 4:30, and dinner seating began at 5:00. She would still be busy until the group's arrival. Getting ready, she helped the staff set the tables and get the restaurant ready to open. Alberta had said that Christian wouldn't be coming in until shortly before 9:00, to greet the VIPs.

Once dinner guests began to arrive, Rose efficiently shuttled guests to their tables. It was a Monday night, so they weren't overly crowded. She was able to briefly sit down once in a while, her heels starting to hurt.

At around 8:30, she noticed the crowds gathering outside the doors. Pavel and Sergei had taken up their positions, fending off those without a reservation. Even though they had plenty of empty tables, they apparently weren't allowing any walk-ins on this particular evening. Rose was curious as to who could elicit such heightened service. She had checked the reservations sheet, but had not recognized the name of the person under which the reservation was made. With a group of eight, it wasn't a huge group, but larger than their usual tables accommodated.

Alberta had snuck up to the podium near the door, glancing out briefly. "Vultures," she muttered.

Rose laughed. "So, any idea who's coming?" she asked.

Alberta shrugged, "It's all hush hush. It was kept quiet in hopes of keeping the media and bystanders away, but it appears that someone let something slip. All I know it that whoever it is, they're very well known."

Rose started to get excited, but also felt an undercurrent of fear and anxiety. She felt a lot of pressure. She knew she was the first impression people had when they arrived. She strived her hardest to give each guest her personal attention.

At 9:00 sharp, the doors opened. Rose could hear the yells and see the flashbulbs flaring as a group of people strolled in. Looking up, Rose saw a tall man approach. He was trim, but not too thin with platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. Her heart had momentarily stuttered as she took in the uncanny resemblance to her ex-fiancé, Jesse. Shaking her head softly, she put on her best man-eater smile and looked the man in the eyes.

"Welcome to _Rosa_ , do you have a reservation?" she asked, sweetly.

""Well aren't you just the prettiest thing I've ever seen," the man said, apparently pulling out his most suave moves.

Rose, keeping her smile in place, replied, "Thank you, sir. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes I do," he replied.

Rose was growing impatient, but held her tongue as she asked, "And, under what name is the reservation?"

He leaned down, his elbow resting on the pedestal, as he looked into her eyes. "I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

Fighting with all her might, Rose restrained her eye roll. Instead, she answered him, "My name is Rose. Now may I have your name?"

The man flew upright, his eyes widening as his they raked over her. Slowly, a smile crept up until he was grinning like a madman. "Well, I'll be damned!" he exclaimed.

"Sir, I must really insist you either tell me what name your reservation is under or I will have to ask those two rather large gentlemen to escort you and your friends out," she said, pointing towards Pavel and Sergei.

"Sorry, honey. You just look like someone. A friend of a friend, if you would. The reservation is under the name Marion Morrison."

Rose checked the list. So this was the group that required all the heightened security, she surmised. Looking over the people standing nearby, she found she didn't recognize anyone. As she quickly counted, she realized they were short two party members.

"I see you only have six guests. Will the other two be joining you?" she asked.

Mr. Morrison snickered, "Oh most definitely. One is actually the guest of honor. I know he will be extremely surprised when he arrives."

Rose looked at the man, certain he was a couplet short of a sonnet. She supposed the wealthy or famous could afford to be eccentric.

Picking up eight menus, Rose instructed the group to follow her to the back room. Avery and Natalie were already waiting. Placing the menus on the table, Rose turned and left to head back to her station. As she was walking out, Mr. Morrison grabbed her arm. Rose stopped, looking down at his hand before looking up into his eyes. By the quick removal of his hand, she assumed he had correctly read the look of distaste on her face.

"I'm sorry, I just had to ask. You look so familiar. Have you ever been to California?" he asked.

"Actually, yes. I have friends that live there," she replied.

Sporting another wicked grin, Ivan said, "Hmmm…yes, this is definitely going to be an interesting evening."

Rose couldn't resist this time, rolling her eyes as she walked away, heading back to the front. At least I'm not their waitress, she thought. A few moments later, Christian rushed in, breezing past the mob out front.

"Rose! Oh thank goodness! Hey, did the VIP group arrive yet?"

"Yes, all but two. Mr. Morrison and friends are already in the back." she answered.

"Oh, okay. And…everything is okay?" he asked, worry eclipsing his features.

"Yes, I suppose. Unless you count Mr. Morrison, who's just a bit creepy and peculiar."

"Wait. Did you say they're still expecting two more?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Christian, what is wrong? You acting odd, even more so than usual," she said.

"Uh, nothing. Listen, why don't you go ahead and head out. We shouldn't be too busy, and I can handle the group," he said, nervousness etched in his words.

"Christian, what is…" Rose began to ask, as the doors flew open again. Glancing up, she came face to face with her past. Dimitri walked in, his arm clutched around a tall, raven haired beauty. They were smiling at each other. As they reached the desk, his eyes turned and locked with hers. She felt her chest constrict, heat rise up into her cheeks, and her legs nearly buckle.

Before she could utter a word, Christian pulled her away, moving towards the bar. He sat her down quickly then leaned down to her ear. "Rose, I'm so sorry. I just found out. Just stay here until I get them seated, and then I'll help get you out of here." He stepped away, gently gripping her shoulder before giving it a light squeeze and walking back to the front.

Rose forced herself to breathe before turning her head to look back to where he still stood. Dimitri was still starring at her, his eyes transfixed. She saw such pain and anguish. As Christian approached, she saw his mask slip on as he turned, reluctantly, back to listen to what Christian was saying.

Turning to face, Jason, the bartender, Rose asked for a shot of whisky. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Christian leading Dimitri and his date toward the private dining room. She saw the woman glance over at her, a genuine smile on her face. She watched the woman briefly lean over to whisper something into Dimitri's ear. Rose felt her stomach roil at the image. Stop it, she yelled internally. She knew she had no reason to feel as she did. She and Dimitri were nothing to each other. Had _never_ been anything, apparently. He could date or sleep with anyone he chose.

Rose slammed the whiskey back before walking up the hostess podium. She reviewed the other reservations and realized Christian had been correct. There were only two more small parties coming in to dine. She went to the back to retrieve her purse and wrap, then decided to wait at the bar. As she exited from the back and made her way to get another drink, she saw Adrian now sitting in her vacant seat. She slipped into the chair next to him, before ordering another shot.

"Whoa, little mermaid. It's not like you to throw back the hard stuff. Everything okay?" he asked.

"Oh, just splendid," she retorted, tossing the drink down her throat. She felt the burning amber liquid flowing through her insides. Maybe if I drink enough of these, the pain will vanish, she hoped.

Slamming it down on the bar, Rose signaled Jason to pour her another. However, before he could refill the glass, Adrian pulled it away.

"Hey! That's mine!" Rose shouted.

"And now it's mine," Adrian retorted. "Rose, what the hell is going on?"

Running a hand through her hair, Rose looked down at the bar before cocking her head to look toward Adrian. " _He's_ here," she whispered.

Adrian, looking confused, replied, "Who's here exactly? Are we talking the ex-fiancé or the current Hollywood douchebag?"

Rose sighed, "The latter."

"What the hell is he doing in New York?" he asked.

"I have no clue. I haven't been keeping tabs on him," she spat.

Adrian raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, don't take it out on me."

"Sorry," she replied. "I just need to get out of here. Christian is going to take me home once he gets them settled in the back."

"Why wait? I can take you home, now," he offered.

Relief fell over Rose's face as she smiled at Adrian. "That would be lovely, thank you."

They stood and made their way to the front. Stopping, Adrian turned Rose to face him, securing the wrap around her before pulling her into a hug. "It's going to be okay," he whispered into her ear. Placing a light kiss to her cheek, he pulled away and turned to open the door. They exited out into the cold night, hailing a cab.

As the cab pulled away, Rose couldn't help turning back to look. She felt her heart ache as she saw Dimitri standing out in front, staring towards the taxi. Pulling at what little resolve she had, she turned back around and laid her head on Adrian's shoulder.

 **(DPOV)**

The premiere had gone well. The reviews had been mostly positive. The audience had seemed to enjoy it, reacting appropriately without prompting. Ivan had been his usual effusive self, shaking hands with the men, kissing the cheeks of the women. Dimitri swore that if his best friend hadn't become a manager, he would have excelled in politics. The man knew how to work a crowd.

Dimitri was wearing his usual mask, hiding all emotion. He smiled when required, causing women to swoon lightly. But, anyone looking closely saw only dark, dead pools. Ivan could see the difference, as the smiles he forced out never made it to his eyes.

After the requisite photographs and brief interviews, Ivan and his group, which consisted of the director, producers, the head of public relations, and Ivan's flavor of the moment, left in their respective limos, making their way to the restaurant. Ivan had heard from the owner's aunt, Tasha, that it was the best new eatery in town. He had spoken directly with Christian Ozera, to ensure that they had a private dining area as well as adequate security. Dimitri had offered to bring his co-star and friend, Tasha, after stopping by her hotel room to change and freshen up.

"Grab yourself a drink, Dimitri. I'll just be a few moments," Tasha said, yelling out from the bathroom.

Dimitri poured a shot of vodka, before shouting back, "Take your time, Tash. Not really eager to go anyway." When Ivan had told him the name of the restaurant where they'd be having dinner, his stomach had dropped. Memories of her name, whispered in intimate settings, came flooding back.

After slamming back the shot, Dimitri poured another, sitting on the sofa. Tasha sauntered back out, wearing a simple, but beautiful blue dress that matched her ice blue eyes. At one time, seeing her like this would have brought him great pleasure. They had tried dating, back when they were both new to Hollywood, but had soon found they were better suited as close friends. He still saw her as beautiful, but in a purely platonic sense.

"Dimitri, it's one dinner," she said, smacking his shoulder playfully. "I think you can survive. Plus it's my nephew's restaurant, so I can guarantee the food will be outstanding. I haven't seen or spoken with him in a long time, so it's really important for me to be there. Can you at least pretend to be excited?" she asked, a smile on her face.

Sighing, Dimitri stood. "Fine, I'll put on my usual façade and play my part in the farce that is my life."

Tasha chuckled, humorously, "Wow, could you be any more depressing and morose?"

Dimitri gave her his best glare, before softening into a smile. She was right. He had been wallowing too much lately. He would support his friends and bring his best to the evening. He escorted Tasha out the door and back down to the waiting car. They drove for several blocks before pulling up in front of the restaurant. Dimitri braced himself as he slid out after the chauffeur had opened the passenger-side door. He reached back, offering his hand to Tasha. Grasping it lightly, she gracefully stepped out and wrapped her arm around Dimitri. They posed for a moment, allowing the photographers to take their pound of flesh.

As the large man at the entrance opened the doors, Dimitri led Tasha inside. She had made some quirky comment about the media frenzy outside when they stepped up to the hostess stand. Dimitri glanced up, prepared to be directed toward their table, when his eyes met _hers_. Rose stood before him, her beautiful brown eyes as wide as saucers. Her succulent lips were slightly parted and she seemed to be holding her breath. The man next to her had pulled her towards him and was leading her toward the bar.

Dimitri's eyes followed the couple as they moved away. Tasha leaned up and whispered into his ear, "That's my nephew, Christian. Don't know who the woman is, but she's quite exquisite."

Dimitri could only nod, his throat suddenly like the Sahara He watched as Christian whispered into Rose's ear. His hand itched to be holding a shot of vodka right then. His Roza, he thought, before shaking his head. She wasn't his and never would be. She was breathtaking. When he had been with her, she had never wore make-up, and he had found her beautiful. With her lightly smoky eyes and bright red lips, her beauty was simply magnified. He couldn't take his eyes from her as she ordered a drink, throwing it back quickly. His heart sank, realizing her reaction was because of his presence. She still wore the pain of his rejection.

"Tasha, how are you?" the man, Christian, smiled lovingly at his aunt before pulling her into an embrace.

"I'm good, Christian. This place looks great! I can't wait to try the food. I'm sorry it's been so long since we've seen each other or spoken. This project has been crazy," she said.

"Thank you. I hope while you're in town, you'll be able to come by the house. I know Lissa would love to see you." Turning slight, Christian nodded toward him, "Mr. Belikov, it's a pleasure to have you here at _Rosa's._ " Dimitri winced the caught a small, wicked smile on Christian's face. "If you two will follow me, I'll take you to your table. Your other guests are already seated," he said, his voice formal.

Christian led them back to the private room. Ivan stood, walking around the table to embrace Dimitri and then Tasha. "About time you two. Thought you might have gotten lost."

"You know me, Ivan. I had to powder my nose…and everything else," she joked.

Everyone laughed lightly as they retook their seats. Dimitri pulled out Tasha's chair for her, pushing her in gently. "Excuse me," Dimitri said. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be right back."

A small, petite woman with short curly hair and glasses stepped up next to him. "May I get you anything to drink, Mr. Belikov?" she asked, her voice tinged with nervousness.

He smiled, replying, "Yes, please. I'll take a shot of your best Russian vodka." She nodded, taking Tasha's order as well the rest of the table.

Dimitri walked back out to the front, looking around to see if he could find Rose. He didn't want to upset her, and he definitely wasn't ready to talk to her. He just needed to make sure she was okay.

His eyes suddenly caught movement, as he saw a handsome man turn Rose to face him, securing her wrap around her before pulling her into a hug. Dimitri saw him whisper into her ear, before placing a light kiss to her cheek. He watched the man then pull away and turn to open the door. They both exited out into the cold night, hailing a cab. Dimitri walked behind them, watching as they slid into the car, before walking out the door. Cameras whirled and bulbs flashed, but Dimitri wasn't even aware. All he could see was the cab pulling away. As he watched it merge into traffic, he was about to head back inside when he spied Rose turn and look back. Their eyes locked for a moment, and his heart nearly shattered as he saw the pain and hurt on her face. Once she had turned back around, Dimitri slowly pivoted and went back into the restaurant, ignoring the shouts and pleas from those outside.

He walked back into the private dining room, taking his seat between Tasha and Ivan. Natalie returned with the drink orders. As she set the shot of vodka down in front of him, Dimitri lightly grabbed her arm. "Just bring the bottle," he said.

The other waitress, Avery, began describing the specials. Everyone ordered, and then sat around the table, enjoying comfortable conversation. Only Dimitri sat back quietly, nursing the bottle the young waitress had brought.

Ivan, who was sitting on the other side, leaned in, whispering, "So, was that who I think it was?"

Dimitri glanced sideways at Ivan, nodding briefly.

Ivan let go a low whistle. "I can see why you're so hot and bothered. She's stunning!"

Dimitri let out a low growl, before leaning in towards Ivan. Dropping his voice as low as he could, he ground out, "Watch it, Ivan."

Sitting up in his seat, Ivan held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, man, relax. I'm just making an observation."

They sat in silence for a few minutes, before Ivan leaned back in, whispering, "So, did you talk to her?"

Dimitri shook his head, "No. Mr. Ozera whisked her away before I could form any words. From the look on her face, however, I'm not sure she would have let me speak."

Ivan nodded, "I can see that. She was pretty feisty with me when we came in. I think there's a real spitfire under there."

Dimitri shot Ivan a warning glare. "She's a strong, beautiful, smart, and caring woman. I wouldn't doubt she could put you or anyone in their place," he said, a small smile playing on his lips.

Ivan sighed, "Damn it, man. You still have it bad. Why don't you just talk to the woman? You said you got along really well at the beach. She had wanted to be friends. Trust me, _you_ sir could use all the good friends you can find. Apologize to her, explain why you acted like an ass, and beg for her forgiveness."

Dimitri snorted. Ivan was not the kind of man to have deep, sincere thoughts. "Since when did you become a Zen master?"

Ivan shrugged his shoulders, "Guess I'm just maturing." After a second, they both broke out in laughter, gaining stares from the others at the table.

The rest of the dinner went well, everyone enjoying the outstanding food. Tasha couldn't sing her praises loud enough to her nephew. They spent much of the evening catching up. After they paid for dinner, Dimitri shook Christian's hand. The man's dislike for Dimitri was blatant, as he angrily squeezed his hand. Dimitri and Tasha took the car back to their hotel. When they arrived at their floor, Tasha invited Dimitri in for a drink.

"Come on, grouch. We'll have a drink and talk. I've got some things to say that you need to hear," she said, dragging him into her room.

After pouring them both a drink, Tasha sat down opposite Dimitri on the sofa, her arm resting along the back. "So, I talked to my nephew. He told me who that woman was. You know, the beautiful hostess? Are you okay?" she asked, quietly.

Dimitri had told Tasha all about Rose and their time together not long after he had returned. They had been working grueling hours, and his frustration and depression were affecting their scenes. She had pulled him to her trailer, demanding he tell her what was bothering him.

"I'm fine. I wish people would stop asking me that," he bit out.

Tasha punched his shoulder, "Hey! Stop that! It's me. I've known you for a long time now. Not as long as Ivan, but long enough to see through your crap."

Dimitri sighed, taking another drink. "I miss her."

"Now that's more like it. So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing. I destroyed whatever chance I had. She'd never want to speak to me again, let alone see me."

"I call bullshit. If what you've told me is true, that woman cares about you. Still does, by her reaction tonight. What do you want, for yourself and from her?"

"I want her in my life, in any way she'll take me. I want the woman I could share anything with. I want the woman who could make me smile just by walking into the room. I want the woman who has more strength and courage in her beautiful finger than I do in my entire body."

Tasha reached over, taking his hand. Squeezing gently, she said, "Okay then, let's get to work."


	12. Chapter 12: Reconciliation

**Hola, my lovelies! Guess what? You guessed it...a new chapter! This one just flew out, so I said, "What the hell!"**

 **Thank you again for all your wonderful reviews/comments/favorties/follows. I honestly can't tell you how much it has meant. It makes me want to get the story to you sooner, rather than later.**

 **I'm going to shut up now...**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Reconciliation**

" ** _Absence diminishes little passions and increases great ones, as a wind extinguishes candles and fans a fire._ _" -_ _Francois de La Rochefoucauld_**

 **(RPOV)**

It had been a week since the restaurant debacle. Rose had tried to refocus, pursuing her studies with vigor. Christian and Lissa had not pushed her to talk about it, which Rose had appreciated. Seeing Dimitri again that night had brought up old hurts and feelings, but Rose knew that was to be expected. She was determined to put that time behind her, and look only towards her future.

Which was why, when she stepped out to the hostess podium the following Monday night, she was completely caught off guard to find Mr. Morrison waiting for her.

"Ah, Rose, right?" he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes. Hello, Mr. Morrison," Rose replied, politely. "What can I do for you?"

He tapped his chin, as if deeply contemplating her question. "Well, first off, you can call me by my name." He extended his hand towards her, "I'm Ivan Zeklos."

Rose started to extend her hand, until she suddenly registered his last name. Her body started to involuntarily shake, as her eyes grew wider. No, it couldn't be! It has to be a coincidence.

Ivan, noticing her change in demeanor, quickly walked around the podium to her side. "Rose, what is it? Are you okay?" he asked, concern in his voice.

Rose's hand lifted to her forehead, as she closed her eyes. She wondered if they were possibly related. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into Ivan's worried eyes. She had to close them again quickly. It felt as if she had been slapped, as she was pulled back to another time, with another person.

She opened her eyes again, this time looking anywhere but his face. "I'm fine. I apologize. I just know, or rather, knew someone with the same last name. It's someone I'd rather not think about."

When she managed to finally glance at Ivan, she saw his eyes were wide. Just as quickly, they narrowed and his fists, hanging at his side were clenched. "You're talking about Jesse, aren't you?" he said, matter-of-factly.

Again, Rose's eyes widen. "How did you know? Wait, you're Ivan? You're Dimitri's friend and his manager?"

Ivan nodded, his features softening. "That's me. Which must mean you're his Roza." He saw her tense at his words.

"I am _not_ his Roza," she spat.

Contritely, he replied, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend. I meant that it's what he called you. He spoke of you, you know? When he got back? He thinks very highly of you."

Rose let out a humorless laugh, "I'm sure. Ripping someone's heart out and using them is a sure sign of someone's high regard."

Ivan's face tightened. "Rose, please tell me…you have to know he would never do that! Yes, he could have handled the whole thing better, but he truly cared for you. No, he truly cares for you, still. What he did, he did because he cared."

"Ivan," she cried out, in frustration, "he told me I was no one. He said I was a distraction, hat he was bored! Even if he thought it was better to push me away to protect me, he could have found another way!"

Ivan sighed, seemingly resigned to her low opinion of Dimitri. "Rose," he said, softly, "do you care about him? If you could strip away the stupid way he handled things in the end, would you want to still be his friend?"

Rose paused, pondering his question. Pushing past the hurt and anger, she realized that her answer, was of course, yes. Even while suffering through the pain and anguish, she had yearned to talk to him, to hear his voice – his laugh. She had wanted to be close to him and see his smile. "Yes, Ivan, I care about him – even now. I just don't know if I can forgive him," she said, her voice low.

Ivan nodded, "I see. Is there anything he could do to earn your forgiveness?"

"I honestly don't know. It's not only my forgiveness, but my trust. I don't know if I can trust him not to turn on me like that again. Besides, it's not like he's been beating down my door, asking for those things."

Ivan shook his head, realizing how stubborn they both were. "Rose, part of that is not his fault. He had a movie to finish shooting and then everything that goes into the final product. As we speak, he's in Europe right now at another premiere, before he flies off to a bunch of other cities to do the same thing again. I _can_ tell you this. This has been eating away at him since he came home, and Dimitri Belikov doesn't get easily affected."

"Fine, let's say all this is true. What do you want me to do about it?" Rose said, throwing her hands up in the air.

"All I ask, is that _when_ he comes around, wanting to talk, that you listen. That's it," he said, his voice calm and low.

As Ivan started to leave, Rose called out after him. "Ivan…"

Turning he responded, "Yeah?"

"About Jesse. How is he related?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

She saw his features harden again. "He's a distant cousin, thank god. I have as little to do with him as possible. Look, Rose, I hope it's okay, but, well you know Dimitri and I are close. He told me about Jesse…about what he did to you. I know it won't make things better, but I just want you to know how sorry I am. He's always been trouble," he said. "I'd like to ask another favor of you. Promise me that if Jesse comes back around to harass you, that you'll call me," he said, handing her his business card.

Rose looked down at the card, rubbing it between her fingers. She hadn't expected any of this, least of all a relative of Jesse's caring about what happened to her. Smiling, she looked up at Ivan. "Thank you, Ivan. I appreciate that you're looking out for Dimitri, as well as offering to help me. He said you are a good man. I can see why."

Ivan blushed slightly at her compliment before turning to leave. As he opened the door, he turned back, saying, "Remember what I said Rose. Just listen to him."

Rose nodded as Ivan walked out onto the busy street. Glancing down at the card, she slipped it into her pants pocket. She saw that it was nearly time for the first dinner patrons to arrive, so she gathered up her stuff, preparing for the evening.

 **(DPOV)**

After two grueling weeks, the premiers were complete. His last stop had been in Sydney and he was now arriving back into Los Angeles after a tough, nearly 14-hour flight. By the time he arrived back at his apartment, it was actually a few hours earlier in the morning than when he had left Sydney. He shook his head in amusement at the thought.

Ivan had arranged to have his kitchen restocked, which was a relief. Dimitri unpacked his bags before grabbing a quick shower. As he was exiting, his phone rang. Pulling it out of his pants pocket he answered, seeing it was Tasha.

"Hey, Tash. Did you get in okay?" he asked.

"Yup, just walked into the house," she said. Dimitri could hear her dogs barking in the background.

"I see the children are happy you're home" he said.

"My babies are always glad to see me…aren't you my schnookums…yes you are….mommy loves you," she rambled at the pets.

"Tasha!" Dimitri yelled. "Talk now; animals later."

Laughing, she said, "Sorry. So, the reason I was calling was I wanted to see if you want to fly up to New York with me next weekend? I'm going to take this time off to visit Christian. Thought…oh, I don't know…you might want to see a certain someone?"

"I don't know, Tasha. We just got back, and I'm exhausted. Besides, I'm sure Ivan's going to have me looking over a bunch of new script submissions for my next…"

"Dimitri Belikov!" she barked. "What did we talk about in New York? Was I just wasting hot air? You said you wanted Rose back in your life. Well, I'm giving you the opportunity to give it a go. The man I know is not a wuss. So, grow a pair!"

Dimitri couldn't help but laugh. Tasha was nothing, if not direct, which was one of her more endearing qualities. "Fine," he playfully growled. "Make the damn reservations and let me know when. If this goes south, however, you know I won't ever let you live it down."

"Oh please," she replied. "I'm wonderful, and you know it. It's my awesomeness that makes us such good friends. Especially when you keep in mind that I'm always right."

"Goodbye, Tasha," Dimitri said as he hung up. He was surprised to find he was chuckling as he hung up. He couldn't remember when he had actually laughed in earnest.

 **(RPOV)**

A week later, Rose returned from class. As she exited the elevator into the penthouse, she could hear voices coming from the living room. Upon entering, she saw a woman with dark black hair sitting on the sofa next to Lissa, her back turned to Rose. Lissa, looking up, waved Rose over. "Rose! Come and meet Christian's aunt, Tasha. She's here visiting for the weekend."

Rose walked toward the two, a smile on her face. As the woman stood up, Rose's smile faltered. Before her stood the woman that had been in Dimitri's arms at the restaurant. She was as stunning as Rose had remembered. Her dark, silky hair hung just above her shoulders, laying in gentle waves. Her makeup was light, but expertly applied; her lip color a lush red. She was smiling warmly at Rose, her hand outstretched. "Rose, it's a pleasure. I don't know if you recall, but we met briefly a few weeks ago at Christian's restaurant."

Rose paused, warring internally between snubbing the woman and accepting her introduction. Deciding not to offend Lissa, she extended her arm, lightly grasping the other woman's hand. "Yes, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"I was sorry you had to leave so suddenly that night. Christian said you weren't feeling well."

"Oh, yes, well I've just been stressed lately, with school and everything," Rose said. "In fact, if you'll excuse me, I really need to go and study. I've got a big test coming up," she lied. Rose felt an urgent need to remove herself from the duo. Her chest felt heavy, as if a brick had been placed upon it. Wiping her clammy hands on her pants, Rose excused herself, making her way up the stairs.

"Rose," Lissa called out after her. "We're going to have dinner tonight at the restaurant. We're leaving at 7:00, so be ready." Rose realized it was an order and not an invitation. Sighing, she continued up the stairs without responding. She knew arguing with Lissa would be futile.

After entering her room, Rose set her book bag on her small desk before falling back on the bed. How the hell was she going to get through tonight? After a few moments, she stood up and made her way to her desk. Pulling out her books, she sat down to review her notes from class. She hadn't been completely dishonest. She did have an exam coming up, but Rose knew the material and would have no problem passing.

Before Rose realized it, it was already 6:00. Leaping up, she ran into the bathroom, taking a quick shower. After looking through her closet, she decided on the dress she had worn to the opening. For whatever, reason, she wanted to look especially nice. Her inner voice, of course, informed her in no uncertain terms, the reason for her choice. You're jealous, it murmured. Scoffing internally, Rose quickly got dressed before curling her hair and applying a smattering of makeup.

At 7:00 sharp, Rose descended the stairs. She found Lissa and Tasha seated in the same spots she had left them earlier. Both women had changed, and both looked ravishing. Lisa was dressed in a blush-hued, elegant knee length, V-neck, sleeveless cocktail dress. A wide matching belt wrapped around her frame just below her chest. Tasha was wearing a long-sleeve, embellished cocktail dress in nude. It was covered in all-over-beading with a jewel neckline. With its fitted silhouette and straight hem, it hugged her slim build perfectly. Well there went her plan to outshine the whore. She shook her head gently, admonishing herself for the name calling. She didn't know Tasha, and from her brief interactions, had deemed her as nothing but pleasant.

"Rose, you look amazing!" Tasha cried out, a genuine smile gracing her lips. "That dress was made for you."

Rose blushed slightly, even more ashamed of her earlier thoughts. "Thank you. You look incredible as well, both of you."

Lissa smiled, but Rose sensed something more behind her eyes, almost like worry. "Liss, is anything wrong?" Rose asked.

"What?" she squeaked. "No, no, I'm fine. Just really, really hungry."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rose followed the ladies as they made their way toward the elevator. "Christian is already at the restaurant. He had to take care of a few things."

They exited the elevator and slid into the limo. They arrived at the restaurant about a half hour later. Hans opened the door, assisting each woman as they exited. Lissa led the way as they entered the restaurant.

Jasmine, the other hostess, guided them to their table, which was nestled in the back corner. As they were sitting down, Rose surveyed the room. It was an occupational habit. As her eyes moved over the tables, she found Christian standing at a table, nestled in a dark corner at the opposite end of the restaurant. As he moved back towards their table, Rose was able to glimpse the customers with whom he had been conversing. Her eyes grew wide as they found his. He was staring at her, a small smile on his lips. His hair was hanging lose, framing his face and the three-day stubble she had found so enticing.

"Oh, look! It's Ivan and Dimka!" Tasha exclaimed. "We should see if they want to join us," she suggested. Rose, still starring at Dimitri, failed to notice the sly smiles on their lips, as Lissa and Tasha looked at one another.

"Oh, I don't know, Tasha," Lissa said. "I'm not sure Rose would feel comfortable."

"Oh?" Tasha responded. "Rose, would you feel uncomfortable if my manager and Dimitri joined us?"

Rose's eyes flicked toward Tasha. She was having trouble understanding what Tasha was saying, her mind still reeling. "Uh…I…," Rose stammered.

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri had known this was a bad idea from the start, but he had let Ivan and Tasha talk him into it. He still wasn't sure how they had enlisted Rose's best friend and her boyfriend. As they sat at their table, waiting for the three ladies to arrive, Christian had walked up to their table. Ivan and Dimitri were nursing their drinks.

"Mr. Zeklos. Mr. Belikov," he said, his voice flat.

"Please, Christian, I think we're past formalities. Please call me Ivan. And, this," he said, pointing towards Dimitri, "is Dimitri. The somewhat unwitting pawn in our little production."

"We've met. Listen, I just wanted to stop by and make some things clear before Lissa and Rose arrive. If I get even a whiff of trouble, if Rose even _looks_ like she's going to cry, I will throw all of your celebrity asses out of my restaurant. Are we clear?" he growled.

"Of course," Dimitri said.

"Tasha seems to think you're not the total douche we think you are. My aunt has never lied to me, that I know of. She seems to think you really care about Rose. I'm willing to give this a chance, on her word," he said, before pausing. "And I happen to like that fact that you popped Jesse in the mouth," he added, a small smirk on his lips.

"Thank you. I know you don't know me and have no reason to trust me, especially after what I did to Rose, but I want you to know I will _never_ hurt her again. If she doesn't want to see or speak to me after tonight, I'll respect her wishes and leave."

Christian nodded, "Okay." He turned as he heard Lissa's voice. "Well, it looks like it's showtime," he said, turning to leave. Stopping, he turned back around. "Oh, and Dimitri? My friend Eddie knows all the great spots at sea to dump a body so no one would ever find it," he said, an evil grin on his face. "Remember that."

Dimitri slowly nodded, not entirely sure Christian was kidding. He downed the rest of his drink, as Ivan stood, indicating they should make their way over. Tasha had given them the signal that it was time to begin the groveling.

 **(RPOV)**

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw Ivan and Dimitri rise and walk toward them. She hadn't noticed Tasha waving the duo over. As they neared, Rose began to feel her temperature rising, as her hands suddenly felt quite moist. The pressure on her chest was increasing as they drew closer. Finally, reaching the table, both men stopped as Tasha stood to greet them. She kissed Ivan on the cheek before pulling Dimitri into an embrace. Dimitri kissed her cheek, returning the embrace. Rose tried to not watch, instead peering up from the corner of her eye.

"Oh, Rose, have you met Ivan Zeklos and Dimitri Belikov? Oh, my, of course. You met Ivan at the dinner," Tasha said.

Rose took a deep breath before raising her head to look toward the two men. She tried to keep her eyes focused on Ivan. "Yes, pleasure to see you again, Mr. Zeklos."

"Oh, please, Rose, I think we know each other well enough for you to call me Ivan. As much as I've heard about you, I feel like we're already friends," he said, smirking.

Rose's eyes flew to Dimitri. So, he had told Ivan about her, she realized. As if reading her thoughts, Dimitri said, "Yes, I couldn't help but sing your praises to my friends, Rose." He was wearing a genuine smile.

Rose blushed, looking back to Ivan. "Well, Ivan, it's good to see you again," she reached out, offering her hand. Ivan lifted his hand to her lips, placing a light kiss on the top. "Your friend spoke highly of you, as well," Rose said. She couldn't bring herself to say his name. Rose noticed the flash of hurt in Dimitri's eyes, as he picked up on her omission. Internally, she shrugged. She figured if she was going to be stuck in his company, he'd have to deal with it. "What brings you back to New York, Ivan?"

"Working on a little project with my man, Dimitri here. It's all hush hush for now. Hopefully it will be a successful venture. The negotiations might be a little rough, but we think the other party involved will eventually warm up to the proposal."

Rose nodded, as if understanding what he was saying. Her eyes kept flitting between Ivan and Dimitri, her muscles seeming to have taken on a life of their own. Dimitri, however, appeared to never take his eyes off her.

"Well, would you mind if we joined you? We haven't seen Tasha in quite a while, and I'm sure you and Dimitri have a lot of catching up to do," Ivan said pointedly towards Rose.

Rose looked to Lissa, a silent plea on her face. Lissa seemed to avoid eye contact with her, instead looking around the restaurant. "I wonder where Christian went? I should probably go find him," she said as she stood rapidly, making her way towards the kitchen. As she passed by, Rose reached out, trying to grab her attention. Almost as if trying to avoid her, Lissa slipped just out of reach and continued on to the kitchen.

Tasha spoke up as Lissa was walking away, "No, of course we don't mind, do we, Rose?"

Sighing in resignation, Rose responded, "No, of course not." She put on her best fake smile, as the two men sat down. Dimitri, of course, chose to sit next to Rose, while Ivan sat next to Tasha. Rose suddenly noticed that Dimitri hadn't sit down next to Tasha. If they were together, she figured they would have sat together.

"So, Tasha," Rose asked, a hard look in her eyes. "How long have you and Dimitri been together?"

Tasha, nearly choking on her drink, flashed her eyes first at Rose and then Dimitri before breaking out in a laugh. "Oh, no. Dimitri and I aren't together. Well, at least not in a romantic sense. We co-star in a few films together and have known each other for many years." She smiled warmly at Dimitri. "No, we're just really good friends." Turning to look pointedly at Rose, she continued, "Dimitri is an excellent friend. Sure, he can be stubborn and make really rash, stupid decisions sometimes, but it's usually because he cares and doesn't want the people he cares about to get hurt."

Realization slowly dawned, as Rose put the pieces together. Tasha knew! Of course! If she and Dimitri were good friends, he probably would have confided in her. Her eyes found Lissa, peering out from the kitchen, Christian standing next to her.

Rose stood up abruptly, tossing her napkin on the table, nearly knocking over her glass of wine. "Seriously?" she shouted, not caring who heard. "Wow, you all must think I'm pretty stupid, if you didn't think I'd figure out this was an ambush."

Tasha, using all her acting skills, feigned ignorance, her eyes fluttering, her mouth slightly open, as if aghast. "Rose, I don't know…"

"Stop! Just stop! Wow, you're almost as good an actor as he is," she said, jerking her thumb at Dimitri.

"Almost?" Tasha said in surprise. "Please, that hack learned everything he knows from me!"

"Oh, I don't know Tasha," Ivan jumped in. "I would say that Dimitri is probably a bit better than you, I mean come on, remember that one scene…"

"Shut it!" Rose yelled. Shaking her head, she moved around the table. "You all are nuts! Did you really think this would work? That I could just forgive and forget what happened? Just leave me alone…you can all go to hell," she said before turning and stalking towards the exit.

Lissa ran out the door behind her. "Rose, wait!" she called out.

Rose stopped, panting heavily. Whipping around, she threw all her pain and anger at her best friend. "How could you?" she cried.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. Please let me explain," she pleaded.

Holding up her hand, Rose replied, "No. I don't want to hear anything you have to say. You're _my_ best friend, Liss. How could you help them?" She felt the tears starting to push their way out. Pushing the heels of her hands to her eyes, she tried to squelch them before they fell. She knew once that damn broke, she would fall apart.

"Rose, I'm so sorry. I thought, I mean I just figured if you two talked. I don't know, I just believed you could either get some closure or maybe mend fences."

"Lissa, that's _not_ your call! You know how much he hurt me. Why in the hell would you think this was a good idea?"

"Because, Rose," she started, her voice sounding determined. "As much as you say you've moved on, we both know you haven't. You have feelings for him. Yes, anger is definitely one of those, but so is caring. You miss him, Rose. And, he misses you. Tasha says he's been a wreck since the beach. All he wants is to talk and to try and explain."

"Explain what? How he used me? How we destroyed me with his words? How do I forgive him for that, Lissa?" she cried.

"You don't," Dimitri said. Rose had failed to notice his approach. "Rose, I'm sorry. This isn't what I had planned."

Anger radiated from her, as she turned toward him, "Oh really? What was your big plan? Did you really think some pretty made up words were going to fix this? You said it yourself, you're an actor. How could I possibly believe anything you ever say?"

"I don't know. This is new to me. I've never hurt someone like I did you. And even if I did, I've never had to own up to it and try to repair the damage. Everything has come easy for so long - to easy."

"Yeah, well guess what? There's no quick fix for _this_ ," she said, waving her arms between them.

"I know that. All I can ask is that you give me a chance - a chance to explain. If, after I'm done, you never want to see me or speak to me again, I'll leave," he said, pleadingly.

Rose stared at him, her eyes narrowed. She felt a part of her aching to acquiesce. The other part still raged over what he had done. In a flash, Rose recalled something her father had told her once. It was after one of her eruptions over her mother. Abe had told her that, as much as Janine had hurt them both, if she had come back and asked for forgiveness, he would have granted it with no question. He said it hadn't been because he could forget what she had done, but that if he didn't forgive her, how could he ever expect to ask forgiveness from others.

Rose inhaled deeply before she spoke. "Lissa, please go back inside and apologize to Christian and the others for my outburst."

Lissa nodded mutely, turning to walk back into the restaurant. "Oh, and Lissa, I forgive you. Don't ever pull this shit again," Rose yelled. Lissa looked back, a small smile on her lips as she nodded before walking back in.

Rose then turned her attention to Dimitri. He stood there, having moved somewhat closer, his hands shoved in his pockets. Rose almost laughed as she took in his posture and attitude. He looked like a little boy being reprimanded for some youthful indiscretion.

"As for you," she said, pointing at him. "I will agree to hear you out, but I make no promises. If I even get a whiff of some actor bullshit, I walk."

Dimitri's head shot up, a stunned expression on his face. A small smile began to form, before he pushed it down. "Thank you, Roza."

"Rule number one - do _not_ call me that," she spat. "No terms of endearment allowed."

He nodded, "Okay. I understand." Pausing, he asked, "Any other rules I should know before we start?"

Rose tapped her chin, before replying, "Yes. Since I haven't eaten, you have to feed me. And, it's ladies choice."

Dimitri chuckled, "Of course. Anywhere in particular you'd like to go?"

"As a matter of fact, there is," Rose said, before turning to hail a taxi.

Climbing in, she gave the driver the address. About 30 minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of the brick building in Brooklyn. Getting out, Dimitri paid the driver. Rose walked inside, as Dimitri followed.

"Rosemarie!" Roberto, the co-owner, called out, before enveloping her in a hug.

"Hey, Roberto. How's business?"

"Can't complain. You want the usual?" he asked, not even glancing at Dimitri.

"That would be great," Rose replied, before turning to Dimitri. "I'm ordering a Keste Pizza. It's got tomato sauce, imported buffalo mozzarella, prosciutto di parma, arugula, pecorino gran cru, basil and extra virgin olive oil. That work for you?" she said, more as a statement than question.

"That sounds great, Rose."

Finally glancing up at Dimitri, Roberto's eyes widened. "Hey, aren't you that guy? You know, the one in that film?" he said, in his thick New York accent.

Dimitri chuckled, "Yeah, I'm that guy, from that film."

"Wow! We got ourselves a real, freakin' live movie start here," he said, calling back to his staff. "Hey, Vinny, go set up our table in the back room. We don't want our special guests here to be disturbed while they feast."

He led Rose and Dimitri to the back. A table was being set up in a small, private room off the main dining room. Roberto pulled out Rose's chair, while Dimitri took the seat next to her.

"So, Rosemarie, you didn't tell me you knew…" he said, turning to Dimitri, "I'm terrible with names. What's your name again?"

Rose stifled a giggle, as Dimitri smiled, replying, "Dimitri Belikov."

"Right, right. I knew that," he responded. "So, Mr. Belikov, how do you know our Rosemarie?"

He looked at Rose, his eyes shining. "We met a couple of months ago in California. We were both on vacation. She's the best person I know." Rose's eyes widened, a slight blush tinged her cheeks.

"Yes, she is one of a kind. She's been one of my best customers since she moved to New York. Sweetest girl I ever met," he said, smiling warmly at Rose.

"Yes, yes she is," Dimitri said quietly.

"Well, let me get your order in. Yous guys want anything to drink? I've got a lovely red that's got your name on it, Rose."

"That sounds great, Roberto," Rose replied.

After he left, Rose and Dimitri sat in silence. Rose fiddled with her napkin she had placed in her lap. Dimitri was looking around the room, taking in the décor. A few minutes later, Roberto brought back the wine. As he started to leave, after pouring some into each glass, Rose and Dimitri cried out, in unison, "Leave the bottle!"

Looking at each other, they burst out laughing. Both felt the tension loosen somewhat, as they each took long sips of their wine.

"Wow, this is really good," Dimitri said.

"Yes, it is," she replied. Waiting a beat, she continued, "So, you wanted to talk and to explain?"

Dimitri sighed, setting his glass back on the table. "I did, I mean, I do," he amended, quickly. "Rose, I want, no I _need_ you to know that everything I said, before Ivan's call - I meant every word. I never lied to you, up until then. I am so ashamed of how I handled everything. I acted rashly, out of fear and anger. Not towards you, but toward whoever took those pictures."

"Jesse," Rose whispered, looking down at the table, interrupting him.

Looking at her confused, Dimitri replied, "What?"

"It was Jesse. He took the pictures. He tried to blackmail me into keeping my name out of the press. He wanted $50,000, but I couldn't pay it. After I moved here, I never heard from him. I still don't know why he stopped."

Rose looked up. Dimitri's eyes were hard and cold, reminding her of that day he had broken her heart. His hands were fisted on the table. "That son of a bitch," he growled.

"Yes, well, after the first few couple of week's I kept waiting for him to call me and demand the money. When I didn't hear from, I just put it behind me. Like the old saying says, 'Let sleeping dogs lie'."

Dimitri snorted in derision, "'Dog' isn't the word I'd use to describe that bastard." His expression softened as he looked back at Rose. "Rose, I have a confession to make. If we're starting over, which I hope we can, I need to tell you something."

Rose felt her breath catch, fearful of what he might say. She nodded, signaling him to continue.

"Jesse contacted Ivan right after I got back from the beach. We didn't know it was him. We only knew someone was demanding $50,000 to keep your name out of the papers. I tried to find out who it was, but could never get close enough," he explained. "Rose, the reason you probably haven't heard from Jesse is because _I_ paid the money."

Rose's hand flew to her mouth, her eyes widening. She was at a loss. She had no idea what to think or say. After all that happened, she had never imagined Dimitri helping her, let alone paying that much money to her blackmailer. Before she could stop herself, she blurted out, "Wait! Did you do that for me or for your career?"

Hurt crossed his features as he reached a hand across to lay gently over hers. "I did it for you. I could care less what people think of me or what the studio thinks. It took what happened between us and what I did to you, to make me realize that. I've been so caught up in holding onto my life that I never realized that the life I had wasn't worth keeping, if I didn't have you in it."

Rose felt her eyes moisten, tears threatening to spill. She gently squeezed his hand. "Thank you, Dimitri," she said softly.

"Rose, I know I don't deserve it, but I'd like for us to start over. Above everything else, what I miss most is our friendship. You're the one person in this world that I can really talk to and who gets me. My feelings go deeper than friendship, but if that's all you're able to give, then I'll gladly accept that."

Rose stared into his eyes, looking for any sign of treachery or false pretense. Finding none, she nodded her head. "I think I can agree to those terms. On one, no, two conditions," she stated.

"Name them," he replied.

"First, no more lies or deceit. I want to get to know the real you," she said, emphatically.

"And second?" he asked.

"You take me out for hot chocolate and chocolate doughnuts tomorrow morning," she grinned.

"Deal!" he exclaimed.


	13. Chapter 13: Taking Chances

**I apologize if this chapter isn't up to my usual standards. I had started writing it as I learned about Prince. Trying to write while you're weeping is a bit of challenge. Didn't help I was playing his channel on iHeart Radio.**

 **I'll have a huge surprise for you all tomorrow. It's all due to my wonderful friend, Tiffany. Couldn't get through this without her help and support!**

 **Thank you again to all who reviewed, including all those I couldn't reply personally to (Audrey, PandaGirl, Kelly, and Guests). Love to get feedback, as long as it's constructive.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Taking Chances**

It had been a month since Rose had agreed to give Dimitri a chance to mend fences. During that time, they had steered away from discussing their time at the beach, instead chatting about what had occurred since their return. She had told him about her classes, even offering to let him join her on one of many museum trips. He had told her all about his travels while promoting the movie. They had enjoyed dinners out, strolls through Central Park, and trips to various tourist attractions. Neither had been to the 9/11 Memorial at the World Trade Center. They chose each other to share that somber, but worthwhile trip. They had held hands as they took it all in, never saying a word.

Dimitri had even rented an apartment nearby. He was splitting his time between Los Angeles and New York. However, with most of the promotional work done for the movie, he spent the majority of his time with Rose in New York. Rose saw this as another sign of his commitment to rebuilding their relationship.

He had invited her to dinner at his new place. As she was getting ready, Lissa sat on the end of her bed, helping her pick out something to wear. While Rose had been to his apartment on numerous occasions since he moved to the city, this was the first time he had offered to cook dinner.

"Lissa," Rose whined. "We're just eating in his apartment. Why do I need to get dressed up?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Rose, just because you're going to be hanging out at his place, doesn't mean you shouldn't look fantastic." She was trying to wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, but it only made her look slightly insane.

Rose, laughing, walked back into her closet, shifting through the numerous items that now hung from the racks. Lissa had insisted that Rose let her pick up some new outfits; ones befitting a New Yorker. Rose had agreed under the condition she stop at ten. Had Lissa gotten her way, Rose would have had to construct another closet.

Walking out, she held up the port-colored, long-sleeved sweater dress. It fell mid-thigh and had a high waist with a pleated bottom. "How about this?"

Lissa beamed, "Perfect! You can pair it with your charcoal leggings and the Halston Heritage suede, peep-toe boots." Roes pulled on the obligatory leggings and boots after slipping on the dress. Rose loved wearing heels on occasion. However, she knew that with a four and a half inch heel, those torture devices that Lissa called fashion would be the death of her by the end of the night.

Lissa curled her hair while Rose applied some light makeup. Lissa had tried to insist that Rose go with the smoky eyes and red lips. However, Rose prevailed, much preferring to wear as little makeup as possible. She swiped on a coat of mascara and applied a tinted lip gloss. Once she was ready, the two made their way downstairs.

Rose said goodnight to she and Christian before heading down to the street. As Lissa and Christian were staying in for the evening, they had offered their car to Rose. Hans was waiting at the curb and opened the door as she stepped out of the lobby. Sliding into the backseat, Hans closed the door before taking his position behind the wheel. He smoothly pulled out into traffic and headed up 7th Avenue. The drive, with evening traffic, took about 30 minutes.

Once they pulled up to the building, Rose slipped out after Hans had opened the back door. "What time should I return to retrieve you, ma'am?" Hans queried.

"I'm not really sure. I don't think it will be too late. Why don't we say 11:00? I'll send a text message should anything change."

"Yes, ma'am," he said. "Have a pleasant evening, Ms. Hathaway."

"Hans, how many times have I asked you to call me by my first name?" Rose admonished.

His expression blank, he replied, "More times than I care to count, ma'am." At that, he opened the car door and slid into the driver's seat. After closing it, he pulled back into traffic.

Rose just stared at him as he pulled away, thinking he really needed to get laid. She clapped her hand over mouth as her eyes grew large. Admonishing herself for such unkind thoughts, she made her way into the building. She was greeted by a polished, beautiful young woman, standing behind the concierge desk. "Good evening, Ms. Hathaway. Going up to the penthouse this evening?"

Rose nodded, "Yes, Simone. Dimitri is actually going to cook some of his mother's recipes. Want me to sneak you a plate?"

Simone laughed, "Thanks, but I'll pass. Although, if you wanted to bring me a slice or two of her black bread…"she trailed off.

Rose winked, "You got it."

Entering the elevator, she pressed the "P" button and waited for the doors to close. After a few minutes, they slid open, depositing her on the top floor. She walked toward his door and raised her hand to knock. Before her knuckles made contact, the door flew open. Dimitri stood before her, a large smile adorning his face.

Rose's eye widened. "How did you know I was out here?"

He laughed, "Celebrity secrets."

He stepped aside, letting Rose enter. The apartment was spacious, spreading out over 2200 square feet with 3 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The 12-foot ceilings allowed for the massive floor-to-ceiling windows that overlooked the city skyline. It was tastefully decorated with all the modern accoutrements. Taking her coat, he hung it up in the hall closet before he led her into the kitchen, where he was finishing up dinner. She took a seat on a nearby barstool, sipping the wine Dimitri had offered while she watched him work.

"It smells divine," she said, smiling.

"Well, I hope you like it. It's govjadina po Strogonovski, or beef stroganoff. It's got beef tenderloin, salt, fresh ground pepper, tomato paste, butter, onion, flour, mustard powder, dry white wine, and Russian sour cream. It's served with crispy straw potatoes. I also made black bread," he said, winking at her.

As he was describing the meal, Rose could feel her stomach begin to announce its pleasure. Dimitri's shoulders shook as he chuckled, continually stirring and flipping the potatoes.

"Well, is there anything I can do? Set the table? Wash up some dishes?" she asked.

He shook his head, still facing away from her while he worked. "No, but thank you. Everything is ready. Once these are done, which should be shortly, we'll be ready to eat."

Rose slipped from the chair, picked up her wine glass, and walked over to the windows. The sun had set and the lights from the city twinkled and shone like stars in the sky. Rose was still becoming accustomed to the difference between the city and her little haven at the beach. She found that while she liked the hustle and bustle of New York, along with all its attractions, she always felt a slight tension in her shoulders.

"Okay, I think we're ready," Dimitri called out.

Rose turned, walking back toward the kitchen. Dimitri was dishing up their plates. Picking them up, he walked around to the dining room table and set them down. As Rose started to sit, he pulled out her chair before sliding it back in once she sat down. He walked around, taking the chair opposite her.

Lifting his wine glass, he said, "So, what shall we toast to?"

Rose raised her glass, but hesitated, instead looking behind Dimitri to the vast skyline. Turning her eyes back to him, she replied, "To taking chances."

"And to second chances," he said, smiling slightly, as he tapped his glass to hers.

Smiling she took a sip before lowering the glass and picking up her fork. Placing the forkful of potato and meat into her mouth, she hummed in appreciation. Dimitri's eyes lit up, as a huge grin formed. "So, I take it you like it?"

"It's wonderful! I always thought it was supposed to go over noodles, but the potato is so much better!" she exclaimed.

They ate their meal, the silence interspersed with light conversation. Once they had finished, Rose helped Dimitri clear the dishes. Almost as if they had never been separated, each took their same positions, with Dimitri washing and Rose drying.

Once they were finished, Dimitri turned to Rose, "So, what would you like to do?"

Rose hesitated, uncertain how he'd take her request. "Well, I was wondering," she started before pausing. "I'd really like to see your new movie."

His eyes grew wide with surprise. "Are you sure?" he asked

"I mean, it's okay if you don't want me to. I just figured since it's an important part of your life, that I should see it."

He smiled. "No, I just didn't figure it would interest you."

"Dimitri, if it's something that you've done and that you're proud of, then of course I'm interested."

"Okay, then!" he said, pulling her up with him as he stood. "Let me just check the times at the closest theater." He walked to the kitchen island and picked up his phone. Scrolling through the different theaters and times, he found one that was nearby and would be starting soon.

Dimitri walked to the hall closet, pulling out her coat and his duster. She felt her stomach flip as she saw him slide the long coat over his solid frame. She slid her arms into her coat as he held it up before sliding it over her shoulders. His hands skimmed against her neck as he gently pulled her hair from inside, laying it gently against her back.

He punched a number into his phone, as they made their way out and toward the elevator. "Simone, it's Dimitri. I'm good, thank you. Yes, would you please have a car at the front as soon as possible? Ms. Hathaway and I are going out. That'll be fine. Thank you," he said, hanging up.

He quickly dialed another number, waiting for the party to answer. "Hey buddy. Yes, I'm good, just like the last time I talked to you, which was about three hours ago," he said, rolling his eyes toward Rose. She giggled as he continued talking, "Listen, Rose would like to see "The Wanderer." Yes, me too. Can you call the manager of the Bow Tie Chelsea Cinemas and let them know I'll be bringing a guest to the next showing? Great, I appreciate it. Make sure he knows we'll want to arrive unobtrusively. I'll need to come in the back once the previews and stuff start. Thanks man, I appreciate it. Listen I'm getting on the elevator, so I'll talk to you tomorrow. Okay, Ivan, I won't! Damn, man! Bye," he said, hanging up the phone.

Dimitri signed as he held open the doors while Rose walked into the vacant elevator. As they slid closed, Rose looked over and up to Dimitri. "Everything okay?" she asked.

Chuckling, he replied, "Yeah, just Ivan being, well, Ivan."

Rose burst out laughing, imaging what Ivan might have said. Watching her mirth, Dimitri smirked. They rode silently to the lobby before exiting. Dimitri led Rose over to Simone, who looked up as they approached.

"Ah, Mr. Belikov. The car should be arriving any moment," she said.

"Thank you, Simone."

"Simone, I forgot to bring some of the bread down. What time do you leave?" Rose asked.

"I'll be here until midnight," she replied.

"Great! I'll drop it off before I leave," Rose responded. Turning to look at Dimitri, she explained, "I promised Simone some of that delicious bread."

"I actually have an entire loaf, if you'd prefer, Simone," Dimitri offered.

"Really? That would be great! I've been telling my husband about it, and I know he'd love it."

"Okay, I'll bring it down to you when we return. We'll see you in a little while," Dimitri said. He slipped his hand into Rose's, pulling her gently toward the doors.

"See you later, Simone," Rose called out.

"Have fun!"

Exiting the building, they saw the driver waiting. After he opened the back door, Rose slid into the car, followed by Dimitri. Shutting their door, the driver climbed into the driver's seat and pulled out into traffic. The car ride was brief and the arrived about 15 minutes later. Dimitri instructed the driver to drop them at the back of the building. Pulling to a stop, he exited the car and opened the back passenger door. Dimitri slid out, before turning and offering Rose his hand. She grasped it lightly, stepping out next to him.

An older man stepped away from the building as they approached, his hand extended. "Mr. Belikov, it's an honor, sir."

Dimitri shook the man's hand, a smile on his face. "I appreciate you doing this for us, mister?"

The man laughed nervously, "Larson, sir. I'm Mr. Larson, the manager. If you and the lovely lady will follow me." He walked toward the black doors, one of which was propped open. Removing the door stop, he fully opened the door, letting Dimitri and Rose slip inside. They followed the portly man down a narrow hallway until they reached a fire door. Pushing it open, he paused, whispering, "The theater is pretty crowded. I've saved a row of seats for you at the top. You should be able to sneak in without being noticed. The previews will start as soon as you enter. We've darkened the theater as much as possible. I'll lead you to your seats," he said, brandishing a small flashlight.

"Thank you, Mr. Larson," Dimitri said, shaking the man's hand again before entering the theater.

Grinning profusely, he turned and led them inside. Quietly, and doing their best to hide in the shadows, they made their way up the stairs to their seats. Mr. Larson left them, as Dimitri allowed Rose to shuffle down the row, taking a seat in the middle. Dimitri sat beside her just as the previews began.

"So, if I remember correctly, the movie is about a Russian soldier during WWI who, after being wounded in battle, leaves the war and tries to evade both his own military, but also the enemy?" she whispered.

Dimitri nodded, leaning toward her. "Yes, I play Valentin. He's wounded, in a daze, and wanders off the battlefield. He suffers from PTSD and tries to make his way home. He meets a field nurse, Galina, who tries to help him find his way," he explained.

As the opening sequence started, Dimitri reached over and grasped Rose's hand in his. Turning to look at him, she saw he appeared nervous. Squeezing his hand, she said, "Relax, Dimitri. I'm sure I'll love it."

He smiled before turning back to the screen. They watched the movie in silence. On occasion, Rose would squeeze his hand or rub her thumb across the top during scenes in which his character was suffering. She found herself surprised when she saw Tasha on the screen for her first scene. She had completely forgotten she was his co-star. She looked ravishing, even covered in mud and sweat.

She felt Dimitri pull her hand to him and turned to look at him. Leaning toward her ear, he whispered, "Remember, we were acting," he said, pointedly. Turning back to the screen, he clutched her hand a little tighter.

After a few moments, Rose realized why he had said what he did. Their characters were taking shelter in a vacant barn in a large, abandoned field. Their wet clothes were clinging to their bodies. "Galina" was removing her uniform and was hanging it to dry over a small fire "Valentin" had built. She watched as Dimitri, in character, raked his eyes over Tasha's body, the look of lust evident in his eyes. He stood from the bale of hay he was sitting on and strode over to Tasha, clutching the sides of her face as he pulled her into a passionate kiss. Rose, knowing what was to come, couldn't seem to pull her eyes from the screen. She felt herself tensing up, as she began to wonder many things. Was there any truth behind either of their emotions or actions? How could she ever be really sure he was being "real" when he was with her?

Rose lowered her eyes, unable to watch anymore of the intimate scene before her. She could sense Dimitri's eyes on her, as he leaned toward her. "Rose, I know what must be going through your mind. Trust me when I say what you're seeing, none of it was real." he whispered.

Rose nodded, but couldn't find it in her to look back at the screen. After a few minutes, she felt him squeeze her hand, "It's over," he whispered.

She once again focused on the story unfolding before her. As they finished watching the movie, she found herself fully engaged in the story. She thought Dimitri's performance extraordinary. She actually forgot it was him up on the screen. She was near tears at the end when his character finally arrived home, after burying Galina who had been killed. Only, instead of finding his family, he had discovered a bombed out village – his family dead. The last scene showed him walking through the destroyed town, the sky gray and the muddy soil muffling his feet as they morosely trudged out of town. He would forever wander, never finding his home.

As the credits began to roll, Dimitri and Rose sat still at the back, waiting for all the other patrons to exit. Relieved that no one looked back, Rose and Dimitri stood, once the theater was empty, and made their way back to the fire door. Opening it, they walked the same corridor they arrived at and exited once again onto the dark street. The driver was waiting exactly where they had left him. Opening the door for them, Dimitri and Rose slipped into the back. As the driver headed to Dimitri's apartment, Rose turned to him, "Looks like we made it in and out with no trouble. Although," she said, tapping her chin, "you look so different now than in the film. I doubt anyone would have recognized you."

Dimitri raised an eyebrow, "So, do you prefer me with the shorter hair?"

Rose pondered his question. "I think I would find you the most handsome man, regardless," she said softly.

He chuckled, "Even if I was bald?"

Rose leaned back slightly, framing his face with her hands as to show only his fine features. Smirking, she replied, "Well, maybe not _completely_ bald." They both laughed, the tension from earlier relieved.

The driver pulled up shortly in front of Dimitri's building, opening their door. Dimitri slipped out and reached back in to help Rose exit. They made their way into the lobby and back up to his apartment. Once inside, Dimitri poured them each a glass of wine before they retired onto the balcony overlooking the lively city scape.

"So," he asked, hesitantly. "What did you think?"

She could tell he was truly interested in her opinion as she pondered her response. She looked into his eyes as she answered. "Honestly, I thought it was incredible. I found myself completely engaged in the plot. I actually forgot it was you up on the screen, you embodied the character so thoroughly. I felt myself become truly invested in the story and Valentin's struggle. I thought Tasha was incredible too. I see why you two work so well together," she said as she turned away to look back out at the bustling city.

Dimitri lightly touched her chin, turning her face to his. "I'm sorry if the more intimate scene of the film bothered you, Rose. As I said, it wasn't real. I feel only friendship for Tasha, and admiration for her talent as an actress. I only wish you could have been on the set during the filming of that scene. Then you could have seen how technical it was to shoot. There's no intimacy on the set. We're surrounded by the crew who are working on the lighting, the sound, and camera angles. It's actually quite uncomfortable. The only blessing is that I was able to have that type of scene with a good friend who I trust, and who trusts me."

Sighing, Rose replied, "I know. I believe you. You know, though, for me, this is rather new. It's just going to take some getting used to, I suppose."

"I understand. If you ever have questions, know that I will always be honest with you and try my best to help you understand."

Rose was shivering slightly. Dimitri took her hand in his and led them back inside, leading them to the couch. As they sat there drinking their wine in silence, Rose could feel a tenseness in Dimitri. Looking over at him, she could see he was thinking of something to say, as he stared straight ahead.

Reaching out to touch his arm, she said, "Hey, what are you thinking so hard about. What is it?"

A grimace graced his lips as he turned to look at her. "I was thinking about something, well, about an opportunity, and I wanted to ask your opinion." Rose nodded, waiting for him to continue. "They are bringing "Uncle Vanya" to Broadway, and I was thinking I might audition for the role of Dr. Astrov."

Rose beamed, "Oh, Dimitri! I think that's an incredible idea! You would be wonderful in that role." She could see doubt and worry on his face. "What's wrong?"

He sighed deeply before replying, "It's just I've only ever done film. The only theater I've ever done was in school, back in Russia. I guess I'm afraid."

Rose squeezed his forearm, "Dimitri, after what I just watched, I think you're one of the finest actors I've seen. Granted I've not seen that many, but of the ones I have, your talent eclipses them all. I have no doubt that you would be amazing on the stage!"

"Thank you, Rose. Your good opinion of me matters the most. If you feel that I can carry this role, then who am I to say no. I guess I'll let Ivan know to contact the producers." He was smiling widely, as he reached over and pulled her to him in a hug.

As a slow song emanated from the speakers, Dimitri stood up, offering his hand to Rose. After a moment's hesitation, Rose placed her hand in his, rising and stepping into his arms. Holding her hand in his, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, as she slid her hand up to his bicep. They moved slowly around the living room, moving closer and closer with each note.

Rose found the song seductive but beautiful. Looking up at Dimitri, she asked, "What is this song? The singer sounds so familiar, but I can't place it."

"It's a song called, "The One", by Prince," he replied, smiling.

She smiled back as he pulled her to his chest. Resting her head against him, she let the music take over. Dimitri's hand had let go of hers, and was now wrapped around her waist, as she moved her arms around him. While they swayed to the music, Rose listened to the lyrics.

 _If you're lookin' for a man_

 _That'll make you feel like time has just begun_

 _Ooh, a man that'll make you feel_

 _Like you're the only thing that ever mattered_

 _Underneath the sun, underneath the sun, ooh_

Dimitri's hand was now caressing the nape of her neck, running his hands through her hair. Looking up, she saw his eyes filled with such adoration, she felt her breath catch. He slowly bent his head toward hers, his eyes searching for something. Letting a small smile play on her lips, she nodded, almost imperceptibly. With that acknowledgement, Dimitri closed the distance, his lips gently sliding over hers. It wasn't a passionate kiss; one that led to passionate touches. It was pure and romantic. It was filled with promises. Her hands involuntarily snaked up, caressing his neck, moving them into his hair.

As the song came to an end, they gently moved apart, their hands still touching each other. Dimitri's moved up to cup her cheek. "Oh, Rose, I was so afraid we'd never get back to this place. I thought you would never learn to trust me again."

Rose suddenly realized that somewhere along the way, through all their talks and time spent together, she had let go of her uncertainty and regret. She realized she could trust him, and probably always had. Reaching up, she cupped her hand over his that was still caressing her cheek. "I wasn't sure if we could either. But, I do trust you, Dimitri. I think I always have. I was just so hurt by your words that day. I realize now, and I mean, truly realize why you did it. I know you didn't mean any of it. Even though I've said it before, I really mean it now. I forgive you, Comrade."

Her use of his nickname brought a smile to his face that could eclipse the sun itself. She felt her own smile widen at the sight. "So, does this mean you'll allow me to call you Roza?"

"Only if you throw in a few 'milayas' on occasion," she teased.

Laughing lightly, he replied, "I think I can agree to that."

"Comrade?" she asked.

"Yes, Roza?" he replied

"Can I please take off my boots?" she cried out.

He nodded while laughing as she stood on one leg, grasping his forearm for balance. Pulling off one and then the other, Rose sighed in relief. "I love Lissa for buying these for me, but seriously? These things should be banned by the U.N. as a torture device!"

"Sit," he ordered.

Looking at him warily, Rose slowly lowered herself to the sofa. She watched as Dimitri sat next to her, grabbing her legs and pulling them onto his lap. Rose adjusted herself so that her back rest against the armrest. "If you're about to do what I think you are, then I will owe you for life!" she said.

Dimitri chuckled, as his strong, muscular fingers began to gently rub her aching feet. Looking over at her through the curtain of hair that had fallen across his face, he replied, "Oh, I'm sure I can come up with ways to collect."

Rose felt the standard blush creep into her cheeks. She saw his eyes darken as he took it in. "Roza, what have I told you about that?"

Unfortunately, memories of exactly what he had said came flooding back, increasing the reddening two fold. Suddenly, she felt his hands moving tantalizingly up her ankles, calves and thighs. He moved to cover her with his body, as he lowered his head toward hers. Just as their lips were about to reconnect, Rose placed a hand to his chest, gently applying pressure. "Dimitri, as much as I would love what I think you were about to do, I don't think I'm ready to take that next step yet."

She saw a look of hurt momentarily flash across his face before it was gone. "I understand, Rose." He was moving away from her, trying to raise himself. Rose clutched the material of his shirt before he could widen the distance.

"Dimitri, I can tell what you're thinking. This has nothing to do with me not trusting you," she tried to explain.

"If not, then I don't understand," he responded.

She paused, trying to figure out the best way to explain. "What…what happened at the beach, it was wonderful; amazing even. But, at least for me, I felt like it happened too fast. I know we've rebuilt the trust and our friendship, but I…I just need more time. Can you understand that?"

Dimitri closed his eyes briefly as he nodded. Opening them, he reached down to the hand that was still clutching his shirt. Lifting it, he brushed his lips against her knuckles. "Of course I can, Roza. Don't be mistaken, however. I still crave you with everything in me, but I'll wait until you're ready."

"Thank you, Dimitri," she said, softly.

He pulled back slightly, tracing his fingers over her check, before brushing her hair off her face. Leaning in, he captured her lips, tracing his tongue across them. As she sighed in contentment, Dimitri slipped his tongue into her mouth, lightly caressing her own. She could feel the embers of desire stoked, as the battle between their tongues increased. His hands were now clutching her head gently, holding her fast to him, while her hands were grasping his shoulders. As she felt herself becoming dizzy and overwhelmed by their passion, she pulled back gently, caressing his cheek.

"I…I think I should be going. I told Hans to be here by 11:00," she said, glancing at the clock in the kitchen. He would be arriving within the next five minutes, she knew, as he was always on time.

Dimitri nodded before releasing Rose to stand. They walked over to the hall closet where Dimitri retrieved her coat. Helping her slide it on to her small frame, he turned her and buttoned it up before cinching the belt around her waist. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers, before pulling back. Rose swayed slightly, seizing on to him to maintain her balance.

As her eyes flicked open, she looked up to see him smiling warmly at her. "Roza, tonight was wonderful. I'm so grateful that you wanted to see my work. I'm happy that you liked it. I'm thankful for your honesty, and I appreciate your advice. Tonight was the second best night of my life."

Smiling up at him, she replied, "Dimitri, tonight was indeed incredible. I'm thankful you wanted to show me your work. I'm thankful for your honesty, and I honored you asked my opinion. Tonight was the second best night of my life, too."

Embracing and enjoying one last kiss, Dimitri released her and turned to open his door. As she exited, he grabbed her hand. "Roza, would you like to go on an official date with me sometime?" he asked.

Squeezing his hand, she replied, "I would love too, Comrade."


	14. Chapter 14: All in the Family

**And, here is the first of two new chapter uploads. Chapter 15 will follow. These just flowed out. I'm about a quarter of the way through the next chapter.**

 **Thanks to all that have reviewed/Favorited/Followed. Thank you for all your kind words and suggestions.**

 **I have a new reading recommendation. It's a story about Sonya and Mikhail. At first I was hesitant, as it's not a Romitri story. However, I have to say I was blown away by this writer. I've only read the first chapter, and I'm hooked. I believe they uploaded the entire story at one time, and it appears to be 22 chapters. Once I'm done writing my next chapter, I'm headed back to binge read the story. It's called "Undying Love (Sonya & Mikhail's Story - VA Fanfic) by Llaria6. Please give it a read and leave them a review, if so inclined.**

 **Translation: Hvatit - Stop (it)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: All in the Family**

After three months, "Uncle Vanya" was set to open on Broadway, with Dimitri Belikov staring as Mikhail Lvovich Astrov. He had ended up not needing to audition, as the producers had seen his work in "The Wanderer". They were impressed enough to hire him based on the film. They had been in rehearsals for a month prior, working 10-hour days; 6 days a week. Rose had rarely seen him, but was herself immersed in her classes. Her semester was coming to an end, and she needed to study for her finals.

In one of their brief phone conversations, Dimitri had informed Rose that his family would be traveling to New York for opening night. He was excited to introduce them to Rose. She felt as if she already knew them all, and she was just as excited to meet them, if not a little nervous.

Dimitri had secured tickets for all her friends. Lissa had sent her plane to California to collect Mia, Eddie, Sonya, and Mikhail. Jacob, Mia and Eddie's son, had stayed at home with Eddie's parents. Tasha and Ivan would also be in attendance, as well as Christian, Lissa, and even Adrian. It had taken a little time for Adrian to warm up to Dimitri, but they soon found common ground in their love for Rose. Adrian was also bringing a date. This would be the first time any of their friends had met the elusive Sydney Sage.

The evening before opening night, Dimitri was having dinner catered in his apartment for Rose and his family. It would be her first introduction to the rest of the Belikovs. She was looking forward to hearing more stories about Dimitri and his childhood from his mother and sisters.

She had decided on a pair of black, skinny dress pants with a sleeveless, black cutout tunic. She chose her red Decollete three inch Louboutin heels, realizing she might end up on her feet for a while. Rose went with a minimalist look to her makeup, as usual and simply flat ironed her normally wavy hair. Looking in the mirror, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm her nerves.

Grabbing her clutch, she walked down the stairs to find Lissa in the living room, leafing through a magazine. Raising her head at the sound of Rose's approach, a wide grin appeared. "Rose, you look stunning!" Rose looked at her sheepishly. "Oh, don't tell me you're still nervous?" Lissa cried.

"Of course I am, Liss! It's Dimitri's family! What if they hate me? What if they think I'm only with him because of his status?"

Lissa shook her head softly, "Oh, Rose. There is no way that anyone would believe that. All they have to do is see the way you look at him."

"How…how do I look at him?" she asked.

Lissa chuckled lightly, "Like he's the only person on the planet."

Rose blushed, realizing she was probably right. She had felt herself mooning over Dimitri during some of their rare dates. She wondered who could blame her. The man was panty-dropping gorgeous with an amazing personality and enormous heart.

"Yes, well, that still doesn't guarantee his family is going to see it."

"Rose Hathaway, this is not the woman I know! You're a self-assured, confident, intelligent woman who Dimitri is lucky to have attracted. Don't worry. They'll like you because he does."

Rose hugged Lissa before she could finish. "Thank you for saying that and reminding me," she whispered.

"Anytime. It's what best friends do. Now, go! You don't want to be late and risk his family's wrath," she teased.

Rose gently smacked her on the arm before turning and walking to the elevator. After the ride down, she exited and slipped into the back seat of the waiting sedan.

"Good evening, ma'am," Hans said as he pulled into traffic.

"Hiya, Hans," she replied. "Do you think there will ever come a day when you call me Rose?"

"I'm afraid not, ma'am," he answered, dryly.

Rose chuckled quietly, watching the city scene pass by. She was so caught up in watching the city come alive under the setting sun, she failed to realize they had reached Dimitri's apartment building. Hans already had her door opened, his hand proffered to assist, before she had collected herself.

"What time shall I retrieve you, ma'am?" he asked.

"Uh, I'm not entirely certain. Let's say 11:00, as usual. If anything changes, I'll let you know," she offered.

"Very well, ma'am. Enjoy your evening," he said stoically, before sliding back into the driver's seat and pulling away.

Rose turned and walked into the lobby. Simone was at her usual station. She smiled as Rose approached the desk. "Hi, Rose! Are you excited to meet the family?"

"Would it be awful if I said that instead I was absolutely petrified?" she said, wincing.

Simone laughed, "Of course not. I have to say though, I think you'll be pleasantly surprised. I met them briefly when they arrived. They were all incredibly nice and seemed very down to earth. With the exception of when he's with you, I don't think I've seen Dimitri smile that much."

Rose felt her shoulders relax slightly with Simone's words. Deep down, she knew, based on what Dimitri had told her, along with the kind of man he was, his family would be nothing but wonderful.

"Thank you, Simone. That helped. I guess I should head up then," she said before turning toward the elevators.

"Good luck," Simone said.

Rose smiled in acknowledgement before stepping onto the empty elevator. She tapped her foot nervously as she rode the 53 floors to the penthouse level. As the doors opened, she stood briefly, frozen in place. As the doors started to close, she rushed up, placing her hand between the sliding doors. Prying them back open, she stepped out and walked down the hall to Dimitri's door. Brushing off her clothes, she raised a shaking hand to rap lightly on the cold, metal surface.

Rose could hear mumbling and then heavy footsteps before the door opened. Dimitri stood in the opening, and she felt her breath hitch. He stood in all his six foot plus glory, his hair pulled back at the nape. He was wearing a gray button shirt, the sleeves rolled up onto his muscular forearms. His black slacks hung perfectly over his hips and long legs. She felt her core tingle at just the mere sight of his beauty.

He must have seen the look of wanton lust in her eyes, for he suddenly exited out the door, closing it behind him. Clutching her face between his hands, he pulled her to his lips, crushing hers in a mind-blowing kiss. Before she felt her knees might give out, she grasped his biceps, holding on for dear life.

It wasn't until they both heard the light cough behind them that they quickly broke apart. Peering around Dimitri, Rose saw a young woman, with dark brown eyes and hair quietly laughing. "Zdravstvujtye," she said.

Dimitri lowered his head to Rose's ear, whispering, "That's 'Hello'. It's pronounced zdrah-stvooy-tee."

"Zdravstvujtye," Rose replied, peering around Dimitri once again.

The young woman laughed, "Very good! With a little work, we'll have you sounding like a native in no time," she said, her accent heavier than Dimitri's. "I'm Viktoria, Neanderthal's youngest sister," she said, extending her hand.

Dimitri scoffed, "Very funny, little sister."

Rose laughed, grasping the younger woman's hand in greeting. "I'm Rose."

Viktoria looked at her, her eyes raking her from head to toe. "Well he wasn't lying when he said you were beautiful," she said as her eyes met Rose's.

Rose blushed and looked up at Dimitri. He too had a tinge of pink in his cheeks. "Thank you," she said.

Viktoria laughed, apparently enjoying the reaction from Dimitri. "Well, are you two love birds going to stand out here all night making out, or are we going to eat? I'm starving!"

Laughing, the three made their way inside. Closing the door behind them, Rose felt Dimitri take her hand in his as he led her to the kitchen. She could see an older woman scurrying around the kitchen, pulling out dinnerware. Two younger women, both closer to Dimitri in age, were standing nearby at the ready. Out of the corner of her eye, Rose saw a much older woman seated in the armchair facing the kitchen. Her wizened eyes were staring hard at her. She felt a small shiver course through her body as she followed Dimitri into the kitchen.

Pulling her gaze from the old woman, Rose turned to face the others. The older woman working furiously there stopped as they approached. Her face lit up in a smile as she made her way around the island toward Rose. Stopping in front, she placed her hands on Rose's arms. "You must be Dimitri's Roza," she said. Before Rose could reply, the woman had pulled her into her arms, embracing her tightly. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear.

Pulling back, Rose could only reply, "Yes, I'm Rose. You must be Olena, Dimitri's mother."

She nodded. "It's so wonderful to finally meet the woman who has captured my son's heart. Come, let me introduce you to everyone," she said, taking Rose by the hand.

Pointing to the woman standing at the sink, "This is my daughter, Sonya." Indicating the other woman standing near Viktoria, she said, "That is my other daughter, Karolina."

Rose nodded toward both women, a small smile on her lips. "Zdravstvujtye," she said.

They both laughed, "Not bad. Could use a little work. I'm sure my brother will be glad to teach you," Sonya said, a smirk on her lips. Rose blushed, not sure of her intended meaning.

"And, this is Dimitri's grandmother, Yeva," Olena said, leading Rose toward the older woman in the chair.

"Zdravstvujtye," Rose greeted the elder Belikov.

Yeva snorted in derision, looking toward Dimitri " _She doesn't even pronounce it correctly. Why couldn't you find yourself a nice Russian girl, grandson?_ "

Rose looked questioningly toward him. He shook his head as he looked at her. Her attention returned to the older Belikov when she continued, " _This one seems weak. She will not be able to bear your life. You must let her go, before you ruin her innocence._ "

"Babushka, hvatit!" Dimitri said, his tone harsh and demanding.

Rose could sense the tension, and nervously looked toward Dimitri. When she could find no answer there, her gaze turned toward the others. None would look her in the eye.

Turning toward Yeva, Rose walked closer. "I might not know Russian, but I know when I'm being talked about. Weren't you ever taught that if you have nothing nice to say, don't say anything at all?" her voice tight and controlled.

Silence blanketed the room, as Rose and the elder woman stared at each other. After a few seconds, Yeva's eyes lit up as a smile formed on her wrinkled lips. " _I am glad to see I was wrong. She is strong. She will be your strength, as you will be hers._ "

Rose looked toward Dimitri again, looking for answers. Dimitri smiled, walked up to Rose, as his arm slid around her. "My grandmother said that she was worried you might not be strong enough to share my life, with what I endure. But, now, she says she sees she was wrong. She said that we will be each other's strengths."

Before Rose could reply, Yeva stood up gingerly before starting to shuffle toward the kitchen. "Come, let's eat. I am starving."

Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked at Yeva. "You speak English?" she said, shock in her voice.

Huffing, she replied, "Of course. I was not raised in a self-centered country where they believe their language is the only one."

Rose snorted, "Yeva, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

"I am no Humphrey Bogart, and you are most definitely no Claude Rains," she scoffed.

Everyone burst out laughing. Dimitri pulled Rose tightly to his side. Bending down, he whispered into her ear, "I think you have charmed the beast."

Looking into his eyes, she replied softly, "I thought I charmed you long ago?"

His eyes grew a shade darker, as his eyes studied her lips, "Oh, Roza, you have no idea."

Rose felt herself shiver, as his hand slid lazily across her hip. Coughing lightly, she pulled back, before saying out loud, "So, I think Yeva said something about food? Anything I can do to help?"

"No," Olena spoke up. "Everything is all ready. Everyone can come serve up their own plates."

After everyone had laden their dishes with food, they sat around the dining room table, eating and sharing stories. Rose laughed as his sisters shared tales of playing dress up with Dimitri, or about his one-man productions he'd stage in the backyard in the summers.

"So, Dimitri was always an actor, then, I surmise?" Rose asked.

"Oh my, yes," Olena said, her face shining with pride. "We knew early on he was gifted."

"Have you had a chance to see his latest film," Rose inquired.

"Yes, Dimitri flew us to Moscow for the premiere," Viktoria said, excitedly. "Have you seen it, yet, Rose?"

Rose smiled as she looked at Dimitri, "Yes, Dimitri took me to see it a few months ago. I thought it was incredible. I thought he was incredible."

Dimitri was holding Rose's gaze as he said, "It was her faith in me that gave me the courage to go after the part in 'Uncle Vanya'."

"Ugh, I think I just got a cavity," Viktoria cracked.

Dimitri shot his sister a teasing glare, "Watch it little sister. You might be as good a fighter as I, but I can still put you in your place."

"That's right! I forgot Dimitri had said you were very skilled, Viktoria. Have you decided what you'd like to do for a career?" Rose asked.

"Actually," she said, grinning, "I have been accepted at St. John's University. I'll start in the Fall studying Criminal Justice. I'd like to work on my citizenship while I'm studying and then get my Masters in International Law. My goal is to get an internship with Interpol and then one day be an actual agent."

"That sounds incredible!" Rose exclaimed. "Wait! That means you'll be living in New York?"

Viktoria was nodding enthusiastically, "Yes! I'm so excited! I'll be able to see you and Dimitri, plus living here!"

"Mama," Dimitri said, quietly. "Are you all right with this?"

"Yes," she replied. "It's what your sister wants. As scared as I am for her, I know this is what she wants."

Dimitri nodded, solemnly. "Well, okay. Viktoria if this is truly what you want, then I will support you. Whatever you need, you only have to ask," he said, his face softening toward his little sister.

They continued to talk and share stories until late in the evening. As it grew closer to the witching hour for Rose, she pulled Dimitri aside. "Comrade, I'm afraid I have to leave. Hans is coming any minute. Besides, you have a big night tomorrow. You know great stage actors need their rest," she teased.

"You're probably right, Roza. Come, I'll walk you down," he said, as he stood and started to guide her toward the door.

Rose stopped, turning around, "I'm so sorry, I have to leave, but I'll see you all tomorrow night at the opening. It was such a pleasure to meet you all."

Olena stood, walking over to Rose. "It was a pleasure dear." She took Rose's face into her hands, kissing her on both cheeks. Pulling her into a hug, she whispered into her ear, "Thank you, again."

Rose pulled back slightly, a confused look on her face. "I don't understand. You said that before. What have I done to earn your thanks?"

Olena smiled gently, "You saved my son."

Pulling away, she walked over to her son, "Be the gentleman I raised and escort your lady to her car."

Dimitri replied, sheepishly, "Yes, mama. I was just going to walk out with her." Turning to Rose, he asked, "Are you ready, milaya?"

Rose nodded, waving goodbye before exiting the apartment. Dimitri took her hand in his as he led her to the elevator. "Did I not tell you that they would love you?"

"They are wonderful, Dimitri. Even Yeva, once she warms up to you," she joked.

Dimitri laughed, "Yes, she is not easily won over. I was surprised she took to you so quickly."

They entered the elevator quietly, exiting as the doors slid open once again. Dimitri took her hand, walking slowly toward the lobby doors. Not wanting to be caught by any lurking paparazzi, Dimitri pulled Rose behind a tall plant inside the entrance before he took her in his arms. Lowering his face to hers, he brushed his lips lightly against her cheek. "I'm glad you liked my family, Roza. It's important to me that you feel comfortable around them."

Rose signed, reveling in the warmth and strength of his arms. "They are great, Dimitri. I expected no less, considering the type of man you are," she said, her hands running up his arms until they rested on his shoulders.

Still brushing his lips against her forehead, cheeks, nose, and jaw, he continued, "It'll be great that Viktoria will be here, too."

"Hmmm," Rose mumbled, her eyes closed, enjoying his caresses. "Dimitri?"

"Yes, milaya?" he whispered.

"Shut up and kiss me."


	15. Chapter 15: Opening Night

**As promised, the next chapter in our little tale. Fair warning, the next chapter will be darker. HINT: Jesse gets his comeuppance.**

 **Rose's Dress: Worn by Zoey Deutch at VA Premiere in LA (loved the dress and her look)**

 **Translation: lyubimaya – Darling, sweetheart, love, favorite**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns the VA characters and Anton Chekov owns the characters and dialog from "Uncle Vanya".**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Opening Night**

Rose had put the finishing touches on her outfit for the evening. Lissa had bought her a Monique Lhuillier Resort 2014 black one-shoulder dress with a lace beaded bodice, asymmetrical peplum and an explosion of tulle tiered layers on the skirt. She had paired it with five-inch Gwyneth Giuseppe Zanotti black strappy sandals. Her hair was done in a messy French braid, with small pieces gently curving around her face. She had her smoky eye makeup, but had opted with a pale pink lip stain.

She, Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Sonya, and Mikhail would take a limo to the theater. Their friends had flown in the day before and were staying with Lissa and Christian. The girls had spent the morning shopping for new gowns and getting pampered at Lissa's favorite spa, Caudalie, located in the building.

Rose descended the stairs to find everyone seated, enjoying a cocktail. She, of course, was running late. As she rounded the corner into the living room, she heard several gasps and low whistles.

"Rose! You look stunning!" Lissa exuded.

"Wow, if I didn't think of you as a sister, I'd give Dimitri a run for his money," Eddie teased, earning an elbow in the side from Mia.

"Honey, you look gorgeous. I'm not sure how your man's going to be able to concentrate on his lines, if he sees you in the audience," Sonya said.

Rose was blushing so much, she thought she might spontaneously combust. "You guys! Stop, please." She paused, before continuing, "Oh who am I kidding, we all look incredible!" Everyone burst out laughing.

"So, we should probably head out. The curtain goes up in a half hour, and we still have to make it through traffic," Lissa said.

They all made their way down the elevator and out of the lobby to the awaiting limousine. Even with traffic, it only took them approximately 15 minutes to arrive.

Rose was stunned as she took in the scene in front of the Walter Kerr Theater. Limousines were pulling along, depositing dignitaries, politicians and other famous individuals along a long, red carpet that snaked its way up the sidewalk. Red velvet ropes corralled the paparazzi and valid news agencies while ordinary citizens stood against the metal barriers, shouting for their favorite celebrity. Rose chuckled to herself as she thought about the letdown many would get when she walked that carpet to the door.

They exited the car and made their way toward the doors. Flashbulbs flickered around them like a swarm of fireflies. Rose had to take care not to look directly into a camera, lest she be blinded. Luckily, she was unconsciously surrounded by her pack of friends, as if they were all subconsciously shielding her.

They quickly entered the theater and made their way to the inner doors. Dimitri had obtained tickets for all 14 of his guests in the 4th row, so that they could sit together. As they arrived, Rose saw Ivan and Tasha standing to the side, speaking animatedly with other guests. Rose gave a small wave to Tasha when her eyes flittered toward her group. She smiled widely, waving back enthusiastically. It was at that moment that Rose released any hidden animosity or jealousy toward the woman. She would fully accept Tasha into Dimitri's life, and by association, her own, happily.

As they started down the row, Rose saw Dimitri's family already seated, talking amongst themselves. When they saw Rose they stood up, each embracing her best they could, given the cramped area.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dimitri's family," Rose said, proceeding to introduce his mother, grandmother and sisters to her friends.

Just as they were about to sit down, Rose saw Adrian approaching, moving down the aisle toward them. Next to him was a beautiful young woman, with dark blonde hair and beautiful amber eyes. Rose's eyes moved down and saw they were holding hands. Leaning over to Lissa, she whispered, "So, this must be the mysterious Sydney Sage."

"Looks like it. She's stunning. Wonder how long she'll put up with Adrian," Lissa teased.

They chuckled lightly, quieting down once the couple drew near. "Adrian, so glad you could make it," Rose said.

Leaning in to kiss her cheek, Adrian replied, "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Little Mermaid."

With a sly look, Rose said, "So, this must be _the_ Sydney we've been hearing about?"

"That would be me," she interjected, a small smile on her lips.

"Well it's nice to _finally_ meet you," Rose said pointedly to Adrian.

Adrian had the guts to look slightly ashamed, as he pulled Sydney to his side. "Okay, but to be honest, we've all been a little bit busy these last few weeks – months even."

"Whatever," Lissa retorted. "It's still a pleasure, Sydney. I'm Lissa Dragomir and this is my boyfriend, Christian Ozera."

"And, I'm Rose Hathaway," she said, waving her hand.

"It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you all."

As the lights dimmed, everyone hurried to take a seat. A few minutes later, the curtain opened, revealing a modest set. It was dressed to appear as if the cast were sitting outside. The set depicted a terrace, and in front of it a garden. The sides were lined with an avenue of trees. Under a fake poplar, there was a table set for tea, an old samovar, resting atop it. There were a couple of other benches and chairs nearby, and on one lay a guitar. A hammock was tied up between two "trees".

An older, petite grey-haired actress was sitting at the table knitting a stocking. Rose's breath caught as she saw Dimitri in character. He looked 20 years older, his face lined with soft wrinkles. He wore a hairpiece, which was shorter than his normal cut, and it was a mix of black and gray. He was also fitted with a mustache. Rose chuckled lightly at that.

He was pacing near the other woman. She poured a glass of tea, and offered it to Dimitri, "Take a little tea, my son."

In character, Dimitri reluctantly seemed to take the glass, replying, "Somehow, I don't seem to want any."

"Then will you have a little vodka instead?"

"No, I don't drink vodka every day, and besides, it is too hot now." He paused, "Tell me, nurse, how long have we known each other?"

The other woman had a thoughtful look on her face, as she answered, "Let me see, how long is it? Lord-help me to remember. You first came here, into our parts-let me think-when was it? Sonia's mother was still alive-it was two winters before she died; that was eleven years ago-perhaps more."

"Have I changed much since then?"

"Oh, yes. You were handsome and young then, and now you are an old man and not handsome any more. You drink, too."

Rose chuckled inwardly, realizing how far off her description was from the man behind the makeup.

"Yes, ten years have made me another man. And why? Because I am overworked. Nurse, I am on my feet from dawn till dusk. I know no rest; at night I tremble under my blankets for fear of being dragged out to visit someone who is sick; I have toiled without repose or a day's freedom since I have known you; could I help growing old? And then, existence is tedious, anyway; it is a senseless, dirty business, this life, and goes heavily. Every one about here is silly, and after living with them for two or three years one grows silly oneself. It is inevitable." He twisted his fake moustache. "See what a long moustache I have grown. A foolish, long moustache. Yes, I am as silly as the rest, nurse, but not as stupid; no, I have not grown stupid. Thank God, my brain is not addled yet, though my feelings have grown numb. I ask nothing, I need nothing, I love no one, unless it is yourself alone." He bent down to kiss her head. "I had a nurse just like you when I was a child."

As they play continued, Rose could not help be feel drawn into the story. The actors were flawless in their delivery, drawing her in. Just as she had at the movie, she felt herself forgetting that it was her Comrade up on stage.

As the character of Sonia makes her way off stage at the end of act two, Rose can't help but want to race on stage and embrace Dimitri. She was bursting with pride, a smile so wide she felt as if her cheeks would crack.

Everyone stood and made their way to the front, searching for relief and refreshments. Everyone was talking excitedly about the play. Olena's smile nearly eclipsed Rose's. "Is he not wonderful, Rose?"

Rose grinned, "He is magnificent. I knew he had it in him to do this."

"You are such a blessing to him and to us, Rose. He told us, how you were raised. I know you're not used to his lifestyle and all the trappings. But you need to realize, that before you came along, Dimitri was a walking shadow. He had barely any color or life left inside. Yes, he could pretend because that is what he does for a living. Yet, he wasn't really living. He was existing. You, Rose, you brought him to life. I have never seen him look at anyone the way he looks at you. I watched him closely last night, and when he thought no one was watching, his eyes would shine so brightly while he observed you. So, I say again, thank you," she said, emphasizing her last words.

Rose felt tears welling in her eyes, as she tried to push them back. She wasn't sure what brought up more emotion, the fact that the man she cared for had lived such a dull, lifeless existence, or that his mother thought her his salvation. Reaching out, she pulled Olena into a hug, squeezing briefly before pulling back. "You're welcome. However, I have to tell you, I should be thanking you. You've raised an exceptional man who is so generous, caring, strong, and gifted. He's brought as much to my life as you think I have to his. He's stood by my side through some ugly times, and not once blamed or shamed me."

She shook her head gently, "Now I see. Your love for one another is like a beacon on the shore, signaling those lost at sea, adrift from heartbreak."

Rose's eyes grew wide. She had never said the world 'Love'! Yes, she cared deeply for Dimitri and missed him terribly when they were apart. She thought highly of him. He was one of the people she held in the highest regard. Sure, he was sexy, handsome, and from her one experience, a masterful lover. But, the idea of being in love with him had never crossed her mind.

Rose scoffed, "Olena, I think you're jumping the gun a little here. Dimitri and I have only been dating for a few months. I think it's too soon for us to be in, you know, love."

Olena simply smiled, "Whatever you say, dear."

Just before Rose could continue the discussion, the lights flickered, signaling the next act would begin. They made their way back to their seats just as the curtain opened once again. Rose watched the actors move about the stage, delivering their lines, the words seamlessly rolling off their tongues. She found herself fascinated with the dance between Astrov and Yelena, even with its romantic undertones.

All too soon, the last line was delivered, and the curtain drew down. Everyone stood, as ovations were made and shouts and cheers erupted around them. The curtain rose up once again, as they cast stood center stage, hands clasped. They bowed a few times before each actor stepped up to be singled out.

As Dimitri stepped toward stage front, he looked briefly down at their row, scanning the seats. As his eyes found hers, she couldn't help the tears of pride that welled up. She was beaming at him, as he was at her. Not being able to resist, she blew him a small kiss. His hand went to his chest, as he held it over his heart. Too soon, he stepped back, letting the others have their moment in the light. Once all the curtain calls were completed, the group slid out of the aisle and made their way outside. While they were told they could go backstage to be with Dimitri, they felt the sheer number would overwhelm the small area. Instead, they had told him they would wait for him outside. They were to all go to the Russian Tea Room for the after party.

As they stood around, trying to avoid the crush of fans and paparazzi, Rose watched the side door where he had said he would exit when done. A short time later, the doors swung open as he exited, looking over the crowds to find their group. Spying them, he strode over, stopping occasionally to sign autographs for adoring fans. He was genial and polite, refusing no request. She did however, catch the small grimace on his face as the vultures shouted out inane and insulting questions. What astounded her was their death grip on inquiring about her still unknown identity, as a result of the photos from months previous.

Pushing his way through the crowd, he thanked the fans warmly, before joining the group. Realizing the numerous cameras and recorders, they both kept their distance, not wanting to draw attention. However, Rose could feel his intense gaze, as she looked into his soulful eyes. She smiled warmly, before mouthing, "So proud." He beamed, his hands clenching and unclenching, as if restraining himself from pulling her to him.

She watched, though, as his family unabashedly surrounded him, pulling him in for hugs and kisses on his cheeks. They were effusive in their praise, languishing compliment after compliment. Rose watched as Yeva waited for the others to finish before stepping up to him. Straining her neck to look up at her grandson, she pulled his face to hers, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. " _You did well, my grandson,"_ she said before looking at Rose and then back at Dimitri, winking.

They slowly pushed their way toward the limousines. Dimitri rode with his family, Ivan and Tasha. Rose and the rest of the crew climbed into their car, before making their way to the restaurant. It was a short drive, and after arriving, they were inundated with more photographers and news crews. Fans once again lined the sidewalk across the street. Repeating the process, they stepped from the car, walking a red carpet that led to the doors. Once inside, Rose breathed a sigh of relief.

About 10 minutes later, Dimitri walked inside, his family nestled around him. Tasha and Ivan followed. They made their way through the ornately designed main dining room. The lights sparkled, as the deep reds and golds of the décor created an otherworldly feel. Rose felt herself transported to another era. She felt Dimitri step next to her as she scanned the room, her eyes wide. "If you think this is grand, wait until you see the rest," he said, taking her hand in his. Smiling down at her, he nodded, leading her back to the Bear Lounge. There was a 15-foot bear aquarium and a 20-foot golden tree with Venetian glass eggs on each branch. Rose was mesmerized as she tried to take in every detail.

Dimitri then led her upstairs, into the Bear Ballroom. Again, she was enchanted by the ornate décor, from the mammoth mirrors on either wall with etched dancing bears, to the humongous gold chandeliers that lined the ceiling from one end to the other. Finally, Dimitri led her into the Hearth Room. It was smaller and had a cozy feel, with its large fireplace and warm, rich leather chairs.

Rose sighed, "Dimitri, this is lovely. I can't think of a better location to celebrate."

He squeezed her hand. "It is pretty nice, but not nearly as beautiful as you. You look absolutely stunning," he whispered before pulling her into him. Lightly grazing her cheek, he bet down, placing a soft kiss on her upturned lips. She could feel the electricity surging between them and knew if one of them didn't resist the pull, they would be swept away by their passion.

Rose stepped back slightly, still holding his hand. Smiling at his mock wounded expression, she ran her thumb gently across his protruding lower lip. "Careful, Comrade, you know they say? If you're not careful you might trip over that."

He smiled, grabbing her hand before she could lower it and placed a kiss to her knuckles. "I just can't believe we're here."

Rose looked around, before replying, "I know. It is pretty fancy. Must have cost the producers and backers a pretty penny."

She looked up at him swiftly when she heard his chuckle. "Oh, lyubimaya. What I meant was that I can't believe you are here, with me. That we have come so far. You have no idea how you honor me with your presence and support. I don't think I could have done this without you."

Rose lifted her hand he was still holding at his chest, bringing his knuckles to her lips. Placing a kiss upon them, she looked up at him, while she gently rubbed the top of his hand. "Dimitri, believe me when I say, with the utmost conviction, there is no place I'd rather be than by your side right now. I am so proud of you. I'm in awe of your talent and courage. Your performance transported me into the story so much that I completely forgot it was you up there. Just as with Valentin, you became Astrov tonight. If I ever had any doubt that you were born to be an actor, tonight removed it completely."

Smiling, Dimitri squeezed her hand, pulling her into him once again. Wrapping his arms around her, he held her tightly, lightly rubbing his hands up and down her back. "Thank you, Roza. Thank for you for being such a wonderful friend. Thank you for being the woman I…"

"There you are!" Ivan said, as he approached. "We have a photographer and writer downstairs from _the New Yorker_. They want photos of you and the cast." As he saw their embrace, he stopped. "Uh, did I interrupt something?" he said as his eyes shifted between them.

"Ivan," Dimitri replied, sighing, "If you have to ask, then you probably did."

Ivan looked toward the two, a sheepish grin on his face. "Sorry, didn't mean to cock block you, buddy."

Rose blushed, turned her face as she heard Dimitri growl, "Ivan, not in front of the lady."

"Sorry, Rose," he replied. "But, yeah, I have to steal him away for a bit. Why don't you two come down, and I'll grab a lovely glass of champagne for the lovely lady," he finished, extending his arm to her.

Rose, understanding his intent, slid her arm in his. "Thank you, Ivan." She turned toward Dimitri, "Find me when you're done?"

Dimitri nodded and followed as Ivan led her downstairs. Once in the main dining room, Ivan steered her toward her friends, who were gathered around a table of hors d'oeuvres. Picking up a flute from a passing waiter, he handed her the glass before bowing slightly and walking away. Rose chuckled after his retreating form. Turning toward her friends, she found Lissa starring at her. "What?" she said, taking a sip of the golden liquid.

"So, what were you and tall, dark and handsome up to?" she asked, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"Dimitri was showing me all the different rooms. The décor is simply exquisite!"

Lissa nodded, "Sure, the décor." She pointed to her lips before indicating Rose's own. "Uhm, you might want to run to the ladies room and fix your lipstick," she said, winking.

Rose's eyes grew wide, as she glanced into one of the nearby mirrors mounted on the wall. Her lipstick was indeed smudged from Dimitri's kisses. Blushing, she turned and made her way to the bathrooms at the back. She decided to use the facilities while she was there, and was behind the closed stall door, about ready to exit, when she heard the door open.

She heard two feminine voices, as one said, "Wasn't Dimitri wonderful tonight?"

"Incredible. I had no idea he was talented. First films and now the stage. I have no idea why he and Tasha broke up," the other woman said.

Rose stood there, frozen, as she took in their words. She waited for the two to continue.

"I know. They made such an incredible power couple. The heat and chemistry they have. Have you seen their newest film? I find it hard to believe that there's nothing between them anymore."

"I know. When I saw that love scene, I just knew their kind of passion didn't just fade away."

Their conversation faded as they walked out the door, leaving Rose in the stall, her head leaning heavily against the cold door. She knew Tasha and Dimitri had been friends, but he had failed to tell her of their past romantic involvement. She recalled Dimitri telling her that the scene in the movie had been the result of good friends trusting each other; that there had been no real feelings involved. She knew she had said she trusted him, and deep down she still believed that to be true. However, she still couldn't control the knot that was growing in her stomach.

Unlatching the door, Rose washed her hands before fixing her lipstick. Once she was done, she hesitantly walked back out to the main dining room. She found Dimitri standing with Tasha, his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. Tasha was pressed up against him, her hand rubbing his back. Rose felt her heart clutch, as she took in the intimate pose. She could see a photographer in front, taking multiple shots while an older man was asking them both questions. Rose realized it was probably the staff from the magazine. She felt herself relax, as she decided the pose and intimate physical contact was all for the sake of the photographer.

She turned and saw Lissa watching her, concern on her face. She walked up to Rose, grasping her hand. "Rose, are you okay? You look pale."

Rose nodded, forcing a smile. "I'm fine, Lissa," she replied, her eyes finding the beautiful couple still holding one another.

Lissa followed her gaze. "Rose, you know there's nothing romantic between them, right? I mean, yeah, there was, according to Christian, but it was over years ago."

Rose's eyes flew to Lissa, registering that she had known about their past relationship. "You knew?" she asked, incredulous.

"I only found out after Tasha stayed with us, when, you know…" she trailed off.

"And, what? You didn't think this might be something I needed to know?"

"Rose, firstly there was nothing to tell. It's been over for years, like I said. They are only good friends. Secondly, that would have been something more appropriate for Dimitri to tell you. I'm sure if he didn't, it wasn't on purpose. He probably figured the same thing; that it's in the past."

Rose looked back at Tasha's and Dimitri's backs. She knew Lissa was right. She had no reason to be jealous. Dimitri had never given her any reason to doubt him. In fact, neither had Tasha. Rose knew Tasha had been instrumental in arranging her and Dimitri's reconciliation. It would make no sense for her to go through that if she, herself, had designs on him.

Sighing, Rose replied, "You're right. I'm just being foolish. I guess I still feel as if I'm lacking; that I'm not good enough for someone like him."

"Rose, you have _got_ to stop letting Jesse mess with your head! Every negative thought and emotion that you have today comes from him. You are none of the things he's accused you of being. Remember that when your wonderful boyfriend is showering you in well-deserved compliments. Embrace _his_ view of you," she said, pointing to Dimitri.

Rose leaded over, grabbing Lissa in a fierce hug. "Have I ever told you what an amazing best friend you are?"

She felt Lissa chuckle. "Not recently. It wouldn't hurt to hear it on a daily basis, however."

They both laughed as they pulled apart. Rose caught movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Dimitri making his was toward them. As he grew closer, Lissa leaned in to whisper into her hear. "Remember what I said. Let his vision of you be your true mirror."

Rose smiled at Lissa as she walked back to Christian and the others. Dimitri stood in front of her, careful to not make too much of a show, lest the photographer catch them in a compromising position. "How are you doing, milaya?" he asked.

Rose smiled, "Much better now. How'd the interview go?"

"About the same as all the other thousands I've ever done," he laughed.

"Well from back here, you and Tasha looked great together," she replied.

She was worrying her lower lip between her teeth, when she felt Dimitri's hand on her arm. "What is it, Roza?"

She looked up at him, nearly getting lost in his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me about you and Tasha – about your past?"

She saw his eyes soften, as he squeezed her arm. "I guess because I didn't feel like it needed to be said. It was a long time ago, it was brief, and there's nothing but friendship between us. Well, that and a great working relationship."

"I know that makes sense, and I get it. It was just hard to hear about it from complete strangers, and then to have to listen to them gush about how perfect you two are together."

Dimitri sighed, "I'm so sorry you had to hear that, Roza. Unfortunately, that's a part of this life I lead. Everyone seems to think they know you, that they know what's best for you. Everyone has an opinion, and everyone wants to live vicariously through you."

"Yeah, well it was bound to happen. And, I mean I knew you had to face your share of lies and stories. I guess I just didn't expect it to blindside me like that."

"Rose, if we continue to see each other, there's going to come a point when everyone will find out – about you. Are you ready for that?"

Rose took a moment to think. In all honesty, she _had_ thought about that very scenario, ever since the first photos of them had been released. She realized that if he had asked her that same question a few months ago, her answer would have been a categorical no. But, now she knew she was stronger and she knew he would stand beside her.

"I am. Whenever and however you choose to reveal our relationship, I'll be by your side," she said.

His eyes grew wide at her declaration. "Roza, you have no idea how in awe of you I am at this moment. You continually surprise and impress me." He took both of her hands in his, before continuing. "I want you to know that I will do _everything_ in my power to minimize the impact that this will have on your life. You are under no obligation to speak to anyone or answer any questions with which you're not comfortable."

Rose nodded, "Thank you. And, don't be too impressed, Comrade. As much as I like Tasha, there's still a small part of me that wants to rip her hair out by the roots. Sorry, I'm not _that_ evolved," she teased.

Dimitri laughed. "Well, having two women cat fighting over me in the papers would definitely boost tickets sales," he replied. After a few seconds, he grew serious. "Roza, since we have the press here, what would you say to announcing our relationship now? I mean it would put the control in our hands, not theirs."

Rose thought for a few seconds before replying, "I guess now is as good a time as any. You're right, this will put the power with us."

Dimitri nodded before offering his arm to her. She tucked hers in and let him lead her toward the magazine staff who were talking to other guests.

"Mr. Als," Dimitri said as they approached them.

The middle-aged, African-American man turned, a smile on his face. "Ah, Mr. Belikov. Please, call me Hilton. Was there something more you wanted to add?" he said, as his eyes looked down at Rose, catching their clasped arms.

"Actually, there is. And, please, call me Dimitri. There have been rumors over the last few months in regard to the woman I was photographed with late last year. At the time, our relationship was new and she is not a part of the entertainment industry. I chose to keep her out of the press, to protect her privacy. However," he said, looking down at Rose before looking back at the man. "Now that Ms. Hathaway and I are in an exclusive relationship, we felt speaking about it with you and your magazine would be a good first step toward making the announcement.

The man smiled, as he looked between the two. "Well, an exclusive like that would definitely boost interest in the story. Why don't we find a place to sit and talk," he suggested.

The three moved to a booth toward the back, away from the hustle and bustle of the crowd. Sliding in, Hilton sat across from them, "So, shall we get down to it, then?"

Smiling at one another, Rose nodded as Dimitri began to tell the tale of their romance.


	16. Chapter 16: Broken

**Okay, so I may end up with a revolt on my hands with this chapter. I did warn you. Rest assured, all well eventually be well with our lovers..**

 **I am putting markers at a specific part of the story that happens early on, due to it possibly being a trigger for some folks. If you feel uncomfortable or have had experience with assault, please read past this section.**

 **A huge thank you to all those who reviewed and those who favorite/follow. Shout out to those I can't reply to personally (Audrey, Isy, Melissa, and Guests).**

 **Again, just a cyber hug to my friend, Tiffany. She's my lifeline with this.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: Broken**

 **(RPOV)**

The interview had gone better than Rose could have expected. Hilton Als had been charming and gracious. His questions never delved into the sordid and salacious. The magazine photographer had taken several photos of her and Dimitri, together. He had even offered to send them copies for their personal use.

As the evening grew late, everyone said their goodnights and made their way home. Dimitri had promised to call Rose the next day, before his performance. She realized that their time together would be nominal now, at best. With 6-day-a-week shows, and sometimes two performances a day, they would have only one day a week to see one another. It would be four months until the end of the run. Even then, there was no guarantee that it wouldn't be extended, if it performed well.

It was a week later before Rose and Dimitri were able to spend time together. He had invited her over for dinner. She had arrived before 7:00 and was sitting on a barstool at the kitchen island, watching Dimitri work.

As they were chatting Dimitri's phone rang. He glanced down at it, hesitating before picking it up. "Hello?" He was silent, apparently listening to the caller on the other end. "Okay, if it's that important, I'll be right there." Hanging up, he turned to Rose. "That was someone from the theater. Apparently they want everyone to come down for some sort of wardrobe issue before Tuesday's performance. I shouldn't be too long. Would you mind waiting to eat until I get back?"

"Of course not! You know, Comrade, believe it or not, I actually can survive without having to eat every two hours," she teased.

He smiled brightly as he walked around, pulling her out of the chair and into his arms. Leaning down, he brushed his lips against hers. "I'm sure you can. I just like taking care of my woman," he replied.

Given that Rose was a strong, independent woman who firmly believed in equal rights, she couldn't help wonder at the excited shiver that coursed through her at his declaration. "Well, _your_ woman will be waiting here patiently. But, if you're out longer than two hours, I can't make any promises that dinner won't be gone."

He laughed as he walked to the door. "I'll be back as quickly as I can," he said as he exited, closing the front door behind him.

Rose grabbed her wine glass and made her way to the entertainment unit. Turning it on, she browsed through the radio channels until she found a lovely jazz station. Hearing a knock on the front door, she made her way over quickly, assuming Dimitri had forgotten something. She smiled, pulling open the door. "Did you forget...," she started to say as the words died on her tongue.

Her heart nearly stopped as she took in the man before her. Before she could react, Jesse pushed his way inside. Rose stepped back with each step forward he took. His eyes were black, his lips set thin. His glare sent shivers through her body. Trying to control her voice, Rose spoke, "Jesse? What are you doing here?"

His lips formed into an evil curl. "What? I can't visit an old friend when I'm in town? Is that anyway to greet your former flame? Look, I even brought flowers," he sneered.

He was moving closer, as she continued to back away, until she felt the edge of the kitchen island at her back. He was suddenly standing against her front, his hands on either side of the island, effectively blocking her movement. He had dropped the bouquet on the kitchen floor without a second glance.

Rose looked around nervously. "What…what do you want?" she said, her voice failing her.

"I saw your little article in the New Yorker." He clutched his hand to his heart, a mocking smirk on his face. "How romantic. Hollywood's egomaniac stud buzzard finds love with the ice queen. Nice pictures, by the way. You never dolled up for me like that. He must be a really good lay."

"Jesse, you need to leave. Dimitri will be back shortly. Remember what happened last time."

She felt him push hard up against her, his face contorted in anger. "That fucker got in a surprise shot. Don't think I couldn't put him down in a fair fight." He eased up a little, his features softening for a brief moment. "Besides, he won't be back for a while. He's rather tied up at the moment."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "What did you do?" she cried.

He snorted, "Nothing, besides sending him on a little fool's errand."

"It was you? You're the one who called him away?"

"Had to find some way to get you alone. You see Rose, you still owe me $50,000. But, since you've already been outed as Mr. Douchebag's flavor of the month, I can't really expect to collect for that. So, I was thinking, how about you just give me the money, for old time's sake?"

"Why the hell would I do that?" she shouted.

He paused, as if thinking of an answer. Pushing back into her, his hands painfully grasping her upper arms, he replied, "Because, I'm going to get what's mine, one way or the other." His eyes were raking up and down her body.

Rose felt the bile rise up into her throat. She knew he had a mean streak, but she had never believed he would be capable of rape. "Jesse, I don't have that kind of money! Please, just leave and I'll forget all about this," she pleaded.

 *****DISTURBING SCENE*****

Flipping her around, so her stomach was pressed against the cold marble, he grated into her ear, "Oh, I promise you, once I'm done, it'll be an experience you'll _never_ forget." He suddenly pulled both her arms out on top of the counter, one hand binding her wrists together. He was pressed against her, keeping her from moving. She felt one of his legs push hers apart, as his free hand slid underneath her skirt. She felt the pull and heard the rip, as he tore her underwear from her body.

"No!" she screamed, struggling to move away.

"Stupid bitch!" he cried, before lifting his free hand to her hair. Picking up her head, he slammed it against the hard, stone top.

Rose felt pain exploding in her head, as her vision became blurry. In her haze, she thought she heard the sound of a zipper. Realizing what was about to happen, Rose did her best to push off the counter. However, in her weakened state, after the blow to her head, she found she could barely move.

 *****END DISTURBING SCENE*****

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri made his way quickly to the lobby, waving hastily at Simone. As he was making his way out the door, he nearly ran into someone. "Excuse me," he said, brushing past the man.

Hailing a cab, he gave the driver the theater's address before sitting back and pulling out his phone. He quickly dialed Marty Jacobs, the show's director, to find out more about the costume issue. He wanted to figure out how long he might be gone.

"Jacobs," the man answered.

"Hey Marty, it's Dimitri," he replied.

"Hey! How's my star doing? Getting rested up for Tuesday's show?"

"I would be if I wasn't headed to the theater for this wardrobe issue."

"What are you talking about, man? As far as I know, there's no problem."

"But, someone called me just a few minutes ago and told me I had to come down to the theater," Dimitri retorted.

"I don't know what to say man. Sounds like you got punked," he said, chuckling.

Irritated, Dimitri replied, "Apparently. Well then I guess I'll see you on Tuesday."

Dimitri hung up and ordered the cab driver to take him back to his building. Once they pulled up, he paid the driver before walking inside. As he approached the elevators, he heard Simone say, "I'm sure Rose will love the flowers."

Turning toward her, confusion on his face, Dimitri replied, "What flowers?"

"The ones that the delivery man took up right after you left," she replied.

"Well they weren't from me. I'll have to see who my competition is," he joked before stepping on the elevator.

As he exited the elevator on his floor and made his way to the door, he suddenly heard a scream coming from his apartment. Rushing forward, he fumbled for his keys, thrusting open the door. He felt his legs nearly buckle from the site in front of him.

 **(RPOV)**

While she was struggling to stay conscious and find a way to fight Jesse off, she suddenly felt his body move quickly away from hers. She slid off the counter, falling into a heap on the floor. Scooting away, she crawled into the kitchen, trying to find a place to hide from her assailant.

"Son of bitch!" she heard Dimitri roar.

Peering around the corner, she could see Dimitri holding Jesse by the throat. He was raining blows down upon Jesse's head and body; anywhere he could land a punch. Jesse was trying to fight him off, but he was no match for Dimitri. When Dimitri pushed Jesse against the wall near the front door, Rose could see Jesse's eye bulging, his skin turning blue. She pulled herself up, using the edge of the counter, her legs wobbly, and made her way clumsily over to them. Rose cautiously stood to the side, afraid to be caught up in the battle. "Dimitri, please, you have to stop. You're killing him!" she cried.

She could see his eyes; they were cold and focused solely on Jesse's face. She wasn't sure he could even hear her, as she tried again. "Please, Comrade, he's not worth it! I don't want to lose you!"

She saw him blink and then quickly look down at her. Raising her hand, she placed it gently on his forearm. "Let him go. He's not worth going to prison."

Dimitri's hand slowly relaxed until he let go completely. Jesse fell to the floor in a heap, dragging in ragged breaths. Coughing, he stood up, grasping at the wall. With anger and hatred in his eyes, he turned quickly, throwing open the door before running out the nearby stairwell exit door. Rose stilled Dimitri from following, as she squeezed his arm. "He's not worth it. Let's just call the police."

Dimitri walked to the front door, fully closing and locking it before turning back to Rose. He pulled her to him, wrapping his strong arms around her gently. His cheek rested on top of her head. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice trembling.

She nodded as best she could in his tight embrace. "Except for a possible concussion, from when he slammed my head on the counter, I think I'm fine. Might have some bruises later."

Dimitri pulled back, holding her at arm's length as he studied her. His eyes looked haunted, his lips set in a grim line. "Did he…?" he whispered.

"Did he rape me?" she asked, bitterness tinging her voice. "No, thank god. You came home before he could," she replied, her body shaking slightly.

He pulled her to him again, clutching her to him as if she might disappear. "My Roza, my sweet Roza. I'm so, so sorry. I should have been here."

Replying, her words muffled into his chest, "It's not your fault, Dimitri. He tricked you, well both of us. I should be apologizing to you."

Dimitri shoved her back, not intending to be so rough. "I'm sorry, I didn't hurt you did I?" She gently shook her head, trying to keep her movements to a minimum, lest the pain behind her eyes escalate. She didn't want to tell him that he had hurt her with the swift movement, not wishing to bring him anymore pain. He continued, "Roza, you have absolutely _nothing_ to apologize for!"

Her voice started to drop, weariness setting in, as she replied, "But I do. He wouldn't be in your life, if it weren't for me. You wouldn't have nearly killed him, if it weren't for me. I brought this mess down around us."

He released her abruptly, shoving his hands through his hair. Rose had to catch herself on the wall behind her; her legs still questioning whether they could continue to support her weight. Seeing she was so unsteady, Dimitri rushed back to her side, wrapping his arms around her before lifting her up into his arms. He carried her to the sofa, laying her down gently. As he stood up, he pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Who are you calling?" she asked.

"I'm calling the police," he ground out.

Rose just nodded, as she placed a hand to her head, closing her eyes. She could feel the exhaustion setting in, even with the pounding headache. Realizing she could very well have a concussion, she forced her eyes open.

"Yes, I need the police and ambulance at 105 W 29th street, apartment 53A." He paused briefly, before continuing. "My girlfriend was attacked. She might have a concussion. No, he got away. Yes, his name is Jesse Zeklos. I don't know. The last time I saw him was in California. Dimitri Belikov. Thank you," he said, hanging up.

"Roza, they're on their way. You need to stay awake, milaya, until we know if you have a concussion," he said softly, as he took a seat next to her. She nodded, finding even that small movement brought her excruciating pain.

Dimitri dialed his phone again. "Simone, it's Dimitri. The police and EMTs are on their way here. Rose was attacked. I don't know!" he shouted. Calming himself, he continued, "I'm sorry Simone. I need to know how he got in. You said there was a flower delivery earlier. Can you describe him?" he demanded. He listened to Simone's description. "That sounds like the guy. The police are going to need to see the security recordings. Thank you. And, Simone, I don't think this needs to be said, but from now on, absolutely _no one_ gets to this floor without my express permission. I don't care if it's the fucking President!"

He hung up once again, turning his attention back to Rose. He gently rubbed his hand along her leg, trying to offer some comfort. She smiled slightly at his gesture. "Roza, is there someone you'd like me to call? Lissa? Your father?"

"No," she whispered. "I'll talk to them later." Casting her eyes downward, she continued. "Dimitri, could you please retrieve my underwear and put them in the trash? I don't want anyone to see them."

She felt Dimitri's hand still his movements, as she heard his breathing become ragged. "I thought you said…"

She placed her hand on his, looking into his eyes. They were haunted, his pallor several shades lighter than normal. "He didn't…but he tried. Like I said, you stopped it from going further," she said, shuddering at the memory.

"What did he want, besides to hurt you," he growled.

"He saw the magazine article. I guess he wanted more money, but he had lost his leverage. When I said I wouldn't give him anymore, he lost it. He…he said he'd get what was his, one way or the other."

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri flew off the sofa, pacing back and forth in front of it, as there was a knock at the door. "Police!"

Dimitri quickly glanced at Rose before striding toward the entryway. He opened the door to two police officers. Standing aside, he allowed them in. Behind them were two EMTs, carrying their equipment. Rose slowly shifted into a sitting position as they approached.

"Sir, I'm Officer Jakowski and this is Officer Brandt. We're from the 14th Precinct," the man said, introducing himself and his partner. "We're going to need to get statements from you and the young lady. While the EMTs check her out, why don't we step outside, Mr. Belikov."

Giving Rose a pained look, he nodded when she indicated he could go. Stepping toward the door, he followed the officer out into the hall.

"So, why don't you start from the beginning," Officer Jakowski said.

"Rose was visiting and I was in the middle of making dinner. I received a call, asking me to go to the Walter Kerr Theater. They said something about having a wardrobe problem and needing me to come down so they could make adjustments before the next show." The officer nodded, as he wrote in his notepad. "I took a cab. While we were driving, I called the director to ask how long it would take and was told there were no issue. At first, I thought it was just a prank, so I ordered the cab to head back here."

He ran his hand over his face as memories of what he had walked in on came flooding back. "When I arrived here and opened the door, I saw Zeklos pinning Rose against the island in the kitchen. He was…he was…"

The officer paused, waiting for Dimitri to collect himself. "I understand this must be difficult, Mr. Belikov. Please continue," he said in a kind voice.

"He had her skirt pulled up and it appeared he was unzipping his pants," he whispered, the image assaulting his mind. "I yelled at him and pulled him off of her. I started hitting him, anywhere I could land a punch. He was trying to fight back, so I pushed him against the wall, with my hand around his throat. It was Rose," he started to say, his voice breaking. "She talked me down, convinced me it wasn't worth it to kill the bastard. I let him go and he ran out, down the stairwell, there," he said, pointing toward the nearby door.

"And when 911 asked if you knew where he lived, you said you hadn't seen him since California. Can you give me more information?"

Dimitri turned, looking back into the apartment, worry etched on his face as he watched the EMTs treating Rose, while the other office spoke with her.

"Mr. Belikov?" Office Jakowski said, trying to get his attention.

Turning back, Dimitri said, "I'm sorry. What did you ask?"

"I wanted to know how you knew Mr. Zeklos and where you saw him last, before tonight."

Dimitri explained everything; how he had met Jesse at the marina and about the blackmail. The officer took down everything, pausing occasionally to ask follow-up questions.

"Okay, I think that's it for now. I think it goes without saying, that if Mr. Zeklos contacts either one of you again, you should call the police."

Dimitri nodded. "Is that everything? Can I go back in?"

"That's it for now. Detectives might follow up with you later. Here's my card if you should think of anything else. Oh, just one quick thing. Did you touch anything we might need to collect for evidence?"

Dimitri winced, remembering Rose's request. He hated that she would now have to feel ashamed as they confiscated her torn underwear. "No, but can I ask you to do something for me? He…he ripped off her underwear. It's still lying where he tossed it. Before you came, she asked me to throw it away. She was embarrassed. I didn't touch it, but could you or whoever collects it, just don't let her see."

The officer nodded, understanding in his eyes. "Certainly. We'll try to make this as easy for you both as we can. Why don't you go back in and be with her. Please try to not touch anything. We'll have a crime scene investigation team here later. You might want to find someplace else to stay for a few days, until we're done here."

Dimitri nodded before turning to walk back inside. His eyes caught the bouquet of flowers lying on the kitchen floor. Remembering what Simone had told him, he turned around to Jakowski. "Our concierge said someone, a man, came in right after I left to deliver flowers to Rose. I'm assuming those are the flowers on the kitchen floor. The description of the man she gave me sounds like Zeklos."

"Thank you for letting me know. We'll take a look at the security feed and see if we can get a good image."

Turning, Dimitri walked back inside and stood as close to Rose as possible, while the EMTs finished up.

 **(RPOV)**

The EMTs had checked her out and insisted she go to the hospital for a CAT scan, to determine the severity of her head trauma. Besides some bruising, that was the only other _physical_ injury she had sustained. She had provided the female officer details of what had happened, from the time she had arrived at the apartment until the police had arrived. Officer Brandt had made her feel safe and comfortable. Rose had expressed her embarrassment at having everyone see her torn undergarments, but the officer had assured her everything would be handled with the utmost professionalism.

Once they EMTs deemed it unnecessary for Rose to be transported by ambulance, Dimitri called downstairs and told Simone to have a car brought around. While the officers stood nearby, Dimitri went to his room to gather a small bag with some clothing and toiletries. Rose sat up on the sofa, holding an icepack to her throbbing head.

Once Dimitri was done, he made sure to turn off the oven, but left everything else as it had been. Rose allowed him to gather her into his side, tucking his arm around her as he helped her out of the apartment.

When they reached the lobby, Simone's face was ashen as she saw Rose. She saw Simone start to speak, but she quickly closed her mouth. Looking up, Rose saw Dimitri giving Simone a hard glare. She looked back down at her desk, refusing to make eye contact again.

"Comrade, don't be too hard on her. How was she to know?"

"Not now, Roza. I'll deal with her later," he growled.

He pushed open the door before quickly guiding her to the waiting limo. There were already throngs of reporters and paparazzi waiting outside the lobby. They shouted questions as the cameras snapped and whirled around them. Dimitri quickly but gently pushed Rose into the limo before climbing in himself.

"New York Presbyterian on E. 68th street," Dimitri ordered the driver.

Nodding, the limo pulled out into traffic and made its way north. They arrived about 30 minutes later. Pulling up in front of the emergency entrance, Dimitri helped Rose out before turning back to the driver. "Wait here," he ordered. He then guided her into the building. They approached the busy registration desk and stood before a woman who was busily typing into the computer.

"Pardon me," Dimitri said. "We need to see a doctor, immediately."

"Sir, if you'll give me one min…" she started say, before looking up. "Oh my goodness," she said, breathlessly. "I'm so sorry. Give me just one second," she rushed out, grabbing the phone next to her.

"Yes, it's Joyce. I need a bed now," she said as she looked up again. "A private one, please."

Rose internally rolled her eyes. Even in pain, she found the effect Dimitri had on the general populace ludicrous.

As the doors opened to the emergency room treatment area, a nurse stepped out. As soon as she saw Rose and Dimitri, she quickly waved them back. "Come this way," was all she said as she led them back down the corridor. As they walked by the nurse's station, she could see widened eyes following them as they walked.

Sliding open a glass door, she motioned for them to enter. "My name is Cathy. So, which of you is here to be seen?" she asked.

Rose raised her hand, "That would be me."

"Okay, sweetie. I'm going to need you to take off your clothes and put on this gown. Once you're done, just hop onto the bed and I'll be back. Do you have your driver's license and insurance card with you?"

Rose shook her head, realizing she must have left her purse in the apartment. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Dimitri hand her purse. She realized he must have grabbed it on their way out. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Apparently, I do. Although I don't have any medical insurance right now. I'm going to school full-time and working a part-time job," she said as she handed the nurse her driver's license.

"I'll be covering any of her medical expenses," Dimitri stated, as he pulled out his wallet and handed over a card.

"Certainly, Mr. Belikov," the nurse replied. Looking down at Rose's identification, she turned back to her, "Ms. Hathaway, go ahead and get changed and I'll be right back."

"Nurse," he said, stopping her before she exited the room. "Ms. Hathaway was attacked this evening. While she wasn't…sexually assaulted," he said, stumbling over the words, "the police told us to make sure you and your staff were aware."

She nodded before turning a sympathetic smile to Rose. "You get changed and I'll be right back."

Once she left, Rose began to undress. Her wrists were sore from where Jesse had held them in a vice grip. She was having trouble taking off her clothing. Sighing, she looked over toward Dimitri who was trying not to look.

"Comrade, would you please get over here and help me?"

He walked over, gingerly lifting her blouse before removing her bra. He unzipped the skirt and lowered it to her feet, waiting for her to step out of it. He let out a small gasp as he took in the bruises that were starting to form on her stomach, from where Jesse had pushed her into the unyielding stone. He felt the fire threatening to consume him. Fearing his rage and anger would scare her, he hid them behind his stoic mask as he took the gown from Rose and helped her put it on, tying it around her small frame.

She gingerly climbed onto the hospital bed, as Dimitri pulled the sheet and blanket over her. They sat there in silence for a few moments before they heard a soft knock.

"It's me," Cathy said, as she walked in. She pulled over a machine, hooking something onto Rose's finger. "This is a pulse oximeter. It tracks your blood oxygen levels. I'll need to check your blood pressure as well," she continued as she placed the cuff around Rose's bicep. "Let me grab your temperature, too," she said, placing the digital reader into Rose's open mouth.

After the nurse had taken all her information, she spoke, "Okay, so the doctor will be in shortly. Can I get either of you anything?"

She and Dimitri both shook their heads. "Okay, well here's the call button. If you need anything, just press this button," she said, pointing to it on the remote.

"Thank you," Dimitri responded.

Turning, Cathy walked out, sliding the door closed behind her. Dimitri walked up to stand next to Rose, as she lay her head back on the pillow. "How are you feeling, milaya?"

"Tired…and sore," she replied.

She turned her head to look at Dimitri. His face was hard, his brow furrowed. "Comrade, I'm fine. Nothing some rest won't fix."

He shook his head, "It isn't fine, Roza. If I hadn't come home when I did…"

"But you did." She let out a humorless laugh. Seeing his confused expression, she said, "I was just realizing that this is the second time you've saved my life. It seems to be becoming a habit."

"God, I hope not. I don't think I can survive another."

Rose frowned, fearing that maybe he was thinking she was too much trouble for his perfect life. As she thought about it, she realized that from the moment she had entered his life, she had brought him mostly trouble. She had almost ruined his career with the photos, then he had saved her from her stupidity in the ocean, and now this.

Her thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. A tall, middle-aged woman walked in, wearing a white coat. Rose surmised she was her doctor. Her suspicions were confirmed as she introduced herself. "Hello, Rose. I'm Dr. Olendzki. Can you tell me what brings you to the emergency room?"

Rose relaxed, the doctor's warm smile and calm demeanor putting her at ease. Sitting up slightly, she told her what had occurred, sticking mainly to parts that involved her possible injuries. When she was finished, the doctor moved to stand next to her. Dimitri stepped back, allowing her closer access.

"Okay, well, let's take a look." She turned to Dimitri. "Would you mind waiting outside?" she asked him.

He looked to Rose, seeking her preference. She nodded before he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Dr. Olendzki pulled the curtain closed before return to Rose. "Okay, I'll just need you to remove your gown," she said gently.

Rose gingerly untied the garment and pulled it off. She shivered, not only from the cold temperature in the room, but from the emotional weight of what had happened. She felt tears welling in her eyes, as she fought to control them.

"I'll try to keep the exam as short as possible, Rose," Dr. Olendzki said.

Rose nodded, as she gently poked and prodded Rose's abdomen. Looking over the rest of her body, she gingerly turned Rose's wrists in her hands. "Okay, now comes the hard part. I need to take pictures of your bruises, for the police."

Rose nodded solemnly, as the doctor took digital photos of her abdomen and wrists. "Okay, let's go ahead and put the gown back on," she said, assisting Rose. Once she was redressed, the doctor pulled out a pen light. "I need to check your pupils. Just look straight ahead," she said as she flashed the light into Rose's eyes. She tried not to wince from the sudden assault of brightness.

Moving to open the curtain and door, she called Dimitri back into the room.

"Well, I don't see anything too concerning. You'll have some pretty bad bruises around your chest and stomach, as well as your wrists. I would like to get a CAT scan, just to make sure there isn't anything more going on than a mild concussion. A technician will come by shortly to take you for the test. Just sit tight," she said, smiling warmly.

She walked out of the room, leaving Dimitri and Rose alone. "Can I get you anything," Dimitri asked, once again.

"No, stop asking me that!" she barked. Her head was pounding, and her guilt was threatening to drag her under. She looked up to see the hurt expression on his face. She felt badly, but was in too much pain, both physically and emotionally to comfort him.

"Okay."

A few minutes later, a technician came in, pushing a wheelchair. "Ms. Hathaway?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm here to take you to Radiology. Can you get into the wheelchair or should we just wheel you there in the bed?"

"I can stand. I should be able to get in the chair."

Rose moved to stand. As soon as her feet touched the floor, she felt Dimitri grab her arm. Yanking it back, she bit out, "I'm fine. I don't need your help."

He stepped back as she maneuvered around him and sat in the wheelchair. Placing a blanket over her, the technician turned to Dimitri. "We shouldn't be too long. You can wait here."

Dimitri nodded. Looking at Rose, his face void of emotion, he told her, "I'm going to step out front and call Ivan. He needs to know."

Rose simply nodded as the technician wheeled her out of the room and down the hall.

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri stalked out of the emergency room, pushing the doors with excessive force. Once outside, he took a deep breath. After a minute, he pulled out his phone, and finding a quiet spot, dialed Ivan's number.

"Hey, man! What's up?" Ivan answered.

"Your bastard of a cousin," he growled.

There was silence, before Ivan replied. "Oh god, what did he do now?"

Dimitri swallowed heavily, trying to push the lump in his throat back down. "He attacked Rose – in my apartment," he shouted the last part.

"What?" Ivan shouted in return.

Dimitri relayed the evening's events, as Ivan listened in silence. Once he was finished, Ivan responded, "Oh man. That fucker. I knew he was a worthless piece of shit, but never imagined he would be capable of _that_." Pausing, he asked, "How's Rose?"

"She's getting a CAT scan right now to see if there's more damage than just a mild concussion. Her wrists are badly bruised and she has some bruising on her stomach, from where he…where he…"

"Dimitri, stop. It didn't happen, she's going to be okay, well at least physically. You saved her life, man."

"It shouldn't have come to this, Ivan!" he shouted. "I should have put an end to it when he tried to blackmail us."

"Dimitri, come on, how could you have possibly foreseen this?"

He shook his head, replying, "Doesn't matter, man. You didn't see her; the fear and anger. She blames me."

"I doubt that," Ivan responded.

"Whatever. Listen, I need to get back inside. If you hear from the dick, promise me you'll call the cops."

"Of course!"

Dimitri proceeded to relay the phone number of Officer Jakowski. Before he hung up, Ivan said, "You'll get through this, man. Both of you. Just stay strong."

Dimitri hung up without replying, doubt creeping into his mind. He knew he would be there for Rose, no matter what. Suddenly though, he was uncertain as to whether she would want his help and support. She had been hurt in his home. He had failed her.

Turning, he walked back inside. Re-entering her room, he found her laying back in the bed. Dr. Olendzki came back in a moment later. "Okay, so there was nothing concerning on the CAT scan. I'm going to release you. You'll need to rest for a few days. You can use an ice pack for your head, as well as your bruises. Keep the ice on for only 10 to 20 minutes at a time. I want you to look out for a headache that gets worse or does not go away, any weakness, numbness, or decreased coordination and any repeated bouts of vomiting or nausea. Do you have anyone that can watch over you for the next 24 hours?"

Rose spoke before Dimitri could interject, "Yes, my best friend. I live with her."

"Okay, then they'll need to keep an eye out also for slurred speech. You can sleep, but ask them to check on you to make sure you're not extremely drowsy or they cannot wake you. They'll need to keep an eye on your pupils. Both should be the same size. They should also be on the lookout for confusion, memory lapses, restlessness, or agitation. Any of these can be signs that you should seek immediately medical attention. I'll give you a printout with everything we've just discussed."

Rose nodded. "Can I get dressed now?"

"Certainly. I'll give you some privacy. You should follow up with your primary doctor in a week, if you don't experience any growing or changing symptoms."

Once the doctor left, Rose stood, preparing to get dressed. Not looking at Dimitri, she whispered, "Could you step outside while I get dressed, please?"

Dimitri moved to the door, stepping outside. He raked a hand through his hair, his frustration and anger boiling just below the surface. He felt the overwhelming need to hit something. He was pulled from his raging thoughts as Rose stepped out of the room. "Are you ready to go?"

Rose nodded, following him out to the exit. Approaching the sedan, he held the door open, as she slid into the backseat. She rested her head against the backseat, as Dimitri sat tense beside her. "The Plaza," Dimitri ordered.

The car pulled out and wound its way around the city, pulling up in front of Lissa's building about 20 minutes later. Dimitri ordered him to wait before stepping out. He helped Rose out of the car before following her to the door. She stopped just before, turning to him. "Thank you, for taking me to the hospital and for taking care of the bill. I'll figure out some way to pay you back."

"Roza," he sighed. "You don't have to pay me back."

She refused to meet his eyes, instead looking at the door in front of her. "Well, thank you. I can take it from here."

"Rose," he said softly, reaching out to grasp her shoulder. He felt her flinch under his touch. Horrified that he would elicit that type of reaction, he pulled his hand back and hung it limply at his side. Clearing his throat, he said, "Okay, if you're sure. I'll call later to check on you. Please, call me if you need _anything_." When she didn't respond, he turned to walk back to the car. Before walking away, he quietly said, "Goodnight, Roza."

As he walked away, he barely heard her small, "Goodbye, Comrade."


	17. Chapter 17: Karma

**Okay, firstly, I apologize for taking so long on this chapter. I actually wrote a very long chapter, but after my friend and I reviewed it, we both hated it. So, I went back to the drawing board. This is the shortest chapter I will probably ever post, but it felt best to break the story here. I'm writing the next chapter now, which will be back to my usual average length. Hope to have it posted tomorrow or the next day.**

 **To the guest who had the question regarding Rose's lack of strength and thought her too boring, I replied in the Review section, since I couldn't PM you directly to maybe help you, and others, understand her frame of mind. Hope it helps answer your questions.**

 **Thank you again to all those who have reviewed and those who are following or have favorited. Can't reply to reviews from Guests, but shoutouts to Adeline, Septiplier Awayy (Dobro požalovat'!), and Audrey.  
**

 **Let's see who catches on to the names I chose for the detectives.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns all but my two special guests, who belong to Dick Wolf.**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Karma**

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri booked a room at The Plaza. He didn't have it in him to return to his apartment after what had happened. Just thinking about what he had witnessed made him nauseous and made his blood boil. He had barely slept, as the images replayed over and over in his mind. He awoke to find himself shaking, sweat pouring off him. In his nightmares, he would arrive too late, finding Rose's battered, torn body lying on the kitchen floor.

Knowing sleep would be elusive, he got up and threw on some workout gear before heading to the hotel's gym. As it was still early, he was relieved to find he had the facilities to himself as he took the treadmill, pounding out a furious pace. Yet, as he ran, images of what had happened assault him, causing him to fault in his steps. Frustrated he stepped off, stalking over to the hulking punching bag chained in the corner. Not bothering to put on gloves, he began to hammer the dense bag, Jesse's smug, vile face his target.

When he could find that he hadn't the energy to continue the battering, he returned to his suite, preparing to take a shower. He had been determined to see Rose later in the day, to ensure that she was resting. He knew he was kidding himself. He simply wanted to make sure she was safe.

Looking at his watch, as he entered the room, he picked up the phone, dialing a number Ivan had provided last night. "Security USA," the feminine voice answered.

"Yes, I would like to speak with Mr. Hahitti, please."

"Certainly, one moment, please," she responded before placing him on hold.

"Mr. Hahitti's office. How may I help you?" the woman said.

"This is Dimitri Belikov, calling for Rami. Is he available?"

"Certainly, Mr. Belikov. One moment while I put you through."

"Dimitri!" the man said. "How the hell are you?"

"Hey, Rami. I've been better, man. That's why I'm calling."

"Okay. What are we dealing with? Another stalker?"

Dimitri sighed. "Not exactly. My girlfriend was assaulted in my apartment last night."

Silence echoed on the line for a few seconds, before the man replied. "Man, I'm sorry to hear that. Is she okay?"

"He…he wasn't totally successful, but she ended up with a mild concussion and some bruising. Listen, the asshole got away. The police are looking for him, but until I feel she's safe, I want 24-hour security for her."

"No problem. We'll just need a schedule and address of frequent locations she visits or works, as well as where she lives. Does she want someone with her in her home as well?"

Dimitri paused, a momentary feeling of guilt roiling over him. "I don't want her to know. I want your guys to shadow her – keep an eye on her without her knowing. My life…she's not used to it, and I don't want to make her feel scared or that her privacy is being invaded."

Rami puffed out a small breath before replying, "Okay, we can do that. But are you sure you don't want to have her in on this? You know this could very well come back to bite you in the ass, if you're feeling like she won't want this."

"I know, but it's the only way I'll be able to ever sleep again. I wasn't there, Rami. If I hadn't have come back when I did…" he trailed off.

"I hear you," Rami replied. "I'll have some shifts worked out with my best people. If you can get me the information we'll need, I'll get them started immediately."

"Thank you," Dimitri whispered. "I'll email you the information before the end of the day."

Dimitri hung up, he went to take a quick shower and dressed. He was hoping to stop by Rose's place, but he wanted to swing by her favorite bakery first to pick up her favorites. As his hand latched onto the door handle, he heard a firm knock. After peering through the peephole, he stepped back and pulled open the door.

"Mr. Belikov?" the man asked.

"Yes, can I help you?"

Pulling out and flipping open a brown leather wallet, the man replied, "I'm Detective Briscoe and this is Detective Curtis with the NYPD. Do you have a minute?"

Dimitri stepped back. "Sure, come on in," he offered. He led the two men into the living room before turning to face them. "I assume this is regarding the incident last night at my apartment?"

"Yeah, we just wanted to clear some things up, if you don't mind," Detective Briscoe said.

"I'll help anyway I can. I want this bastard caught as soon as possible. I don't like that he's still out there and a threat to my girlfriend," Dimitri growled.

The two men looked at each other before Briscoe responded, "Well, I can tell you that won't be an issue. Mr. Zeklos is dead."

Dimitri felt the smirk rise to his face. He realized how it might look, but he was too relieved to care. "Can't say I'm sorry to hear it. He was a piece of trash."

The two detectives looked at one another, before Detective Curtis spoke. "I take it you didn't like the guy? Heard you put a good hurting to him last night."

Dimitri snorted, "More like hated the son of a bitch." He looked at Curtis, eyes black and hard. "He was trying to rape my girlfriend, Detective. What would you have done? At least I let him walk out of there of his own volition," he grumbled. Dimitri recalled that if Rose had not intervened, he was sure it would have been a different story. Suddenly, Dimitri caught up with the Detectives questions, as he asked, "Wait. Do you think I killed him?"

"We just need to ask you a few questions. We read in the report that Mr. Zeklos was the ex-fiancé of Rose, your girlfriend, is that correct?" Curtis asked. Dimitri nodded, before the detective continued, "And, he confronted Ms. Hathaway in December of last year at a marina in California, where you were present?" Again Dimitri nodded before describing the events of that encounter. "So, you assaulted Mr. Zeklos before last night?"

"Like I said, I punched him in the face after he became aggressive toward Rose. All I gave him was a split lip and a wounded ego," Dimitri answered.

Detective Briscoe stepped in, continuing with the line of questioning. "So, you said that he contacted both you and Ms. Hathaway separately, looking to blackmail her with the pictures he took at the beach house where you were both staying?"

"Yes, Rose said he came by the house after I had left, demanding $50,000 to keep him from revealing her name to the press. She refused, as she didn't have that much money. He contacted me, through my manager…" Dimitri said, before Detective Briscoe interrupted.

"Right, Mr. Ivan Zeklos, the deceased's cousin."

Nodding, Dimitri continued, "Neither of us knew at the time that it was Jesse. He was able to keep his identity hidden. I offered to pay the money, to keep Rose out of the press. He took the money, through an anonymous transfer and that was the last either of us heard from him."

"Until last night," Detective Curtis said.

"Right. He somehow got a hold of my cellphone number and pretended to be someone from the theater where I'm working right now. Claimed to have a wardrobe issue that needed to be resolved before our next performance. Rose was over for dinner, so I left briefly to head to the theater, leaving her at the apartment. While I was in the cab on the way, I called the director and asked how long he thought it might take to resolve the problem. That's when I learned that no one from the theater had called. There was no issue," Dimitri spat.

"So, you turned back around and headed back to the apartment?" Briscoe asked.

"Yes, I guess I was gone for about 15 minutes, with traffic. When I came in through the lobby, Simone, the concierge on duty told me someone had delivered flowers to Rose. I knew they weren't from me, but I just figured they were from her father or one of her friends. When I got off the elevator, I heard her scream. I got inside and found him," he growled, "pinning her to the kitchen island. He had her skirt up and was trying to unzip his pants. He was holding her hands at her wrists on top of the island."

As Dimitri paused, the memories stirring his rage again, Briscoe softly spoke, "I know it's hard, but please continue."

"I yelled at him before I pulled him off her. I had my hand around his throat and was hitting him wherever I could as he tried to fight back. My anger just took over, and I pushed him against the wall near the front door, squeezing his throat. I…I'm not sure I would have stopped until he was dead, if Rose hadn't talked me down," he said softly, a small sense of unease as he realized how close he had come to taking someone's life. Sighing, he continued, "I let him go, and he ran out the door and down the nearby exit stairwell. That's the last time either of us saw or heard from him."

As he finished, Detective Curtis pulled out an envelope. Dumping out a pile of pictures, he asked Dimitri, "Do you recognize any of these?"

Dimitri shuffled through the pile, horror growing on his face as he realized they were pictures of him and Rose. There were images of them around town, at the restaurant, at the pizza parlor, as well as the theater and the Tea Room. Looking up, his eyes stark, he looked at Curtis. "Where did you get these?"

"The originals were found in Jesse's hotel room. Apparently he had been here a while and was stalking you both. From what were able to discern, he was going to try and sell these to the news agencies or tabloids."

Dimitri ran a hand across his rough jaw before shoving it through his hair. "We never saw him," he mumbled. His eyes shot up.

"Well, we were able to track his movements for the day, and confirmed with the building's security that it was Zeklos that posed as the flower delivery person. We also have camera showing he left the building about 20 minutes later."

Dimitri's eyes shot up, "You haven't said how he died."

"He was shot, execution style. We caught the killer dumping his body in the East River. Turns out the enforcer for the local mob didn't realize we had that particular part of the river under surveillance for another case," Curtis answered.

Dimitri's eyes widened, "Mob?"

"Yeah. Turns out Zeklos owed a local bookie a lot of money. Probably explains why he was so hell bent on getting money from you and Ms. Hathaway," Briscoe explained.

Dimitri just stood there, silent, absorbing all the information. He felt like he was sinking underwater, his ears ringing.

"We've already notified his next of kin, which is your manager. He's flying out today to make arrangements for the body. Mr. Belikov?" Briscoe asked. "Would you like us to talk to Ms. Hathaway?"

Dimitri's eyes shot up. "I'd rather you not, if it won't affect your investigation. She's been through enough at his hands."

The man shook his head, "No, it's fine. We have all we need."

They made their way to the door, after collecting the photos. Dimitri opened it and stood as the men exited. "Detectives," he said, as they paused at the elevator. "Thank you for letting me know. As strange as it sounds, I'm sorry he's dead, for Ivan's sake, but glad he can't hurt Rose anymore."

The two men nodded before entering the elevator, before Dimitri shut the door. Retrieving his keys, he stepped out of the suite, his shoulders a little less tense as he headed downstairs to go see Rose.

 **(RPOV)**

Rose sat on the sofa, staring out the windows, the sky bleak and dreary. Lost in thought, she barely heard the doors of the elevator slide open in the entryway. Wincing slightly from her pain of her battered body, she stood and made her way toward them. She assumed it was Lissa returning from her errand. She stopped short as she saw Dimitri walking toward her. She felt her heartbeat start to race, pounding against her already bruised body. Shaking her head, she tried to clear the anxiety she felt welling up in her. She knew it wasn't him she was afraid of, but seeing him come in like that had flashed the events from the previous night into clear view.

He stopped in front of her, as he shoved his hands in his pockets. She saw the nervousness etched on his face. She almost felt tempted to reach up and smooth the worry lines from his brow. "What…what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I wanted to see you. To see how you were feeling," he said, his usually sparkling deep brown eyes clouded with a mist of anger and pain.

She sighed, "I'm fine. Just like I was yesterday. Headache's nearly gone. Everything else hurts, however." She paused, before asking, "Was there anything else?"

"Yes, but I think we should sit down."

Rose's eyes narrowed, but she complied, moving back into the living room. They took a seat on the sofa, Rose maneuvering herself to the opposite end. She folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to speak.

"Two detectives came by my suite this morning." He paused, before continuing. "Jesse's dead, Rose."

Rose gasped as her hand flew to her slack jawed mouth. "What? How?"

Dimitri filled in Rose on the information the detectives had offered. She could feel her anger rise as he told her about the pictures When he told her about Ivan coming to claim the body, Rose felt her heart ache for the man. She liked Ivan. Even though his cousin had been the spawn of Satan, she still had no desire for Ivan to have to bury family. Even one as evil as Jesse.

"So, it's really over?" she whispered.

"Yes, Roza. He can't ever hurt you again," he growled.

Rose stood, making her way to the tall windows, her gaze drifting blindly across the rainy tableau below. Her mind seemed to be going a million miles a minute, while standing still all at once. _He's dead_ , she thought. She knew she should feel relief, but suddenly all she felt was empty and hollow. "Thank you for coming to tell me," she said, her back to him.

She heard him rise, as he walked to stand nearby, but still keeping his distance. "Of course." He stepped closer, but stopped suddenly as he saw her pull back. "Is there anything I can do?"

She stayed silent for a few moments, her gaze fixed on one spot in the distance, seeing but unseeing. Shaking her head to try and focus, she turned to look at him. Her heart nearly broke at the desperate, distressed expression on his face. "Actually, there is. I need you to go, Dimitri. I…I need time."

His face fell, but he stayed still, not wanting to frighten her any further. He blew out a small breath. "Okay. How much time?"

She shrugged her shoulders before replying, "I don't really know. I just time to deal with all of this. I need time to figure some things out. I need time to heal."

Silence spilled over the room, before Dimitri responded. "And you can't do that with me," he said, a statement, not a question.

She shook her head, her lifeless eyes starting back at him. "I know I don't have the right to ask this, and if you don't want to, I'll understand."

Interrupting her, he asked, "What? I'll do anything."

"Wait for me?"


	18. Chapter 18: Friendship

**Okay, so I posted quicker than I expected. Most of it was already written, as it was originally part of Chapter 17. Thanks as always to Tiffany, my lifeline in this endeavor.**

 **Thanks again to all my lovelies who review/follow and favorite.**

 **Translation: orospu çocuğu's – son of a bitch**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 18: Friendship**

 **(RPOV)**

A couple of days later, Rose was lying on her bed, staring at the ceiling. Hearing a soft knock on her door, she turned her head. "Come in," she called out. It opened slowly a slightly balding man's head peering between the door and the frame. "Care to visit with the old man?" Abe asked.

As he pushed through the door, Rose flew up from her bed, launching herself into her father's arms. "Baba!" she cried.

Hugging her tightly, he cooed in her ear, "Kiz. Oh, how I've missed you!"

They stood there, embracing as if for the first time in years, neither wanting to let the other go. Abe was the first to pull back, his eyes raking over her face. "You look tired, Kiz."

Rose smiled, weakly, "Yeah, well nightmares will really screw up your sleep patterns."

"Want to talk about it?"

"Not particularly," she said as she walked to her desk chair, sweeping her arm towards her bed, indicating Abe should sit.

He moved to the foot of her bed and sat down on the edge, facing her. "Have you talked to anyone about what happened?" he asked, concern lacing his words.

She shrugged her shoulders, looking away. "I told Lissa what happened, and you of course."

"Rose, I'm so sorry I couldn't get here sooner. I had to wrap up the sales agreement and then try to catch a flight back."

Rose smiled, "It's okay, old man. I understand. I'm a grown woman. I don't need you to hold my hand." She realized, as she said the last part, her tone and demeanor had hardened.

"Rose…I…I need to confess something to you," Abe said, stuttering. Rose looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to speak. "I told Jesse where you were, when you were in California," he said, his eyes downcast.

Rose felt the floor give way beneath her. She had never dreamed it would have been her father to betray her like that. As she felt her anger rise and nearly boil over, all she could musters was a strangled, "Why?"

Abe stayed silent for a few moments before replying, "Because I was an idiot. I had no idea who or what Jesse really was. You never told me why he ended things, and you seem to take the blame for it upon yourself. I knew it couldn't have been something you had done, but I never thought Jesse was this kind of monster!"

"Go on," Rose said, her voice barely a whisper.

"So, when he came to me, asking to talk to you, he said that he had made an awful mistake and wanted to win you back. I bought his broken heart, sob story hook, line, and sinker. He was very convincing."

Rose stayed quiet, as her father seemed to be waiting for her to respond. "Get out," she finally said.

"Kiz,"he said, pleadingly.

"Get out!" she shouted, pointing toward the door.

Abe stood slowly, stepping toward her before changing his mind and walking toward the door. As he walked out, he turned, looking back at her. "I'm so sorry, Rose. If I had known how he was and what he had done, I never would have sent him to you. I hope you know that."

As he closed the door, Rose slumped into her chair, curling up in a ball. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face in her knees as she rocked gently back and forth. She wondered how her father could have betrayed her.

Rose stayed in that position for what seemed like hours, until there was another soft knock at her door. "Rose, it's Lissa," the soft spoken voice said.

Sitting up, she replied, "Come on in."

Lissa opened the door and walked toward Rose, taking the same spot at the end of the bed that Abe had long ago vacated. "Are you hungry? It's nearly dinner time."

Rose shook her head, "No thanks. I'll probably try to study some more before I go to bed."

Lissa sighed deeply. "Rose, you can't keep doing this. You have to eat _something_. I know for a fact that you didn't eat breakfast or lunch, and you barely touched dinner last night. You look awful. Are you even sleeping?" she said, her voice rising higher in pitch.

"What the hell, Lissa?" Rose yelled back. "Do you think yelling at me about it is actually going to help?"

"Probably not, but it's better than watching you waste away and die!" Lissa shouted even louder.

"So, do you think we can lower our voices now and talk like two civilized human beings?" Rose roared.

After a second or two, they both broke out into laughter. Tears were soon running down their faces, as they let the release come over them. Rose stood and went to sit down next to Lissa on the bed. Nudging her shoulder with her own, Rose said, "Thank you."

Lissa looked over at Rose, her brows furrowed, "For what? Barking at you like a mad dog?"

Rose snorted, "No…well, okay, that helped, but I meant for, well, everything."

Sighing, Lissa responded, "That's what best friend are for, silly." She nudged Rose's shoulder, mimicking her earlier action. "So, I know I'm risking life and limb here, but, how are you doing? I saw your dad leave, and he looked destroyed. Care to tell me what happened?"

Rose relayed what her father had told her. Lissa sat there quietly for a moment once Rose was done. Turning to look at Rose, she said, "Rose, I get that you're angry with him. But, have you stopped to realize that from his perspective, he did nothing wrong? I mean, you never told him the truth about Jesse. You _know_ if he were aware of the type of man Jesse truly was, he never would have told him where you were."

Rose sat there, contemplating Lissa's words. She realized Lissa had a valid point. Because she hadn't been honest with Abe, he had thought he was helping. She groaned as she bent over, placing her head in her hands, as her arms rested on her legs. "You're right. You're always right," Rose said.

"Yes, but that's beside the point," she said, a smile on her lips. "The point is, you need to be honest with your dad about _everything_ ," she said, pointedly.

Sitting up, she nodded, "I know. I'll call him right now. Maybe I can catch him before he gets to wherever he's staying." She stood to grab her phone from the desk.

"Well, now that you mention it, his accommodations might be closer than you'd think," she said, an evil grin on her angelic face.

Confusion turned to amusement as Rose realized her meaning. "What room is he in?" she asked.

"The one at the end," Lissa replied.

Giving Lissa a quick hug and thank you, Rose slipped out of her room and made her way down to the far guest room. Gently knocking, she waited for Abe to answer. As he opened the door, Rose pushed it open and pulled the older man into an embrace. "I'm so sorry, baba. You did nothing wrong. I should have been honest with you from the beginning. This is _my_ fault; not yours!"

"No, it's that orospu çocuğu's fault. If I ever get my hands on him, I'll rip him to shreds!" he growled.

"Baba, please calm down. I came here because I owe you the whole story and the truth; about me and about Jesse."

Abe nodded as he stepped aside to let Rose enter. "I'd like that. Let's get started," he said, closing the door.

 **(DPOV)**

It had been one month since the attack. Dimitri had forced himself to go back to work. He felt like he was on autopilot during his performances. Marty, their director, had offered to have his stand-in fill in for a few performances, until Dimitri felt ready. He had refused, hoping that by burying himself in his work, he wouldn't focus on that night. It still haunted his dreams and waking moments, as well. He felt as if he had let Rose down. He knew she needed time, but it was killing him being away from her. His only small relief was knowing she was being discreetly guarded at all times.

He hadn't been able to go back to his apartment since, the sight of the attack too painful. He was still staying at The Plaza, wanting to be as near to Rose as possible. As he was standing at the hotel window, overlooking Central Park, he heard a knock at his door. He walked to it, peering through the peephole before opening the door.

"Hey man, what are you doing here?" Dimitri asked, as he stepped aside to let Ivan enter.

Walking past him, Ivan patted Dimitri on the shoulder, "Can't a friend pay his best friend a visit?"

Closing the door behind him, Dimitri walked past Ivan, leading them into the living room. "Worried about your investment?"

"That's low man, even for you," he retorted. "Come on, D., talk to me."

Sitting down on the sofa, he gestured for Ivan to sit. "Talk about what?"

"You know, you can be a real stubborn son of a bitch sometimes, right?"

Sighing, Dimitri replied, "What do you want me to say? That I screwed up? That I didn't protect her? That I acted like a dick after it happened? That I've lost the woman I…cared about?"

Stretching out his arm, Ivan pointed at Dimitri, "Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Dimitri asked, wearily.

"You love her, man," Ivan replied, a smile on his lips.

"Whether I do or don't, that's hardly the point. She's asked for time and space, and I'm going to honor her wishes."

"Bullshit! You don't walk away from someone you love when things get tough. You and Rose are epic, man. You're like Romeo and Juliet!"

"Dude, you do realize that they both died, right?"

"Okay, bad analogy. But, you get what I'm saying. You need her as much as she needs you, especially right now. You're both strong willed, strong minded, strong in spirit, but together…man together, nothing can touch either of you."

"Even if I bought into even half of the crap you're saying right now, it doesn't do me any good. Roza doesn't want to see or talk to me," he sighed, running his hand through his hair.

"Well, how about for starters, you find a way to talk to her? I think I might have a way to help with that," Ivan said, a wicked grin growing on his face.

Silence enveloped them for a few moments, as Ivan looked at Dimitri, expectantly. He was grinning like a kid on Christmas. "Fine. What's your big plan?" Dimitri final asked.

"Let me make a call," he said.

 **(RPOV)**

One month later, Rose was sitting in the sedan, making her way home from her weekly counseling appointment. After talking with her dad and Lissa, Rose had agreed to see a counselor. She specialized in assaults and PTSD, and made Rose feel comfortable. Their sessions had been going so well that Rose no longer flinched when her friends or family touched her. She still didn't feel fully comfortable in crowds or with strangers, but she knew it was progress. She was actually holding a small smile as she stepped from the car and made her way inside and up to the top floor.

As Rose walked into the apartment, she was surprised when she found Tasha Ozera seated in the living room, talking with Lissa. As Rose stepped into the room, Tasha stood and rushed over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh Rose, I'm so sorry!" Tasha exclaimed.

Rose stood, her arms at her side, unsure what to do as her pseudo arch nemesis held her in an iron embrace.

"Thanks, Tasha," Rose muttered, as she woodenly patted the other woman's back.

Releasing Rose, Tasha stepped back, holding Rose's shoulders while studying her face. "Well, you don't look too awful bad for being put through a shit storm. Could use either a month's sleep or a really good under eye concealer."

Rose silently stared at the woman before bursting into laughter. Tasha and Lissa followed suit, although their laughs sounded more like ones of relief.

"Thank you, Tasha," Rose said.

"For what?" she replied.

"For not treating me with kid gloves, like everyone else."

"Psh, you're a grown ass woman with spunk and hutzpah. It'll take a lot more than that asshole to bring down Rose Hathaway!"

Rose snickered at her description. She hardly felt spunky these days. "So, what are you doing in town," Rose asked Tasha as they took a seat in the living room.

"Well to visit you and Dimitri, of course. I was going to make dinner reservations at Rosa's for us all. What time would work for you, Rose?"

At his name, Rose's face fell. She wondered if Tasha knew that she wasn't seeing or speaking with him. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Tasha dismissed her excuses with a wave of her dainty hand. "Come now. A girl has to eat!"

Rose could feel Lissa's worried gaze upon her. Turning to Tasha, she decided that the best defense was a good offence. "Look, Tasha, I'm…we're…"

"I'm…we're….what, Rose? Spit it out."

"Fine! I'm not seeing Dimitri anymore. I ended it. Okay?" she shouted.

Tasha's eyes grew wide, as her hand flew to her mouth. "What? But, why? I would think now, you'd need each other even more?" she cried out.

"I…I have some things I really need to work through first."

"And you can't do that _and_ have him in your life?" she exclaimed.

"No. At least not how he would want us to be. I'm not ready for that," she replied.

"That man would do anything for you, Rose. If you told him that you just wanted to be friends, while you sort through stuff, he'd be the best friend you could ask for. I should know," she said.

"I'm a mess, Tasha. Jesse…he did such a number on me. I _let_ him do such a number on me when I was with him. But, when I was with Dimitri, most of those voices in the back of my head, that would tell me I wasn't good enough, were gone. I'm working on that with the counselor, on top of a whole other issue with my mother, but I'm just too screwed up right now. I don't want to drag him into this."

Tasha placed her hand gently on top of Rose's. "Rose, what is it that you're scared of?"

Tears slipped out of the corner of her eyes, as she thought. She recalled her nightmares, both as the beach and then again recently. The ones that had kept her from falling back asleep were ones where Dimitri had mocked her or watched her being hurt.

"I'm afraid I'm not good enough for him," she said, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tasha squeezed her hand. "You've gotten to know Dimitri Belikov pretty well, right?" Rose nodded her head. "Is he the type of man that would go through what he has, if he felt you weren't good enough for him?"

Rose shook her head softly. Intellectually she knew Tasha was right. She started to feel the anger well up in her again, as she railed internally at the worn out tapes that repeated themselves on a loop in her brain. She was so distracted by her thoughts that she didn't realize Tasha had pulled on her hand, lifting her off the sofa. She was leading her up the stairs and into her room. Lissa followed and soon the three of them were standing in front of Rose's full length mirror.

With her hand on Rose's shoulders, Tasha peered over her shoulder to look in the mirror. Their eyes met. "Now," she said softly. "Tell me what you see?"

Rose studied her reflection in the mirror. She knew she was physically pleasant to look at. Her genetics were solid and she kept herself healthy. Although, right now she looked awful. Her hair was dull and lifeless, her face sallow, and the skin under eyes darkened.

"I see a mess," she said.

Sighing, Tasha replied, "Rose, that's not what I'm talking about. Although, yes, a little makeup or a good night's rest wouldn't hurt."

Rose glared at her before a small smile broke out on both their lips. Looking back at her reflection, Rose pondered Tasha's question. "I see me. I see someone who feels she's not good enough. I see someone who is always a victim, even when she thinks she's strong…"

"Stop!" Tasha shouted. "Enough with the negative. Tell me about the Rose that D…doesn't take crap and everyone loves."

Rose looked back in the mirror, studying herself before continuing, "I see someone who's had a good life. Someone who has a father who loves them unconditionally. Someone who has a lot of incredible friends," she said, looking at Lissa with a smile. "I see someone who is well education and intelligent. She's got a pretty decent sense of humor, and doesn't take herself seriously. She's loyal to her friends and family. She's someone that would do anything for them."

Tasha and Lissa were both nodding, as tears started leaking from Rose's eyes. "There's one more thing I think you missed. I think it's the one thing that you thought _he_ stole from you. But he didn't, Rose. It's what makes your formidable."

Rose stared at Tasha for a second before refocusing on herself. She knew what Tasha wanted to hear. Hell, she knew she wanted to hear it as well. She just felt it would be a lie.

Tasha squeezed her shoulder, gently, prodding her to take the final leap. Taking a deep breath, Rose squared her shoulders before gazing intently into the reflection. "I see a woman who is strong and who fights for what she wants."

"That's our girl!" Lissa and Tasha cried out in unison.

 **(DPOV)**

Tasha had called Ivan a short time earlier, letting them know that dinner was on. They would meet up at Rosa's at 7:30. Christian had arranged for the restaurant to be closed for dinner, so they could have their privacy.

Dimitri felt his hands shaking slightly with nerves as he got dressed. He was wearing a burgundy colored dress shirt and suit coat with no tie. His black dress slacks completing the look. He left his hair down.

He was pacing in the suite's living room when Ivan came down the stairs. "D., you need to relax, man! You're going to wear a hole in that very expensive carpet!"

Dimitri ran his hand through his hair before rubbing it across his face. He suddenly realized he hadn't shaved. As he started back upstairs, Ivan grabbed his arm. "Hey, we got no time. Besides chicks love the stubbly," he said, grinning.

Glaring at Ivan, Dimitri turned and followed Ivan out the door. Once they got to the lobby, Dimitri stopped at the concierge desk. "Do you have the flowers I asked for?" he asked the young man behind the desk.

"Yes, Mr. Belikov. One moment," he replied before walking to the back. He came back a minute later, holding a bouquet of cornflowers. Handing them to him, Dimitri replied, "Thank you."

He and Ivan slipped out and into a waiting sedan. As the car grew closer to their final destination, Dimitri felt his palms sweating profusely. As he kept wiping them on his pants, he heard Ivan chuckling from beside him.

"What?" Dimitri snapped.

Raising his hands up in surrender, Ivan replied, "Take it easy. Just think you might want to calm down a little. I don't think I've even seen you sweat this much when you've been nominated for an award!"

"Yeah, well this prize is a hell of a lot more valuable," he mumbled.

As they pulled up in front of the restaurant, Ivan leaned in and whispered, "Good answer."

 **(RPOV)**

She still wasn't sure agreeing to dinner had been a good idea. She knew she had hurt Dimitri with her rebuff. Uncertainty bubbled up, while fear started eroding at her recently acquired confidence. As if sensing Rose's thoughts, Lissa reached over and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Rose smiled weakly at her, before turning her attention back to the front of the car.

She smoothed down the front of her Monique Lhuillier cocktail dress with three-quarter sleeves. The main skirt portion of the dress fell to mid-thigh, while the embellished tulle overlay lay just below her knees. It had an illusion neckline and was a lovely bronze ombre color. Rose had been fascinated by how the light refracted off the sequins. She had paired it with Jimmy Choo's Elaine light bronze, strappy, glitter sandals with a three and a half inch heel. At least she'd be sitting down most of the night, she thought. Her hair was hanging down in waves, her makeup light.

They pulled up in front of the restaurant a short time later. Christian stepped outside and helped the ladies out of the car, as he led Lissa, Rose and Tasha inside. "Ladies, if you'll come this way. The gentlemen are already here. Can I get anyone a cocktail?" he asked, pausing before they entered the room.

Rose felt the panic rising. "Excuse me, I'm just going to use the ladies room," she said, rushing off before they could stop her.

Closing the door behind her, she pressed her back against it, trying to slow her breathing. After a few moments, she felt herself calm down enough to leave the restroom and make her way to the dining room. Exiting she headed towards the private room, only to find her feet leading her to the bar. Walking up, she slid into the closest empty chair. "What can I get you, Rose?" Jason asked.

"I'll take a Dark Horse," she replied. As he set it in front of her, she stared into the glass, looking for answers.

"You know, those usually work better if you drink them, instead of starring at them," the deep, accented voice washed over her.

Rose looked up into the mirror over the back of the bar, captured by two, dark brown eyes that held her gaze. She felt paralyzed, unable to pull her eyes away.

"Oh there you are, Dim…," she heard Ivan say, her eyes never moving from Dimitri's. "And, never mind. I'm just going to go back…over that way. Don't mind me," he said, as his voice faded out as he walked away.

"You look stunning," he whispered.

Rose turned slowly lowering her gaze to drag her eyes along his body. Her heart felt as if it would beat out of her chest at any moment. He looked incredible. She felt her mouth dry, but other areas moisten as she took him all in. She clenched her hand around the stem of her glass, resisting the urge to reach out and run her hands through his hair.

Finally finding her voice, she smiled softly, replying, "You look incredible."

He grinned, an act which sent her heart into overdrive once again. Blushing, she turned and picked up her drink, gulping it down.

Chuckling, Dimitri said, "You might want to pace yourself. We still haven't even gotten to the hors d'oeuvres yet."

Rose glanced up at him, smiling weakly. "Nerves."

His face grew serious as he looked into her eyes, "Do I make you nervous, Rose?"

Her heart sunk a little, missing his term of endearment. Doubt began to well up in her. She wondered if maybe it was too late. As the negative tapes began to replay, she shook her head slightly, trying to clear her mind.

"I'm glad," he said.

Rose realized he must have interpreted her head movement as an answer. Looking back up at him, she responded, "I…yes, you do make me nervous." She saw his face fall at her declaration. Quickly, she continued, "But in a good way."

His smile lit up his face once again. She noticed he had a hand behind his back. As she tried to peer around, he brought it around. He was holding a beautiful bouquet of cornflowers. Handing them to her, he said, "These are for you."

She took them, smiling warmly at him. "Well I should hope so. They don't really go with your outfit," she teased.

Looking back, Rose would say that it was at that moment, when they began their light banter once again, that her world shifted back into place.

"Rose," he started to say, then paused, as if unsure of what to say. "I, uhm, would you like to go and find someplace to talk?" he said, his voice sounding unsure and hesitant.

"I think so," she replied, smiling lightly.

Dimitri's grin widened, as he held out his arm for her to take. Slipping over his suit jacket, they made their way to the door. As they were about to step out, they heard Christian call out, "Hey, where are you two going?"

Both turned to look at him, as they said, in unison, "Out."

"Well great. Had I known all we had to do was get them into the same room, I could have saved a lot of time and money and not closed the damn restaurant," Christian mumbled as he walked back to the private dining room.

Rose and Dimitri looked at each other before they burst out laughing as they made their way out front. Deciding against using the limo, Dimitri hailed a cab, helping her into the back seat before sliding in behind. Turning to Rose, he asked, "So, where to?"

"I could really use a good slice," Rose said, grinning.

"271 Bleecker Street," Dimitri told the cabbie.

They pulled up in front of Kesté a short time later. After helping Rose out, the two walked into the restaurant, once again greeted by Roberto. "Rosemarie! Dimitri!" he exclaimed as he walked over. After giving them both a hug, he stood back. "You look good. I was a little worried, there, Rose. Wish I had gotten my hands on that Testa di cazzo first," he said, finishing his sentence by wringing his hands together in a twisting motion.

"No worries there. He won't be bothering anyone ever again," Dimitri, said, his eyes darkening as his posture became rigid.

"Roberto, thank you, but tonight I want to forget about that and just enjoy a good pizza and bottle of wine," Rose replied.

"You got it! Come with me. I've got your same table available," he said as he led them to the back room.

Rose sat, after Dimitri pulled out her chair and slid it back in. As he sat next to her, Roberto placed two menus in front of them. "Cecilia will be back with some bread. Do you have a particular wine in mind, or should I just bring back something," Roberto asked.

"I think I'll let you pick, Roberto. You have great taste," Rose replied.

"You got it, hun," he said as he turned and walked out.

They both sat, quietly, looking around the room, seemingly anywhere but at one another. Rose decided to break the tension first. "So, see anything you like?" she said.

Her use of the phrase they had used with one another in the past brought a smile to Dimitri's lips, as he replied, "I do, but I think you're asking about the food."

Looking down at the menu, Rose responded, "Maybe, maybe not."

Laughing, he said, "Okay, well as for the menu, it all looks very good. What would you recommend?"

Rose hummed as she ran her finger down the menu. "I was thinking of getting the Don Antonio Pizza. It's got fresh ricotta, mushrooms, imported buffalo mozzarella, mixed vegetables, pecorino Romano, basil and extra virgin olive oil." As if on cue, her stomach rumbled. Looking up from the menu, she could see Dimitri's head and shoulders bobbing as he stifled a laugh. "Watch it," she said. "Keep making fun of the starving girl here, you might end up eating breadsticks for dinner."

Dimitri chuckled as Cecilia stepped up, placing a basket of breadsticks on the table, as if on cue. As Rose and Dimitri's eyes met, Dimitri's hand snaked out, grabbing the basket towards him. "Just in case," he teased.

Roberto stepped in just after Cecilia had left, placing two glasses on the table before pouring the sweet nectar. "I think you'll both like this Montoya Cabernet. It has notes of blackberry and plum accented with a hint of toasty oak," he said as he poured a small amount into a glass, handing it to Dimitri.

Dimitri took a sip, as Rose found her eyes mesmerized by his lips clinging to the rim. She felt herself shiver slightly, recalling how they had felt against her mouth and body. Feeling her cheeks heat up, she quickly pulled the menu up, covering her tinted cheeks.

"That's delicious, Roberto. Good call."

Roberto poured the rest into each glass, before setting it down on the table. "So, do you know what you want to order?"

"Yes, I believe we do. Rose?" she heard Dimitri enquire.

Still holding up the menu, Rose gave Roberto their order. After he stepped away, she continued to hold the menu up, willing her inflamed cheeks to cool down. After a few moments, she saw Dimitri's hand hover over the top of the menu, before he gently pushed it down.

"Is everything okay?"

"Uh hum," she replied.

Looking at him, she saw the flash of lust he exhibited when he saw her blush. Quickly, though, it disappeared. "Rose," he said, his voice stern. "Given our current _circumstances_ , I really need to beg you to try not to do that. I want to do the right thing here, but you're making it very difficult."

She smiled gently, enamored that she still had that power of him. However, she realized he was right, and wasn't ready to go there.

"I'm sorry, Dimitri. I will try harder."

He nodded. "Thank you, I'm not sure I can handle any more cold showers."

She quickly raised the menu again, a cheeky grin on her face as she hid her impending flush. "If you want me to stop doing that, then you need to stop saying things like that," she said accusingly from behind the paper curtain.

After a few moments, she felt her cheeks return to normal. She lowered the menu, peeking at Dimitri from under her lashes. "Better?" she teased.

He let go a low, soft growl, replying, "Not when you look at me like that."

They drank their wine in comfortable silence before Roberto brought out the pizza. "Here you go. Buon appetite!" he said, as he walked back out.

Dimitri dished up the pizza. They ate, enjoying light conversation. Once they had finished, Rose sat sipping her wine as she studied Dimitri. Even though it had only been a relatively short time since they had seen one another, a part of her felt like it had been ages. She noted that he too had dark circles under his eyes, and they had a weary look when unguarded. Her heart sank a little, as she realized what the attack had done to him as well. She felt guilty for compounding his angst by her pulling away without warning.

"Dimitri?" she said, setting her glass on the table.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry."

He looked at her confused for a second before his eyes grew wide. "Rose," he replied, reaching across the table to grasp her hand. "You have absolutely nothing to apologize for."

She sighed, "Yes, I do. I…I shouldn't have shut you out – you know, after."

He pulled his hand gently away from hers before running it through his hair. His expression held a touch of pain, as he looked at her. "I…why did you?"

Looking down at her lap, as she fiddled with her napkin, she tried to find the words to convey to him all she had felt after. "I guess," she said, as she looked up into his yes. "I was worried I was a burden to you, that I could harm your career, all that you've worked so hard to attain." She paused, reaching a hand out to cover his as it rested on the table. She saw he was wanting to respond; to reassure her. She squeezed the hand, asking him silently to let her continue.

"So much has happened between us and _to_ us in such a short amount of time. I mean, I saw what a whirlwind I had become in your life. First I nearly killed you," she said, chuckling at the memory. She saw a light smile play on his sensuous lips. "Then you had to save me after I got sucked out to sea. And, of course, we can't forget the fun at the marina with Jesse." She felt her throat constrict as she said his name. "There were the pictures, the blackmail, you uprooting your life to move here." She paused, inhaling deeply. "And then, finally, the attack. I couldn't fathom how someone, anyone really, would want to continue to be with someone who brings that sort of misery into their life."

Dimitri sat there, immobile, his hand still underneath Rose's. He was watching her, gauging her as to whether he could speak. "Can I say something now?"

Rose nodded as Dimitri took her hand into his, rubbing his thumb over the top. "Rose, I won't argue any of your points, as far as how fast this went or what we've had to deal with. I _will_ however, disagree vehemently in regards to how I experienced most of those events. Firstly, while a different introduction would have been preferable, it was how we met, and I wouldn't change a second. Secondly, I will do _everything_ in my power to make sure you're always safe. Thirdly, given my profession, we'll always have to deal with crazy people. Like I said before, I'll do my best to keep you safe, not just physically, but also emotionally. If I can shield you and myself from the bad parts of my life, I'll do it. And, as to my uprooting my life. Rose, this move wasn't just about you. Being in New York gave me the opportunity of lifetime. So, for me it was a win-win."

As he finished, she could feel tears welling in her eyes, as she blinked them back. She wondered how she could have been so stupid. Of course, she knew the answer before she even thought it. Between her mother's abandonment, Jesse's cheating, and the emotional abuse she suffered at his hands, it was a wonder she was able to trust anyone, least of all herself!

"I feel like I should be apologizing to you," he whispered.

Her eyes shot to him, confusion now settling into her features. "You? But why?"

He pulled his hand away, reaching for his glass and gulping down the contents. Focusing on her, he continued, "For not protecting you. For not being there. For letting him hurt you. For not taking care of him before it got this far."

Rose's mouth dropped open, as she gasped. "You have! You did! If you hadn't have come back when you did…" she dropped off.

"It shouldn't have even gotten that far, Rose!" he said, his voice raised. "When he started blackmailing us, I should have done more to find out who he was. I should have made sure he could never hurt you or anyone else again."

Rose was shaking her head, "No, Dimitri. You can't blame yourself. I sure as hell don't! What I remember is you punching him at the dock, paying the blackmail money to protect me, and of course, pulling him off me. You are my hero, Dimitri Belikov. Then, now, and always. If I have to spend every day convincing you of that, then so be it!"

His eyes flashed at her last statement. "So…what does this mean, Rose? I don't want to misread anything."

"It means, Comrade, that while I'm not prepared to step back into where we were before that night, I can't imagine not having you in my life. I said it before, I need time. I have no idea who long it will take," she paused, "until I'm ready for more. Can you, are you willing to just be friends for now?"

Dimitri sighed, "Oh Rose, I'll be whatever you want me to be. You asked me if I would wait for you. I'll always wait for you. If what you need right now is just a good friend, then let me be first in line."

Beaming, she reached across, extending her hand. He took it, as she shook. "Welcome, Comrade, to the Rose Hathaway Friendship Express. You're welcome to board."


	19. Chapter 19: Renewal

**Howdy all. We're coming closer to the end. Thank you again to all the lovely reviews/favorites/follows. Shout outs to those I can't reply with a PM (Audrey, Panda, Guest). Again, my heartfelt thanks to Tiffany. She keeps me sane. Also, special shout out to Swimming. Our chats and feedback are a tremendous help as well!**

 **I have a new story ready to start once this one is complete. However, I have posted a poll on my profile. I'd like everyone's opinion. I LOVE wolf stories. Was thinking of trying an A/U with our two lovelies. Want to know how many would be interested.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 19: Renewal**

 **" _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up." – Jason Mraz_**

 **(RPOV)**

Rose was back in school. Having that normalcy back in her life had renewed her spirits. Her counseling sessions were continuing. Her therapist, Dr. Shelley Stein, had introduce a tool called Eye Movement Desensitization and Reprocessing (EMDR) into their sessions. Dr. Stein had explained that EMDR used bilateral stimulation, right/left eye movement, or tactile stimulation, which repeatedly activated the opposite sides of the brain, releasing emotional experiences that were "trapped" in the nervous system. This assisted the neurophysiological system, the basis of the mind/body connection, to free itself of blockages and reconnect itself. As troubling images and feelings were processed by the brain via the eye-movement patterns of EMDR, resolution of the issues and a more peaceful state were achieved. Rose had found that after only a few sessions, she was no longer fearful from being amongst crowds or the innocent touches of men. Her nightmares had ended as well.

Viktoria had moved in with Dimitri at his new apartment. He had a penthouse at One 57 in Manhattan, one of the newest and tallest residential buildings in New York City. Rose had been astounded at its grandeur and opulence. It had four bedrooms and three and a half bathrooms. The kitchen was equipped with all the high-end appliances and came fully furnished. The glass floor-to-ceiling walls overlooked all of Central Park. Rose had been amused at Viktoria's elation upon moving in, her Cheshire grin plastered upon her face for days.

Rose and Viktoria had taken an instant liking to one another, spending their free time with Lissa touring the city and wandering through the multitude of stores. Dimitri's little sister had been sad to hear about Rose's attack, but had not dwelt on it, much to Rose's relief. She had also understood Rose's need to pull back from her relationship with her brother, even if she still occasionally hoped things would change.

Rose had started running again regularly, through Central Park. Viktoria had started running with her as well, when she had time. Rose had felt embarrassed when Viktoria had asked if her brother could join them, as she hadn't even thought about including him. The play's run had ended, giving Dimitri extra time to spend with both Rose and his sister. It was a lovely October Saturday, and the weather was bright and sunny, the leaves beginning their transformation from shades of green to resplendent hues of orange, red and yellow. They were meeting near The Met before beginning their run.

As the two Belikov siblings jogged toward her waving, Rose smiled, waving back. She could feel her grin stretching her skin, at the sight of Dimitri. He was wearing black compression spandex running shorts and a sleeveless black t-shirt, all of which accentuated and hugged all his hard, muscular planes. His arms, pumping smoothly at his sides were as taut and beautiful as she remembered. His hair was tied back at his nape, with small pieces framing his angular, but smooth cheeks and jaw. With heated embarrassment, she stifled back the slight sigh that nearly escaped her lips as they approached.

"Hey!" Viktoria called out as they neared. "Sorry we're a little late. Big brother here couldn't find anything to wear," she teased.

Rose laughed lightly, especially as she noted the light blush creep up on his face at her words. "Only because I forgot to send out the laundry, twerp," he replied, giving Viktoria a slight, playful shove.

Viktoria simply rolled her eyes and turned back to Rose. "So, we doing the same route?"

"Sure," she responded. They would be running the Outer Park Drive Loop, which was approximately 6 miles.

They started off at a slow pace, warming up, before increasing their speed. At the mile and a half mark, they reached "The Great Hill", which provided a decent workout with its constant incline. Between the second and third mile, they had to attack four additional inclines, each a challenge, but easily met by the trio. They continued on, setting a steady pace. Each knew their toughest challenge would lie ahead at the fifth mile – "Cat Hill".

As they reached the end of the run, at about 67th Street, They slowed their pace, walking slowly back toward The Plaza. They stopped at a clearing next to The Pond, stretching their taxed muscles. As they were bending, twisting, and arching, Rose could all but feel Dimitri's heated gaze taking her in as she bent at the waist, stretching out her hamstrings. Looking up, she half expected to find him averting his eyes. Instead, he continued to stare, the lustful look bringing that familiar burn to her cheeks. If it was even possible, his eyes grew darker, more heated. She could have sworn she heard a low growl rumble from him, as she shook his head slightly, a small smirk tracing his lips.

"So, anyone up for something to eat and drink? There's a great café nearby," Rose suggested.

"That sounds great!" Viktoria exuded enthusiastically. Dimitri just laughed and nodded his head.

They walked up to Via Quadronno on 73rd Street. Once they had ordered and collected their treats, the trio walked back down to The Plaza. "Would you like to come up and we can sit down and eat?"

"Sure!" Viktoria yelled. Again, Rose saw Dimitri simply give a smiling nod.

Rose led them upstairs and they settled around the kitchen table, enjoying their drinks and snacks. Rose had gotten a hot chocolate and chocolate croissant. Dimitri had picked up a double espresso and a prosciutto & fontina panini. Viktoria had opted for orange juice and fresh fruit compote.

"So, Dimitri, what are you going to do now that the play has ended?" Rose asked, taking a sip of her drink.

"Relax," he said, smiling. "I haven't had a real break in several years. It's been pre-production, production, reshoots, premieres, and interviews for as long as I can remember."

"So, what does relaxation look like for you," she asked.

He tapped his finger to his chin, looking deep in thought. Grinning, he said, "Doing as little as possible." They all laughed, before Dimitri answered in earnest. "Actually, I was thinking that I might take a few classes. I've been interested in directing for a while. I've had some great on-set learning experiences, but I think I'd like to actually take a class or two."

Rose's eyes grew wide. She couldn't even imagine how someone as well-known as Dimitri would ever be able to attend a university class without causing mass hysteria. "But, how in the world would that work? You're so famous. Wouldn't that…well cause problems?"

"If I went to a normal college, yes, but I'm going to enroll at The Acting Studio here in New York. They have two classes for Directing that are eight weeks each. They also offer private coaching sessions."

"Wow. Guess this means we'll all be in school! We should make Dimitri's apartment a dormitory!" Viktoria joked. "We could braid each other's hair, have pillow fights, and tell scary ghost stories."

"Touch the hair, Viktoria, and I'll tell mama about your little solo trip to Novosibirsk to see that concert with your friends when you were 16," Dimitri said, his face stern, but his eyes alight with laughter.

Her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare," she said, her tone threatening.

Narrowing his in return, he replied, "Try me."

"Hey, don't make me call Olena!" Rose interjected. Both sets of Belikov eyes shot towards Rose, widening in fear, before all three started laughing.

"Dimitri, seriously, I think that sounds incredible. You're so talented in front of the camera, I can't imagine you not being the same behind it. I'm sure you've gained so much experience and knowledge with all the films you've made."

Dimitri's eyebrow raised as he replied, "Am I to understand that you've become familiar with my catalog of work, Ms. Hathaway?"

Rose blushed slightly as she answered, "Maybe." Seeing his look of doubt, she continued, "Fine, I might have rented a few of your other movies."

His grin grew wide, his eyes shining, as he said, "Well, I take it as an extreme compliment that you were interested. And, well, I mean, what did you think?"

Mimicking his early move, she looked deep in thought as she tapped her chin. After a few seconds, she looked at him, and smiled. "They were all extraordinary. Well, I'll have to be honest, some of the material wasn't really my taste, but I thought you were magnificent. Some of them I only continued to watch because I was enjoying your work so much."

"Thank you, Rose, for being so wonderfully honest. I'm glad I can always count on you to tell me the truth. I agree with you; some of those movies were commercial farce, meant to sell tickets and line the studios' pockets."

"I'll always tell you the truth, Dimitri," she said, quietly.

They were looking into each other's eyes, smiling, until they heard a loud cough from the table. "Hello folks! I'm still here," Viktoria said, waving her hands in front of their faces.

"Sorry, Viktoria," Rose said. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something. You and Dimitri are trained in self-defense and that sort of stuff, right?"

"Sure, we're both trained in Sambo and Krav Maga," Viktoria replied.

"Sambo? Krav Maga?" Rose asked

"Sambo is an acronym for SAMozashchita Bez Oruzhiya, which translates to self-defense without weapons." Dimitri responded. "It's what the Russian military are taught."

"And Krav Maga?"

"It's Israeli, and translates to contact combat. It's what the Israeli army uses, as well as many other federal and local agencies, like police, the FBI, and Secret Service."

"Wow! That must make you both pretty bad ass!" Rose exclaimed. The three laughed before Rose continued. She lowered her eyes, playing with her napkin as she contemplated her next words. Sighing deeply, she looked back up at the two. "I'd like to learn how to defend myself." She saw Viktoria and Dimitri glance at each other, performing a sort of sibling telepathy, before looking at Rose.

"I think that would be a great idea. Were you thinking of taking a class or getting private instruction?" Viktoria said.

"Well," she started, as she shifted in seat nervously. "I was hoping you or Dimitri would teach me."

Viktoria spoke before Dimitri could, replying, "Well with my classes, I don't really have a lot of time, but with Dimitri on "vacation", I'm sure he could show you some moves." As she finished her thought, she jumped in her seat and let out a large yelp before giving Dimitri a hard stare.

Rose looked over at Dimitri, waiting expectantly. "Of course I'll help you Rose. But, wouldn't you feel better being trained by a license professional?"

Rose shook her head, "No, I'm not sure I'm ready for what that training might entail. I can handle close physical contact with my friends and family, but a stranger? I'm not quite _there_ yet." She saw the worry in Dimitri's eyes and gave him a small smile as she added, "Not yet, at least, but I will be eventually."

Dimitri gave a small nod and smile, before replying, "Well, okay then. We'll work out something with your work and school schedule. How often do you want to meet?"

Rose ponder the question before responding, "Well, as much as I can with my schedule. What would you recommend?"

"Well why don't we do five days a week? We'll run on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday and then work on mastering the various self-defense moves on Tuesdays and Thursdays. Of course this will be dependent on your schedules. Why don't we go week-to-week?"

Rose nodded, already planning the following week's schedule in her head. Luckily, her three classes were all on Tuesdays and Thursdays. She could easily get in a run the other days and then meet up with Dimitri in the evening on the other two days. She was working at the restaurant in the evenings on Wednesdays, Fridays and Saturdays. "Okay, do you want to meet me here on Monday for our run?"

"Would 9:00 work for you?"

"That should work," she said. "Wait, where are we going to practice on the other days?"

"You could come by my place. I just converted one of the bedrooms into a gym. It should give us plenty of space."

"I'm sorry, Viktoria," Rose cried. "We've been completely ignoring you."

"No, no, it's fine. I've just been enjoying the view," she replied, cryptically, given Rose noted her back was to the windows.

"Well, we should probably go," Dimitri said, rising and walking to the kitchen to throw out his trash. Viktoria and Rose followed, doing the same. Rose walked them to the elevator, her chest tightening slightly at the thought of Dimitri leaving. She pushed it aside, reminding herself that this reframing of their relationship had been her idea. She scoffed internally at herself, remembering she'd see him again nearly every day soon. It was _that_ thought that sent a small shiver through her.

"Okay, so I'll see you guys later. Dimitri," she said, looking into his eyes. "I'll see you on Monday morning. Thank you, again."

"I'll see you soon, Rose," he said softly, a brief smile on his face.

 **(DPOV)**

He had been hesitant at first, when Rose had asked him to train her in self-defense. He knew it made perfect sense for her to learn. The _incident_ had taught that to them both. No, it wasn't that he was nervous because he feared she could get hurt. He was tense because he realized how much physical contact it would require. He knew, undoubtedly, that he would probably be taking several cold showers each week.

They had met on Monday morning, making two laps around the Loop. By the end, they were both exhausted. Dimitri had been proud, and knew she had enough endurance for the training. He decided he would use the first week to assess her muscle strength. His gym had a sparring mat, a punching bag, a treadmill and a Bowflex Revolution home gym and Bodytower.

They had agreed to meet in the evenings on Tuesdays and Thursdays, after Rose's classes. It was just after 5:00 when Dimitri heard the soft knock. Striding to the door, he pulled it open, smiling as he saw Rose standing there, seemingly out of breath. "Sorry, I'm late," she panted, pushing past him into the apartment.

Dimitri chuckled as he closed the door and followed her into the living room. She tossed her book bag on the floor next to the couch before pulling off her sweater. His eyes grew wide as he took in her back, which was covered in nothing but the small piece of material from a sports bra. Swallowing heavily, he continued to watch as she slipped out of her jeans, revealing a pair of form-fitting yoga pants. He noticed how they hugged every curve. He had to clench his fist to stop his hand from automatically roaming over her firm backside. He watched as she pulled her hair into a ponytail before turning to face him.

Carefully schooling his lust, he said, "Are you ready?"

"I think so. What's first?"

"Follow me," he said.

They walked to the back to the largest guest room which was now a health nut's wet dream. Rose's eyes grew as wide as saucers as she surveyed the various equipment. "Whoa," she breathed.

Dimitri, chuckling, shoved her playfully inside. "I'd like to see what your muscle strength is like before we start sparring. I know you have endurance, but we'll also need to build up your overall body strength."

Nodding, Rose replied, "Okay, which of these torture devices is first?"

Laughing, Dimitri led her over to the tower. "Here. Let's try some basic pullups," he said, pointing to the top bar.

Rose tried to reach the top bar, which was just a few inches below Dimitri's head. After a few feeble attempts at jumping, Dimitri stepped up behind her and grabbed her waist, hoisting her closer. As his hands slid across her smooth skin, he felt that familiar jolt, his hands tensing automatically. He could feel Rose's deep inhalation at the contact. As soon as she had a firm grip, he let go, stepping back. "I'm…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He knew she had gotten better about physical contact, but he still felt unnerved and worried.

She turned her head to look at him, a smile on her face. He breathed a small sigh of relief, finding no discomfort in her features. "It's fine, but you really should invest in a step stool. Not all of us are giants with freakishly long legs."

Dimitri grinned, immediately recalling when she had said that after their run on the beach all those months ago. "Only a midget would need a step stool," he replied.

Rose laughed, before calming herself and lifting her body up and over the bar. As she continued, Dimitri grew impressed. She was able to do five before she dropped to the ground. "Do you do any strength workouts besides running?" he asked.

Shaking her head, she replied, "Nope."

"Well, that's definitely not bad then. Okay, let's move on." He led her over to the mats. "Lie down on your stomach."

Rose took the position as Dimitri instructed, before he reached underneath her pelvis, lifting to slide a pillow underneath. "What's that for?"

"I'm going to test your lower back strength. Place your hands behind your head and then slowly lift your chest, head and shoulders, while I count to 10," he explained as he moved to her feet, placing his hands on her calves. Once again, she excelled, holding the move for the required 10 seconds.

Dimitri moved to her head, reaching down and placing his hands on her mid-back. "Okay, now we'll do that in reverse. Raise only your feet, keeping your knees straight, while I count to 10 again." Again, Rose completed the exercise perfectly.

"Okay, stay on your stomach, but I'll remove the pillow," he said as he reached down and pulled it away. "Do you know what a plank is?"

She turned her head to look at him, as he knelt next to her. "A wooden board?" she replied with a straight face. However, Dimitri could see the teasing in her eyes.

"Okay, so obviously you do, smartass," he responded, laughing.

Her left arm flew out, smacking him on his leg. "Watch it! That's Ms. Smartass to you."

"My humble apologies," he chuckled. "Okay, in all seriousness, I want you to hold the plank for a long as you can. Ready?"

Rose assumed the position. She rested her upper body on her forearms, her elbows directly under her shoulders. Her head was level with her spine, as she locked her gaze to the floor. Her legs were extended behind her, as she rested on the balls of her feet, her heels pushing back. "Very nice," Dimitri replied, glancing at the stopwatch he had started when she had risen into the pose. As they neared the three minute mark, Dimitri could see her resolve start to wavier, before she lowered herself to the ground.

Pulling her knees up and rolling her back gently, she curled upwards before pulling out and crossing her legs. "So, how'd I do?" she asked, wiping sweat from her forehead.

Dimitri was staring at the beads of sweat that were slowly, tortuously making a path from her face, down her neck, and flowing ever so gently into her cleavage. He started, as Rose waved a hand in front of his face, saying, "Hello? Earth to Dimitri?"

"Huh?"

"I asked how I did. How long did I go?"

"Oh," he said, looking down at the stopwatch, praying she hadn't noticed his leering. "Uhm, very well. You nearly made it to three minutes."

"Okay, so now what?" she asked.

"Well, I was thinking that I could take you over to Krav Maga Academy, over on West 26th. I'm friends with one of the instructors, Matan Gavish. He's actually trained me for a few movies. It will give you an idea of what we'll be working on."

He stood up before holding out a hand to help her stand. As they were making their way to the living room, he glanced down, realizing he was still holding her hand. When he looked up, he saw her glance down as well before looking back into his eyes. She gently squeezed his hand as she gave him a small smile.

While she was slipping her clothes back on, Dimitri grabbed some bottles of water, trying to keep from watching her wiggle into her jeans. He was right; he was going to be taking a lot of cold showers in the future.

"Ready," he heard her say. Handing her a water bottle, he followed her to the door and over to the elevator. Grabbing a cab, they arrived about 20 minutes later. After helping Rose out, he led her into the studio. Dimitri watched as Rose took in everything. The walls and floors were lined with cushioned mats, as young men and women practiced sparring. There were punching bags hanging from the ceiling along parts of the wall.

"Dimitri!" Matan's voice bellowed from across the room.

Dimitri smiled and walked over, reaching out to embrace the man. After a hearty clap to the back, he pulled back, turning to look back at Rose. She was standing just behind him, waiting patiently. "Matan, I'd like to introduce you to Rose Hathaway. I wanted to bring her by to see what Krav Maga looks like in real life. I'm planning on teaching her some self-defense."

Extending his hand, Matan grasped Rose's in his. "It's a pleasure. I've heard a lot about you," he said with a genuine smile.

Dimitri could feel her side glance at him, knowing she'd be asking him later what he had told Matan. Coughing, Dimitri said, "So, I know you've got a class starting shortly. Mind if we sit in?"

"Of course not! However, I have an even better idea. Why don't we spar – show her your moves."

Dimitri was about to decline when he heard Rose shout, "Yes!" He shot her a look, only to see a silly grin on her face, daring him. Sighing, Dimitri turned back to the man. "Fine, but just until your next class."

 **(RPOV)**

She stood back, off the mats, watching as Dimitri slipped off his shoes and socks. He was left wearing his black workout pants and his black, sleeveless t-shirt. After putting on some gloves, he moved over onto the mat, opposite Matan, as they both took their position. Dimitri had one leg in front of the other, his front knee bent slightly with his back foot raised up, as if he would sprint away any minute. Both his hands were raised in front of his face, his palms out and his fingers curled over slightly. Gone was the laid back Dimitri, relaxed and at ease. This man was wound like a coil, ready to spring. His gaze was laser-focused on Matan, and his body radiated power.

The men began to spar, sounds like powerful exhales coming from both during every blow. She wondered how neither one hyperventilated. She felt a little dizzy as she tried to keep up with all the punches, throws, and leg sweeps. Well, and if she were completely honest, her light headedness stemmed also from watching Dimitri fight like the Russian god he was. She quickly realized that if he was going to be teaching her some of the same moves, she was going to be in for quite a few cold showers.

After about 15 minutes, both men, sweating and breathing hard walked to where she was standing. Dimitri was removing the gloves before handing them back to Matan. "Wow," she said. "You all moved so fast, it was hard to keep up sometimes."

Both men laughed. "Well, Matan here is a former Krav Maga officer for a special-ops unit in the Israeli Defense. He's also trained Navy Seals, Army Rangers and is currently working with the NYPD Tactical Training Unit to design, practice and implement Krav Maga into the Police Academy," Dimitri told her.

Rose's eye grew wide. "That's incredible, Matan! Well, I feel even better now, knowing that Dimitri learned from the best."

She could have sworn she saw a light blush on his dark cheeks. She found him to be a handsome man, close to her height, with thick jet black hair, dark eyes, and tanned skin. By his accent, she would guess he was from a South American country. "Yes, well, he's a fast learner. One of the best students I've had," he said, slapping Dimitri on the back.

Now it was Dimitri's turn to blush slightly. Rose couldn't help but let out a stifled laugh, watching two strong men who had just nearly annihilated one another in mock combat blushing. "Okay, enough with the mutual admiration society meeting. We'll let you get back to work. I appreciate you letting us stop by, Matan," he said, shaking the man's hand.

"No problem, man. And, Rose, if you want to, we also offer Women's Self-Defense classes, if you'd like to work in a group setting."

"I appreciate that, but I'd feel more comfortable right now working alone with Dimitri," she said quietly. She burned internally, however, tired of always feeling as if she was on the outside of society. She knew her exile was self-imposed, but it still didn't damper her ire. She wondered when she'd feel fully like herself.

"Of course. I read about what happened. I'm sorry. I know what Dimitri is going to teach will help you regain some control back into your life. We've worked with a lot of women who have had similar experiences. Just know our door will always be open to you," Matan said, his voice warm and kind.

"Thank you," she said.

She followed Dimitri as they made their way back out onto the street. After hailing another cab, they made their way back to The Plaza. Dimitri escorted her into the lobby. As they stopped in front of the elevators, Rose reached for his hand. "Thank you for today. It feels like another step toward freedom."

"Freedom from what?" he replied.

"From fear. I've felt trapped, and not just from the attack. I've come to realize that the issues I've had go back even further. Between my mother abandoning me and my relationship with Jesse, I guess I've subconsciously always felt I had no control. Deep down, I've always been afraid. I just didn't realize it."

"Rose," he said tenderly, "I hope you know by now that you can trust me and that I'll never abandon you. I'm in your life however you want me, and I'm not that easy to get rid of."

Smiling warmly, she squeezed his hand. "I know that. I've always known it in my head, but now I know it in my heart and soul. I trust you completely, Dimitri."

They continued to stare into each other's eyes, a realization, however small, that they had started moving in a new direction. As he gave her hand a gentle squeeze in return, he turned and started to leave. Before his hand slipped from hers, Rose pulled him back. Reaching up on her tiptoes, she placed a soft, lingering kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow morning," she whispered, before turning and entering the elevator.

As Dimitri stood watching her, the doors started to close. "Rose," he said.

"Dimitri," she replied as the doors slid shut.


	20. Chapter 20: All I Want for Christmas

**Howdy all. Here's the next chapter. Now, I know I promised a lemon, but it got put off until the next chapter. I am currently writing it now.**

 **I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed/favorited/followed. To those who review without an account, thank you (Panda, Audrey, Kelly, Guests).**

 **Special shout out to a writer who I absolutely adore and follow. She's one of the ones that got me interested in reading fanfiction after I read her stories. I'm so honored she's reading this. She is also the winner of my little contest. She guessed correctly that the dialogue in Chapter 3 was from "The Arrow" where Oliver tells Felicity she is remarkable and she thanks him for remarking on it (just loved those lines). Greyhorizon will be featured in this story in the coming chapters.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 20: All I Want for Christmas**

 **(RPOV)**

Rose had been training and working out with Dimitri for weeks, her body becoming more toned. She felt stronger, both inside and out. She knew it wasn't just the physical exertion. It was Dimitri. Being around him so often, she had taken to watching him. Watching how he was with the public, when they went out. He was always generous and open, happily posing for photos or signing his autograph on anything proffered. Even when faced with a gaggle of photographers, all screaming at him, he remained cool and collected, his genial smile never faltering. The only time she had seen him come close to losing it had been when a photographer had nearly knocked Rose over in his exuberance to get a shot of them together. Dimitri had stepped in between them, barely any space between him and the man, as he towered over him. She had to hand it to Dimitri. He never laid a hand on the man. He simply ordered the man to step back and not touch Rose. The man had stuttered an apology to them both, clearly intimidated. Rose had tried desperately to hold back a laugh.

It had been after that incident that Rose realized she had not felt any anxiety or fear whatsoever when crushed between all the bodies vying for the perfect shot. She had only felt annoyed. That day, she had barely been able to keep the grin off her face.

As she sat at the kitchen table in the apartment, Rose reminisced over the last few weeks. There had been light brushes of skin against skin, long lingering glances and touches held longer than necessary. That didn't even take into account their training, which involved full body contact. While she had tried to remember it for what it was, her skin tingled and thrilled at every grasp and clutch, as he guided her through poses and positions. She also had found that, more and more, they ended up inevitably holding hands when walking around, neither realizing it had happened. It was almost as if their hands were drawn to one another.

She knew things were changing. She thought it should concern her, but she realized the nervousness she was feeling wasn't fear or worry, but excitement.

It was Sunday, exactly one week before Christmas, and she had cancelled her trainings with Dimitri, instead focusing on her studies. Her final exams were that week, and she was determined to get perfect scores. Dimitri had been his usual understanding self. She had joked that she had needed to buy him a set of pom poms, as he was her most avid cheerleader. She had nearly fallen out of her chair at his expression.

She tried to return to her reading, determined to focus, but once again found her mind wandering. She had made plans to go back to the beach house during her break. She had wanted to see Mia, Eddie and little Jacob. She missed Sonya and Mikhail as well. She also wanted to go back to prove to herself that she was fine; better even. She knew that in art and literature, most demons were meant to be slaughtered. She was ready to annihilate hers!

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri paced his apartment. He wasn't sure he was going to be able to stand being away from Rose for a full week. On top of that, he had agreed to bring Viktoria back to Baia for Christmas, so in actuality, he wouldn't see Rose for nearly four weeks.

Rose had told him she was going back to the beach house to visit her friends during her break. On one hand he was glad to hear it. He hated if she still bore scars from how they had ended things there. It meant she was stronger. He had always felt she was so strong and brave, but he knew it would take this time to figure it out for herself. He was so proud of her and all she had accomplished.

He had wanted to tell her about his trip, but hadn't wanted to bother her while she was focused on her studies. He and Viktoria would leave on the day after New Year's. Christmas in Russia wasn't celebrated until January 7th, so they wouldn't be coming back until the following week.

Pushing his hand through his hair, he stopped at the windows overlooking the park. So focused on his thoughts, he failed to hear Viktoria walk up behind him.

"Why don't you just go over there?" she stated, annoyance clear in her tone.

Turning his head to look at her, he replied, "You know why. Her exams are this week, and she needs to concentrate."

"Do you really think thirty minutes to an hour of her time are going to cause her to fail?" Viktoria huffed, rolling her eyes.

Dimitri glared, but then smiled. She was right. He wouldn't stay long. Just long enough to see her and tell her of their plans. He felt he owed it to her to tell her in person. Even though they were still in the "friend-zone", as Viktoria loved reminded him, it felt necessary to let her know.

"Fine, I'll be back in an hour. We'll order pizza and watch that movie, okay?" he said, as he headed toward the door.

As he opened the door and was headed out, he heard her yell out after him, "Ask her what she wants for Christmas!"

Closing the door, he made his way downstairs and out the door. The blustery winds blew around him, as he pulled his duster tighter around his body. Walking briskly, he made it the couple of blocks to her building, rushing inside to the surrounding warmth. Punching the code into elevator, he rode it up to the top floor, exiting into the entryway. As he strode in, he found Rose peering up from her pile of books scattered around the kitchen table. As she saw him, she stood up swiftly, knocking some of them to the floor. She rushed over to him, jumping into his arms. Pleasantly surprised, he held her gently against his body, quietly inhaling her scent. Immediately he felt a calmness overcome him that he only ever felt when he was close to her.

As he lowered her to the ground, she stepped back, but stayed within his arms, looking up at him, smiling warmly. "I'm so glad you came! I was going to lose my mind if someone didn't interrupt. You're my hero."

Dimitri chuckled. "Well, your knight in shining armor has come to rescue you, at least for the next thirty to sixty minutes."

Tilting her head, looking confused she asked, "Why only thirty minutes to an hour? Got a hot date?"

Dimitri wasn't sure if he heard a hint of annoyance at her last question. He wondered if it was jealousy. He quickly tossed the thought aside. He had made it clear to her on many occasions that she was the only woman for him.

"Because that's the limit I set so I wouldn't keep you from studying. Your exams start tomorrow, and I won't be the one to risk you not doing well."

"So much for being my savior – more like my jailer who's given me yard time," she grumbled.

Dimitri laughed, before pulling her back to his chest. "Oh Rose, I'm going to miss you."

Shoving out from his embrace, she looked at him, her eyes wide. "What do you mean? I know I'm going to the beach for a week, but we'll see each other before I go and when I get back, right?"

Dimitri lowered his eyes. He had really wished to spend some time with her first before breaking the news of his trip. Looking up, he saw concern on her face. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he explained, "Viktoria wants to go home for Christmas. In Russia, we celebrate Christmas on January 7th. We'll be leaving the day after New Year's and won't be back until the 14th or so."

Rose's face blanched, "Four weeks?" she asked softly.

Dimitri dropped his hands, his arms hanging limply by his sides. He felt badly for dropping this on her right before her exams. He cursed himself internally for not having enough patience to wait a few days. "Yeah. But I'll only be a phone call or email away. Hell, we could even try that Skype thingy." Suddenly, highly erotic ideas and images popped into his head, as he thought of the things for which they could use that particular technology.

"Sure," she said, distractedly.

"Oh Rose, please don't be upset. I hate that I dropped this on you while you're studying so hard. Besides, the time will fly by. You'll be busy visiting with everyone in California and then back here and taking classes again. If you'd like, I could see if Matan would work with you on your training, while I'm away."

Still not looking into his face, she shook her head slowly, "Uhm, no thanks, that's okay. I appreciate it though."

Uncertain as to whether he should stay or go, he shuffled his feet, before starting to excuse himself. "Well, I guess I better let you get back to it," he said, starting to turn back to the elevator.

"What? You're leaving? You said we had a half hour to an hour?" she cried.

He raised his eyebrows, "I wasn't sure if you still wanted me to stay?"

"Why not?"

"Well, you seemed bothered by my news."

"Sure, it caught me off guard, but I don't want you to leave. Especially when I know I won't see you for so long!" she exclaimed.

Smiling, he pulled her back into his arms. He couldn't believe how much he had missed holding her. It was like a piece of him that he'd had been missing was suddenly reattached to his aching frame.

"Dimitri," she mumbled into his chest, barely audible. "You're choking me."

Laughing, he eased his grip, stepping back. "Sorry. I guess I'm missing you already."

Smiling softly, she reached up and gently cupped his face, "Me too." Pulling it away quickly, she turned, making her way back to the table, picking up the books off the floor. "So, what shall we do with the remaining fifteen to forty-five minutes?" she asked, looking at her watch.

"Would you like to go for a walk? Get some fresh air? Might rejuvenate you."

"That, my friend, sounds like an excellent idea!" she said, making her way to the hall closet to grab her heavy coat. Dimitri helped her slide into it, before buttoning and tying the sash around her waist.

They made their way to the lobby, pulling on their gloves, wrapping their scarves around their necks to block the wind. Pushing out the doors, they both winced at the arctic blast that accosted their faces. Looking at each other, they burst out laughing.

"Well you did say it would rejuvenate me!"

"That I did. Hey, how about we walk over to Via Quadronno and grab a hot chocolate and pastry?" he suggested.

"Wonderful idea, Mr. Belikov!"

"Why thank you, Ms. Hathaway. I do try," he teased.

"Well, it's good to know you have a brain and aren't just another pretty face," she joked back.

They made their way quickly to the little café. Luckily there weren't many people, and they were able to secure a small table in the back. Sitting down with their drinks and snacks, they set into easy conversation.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Viktoria wanted to know if you would like anything in particular for Christmas. I think she was thinking she might pick up something in Russia for you," Dimitri said.

Rose seemed to ponder the question, as she gazed into her hot chocolate. Suddenly she raised her head, her eyes alight. "If she knows any local artists, I would love an original Russian Folk Art painting."

Dimitri grinned, replying, "I think we can arrange that."

She tilted her head, looking at him. "What about you and Viktoria? What would you both like for Christmas?"

Dimitri pondered her question. He wasn't sure what Viktoria would like, but he figured she'd be happy with a piece of clothing or jewelry, as her tastes ran rather simple. He was blessed with sensible sisters. As for himself, he felt it was harder to come up with something. If he were to be completely honest with her, he would tell her all he wanted was her – heart, body, and soul. Instead, he simply said, "Rose, you don't need to get me anything."

She snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to happen. Fine, I'll just come up with something on my own."

They finished their drinks and started walking back. Their self-allotted time was almost up. Both seemed to slow their steps as they got closer. By the time they reached the elevator, Dimitri realized that once gain, they were holding hands.

"So, will I see you again before I leave for California?" she asked.

"I hope so."

"Okay, well then, I guess I better get back to it," she said.

"Yeah, probably a good idea." he said as he slowly backed away.

She was doing the same, when suddenly she backed into the elevator doors. Dimitri worked hard to stifle a laugh. Her eyes burned as she caught him. "Not funny, you!" she said, pointing at him sternly. However, the grin she was trying desperately to hold back came bursting through.

"Go, before you maim yourself. I'll try to come by again before you leave."

"I'll hold you to it," she said, her look all but warning him to keep to his word.

As he turned and walked out the lobby doors, he couldn't help but feel like they were at a crossroads, and one wrong turn would lead them away from one another, forever.

 **(RPOV)**

Rose's exams had gone well, she thought. She had felt confident in her knowledge, breezing through them well within the allotted time. She was packing for her trip, with Lissa seated on the foot of the bed. Like an air traffic controller, she was directing Rose on what to pack and what to leave behind.

Rose was thankful for the help and distraction. Dimitri had called the day before to let her know he had to go back to Los Angeles for business. He had sounded despondent that he wouldn't be able to see her off at the airport. He had to be back so quickly that he hadn't even had time to come by and say goodbye.

"So, are you sure you two don't want to come out and join me?" Rose asked Lissa while she placed her clothes into her suitcase. She laughed internally as she caught Lissa surreptitiously remove and refold the items before neatly placing them back in the bag.

"We'd love to, but the restaurant has several big events planned, and then of course we're opening it to the homeless on Christmas Day."

"You know, I could stay and help, Lissa. It's such an amazing thing you and Christian are doing. I'm sure you could use as many helping hands as possible."

Lissa waved her offer away with her dainty hand, "Please. We've got more people signed up to help than we know what to do with! Besides, you need this, trust me. I know this time at the beach house will give you a whole new outlook on life."

Rose glanced sideways at her, trying to read her underlying tone. "What does that mean, Lissa?"

"Nothing," she said, avoiding eye contact while she continued to refold Rose's clothes. "I mean, it's just that so much has happened in a year. You've gone through the bowels of Hell and come out the other side, stronger and braver than I've ever known you to be."

"Yeah, it definitely has been eventful," she said, walking over to her best friend. Placing her hands on Lissa's shoulders, she leaned in, placing her own forehead against Lissa's. "And, I owe a lot of who I am now to both you and Pyro. Without your support and honesty, I might still be lost."

Lissa sniffled, pulling Rose into a hug. They stood there for a few moments, both trying to hold back their tears of joy.

"Okay, now I've had this fantasy before, but it _never_ included Rosie," Christian said, disgust lacing his words. "That'd be like making out with my sister!" he said, making small gagging noises.

Rose picked up the nearest pillow, slinging it toward his head. Between all her workouts and training, her aim and speed had apparently improved, as the downy material smacked Christian directly in the face.

"Hey!" he said, glaring at the two women.

"Rose, you know how easily Christian bruises," Lissa said, admonishingly. Rose, however, could see the laughing glint in her eyes.

"All right, I'm out of here. I don't need to stay here and be abused by you two. There are plenty of people at the restaurant willing to abuse me."

Lissa and Rose looked at one another, eyes wide, as they burst out in laughter at Christian's unknowing double entendre.

"Oh, fire crotch, I'm so going to miss you most of all. Maybe you can ask Santa for a fire-retardant jock strap."

"Hardy har har, Rose. I'll have you know that Lissa happens to love my fiery crotch," he said, standing proudly, his feet apart, hands on his hips.

"Eewweeee!" Rose screeched. "I so did not need to hear that!" she said, covering her ears, sticking out her tongue in disgust.

"Okay, you two, that's enough. Don't make me put you both in timeout!" Lissa yelled, laughing.

"Fine," Christian huffed. "Rose, I came to tell you that the car will be here shortly to take you to the airport. Are you sure you don't want Lissa and me to come see you off?"

Rose's face softened at his words. Sparky was a pain in the ass most of the time, but he could be a great friend when the mood struck. "Thanks, I'll be fine. Oh, and just to make sure this time, Mia is aware I'm coming and there shouldn't be any wayward renters lurking about?"

Lissa smiled, "Yes, I let her know you're coming and to have the house ready. She and Eddie are so excited. They're expecting you over to their house on Christmas Day."

"Yes, she did mention that. Should be fun. I think she invited Sonya and Mikhail as well."

Rose finished packing while chatting with both Lissa and Christian. She stepped into the bathroom to collect her toiletries, before placing them in her suitcase and zipping it closed.

She made her way downstairs, hugging both her friends before entering the elevator and heading to the lobby. Hans was waiting patiently outside, taking her bag from her as she slid into the back. Once her suitcase was secured in the trunk, he slipped into the driver's seat, heading the car toward La Guardia and the Dragomir hanger.

She boarded the waiting plane, while Hans had her luggage stowed underneath. Slipping into one of the large, leather chairs, she put on her seatbelt, letting her head fall back against the headrest.

"Good to see you again, Ms. Hathaway," the feminine voice said softly.

Rose opened her eyes to see Jill standing in front of her, a warm smile on her face. "Hi, Jill. Nice to see again, as well. Do you have any plans for Christmas?"

"Actually, I'm going to spend it with my boyfriend in the Seychelles."

"Well, that's one way to celebrate," Rose said, smiling.

"We haven't had a lot of time together. He's in security, and he's been on a job for the past couple of months, guarding someone in New York. He can't tell me about it, of course. Just that the person who hired him is pretty famous and the person he's guarding doesn't even know they're being followed. Isn't that crazy?" Jill said.

"Yeah, I mean you would think the person being guarded would want or need to know. I can bet you that if that person ever found out about it, whoever it was that hired the security company will have hell to pay."

Jill laughed, "Well I know if it were me, I'd definitely have my foot up someone's ass!"

After checking to see if she needed anything, Jill went to her seat to prepare for takeoff. Once they were airborne, she brought Rose a bottle of water and a light supper. The flight would be about six hours, and they would be arriving in the early evening. Not wanting to sleep, lest she be unable to later, Rose spent the time reading one of the text books she had picked up for her courses for the following semester.

After a couple of hours of reading, bored, Rose got up and spoke with Jill for a while, learning about her fascinating job and enraptured by her stories of all the places she had visited.

"Rose, I hope you don't find this forward, considering we've really only met twice now. You and Dimitri Belikov. What happened?" Rose looked away, not taking offense at her question, but more out of uncertainty of how to answer her inquiry. "I'm sorry, that was out of line and none of my business," Jill started to say.

Interrupting her, Rose said, "No, it's not that. It's just, I'm not sure how to explain it. Which sounds funny considering at the time, I had plenty of good reasons to put the brakes on. I guess I just needed time. Time to find myself and time to be sure that I could fit into his life without losing myself or being chewed up and spit out by the bad stuff that comes along with his life. I had to find my center – my strength."

Jill nodded, "That makes sense to me. From what I've seen, that poor man is hunted down on a daily basis by fans and paparazzi. It would take someone who loved him deeply and had a strong sense of themselves to withstand the frequent onslaught." She paused, before continuing, "I'm sure you've heard this a lot by now, but I'm sorry about what happened."

Rose nodded, "Thank you. Actually, most people tend to shy away from asking me about it or talking about it when I'm around. I think they feel I might break."

"Ladies, we will be beginning our decent here shortly," the pilot announced over the speakers.

"Well, that's my queue," Jill said, standing and clearing Rose's trash before walking back to the front.

Rose took her seat, stowing her belongings before buckling her belt. About 20 minutes later they were on the ground, taxing to the hanger. Once they had stopped, Rose stood, gathering her belongings and making her way to the front of the plane. Jill had opened the door to the waiting stairs. She smiled at the stewardess. "Thanks so much, Jill. I hope you and your boyfriend have a wonderful vacation."

"Thank you," she said, smiling. She turned to the open door as Rose started to make her way out. "Hey! There he is now," she said, waving toward what Rose could only describe as a human wall. The man was nearly Dimitri's height, but seemingly much more dense. He had close-cropped, sandy blond hair and what looked like the beginning of stubble. She imagined that since he was off the job, shaving was optional. As he approached the two women, Rose noticed a small falter in his steps and a hint of surprise on his face.

"Knox!" Jill cried, rushing into his tree trunk arms. As he embraced her, Rose noticed him trying to not glance in her direction. "Come meet Rose. She's my boss's best friend," she explained, dragging the unwilling man toward Rose.

"Hi," Rose said, extending her hand. "I'm Rose Hathaway. It's a pleasure to meet you."

The man quickly shook her hand, dropping it almost as quickly. "Pleasure," he said, avoiding eye contact.

As she studied the man, she couldn't help but feel a familiarity. She felt as if she should know him or have met him before. "I'm sorry, this is going to sound strange, but you look familiar. Have we met?"

The man shook his head, "No, ma'am, I don't believe so." Turning to Jill, he said, "Hon, we really need to go. Our plane leaves early in the morning." He started dragging Jill off by the hand before he even finished his sentence.

"Sorry, Rose. I guess I need to go. Have a good vacation. I'll see you when you head back to New York," she yelled back.

"Bye!" Rose called out to the rapidly retreating couple.

Rose walked over to the sedan that was waiting near the hanger, slipping into the backseat. After the driver was seated, he turned in the seat, saying, "Your car has been picked up and is waiting at the house. The mechanic looked it over and has it in running condition."

Rose nodded. "Thank you," she replied, as the driver was turning around. He pulled the car onto the side road and headed toward the highway.

They arrived at the house about a half hour later. After Rose had her bag, she thanked the driver before walking up the stairs and unlocking the house. She felt her legs sway slightly as she took it all in. The memories flooded her mind and body as she saw every talk, every glance, and every touch. She smiled warmly as she took in the chair that Dimitri had sat in, reading his western novel. Her heart swelled when she took in the kitchen table where they had shared many meals and heartfelt talks.

Slowly Rose made her way to her room, halting in front of _his_ door. She placed her hand on it, almost reverently, hoping for what, she wasn't certain. Rubbing the palm of her hand gently over the smooth wood for a moment, she smiled before walking into her room. Placing her bag on the bed, she began to unpack, placing everything in the drawers and bathroom counter. She found a small bag buried in the small zippered compartment inside the suitcase. As she pulled out the garments, she felt her cheeks heat like a thousand suns. She realized Lissa must have slipped it in her bag, but had no clue as to why she'd need it here. With little fanfare, she slipped the items into the dresser drawer.

Once she was unpacked, Rose made her way back out to the living room. She knew the market would be closed by now and figured she could run by first thing in the morning to pick up supplies. As she stepped back out onto the deck, she stood at the railing, gazing up at the darkening sky. The sun had already set and the stars were twinkling brightly above.

As she was admiring the view, she felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. Pulling it out, she flipped it on, seeing she had a text message. Pulling it up, she laughed warmly, covering her mouth with one hand as she read his message.

 _Hope you got in safely. I miss you more than words can say. I'll be thinking of you. Yours, Comrade._

Rose typed out her reply before switching off the phone and sliding it back into her pocket. Taking once last look at the onyx sky, she turned and made her way inside. Exhaustion was setting in, as she retired to her room, undressing and putting on her sleepwear. Climbing under the covers, she turned off the light, letting sleep wash over her.

 **(DPOV)**

He pressed send and waited impatiently for her reply. It felt like hours before he heard the familiar sound alerting him to a new message. Clicking on the icon, he scanned her message rapidly, smiling with joy at her reply.

 _Arrived a few moments ago. Then I guess you'll just have to show me. And, I'll be thinking of you, always. Yours, Roza._


	21. Chapter 21: Open Hearts

**All right folks, here it is...the promised lemony goodness. I've marked it for those who wish to skip.**

 **Greyhorizon has been introduced in this chapter. She'll help Dimitri fly the friendly skies. ;-p**

 **Thank you to all who reviewed/favorited/followed. Audrey, please thank Cass and Haley for their kind words. Glad they're enjoying it! I like that even those who aren't part of the VA family can enjoy this story.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own the plot only. Richelle Mead owns everything else, except the lyrics to "Till I Collapse" by Eminem.**

* * *

 **Chapter 21: Open Hearts**

 **(RPOV)**

She awoke before the sun arose. Taking a quick shower, she dressed before sitting down to make a list of the items she'd need from the store. By the time she was done, it was well after 8:00. Slipping out of the house and into her car, she drove the few miles to the Tanner Market, eager to see her friends again.

Pulling up and parking, she hopped out and made her way inside. She barely crossed the threshold before she was accosted by Sonya, who had seen her pull up. "Rose!" she screamed, as she enveloped her in a bear hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Rose embraced the woman as tightly in return. "I've missed you too, but Sonya, you're going to break a rib if you don't ease up," she teased.

Releasing her quickly, Sonya stepped back, her arms holding onto Rose's shoulders. "Let me look at you! Well you don't look much different. Maybe a little more lean. Guess that's from the training you told me about."

"Yeah, not only am I learning great self-defense moves, but I'm also getting in great shape. When we first started, I could have sworn Dimitri was trying to kill me!"

Sonya laughed, "Highly doubtful. You're precious cargo to him."

Rose blushed lightly. "Yes, well, enough about kicking ass. How are you? Where's Mikhail?"

"Back here," she heard the man yell. "Be out in a second."

"So, I'm only going to say this once, and Mikhail is under strict orders to not mention it at all. I'm sorry about what happened to you, and I'm glad you're doing better," Sonya said before giving Rose another quick hug.

Rose smiled, "Thank you. And I appreciate you all not harping on it or treating me like a porcelain doll. While I wouldn't recommend it as a therapy tool or want to experience it again, I have to admit that it forced me to deal with some things I might not have otherwise."

"Rose!" Mikhail said, as he strode up to the front of the store, before pulling her into a hug. They embraced briefly before he stepped back, giving her a once over, like Sonya. "You look good, just leaner." Rose and Sonya glanced at each and then both broke into laughter at the same time. "What? What did I say?" Mikhail asked, confusion in his face.

"Nothing, Misha," Sonya said warmly. Turning back to Rose, she asked, "So, do you need supplies?"

"Definitely. Here's my list," she said, handing it to Sonya.

"Okay, we have most of this and what we don't, I'll tell you where to find it."

They managed to find nearly every item. Sonya told Rose where to find the one or two items they didn't have. As they were ringing up her purchases, Rose saw a folder on the counter, newspaper and magazine clippings sticking out. She could make out pictures of her and Dimitri on some. Pulling it over, she flipped it open, before turning to Sonya, "What's this?"

Grinning sheepishly, she replied, "Oh it's nothing. I've just been collecting pictures and articles about you since the piece in The New Yorker. I hope you don't mind. It's for my personal use, I don't share it with anyone – well except Mikhail."

Rose smiled at the woman, "Of course it's okay. I've just never seen these. I never read or look at any of this stuff, except for the New Yorker piece." She rifled through the rather large stack. There were photos from before the play up until their recent outings in Central Park. "Wow, I didn't realize they had stuff that early or this recent."

Looking at some of the more recent photos, which had been taken over the last few months, Rose's eyes narrowed, her gaze focusing in each shot. She pulled them out, lining them up across the counter, studying them. She felt there was something there she should be seeing, but couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's wrong?" Sonya asked, concern in her voice.

"I'm not sure. I…wait a minute. See this guy?" she said, pointing to a large man standing a few feet behind her in one of the photos.

"Yeah?" Sonya replied.

"He's in almost all of the other photos here," she said, pointing to each picture. Indeed, the well-built mountain of man was hard to miss. It appeared he was trying to blend into the crowd, but was failing miserably.

"That's weird. You think he's a fan?" Mikhail asked.

Rose shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he could be. But, there's something else. I swear I've seen him before."

"You probably noticed him subconsciously in New York, if he was always around," Sonya said, trying to explain her sense of déjà vu.

"Maybe," Rose said. Looking up, she asked, "Would you mind if I took these to the house with me? I'll get them back to you before I leave."

"Sure, help yourself," Sonya responded, sliding everything back into the manila folder and handing it to Rose.

Rose slipped it into one of her bags before she and Mikhail trudged her bounty out to the car. Closing the lid on her trunk, she walked back around, hugging both her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow at Mia and Eddie's, yes?" she asked them.

"Definitely. We'll be headed over around 2:00. Did you want to ride with us?" Mikhail asked.

Rose nodded, "That would be great. I'll be ready and waiting."

She slipped into the driver's seat before pulling back onto the road and heading to the house. Once there, she quickly unloaded the groceries. By the time she was done, she felt a bit winded after making several trips up and down the stairs. She laughed to herself as she thought how much harder it would have been prior to her guerrilla style training with Dimitri.

Unpacking the groceries, she absentmindedly laid the manila folder down on the counter. She was eager to get in a run while the weather was pleasant. Quickly changing clothes, she grabbed her headset and headed down to the beach. Scrolling through her playlist, she decided to start her warm up with a little Foo Fighters. As the beat pounded through her body, Rose felt her muscles limbering up as she pushed her steps faster; harder. As one song faded into the next, Rose continued, letting the cold sea air caress and tease her exposed skin. She could feel her shoulders relaxing, as the salty, aromatic scent of the sea wafted through her nose and mouth. She felt enveloped fully by her surroundings, letting them wash away any tension and anxiety.

As she abruptly turned around, she was surprised when she spotted a fellow runner quite a ways behind her. She couldn't make out their features from the distance that separated them, but she could tell it was a man. As she was running back, she saw the man suddenly dart up and over the dune running parallel to the beach and disappear. With some trepidation, Rose, eventually reaching the spot, gave it a wide berth, searching the reeds and grasses for the wayward runner. Seeing no one, she quickened her pace, pushing herself toward the house. She pulled out her headphones, feeling the need to have all her sense available.

Looking back repeatedly, she was relieved when she saw no one following. She slowed her pace slightly as she grew nearer to the house. Once she was close to the steps, she stopped, glancing around once again before beginning to stretch her taxed muscles.

After stretching, Rose made her way upstairs, dropping her sandy, wet shoes under the overhang by the door. Slipping inside, she turned and threw the deadbolt, taking once last look outside. She laughed lightly at herself. She knew that while there weren't as many people in the area during the colder, winter months, it did not mean there weren't other people staying at the beach as well. It had probably been another renter or possible resident she had not met.

Rose retreated to her room, pulling on a hoodie and a warm pair of woolen socks. Grabbing her latest book, she walked back into the living room. Laying some dry wood into the fireplace, she added the kindling before striking the match. As the roar and crackle of the flames sang their lulling sounds, Rose settled into the chair – his chair – curling her feet underneath. As she started to read the novel, her mind couldn't help but wander to a specific memory when _he_ had sat in that very chair. The memory of her sitting atop him. Smiling, she placed her hand to her burning cheek, trying to soothe the delicious ache.

Frustrated over her lack of concentration, Rose stood, tossing her book onto the coffee table in front of her. Stalking to the kitchen, she decided to grab a quick bite, as her hunger was making itself known. She grabbed an apple and banana from the fruit basket on the counter before pulling out a water bottle from the fridge. As she turned to walk back to the living room, her eyes lit upon the folder lying haphazardly on the countertop. Some of the clippings had slid out. As she flipped the folder open, her eyes once gain landed on the mysterious stranger.

Suddenly, she was assaulted with a memory. Knox! The man she had met the day before at the airport. Jill's boyfriend. He was the man in almost all of the photos! Her mind raced back to her conversation with Jill. She had told Rose that Knox was in the private security business. That his current client was famous, and that the person he was guarding had no idea. As Rose flew through the photos, she realized that not only was he in photos with both she and Dimitri, but also ones taken of her, alone.

Rose pulled at her purse, yanking her phone out. There had to be a reasonable explanation, Rose thought. Finding his number, she quickly pushed send, tapping her feet as she waited for him to answer.

"Rose?" she heard his deep, velvety voice.

Just at those dulcet tones, she almost felt her anger melt away – almost. "Did you hire someone to follow me around?" she asked, keeping her voice hard and devoid of emotion.

The silence hung in the air like stagnant air. Finally he responded, "Please let me explain."

"I can't believe you! How could you do something like that? Without talking to me? Without telling me?" she shouted.

"Rose, I…" he started to tell her, before she cut him off.

"No! You know what? No more! I told you that you had to be honest with me. I said no more deceit! You betrayed my trust, Dimitri. We're done. I'm done," she said, hitting the end button forcefully before throwing the phone back into her purse.

Rose, feeling the adrenaline rushing through her veins once again, grabbed her headset before slipping outside and sliding into her still damp shoes. Pressing play, she ran down the stairs and back down the beach, Eminem's "Lose Yourself" blasting into her ears. As she ran, she felt the moisture on her cheeks, she wiped it away with the back of her hand. She wasn't sure if it was the sea spray or her own tears.

After an hour of running, Rose nearly collapsed into the sand. She was well into the preserve and several miles from the house. Sitting in the sand, she let the tears fall, as she cradled her head in her hands. After several moments, she felt the tears subside and a numbness take over. Pulling her legs into her body, she cradled them in her arms, as she pressed her forehead into her knees. She sat there, letting the lulling, gentle roar of the waves soothe her raw nerves. Finally, after about an hour, sensing the increasing clouds, Rose stood and began walking back to the house.

As she picked up her pace, she felt the lyrics speaking to her. "'Cause sometimes you just feel tired, you feel weak. And when you feel weak you feel like you want to just give up. But you gotta search within you, you gotta find that inner strength. And just pull that shit out of you and get that motivation to not give up. And not be a quitter, no matter how bad you want to just fall flat on your face and collapse."

Reaching the house nearly an hour later, spent and exhausted, Rose stretched her aching, fatigued muscles before trudging up the stairs and heading inside. Stumbling toward her room, Rose shed her clothes and slipped into the shower, letting the hot water cascade over her overworked muscles. When she bathed and washed her hair, she stepped out, wrapping herself in a fluffy towel. Rubbing out the excess water from her hair with another towel, Rose dried her body before slipping into leggings and a sweatshirt.

She walked out and went into the kitchen, pulling out a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap and tossing it in the trash, she looked to the clock on the wall. She started as she realized she had been gone for three hours! She hadn't eaten the fruit that morning, but now she found herself unable to put anything in her mouth besides the water.

 **(DPOV)**

As he heard the click of the line, he threw the phone across the room. Ivan's head shot up, as he felt the hunk of plastic whiz by his head before it crashed into the sofa. "Hey! Watch it!" he shouted. He withered slightly at the look Dimitri gave him. "Whoa, what the hell happened?" he whispered.

"Rose found out," he said, quietly.

"Found out what?" Ivan asked.

"About the bodyguards."

"Oh shit," he whispered, rubbing his hand over his gaping mouth.

"Yeah, that about sums it up. She wouldn't even let me explain. She…she ended it."

They were both silent, each lost in their own thoughts, before Ivan spoke, moving as he did toward Dimitri's bedroom door. "Well then, I guess you're just going to have to fix this then."

Dimitri followed him into the bedroom, watching as Ivan pulled out his overnight bag and began shoving clothes into it. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Packing, what does it look like? Damn you can be dense sometimes," Ivan joked. At Dimitri's eye roll, Ivan continued, "I'm packing a bag so you can get on the jet and fly your dumb ass up there and get back the girl."

"Yeah? And what the hell do I say to her? What words can I possibly say that will get her to trust and forgive me?" Dimitri cried out.

Ivan walked over, placing on hand on his friend's shoulder. "The truth," he said, quietly.

"What truth? That I'm a fool? That I was scared?" he chuckled humorlessly.

"Exactly," Ivan said before tossing the packed back at Dimitri.

Sighing, Dimitri rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "Do you ever get tired of being right?"

Smirking, Ivan shrugged his shoulders. "What do you think?"

"Mind if I borrow the jet?"

"I'll have it waiting for you by the time you get to the field," Ivan replied.

After shaking hands goodbye, Dimitri tossed his bag in the backseat. Pulling onto the road, he headed toward LAX. Ivan's Gulfstream would be fueled and ready by the time he arrived.

Arriving about 45 minutes later, Dimitri parked the car in the hanger before boarding the jet. Taking a seat, he fasten the belt, laying his head against the headrest. He let his gaze fall to the small window next to his seat.

"Welcome aboard, Mr. Belikov."

Dimitri turned to find a stunning woman standing next to his seat. She was wearing the crew uniform, but it fit her like a glove. Her eyes were a stormy gray with long black lashes. Her raven colored hair was pinned into a neat bun. Dimitri chuckled inside, certain she was one of the reasons Ivan loved to fly the friendly skies. Once upon a time, Dimitri would have been tempted as well.

"I'm Grey. I'll be taking care of you today," she said, her tone courteous and professional. "Can I get you anything once we're airborne?"

"Just some privacy, if you don't mind. I've got a lot on mind right now," he said, adding steel to his voice. Instantly he regretted his tone. "I'm sorry…Grey, was it? I'm just really focused right now on resolving a critical personal issue. I didn't mean to come across so harshly."

"No need to apologize, Mr. Belikov. Please let me know if you would like something to drink or eat, once we're in the air. The flight time should be 1 hour, 10 minutes." Dimitri nodded a thanks, as Grey moved toward the front of the plane to take her seat.

Once they were airborne, Dimitri tried to rehearse and prepare for what he would say to her. His fists clenched and unclenched as he realized all his words fell short of what he really wanted to say. While he had no idea what he'd say once they were face to face, the one thing he knew for sure was that he would do _whatever_ it took to win her love.

 **(RPOV)**

Stepping back out on the deck, Rose stood at the railing, watching the waves crashing toward the shore. The gray clouds now hung heavy in the sky.

"Rose," she heard the voice, barely a whisper on the wind. She would have sworn it a trick of her mind, if she hadn't also felt the heat at her back. Her body tensed, and she felt frozen in place, unable to maneuver her own body. She felt his hands on her shoulders, as he lightly applied pressure, turning her to face him. Refusing to look up, she stared into his hard, muscular chest, watching him breathing deeply. She could feel his breaths ghost through her hair. "Rose, please look at me," he said, his voice filled with sorrow.

Digging deep within herself, Rose slowly lifted her head, forcing herself to meet his gaze. Her eyes were cold and hard, betraying no emotion. "What are you doing here?" she asked, her tone monotone.

"I…I needed to see you. To explain," he said, his voice breaking.

"You have nothing to say that I want to hear," Rose said, trying to move from his grasp.

"No!" he said, forcefully. "You'll listen to what I have to say, and then you can chose to walk way!"

Fire burned from her eyes, as her gaze flew back to his, "Fine," she spat. "Make it quick."

Dimitri signed deeply, closing his eyes before opening them again. Releasing his grasp on her arms, he took a step back. Shoving his hands in his pocket, he started, "I did hire a private security company to watch over you. After…after the attack. Rose, I was so scared. I've never been that scared in my entire life. I couldn't protect you. Knowing that my line of work draws in all types of nut jobs, I couldn't function knowing that you could be hurt again. We were rebuilding our relationship, and I didn't want to scare you away. I wanted you to still have your freedom, but also to know you were safe. I was afraid Rose, of so many things. I screwed up. I know that now. I should have told you; should have let you have a say. At the time, I believed the risk of your anger toward me was worth it, if you found out, if it meant you couldn't get hurt again."

Rose saw the deep, agonizing pain in his eyes, in his voice. His body was vibrating with fear. She found her anger slipping, from a raging inferno to a flickering flame, as she reached up to place her hand on his cheek. She bit back a laugh as she saw him flinch. As her hand lay on his check, she said, "Relax. If I wanted to slap you, I would have done it the minute you said my name."

Still eyeing her warily, his lips turned up slightly at her comment. "I wouldn't have blamed you. I was a fool. A lovesick, worried, terrified, fool," he said as he sighed, tilting his face into her palm and closing his eyes.

"Yes, I would definitely agree with your synopsis. And you can believe this," she said, tilting his head back up so that he opened his eyes once again. "If you _ever_ do something like that again, behind my back, there will be no second chance."

His eyes grew wide, "Does this…does this mean you forgive me?" he stuttered.

"It means I understand why you did it. It means I appreciate that it came from a place of caring. And, yes, I guess it means I forgive you."

"Oh, my Roza," he said pulling her to him, his arms wrapping her against his chest. "I will use every day and every breath to earn back your trust and prove my worth," he said, his words whispers in her hair. Crooking a finger under her chin, he slowly tilted her face up. His eyes were focused on her lips, as he slowly lowered his face toward hers. "I am so in love with you, milaya," he breathed before his lips met hers, sliding and gently caressing.

He gradually pulled back, his eyes searching hers. Rose saw the passion and love burning within him, as he gazed at her. Her breath hitched, as she slid her hands to his biceps, pulling him back down. "I love you, Comrade," she said before placing a small, light kiss to his throat. Hearing him groan, she moved her lips up, along his jaw, gently biting and nipping the soft skin and light stubble. Where her teeth scraped, her tongue would flick out, easing the sting.

Dimitri cupped her face in his strong hands, pulling her mouth to his in a bruising kiss. As she sighed into him, he eased his tongue out to lightly graze her soft, warm lips. Barely touching, their tongue's searched for the other's, lapping and stroking.

"Make me yours, Comrade," Rose sighed against his lips.

 *******M SCENE BEGINS*******

With a low growl, he picked her up, as her legs wrapped around his waist. Opening the door and pulling it closed behind them, he quickly moved to his former room. Their lips were still fused, burning and branding one another; lips, cheeks, eyes, nose, jaw.

Lowering her to the ground, he knelt before her, sliding his hands under her sweatshirt. Slowly he inched it up, his heated eyes pooled with desire, locked in a heated gaze with her own. Tossing it to the side, he let out a moan as he took in her bare chest, her smooth almond skin calling out to be touched. With a slow, gentle glide, Dimitri's fingers traced a path from her neck, down her throat, to the valley between her breasts. Rose's skin felt like molten lava, burning and shivering at his touch, as she clutched her hands into his hair. Her breaths were coming in pants, her head falling back as he placed soft kisses to her stomach. His fingertips were lightly skimming across her sides, moving up and circling closer to the hardened centers.

She felt her legs melt as he looked up into her eyes as his tongue slipped out, laving around her hardened buds. Her head fell back, as he wrapped his arms around her back, holding her up. "Dimitri," she cried out, her hands tightening in his hair.

Dimitri moved back down her stomach, placing sensual kisses along her skin before slipping his hands into the waist band of her pants. Teasing his fingers along the edge, he slowly pulled them down, kissing the exposed skin as he pulled them lower. As he drew them down to her ankles, he slid one hand back up her leg. When he reached the sensitive area behind her knee, he ran his fingers lightly over skin, lifting her leg to remove her pants. He mimicked the motion with her other leg, until she stood before him. As he took her in, his dark, lustful gaze sweeping slowly over her body, he moaned, "Roza, you are so beautiful."

Standing, he lifted her into his arms again, her legs naturally wrapping around him. He captured her mouth, searing her lips, claiming the silky skin along her neck as he walked toward the edge of the bed. Kneeling, he set her on the edge before running his hand down her chest, gently pushing her back. Her arms fell back, over her head as she closed her eyes, sighing. His hands moved to her ankles, lightly skimming over the smooth, soft skin. Up and over her knees, his thumbs began to delicately caress her inner thighs. Pushing them apart, he dipped his head closer to her apex. Using his long, expert fingers, he slid her apart, brushing along the moist skin.

Rose gasped, arching her back, relishing in the soft caresses and gentle probing. Past the point of being able to articulate her wants and needs, she moaned deeply when she felt his lips against hers. His tongue was circling and tasting, bringing her higher and higher. When his finger found her center, sliding languidly in and out of her core, her back arched. Past the point of embarrassment, but swimming in a sea of desire, she propped herself onto her elbows, watching her lover take pleasure from her body. As his eyes met hers, she saw his lustful gaze deepen, if even possible. He kept his eyes focused on hers, willing her to watch as he brought her over the edge. When his lips and teeth found her sweet spot below, she flew over the edge, crying out his name.

She felt him stand, and glanced up, as he started to undress. Rising quickly, she stilled his hands. "No, I want to," she said, as she pulled his hands to his side. His languid smile ignited the fire in her core again, as he stood there, waiting for her. She lifted her hands, sliding them under his shirt, her nails lightly dragging across his warm skin as she pushed the material up his muscular chest. Bending slightly so she could reach, she pulled it over his head before tossing it to the floor. When he ran a hand through his hair, Rose felt her mouth water as she took in the rippling muscles across his pecs and arms. "So beautiful," she muttered, more to herself. She heard him chuckle softly as he lifted a hand to her head, running his fingers through her hair.

Stepping closer until they were nearly touching, Rose moved her hands up to his face, tracing her fingers over his cheeks, jaw and neck. As she reached his chest, she lightly raked over it with her nails, making a point of running over each hardened nipple. She felt him shudder under her hands as his hand tightened in her hair. She flicked her tongue out, swiping across the sensitive skin, wanting to soothe the ache. As Dimitri groaned, Rose gently sucked in the puckered nub, while she ran her other hand down his taut abs.

She placed soft kisses and small licks along his hardened lines as she moved lower. Both his hands were caressing her head now, stroking through her hair. Her hands, shaking from want, tugged on the button on his jeans before slowly, agonizingly pulling down on the zipper. Looking up at him from under her eyelashes, she lowered herself to the ground as she drug his pants and boxers down with her. Kissing the skin of his thighs as she went, she tugged off the material as he lifted each leg, until he was free.

Rising back up, Rose worshiped the spot that had enticed her from the beginning. Running her tongue and hands along the indentations at either hip, she followed their path, leading her straight to her goal. She felt the fire within her ignite as she took him in. Slowly, languidly, she stroked and caressed, entranced by the feel of the combination of steel and silk. Burning now with desire, her grip tightened and she ran her hand along him. Dimitri bucked his hips toward her, unable to control himself. Rose took the opportunity to lap her tongue across the tip, as his body tensed.

He reached down, pulling her up and guiding her back to the bed. Settling her in the middle, he reached down into his pants, pulling out his wallet and retrieving the foiled package. Rose sat up, grabbing it from his hands, wagging her finger, before she ripped it open, pulling out the rubber sheath. Gently and lovingly, she ran it over him, until it was snug at the base. Dimitri pulled her up to his chest, one hand on her backside while the other pressed at the nape of her neck. Pulling her to him, he dragged her lower lip between his, sucking gently before nibbling lightly. Rose moaned into his mouth. As if in sync, Rose lifted her herself up, wrapping her legs around him, while Dimitri hoisted her to his chest. In one smooth motion, he seated himself insider her. She felt him falter slightly and still, his breaths coming in gasps against her neck. Her arms were clenched tightly around his neck, her head buried into the side of neck as well. "I could stay like this forever, milaya," Dimitri moaned.

Slowly, however, they began to rock in unison, their breaths coming in small pants. Rose could only utter small moans and pleas, as Dimitri set a slow, but steady pace. Her body was flying to new heights with each thrust, but she was keening for more. "Please, Dimitri," she cried.

Keeping her wrapped tightly around him, Dimitri lowered them to the bed. Lifting one of her legs, he placed it over his shoulder, opening her up even more. She arched and cried out, her nails digging into his forearms placed on either side of her head. Dimitri lowered his head to hers, pulling and sucking at her lips and he increased his pace, sliding and rocking into her until she was shaking her head back and forth, overcome by the intense, overwhelming feelings rising from her core. Dimitri could feel her edging towards that beautiful oblivion, as he straightened, raising her hips slightly higher. As she cried out in bliss, he knew he had found the treasure at her center, sending her over the edge. As he felt her muscles tighten and pull against him, he felt his release come. Pushing deep inside once more, he fell over the edge behind her, gasping as he lowered himself into her waiting arms.

 *******M SCENE ENDS*******

As they both relished in the sweet release, letting their heartbeats and breaths return to normal, Rose clutched Dimitri to her, her arms encircling him, as she kissed the top of his head. He slowly pulled away, rising and walking to the bathroom. After depositing the trash, he walked back, his eyes sweeping her languid and satiated form. Rose gave him her best come hither look, while crooking her finger. Dimitri smiled brightly, stalking toward the bed and then lying next to her.

Pulling her into his side, he wrapped an arm around her, while Rose nestled into his side, her head resting on his chest. Dimitri's hand lightly brushed along her side and hip as he placed soft kisses to the top of her head.

"Are you okay, Roza," he asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Mmmmm," she hummed. "I'm so much more than 'okay'."

She felt his chest rumble as he chuckled. "Yeah, I'd have to agree with you." Squeezing her to him, he said, "I love you so much, Roza. I can't remember a time when I haven't loved you, even if I didn't know what it was at the time."

Rose hugged him tightly to her. "I love you, Comrade. More and more every day. I never knew what real love was until I met you."

As they lay in each other's arms, basking in their newly expressed emotions, Rose's stomach felt the need to announce its extreme displeasure at being ignored all day. Dimitri let out a hearty laugh. Rising, he pulled her up with him. "I think it's time I fed my lady," he said. Reaching down for her clothes, he handed them to her before grabbing his own. Sliding into them, he took her hand once they were dressed and led her to the kitchen.

Dimitri plundered the cabinets and fridge, throwing together a meal fit for a queen. As they sat at the table, eating, they once again, as always, fell into quiet silences and comfortable conversation. Only this time there were also heated glances and constant touches, as fingers traced and clutched. This time, however, there was no shared dishwashing duties. Instead they retired quickly to the bedroom, their desires stoked once again. They both knew the dishes could wait until morning.


	22. Chapter 22: Holiday Stuffing

**No long A/N this time. Enjoy. Thanks to all again for reviewing/favorite/following. Review function seems to be broken, so if you've reviewed and I didn't respond, that would be why.**

 **Borrowed a chapter idea from Swimming.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 22: Holiday Stuffing**

Rose awoke to gentle kisses and light brushes of fingers. Stretching her slightly sore limbs, she made what she could only describe as a purring sound. She heard Dimitri chuckle into her hair, as he turned her to face him. "Good morning, my Котёнок."

Rose grinned, "What does that mean?"

"It means little cat or kitten," he said, kissing the tip of her nose.

"Mmmm," she replied. "Merry Christmas, Comrade," she said, brushing her lips up against his.

"Merry Christmas, Roza," he replied, pulling into an embrace.

"I could get used to waking up like this," she said, placing kisses on his neck.

Dimitri groaned, "Definitely. However, if you don't stop that, we're never going to make it over to Eddie and Mia's."

Rose pulled back slightly and leaned over to look at the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly 10:00. "Wow! I don't remember ever sleeping in this late," she exclaimed.

Dimitri chuckled, "Well, we did stay up pretty late." Rose blushed, recalling their extracurricular activities that had repeated themselves throughout the night. "Roza, you're making it very difficult for me to want to get out of this bed," Dimitri grumbled.

This time Rose laughed. "Sorry, Comrade. It's your fault you know. You've turned me into a wanton woman," she teased.

Flipping her over onto her back, Dimitri lay atop her, nestling between her legs. "As long as you're _my_ wanton woman," grinding suggestively against her core.

Rose gasped, her head pressing back into the pillow. "Okay, now _you're_ making it hard for me to want to get out of bed," she gasped.

As he kissed down her neck, he mumbled, "Well, Sonya and Mikhail won't be here for another four hours."

Rose ran her fingers through his hair, pressing him further into her neck, relishing the feel of his soft lips and tongue caressing her skin. "Only one problem with your suggestion," she moaned.

Dimitri raised his head, his lips brushing against hers, "And what would that be?"

"We've run out of condoms, remember?" she said, grinning wickedly.

Dimitri chuckled, "Right. Think we can ask Sonya or Mikhail to bring a box by when they come over?"

Rose laughed, imagining that scenario. "Wouldn't that make for an interesting car ride," she replied.

Giving her one last lingering kiss, Dimitri rolled over and sat up on the side of the bed. "Why don't we take a shower and then grab a light breakfast?" he said, looking down at her.

Rose stuck her tongue out, before smiling. "Fine, if you insist." She shifted to the edge of the bed and stood to follow Dimitri into the bathroom. She could feel her body reacting to the view as she watched him walk ahead of her.

An hour later they had finally made it out of the shower. Rose had enjoyed her first experience with shower sex, or at least as close as they could come given their lack of protection. She was sure everyone at the gathering later would be able to discern what they had been doing, as she couldn't seem to wipe the enormous, self-satisfied grin from her face. She noticed Dimitri carrying a similar smile when they met in the hallway after getting dressed.

Walking out into the kitchen, they threw together a light breakfast of fruit and bagels, along with two mugs of hot chocolate. "Rose, before we go, I think I should tell you something," Dimitri said, looking slightly apprehensive. Rose narrowed her eyes, wary of what he was going to say. Dimitri sighed, smiling, "Relax, it's not bad. As least I hope it isn't." Rose gestured for him to continue. "It's just that, well, Lissa told me about the get together at Mia and Eddie's before you left. She and Viktoria suggested I surprise you. I was going to be at their house when Sonya and Mikhail brought you over. Of course, with everything that happened," he trailed off.

Rose beamed, grasping Dimitri's hand, "Comrade! That would have been a wonderful surprise, and an even better Christmas present."

Dimitri smiled in relief, "I'm glad it's okay. Lissa was worried you might not be ready."

"Well, she's wrong. I think I've been ready for this," she said, waving a hand between the two of them, "for a while now. I guess I just wasn't entirely sure you were at the same place."

Squeezing her hand, he replied, "Oh, Roza. I've never stopped. I just didn't want to put any sort of pressure on you. Between school and therapy, I was happy to just be a part of your life, in whatever way you'd have me. When you asked me to wait for you and I said I would, I meant it. No matter how long it might have taken."

Rose leaned across the table and placed a kiss on Dimitri's lips. "You taste good, Comrade," she grinned into his lips.

Dimitri slid his tongue across her lips in response. "You do to, milaya," his voice deep and seductive.

Rose sat back in her seat, waving her finger at him. "Down, Comrade. We just got cleaned up. While I thoroughly enjoyed our time in the shower, I think we'd better put the brakes on any further hanky-panky."

Dimitri laughed, "Hanky-panky?

"What? It's a word!" she cried, indignantly.

"Yes, but one I've only heard my babushka use," he teased.

Rose tossed her napkin at him as she stuck out her tongue. She found herself surprised at how he brought out her more childlike, playful side. Smiling, she responded, "Fine. Is lust-filled antics better?"

Dimitri gave her his sexiest smile. "Only if you let me recreate it later," he said.

Feeling saucy, Rose rebutted, "Well, we'll just have to see if Santa has you on his naughty or nice list."

Rose realized her mistake, when he stood suddenly and came around the table. Grabbing her arms, he pulled her up and into his chest. His lips hovered above hers, their breaths mingling, as he replied, "Oh, Roza, you haven't seen my naughty side yet."

Rose felt the shivers course through her body as her thoughts were suddenly filled with highly erotic and not unpleasant images. Her cheeks inflamed as she pictured what exactly a "naughty" Dimitri might look like. Before she could reply, she felt his lips crash onto hers, stifling her response. Her arms automatically wrapped around him, pulling herself closer. His hands here in her hair, holding her fast as he devoured her mouth.

When they finally broke apart to catch their breath, Rose, wide-eyed, finally responded, "If that's what "naughty" Dimitri is like, I think we'll definitely need to invest in a couple of those boxes."

Dimitri chuckled, pulling Rose into an embrace, his chin resting on the top of her head. "Roza," he groaned. "You're going to be the death of me."

"But I'm guessing you'll die happy?" she asked, smiling into his chest.

"The happiest man on earth," he said softly.

As they stood there in their happy bubble, the ringing of Rose's cell phone broke the mood. "I better get that," Rose said, stepping out of Dimitri's embrace. As she walked to her purse to pull out her phone, Dimitri started clearing their dishes before walking to the sink to clean up from the night before.

Rose answered her phone, "Hey, Liss."

"Merry Christmas!" she and Christian yelled.

Rose pulled the phone from her ear as she saw Dimitri's head shoot up, his eyes wide. Grinning, he shook his head and returned to his cleaning. Rose chuckled, before gingerly placing the phone back to her ear. "Merry Christmas, guys."

"Rose, did you see the item I put into your suitcase yet?" Lissa queried.

"Uh, yeah. At first I wasn't sure what use I'd have for it, but now…" she trailed off as she watched Dimitri scrubbing the plates. "I can definitely find a use for it."

There was silence on the other end. "Wait a minute. He's there already?" she exclaimed.

Rose chuckled, "Yes, he arrived yesterday evening."

"But…but, he was supposed to surprise you at the party!"

"Yes, well we had something to work out," Roe replied vaguely.

"Okay," Lissa said. "I assume you can't explain at the moment, but I want details later."

"Of course," Rose replied. "Did you and Christian see my gift for you? I left it under the tree."

"We did! I can't believe you were able to get tickets? That show's been sold out for weeks!"

Rose grinned. She had asked Dimitri a favor in procuring two seats to the hottest show on Broadway. She knew Lissa had been dying to see it. She wasn't sure it was Christian's cup of tea, but knew he'd go anyway. "Girlfriend secret," she replied, grinning over at Dimitri.

"I assume they like the tickets," he whispered toward her.

Rose nodded before turning her attention back to Lissa. "So, are you headed to the restaurant soon?"

"We're actually walking out now. I should probably go, as I'll more than likely lose reception in the elevator. Have fun today and call me later."

They said their goodbyes before Rose hung up the phone. Turning back to Dimitri as he was laying out the damp towel to dry, she walked into his arms, craving to have them around her. As he enveloped her in a hug, she stood there, breathing him in. That calmness and serenity she always felt when surrounded by him never ceased to surprise her.

Looking up, she said, "Do you want to call Viktoria, to wish her a Merry Christmas? I know she's Russian and all, but she is living here now," she teased.

"I think she'd like that. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Sure," she said, pulling herself from the embrace before dialing Viktoria's number.

"Rose!" the young woman shouted. "Merry Christmas!"

Rose laughed, rolling her eyes at Dimitri. She was sure he could hear Viktoria's voice through the phone, even as it was plastered against Rose's ear. "Merry Christmas, Vika!"

"So, are you headed to Eddie and Mia's yet?"

"We're headed there in a bit," Rose replied.

Silence filled the air for a few seconds. "The man has absolutely no patience!" she yelled.

Rose burst out laughing. "So, I'm guessing you were in on the surprise too?"

"Of course! Who do you think convinced him to go?" she snorted.

Putting her hand over the mouthpiece, she whispered to Dimitri, "She really is the boss of you, isn't she?"

Dimitri winked and smiled as he whispered back, "I just let her think she is."

Rose chuckled before returning to the conversation with his sister. "Well, it was a wonderful surprise, regardless." She didn't feel like getting into the real reason why Dimitri had shown up earlier than planned. "So, do you have any plans today?"

"I do, actually. Some of the friends I've made in class are having a big to-do at one of their places. I'll be heading over there in a bit."

"That's sounds great, Vika. Have a great time."

"Thanks, I'm sure I will. There's this guy that I'm hoping will be there. We've been trading in some light flirting lately. I'm hoping to snag some mistletoe and up the game."

Rose laughed, "I have no doubt you'll have him wooed by the end of the day." She looked over to see Dimitri's eyebrow raised. She guessed he apparently was unaware of his sister's current infatuation. "Did you want to talk to Dimitri?"

"Sure, I need to give him a piece of my mind anyway for messing up a perfectly good surprise."

Handing the phone to Dimitri, Rose gave him a look of pity, before smiling and walking back to her room.

She closed her door. She pulled out the items Lissa had sent. Undressing, she slid them on, grinning wickedly. She only hoped they'd have the desired effect on Dimitri later.

She pulled on a cowl-necked sweater dress that hung to her knees. She smiled, admiring how it didn't hint to what lay beneath. She walked into the bathroom to apply some light make up and style her hair. When she was done, she slipped on her black, three inch heels and walked into the living room. As she walked into the living room, she spotted Dimitri out on the deck. Grabbing her shawl from the sofa, she opened the door, closing it behind her before walking up to Dimitri. He had turned just as he heard the door open and Rose blushed as she saw the blatant look of hunger and desire in his eyes.

"Roza," he breathed. "You look incredible." His eyes were raking over her body, from head to toe, as she stood there, shifting uncomfortably. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate his desire to look at her as he was. Honestly, she just wasn't quite used to it. He must have sensed her uneasiness, as he walked up to her, placing his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry, milaya. Have I made you uncomfortable?"

Looking into his eyes, she saw honest concern. Placing her hands on his chest, she replied, "No, never. It's just," she sighed. "It's just that I'm not really used to anyone looking at me like you do." She saw the guilt starting to manifest in his features, as she hurriedly continued, "Don't misunderstand, Comrade. I absolutely love that you see me the way you do." Smiling at him, to reassure him of her words, she said, "It's just new to me and I feel slightly self-conscious sometimes."

Dimitri raised a hand to her cheek, lovingly rubbing his thumb lightly across it. "Milaya, you are absolutely the most stunning, attractive, beautiful women I've ever known. But it isn't just your physical form, but who you are that takes my breath away," he said, a warm smile on his lips, and his eyes filled with love.

"Okay, well now I just feel silly," Rose responded, trying to lighten the mood.

"Don't be. I love that you're so humble and unpretentious, but also self-confident," he said.

"And I love the way you look at me, even if it does make me turn as red as this dress, sometimes," she chuckled.

Dimitri stepped back, before saying, "Well, now that you look so delectable, I suppose I should go get ready. You've set the bar, high, milaya."

Rose laughed, "Comrade, you could wear nothing and still be Adonic." As she saw his eyebrow raise, she sputtered, "Well, I mean…oh hell, that's exactly what I mean. You're built like a god, Dimitri. I'm grown up enough to admit that."

Dimitri laughed, replying, "Well, seeing as how I'm guessing clothes are the order for this party, I think I'll save the nudity for later." The heated look he shot her way nearly brought her to her knees.

"Go!" she said, shoving him toward the door. "Before I say or do anything else to embarrass myself further," she chuckled.

She watched as he went inside to change. Rose decided to take the time to call her father. "Baba, Merry Christmas," she said as he picked up the phone.

"Rosemarie! Merry Christmas to you as well. How's the beach? Are you over at Mia and Eddie's yet? Did you get the gift I sent?"

Rose laughed. "Slow down, old man. The beach is wonderful. The weather is perfect. I'm not at their place yet. We're waiting on Sonya and Mikhail to pick us up. And, yes, I did. Thank you, it's lovely," she replied, fingering the blue glass evil eye on a sterling chain hanging around her neck.

"Wait, did you say "us"?" he asked. "I thought Lissa had to stay in New York?"

Rose nibbled her lip worriedly. Her father had taken a liking to Dimitri, but had still been apprehensive about her being in his life. "Uhm, well, actually, Dimitri is sort of here." She could feel the tension mount in the silence, as she waited for her father to respond.

"So, what does this mean?" he asked, quietly.

Rose sighed, "It means I love him, old man. It means he loves me too."

"He told you he loves you?"

"Yes," she said, smiling like a thousand suns.

"Well, then I guess I'm happy for you, kiz. Just promise your old man you'll take care. Don't let the life he has to lead turn you into someone else."

Rose sighed, "You worry too much, baba. Besides, you know me. When have I ever bowed down to peer pressure?"

Abe laughed, "You got me there, kiddo." He paused, before continuing, "Just promise me that you'll look out for yourself."

"Of course I will. And so will Dimitri. He's almost the over protective sort. I think you two should get along smashingly," she teased.

"As long as he never hurts my daughter, I'm sure we'll be fine. I love you, Rose. Your happiness is the only thing that matters to me. I trust you to make the right decisions."

"Thank you, baba. I'm exceedingly happy."

They chatted for a few more minutes, before Rose hung up. Just as she walked back into the house, she saw Dimitri come out from his bedroom. His hair was loose, framing his chiseled face. He was wearing a fitted black round neck sweater over charcoal slacks. Rose felt her breath hitch as she let her eyes roam over his impressive form. As they found his eyes, she blushed, once again, as she saw the smirk on his face. "Well, at least your response is better than mine when it comes to being ogled," she retorted to his unspoken comment.

Laughing, he said, "Ah, but you see, I've had a lot more practice. It's something I live with on a daily basis."

She hadn't really understood, deep down, until that moment. Her brief sensation earlier was nothing in comparison to what he had to routinely face. She wondered if she too would eventually become accustomed to it, or if she would always feel a sense of unease.

Dimitri took her hands, having walked up to her while she was in thought. "Roza, trust me when I tell you that I will do everything in my power to keep you out of the limelight. Whatever you need or want to keep your privacy, I'm willing to do," he said, squeezing her hands in reassurance.

Looking into his eyes, she could see the fierce determination backing his words. "I appreciate that, Comrade. While I'm not looking forward to being tabloid fodder, I think I'll be able to take the onslaught of attention."

Dimitri beamed at her. Shaking his head in awe, he responded, "I'm just so proud of you, milaya. I always saw this strength in you, but to see you embracing it like this, makes me so happy."

Rose smiled, before resorting to her normal defense mechanism she liked to call snarky Rose. "Okay, let's cease with this Rose admiration society for a bit, before you find other words to describe that are the exact opposite," she jested. While Rose had moved past most of the past trauma of her time with Jesse, she still found herself uncomfortable with accepting praise so prolifically.

A few seconds later, they heard the honk of a car horn, signaling that Sonya and Mikhail were waiting for them. After sliding on their coats and grabbing the bag of gifts, Dimitri and Rose walked down the stairs, toward the waiting car. Rose had to bite her cheek as she took in the stunned faces of her friends as they saw Dimitri. Sliding into the backseat, Rose and Dimitri waited patiently for the interrogation to begin.

As Mikhail pulled out and started down the road, Rose wasn't disappointed when Sonya started in immediately. "Well, somebody apparently doesn't understand the term "surprise"," she snorted, giving Dimitri a glare. Unfortunately, the upturn of her lips gave away the element of disapproval.

"Well, it was definitely as surprise for me," Rose said, squeezing Dimitri's hand. They smiled toward one another, enjoying the memories of their first night together.

"So, when did you get in to town, Dimitri," Mikhail asked, glancing in the rearview mirror as he pulled out onto the highway.

"Last night. Rose and I needed to discuss something, so I felt it was better to come down sooner."

Luckily, neither of her friends pressed either of them on the reason for the change of plans. They chatted cordially as they drove toward the Castile's. Pulling into the driveway about 30 minutes later, they all exited the car and made their way to the front door. Before they could even knock, it flew open, a beaming Eddie smiling and pulling Rose into a hug.

"Rose!" he said, embracing her tightly.

"Hey, Eddie. Can't…hardly…breath," she managed to say before he quickly released her, laughing.

"Sorry." He quickly looked at Dimitri, his face dropping. "Ah man! What the hell, dude. You were supposed to show up _before_ Rose. Not with her!" Rose, Dimitri and the Tanner's all burst out laughing. Eddie looked at them as if they were insane. "What?"

Dimitri reached out his hand, grasping Eddie's in a firm handshake before responding, "Sorry. I just couldn't stay away from her."

Snorting, he stepped back, allowing them to enter. After leaving their coats with Eddie, Rose and Dimitri made their way to the kitchen. Mia was checking the dishes she had in the oven and on the stove. Seeing Rose, she rushed over, throwing her arms around her. "Rose!" Pulling back, she whistled as she took in her outfit. "Looking good! This training you're doing with Dimitri is really giving you an even better body than you had before, if that's possible." Her eyes wandered behind Rose, spying Dimitri. Rose saw her face fall, as she braced herself for the verbal assault she knew was coming. "Hey, Dimitri. I thought you were coming by later?" Mia asked.

Rose's eyes shot to her forehead. That had not been the reaction she was expecting. Mia, if anything, could be borderline histrionic. "Wait? You're not upset he came early?" Rose asked.

"No, not as long as he came," she said, winking at Rose.

Rose's eyes widened again, the redness creeping back into her face and neck. Before she could come up with a retort, Dimitri stepped forward, leaning to whisper into Mia's ear. Rose, who was still standing close, heard him say, "No worries. We both did." Pulling back, Rose saw him wink at Mia before turning and walking back toward the living room.

Mia's astonished look on her face was enough revenge for Rose, as she smirked at her friend. Looking back at Rose, after watching Dimitri's retreating form, leaned over and whispered, "Please tell me that you are putting that," she said, pointing to Dimitri, "body to good use."

Rose smirked. "Oh, definitely," she said, with a mischievous look. "He's the best teacher. His uppercut punch is deadly," she whispered seductively.

Mia's face fell, realizing what Rose had said. "Very funny."

Rose laughed before excitedly asking, "So, where's Jacob?"

"He's taking a nap, but he should be up soon."

Rose stayed in the kitchen chatting while helping her prepare the meal. As they were placing the last items on the table, Eddie walked in, carry Jacob in his arms. "Look who finally decided to wake up," he said, smiling brightly at his son.

Rose stepped up, grinning as she took in the boy's dark hair and rosy cheeks. "He looks like you, Eddie, but he's got Mia's eyes."

Jacob, eying Rose warily at first, suddenly stretched out his arms toward her. Giving Eddie a questioning look, he simply nodded and handed Jacob into Rose's outstretched arms. As she bounce him on her hip, she smiled. "Hey, Jacob. I'm your godmother."

Rose heard a cough and turned around to see Dimitri leaning against the door frame, a soft smile playing across his lips. She smiled back at him as she walked over. "Jacob, I want you to meet someone very special. This is Dimitri. Can you say Dimitri?" she said, the baby talk flowing freely from her mouth.

"Dmee," Jacob said, grabbing for Dimitri's hair.

Rose laughed, watching as Dimitri grinned and pulled Jacob's tiny chubby hand from his hair. He pulled it toward his mouth, opening it and pretending he was going to eat the little boy's hand. Jacob squealed in delight, while Dimitri made chewing noises. Again and again, Jacob thrust his little balled up fist toward Dimitri, waiting for the big, bad Russian to "eat" his hand.

"Dinner's ready, everyone," Mia said, before walking over to retrieve her son. Leading them to the table, she set Jacob in his highchair next to her seat. "Grab a seat, everyone."

Rose and Dimitri sat on one side next to one another while Sonya and Mikhail sat on the other side. Eddie was at the other end, opposite Mia. Once everyone was seated, Eddie raised his wine glass. "To good friends, to new friends," he said, looking pointedly at Dimitri, "and to happiness. Merry Christmas, everybody."

Everyone clinked their glasses and took a sip before eating. They all complimented Mia on her culinary skills and watched Jacob's enthusiasm over eating his first holiday meal. They eased into easy conversation, and Rose was relieved that her friends had no issue including Dimitri. He was charming as ever, engaging in the easy banter and sharing stories of his childhood and life.

As they were enjoying dessert, Dimitri coughed lightly before he spoke, "I have some news, and I thought this would be as good a time to share it as any." Looking over at Rose, he continued, "I found out yesterday that I've been nominated for a Tony award for Uncle Vanya." Everyone cheered and congratulated Dimitri. He blushed lightly, but kept his gaze fixed on Rose. "It's all because of you, Roza. I would be honored if you would be there."

Rose gasped. He was asking her to stand by his side at a major event, one that she knew would put her on the radar of every tabloid and reputable news site in the world. In that moment, she would lose any sense of anonymity and privacy. She had already experienced it to some degree, but this would eclipse everything she had experienced in his world to date.

Looking into his eyes, shinning with love and gratitude, she knew what her answer was. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be, Comrade. I'm so proud of you," she said as she cupped a hand to his cheek, drawing him in for a warm kiss.

As the kiss deepened, Rose heard Eddie cry, "Get a room! There are children present!"

Breaking apart, Rose glared at Eddie playfully. "Awe, Eddie, don't be upset just because your son is more mature than you," she teased.

"As for everyone else, while I can't get you into the actual awards ceremony, I would like to make my present to you all transportation and accommodations in New York for the after party my manager will be throwing."

After thanking Dimitri profusely, everyone spent the next few hours gathered around the fireplace in the living room, chatting excitedly about the trip in June and watching Jacob play with his new toys. Rose had laughed and commented how Jacob seemed more interested in the wrapping paper and bows than in the actual gifts.

As dusk arrived, the four guests made their way to the door, each loaded down with plates of leftovers and delicious bottles of wine. Hugging Mia and Eddie goodbye, with a promise to stop by before she headed back to New York, Rose and Dimitri followed Sonya and Mikhail to their car. Sliding into the back, they held hands, as Dimitri's thumb rubbed sensual circles over her skin.

"Hey, Mikhail? Would you mind stopping at an open convenience store before we get back? I need to pick up something," Rose said, her eyes capturing Dimitri's with a seductive stare.

"Sure, no problem," Mikhail replied.

Once their pit stop was complete, they made their way back to the beach house. Saying their goodbyes, Rose and Dimitri practically ran up the stairs and into the house. The door was barely closed before Dimitri had Rose's trembling body crushed against his lean, muscular one. His fingers were raking through her hair, pulling her mouth to his, as he lips caressed hers in teasing strokes and nips.

Rose's hands were clutched to Dimitri's biceps, holding herself up as she felt her legs grow weak. She wondered if there would ever come a day when his kisses didn't make her weak in the knees.

"Roza," Dimitri groaned. Taking her hand, he placed a lingering kiss to her palm before leading her toward his room. As he started kissing down her neck, his hands slid down to the hem of her dress. He began to raise it, but dropped it when Rose stepped out of his grasp. Waggling her finger at him, she led him to the bed, pushing on his shoulders until he was seated on the end.

Stepping back slightly, Rose ran her hands over her woolen clad body, cupping and stroking her curves and edges as she held Dimitri's gaze. Reaching the hem of the dress, she slowly raised it, millimeter by millimeter. As it reached just below her hips, she saw Dimitri's pupils dilate and his breath hitch as he saw the stockings clutched in the garters. A smile grew on his lips as his tongue slipped out, wetting the rapidly drying skin.

Rose continued, bringing the dress higher before she pulled it over her head completely. She stood in front of him wearing a red, v-string panty with a matching mesh and lace bustier. The black, lace-top stockings were attached to garters. She was still wearing her black heels as well. Looking into Dimitri's eyes, she knew she had brought him to his knees.

When Dimitri sat there, simply raking his eyes over Rose's scantily clad body, she felt a nervousness start to creep in. She wondered if he wasn't as turned on by her choice of attire as she had assumed. She subconsciously started to cover herself when she felt Dimitri's hands shoot out, pulling her arms away from her body. "No," he said, his voice low and husky. "I need to look at you. My god, Roza, you are perfect. I don't think there's ever going to come a day when I don't crave you."

Rose blushed, but stood still, watching his hunger and desire consume his features. Emboldened, she turned slowly around, letting him take in the entire ensemble. She walked up to where he was sitting and raised one leg, setting her foot beside him on the bed. "Kiss me here," she demanded, pointing to her inner thigh.

Just as Dimitri's mouth was about to brand her skin, they whipped their heads up and around, as they heard a voice in the living room. "Hey, guys? It's Mikhail. Yeah, I think you forgot something in the car?" the last part coming out more like a question.

Dimitri cursed, as he pushed past Rose, exiting into the living room, but not before closing the bedroom door. She leaned against it, listening to the two men talk.

"I am so sorry, man. I did _not_ mean to cock block you here. But, Sonya found these in the back and we both kind of assume you'd be needing them," she heard Mikhail say.

Rose looked around the room, suddenly realizing she had left the bag from the convenience store in their car. She felt her skin burst into flame with embarrassment. She also felt a laugh bubbling to the surface as she imagined the look of chagrin on Mikhail's face.

"Thank you," Dimitri said, his voice harder and more distant than usual. "I appreciate your…discretion," he said.

"No worries. I'll….see myself out," Mikhail replied as she heard him move away and out the door.

Stepping back, she waited for Dimitri to reenter the room. Once the door opened and closed, Rose couldn't help the chortle that burst forth as she took in his face. "Oh Comrade, you should see your face. Was it really that bad?"

He winced before replying, "Not as bad as it probably would be if my mother were to walk in on us, but pretty close." He pulled out the box of condoms and tossed them on the bed.

"So," Rose said, trying her best to reignite their previous passion, "did that put a damper on things? I mean, should I just take this off?" she said as she started unclipping one of the garters.

"Leave it," he growled, his eyes dark and lustful, as he once again took her to new and breathtaking heights.


	23. Chapter 23: Truth or Dare

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews, as well as those who are following and/or favorited. So glad you all are still enjoying our little tale. We're moving to the end, but I keep finding ways to extend it. I think it's my way of subconsciously holding on to these two. I've really fallen in love with them both.**

 **Just wanted to once again promote probably one of the best stories on this site, I feel. Please take a moment and check out** **Undying Love (Sonya & Mikhail's Story - Vampire Academy) by Llaria6. Give her a review if you enjoy it as much as I have.**

 **There will be a brief preview and A/N at the end of this chapter.**

 **TRANSLATION: старший брат – Big brother; mladshaya syestra – little sister**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns most of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 23: Truth or Dare**

Rose and Dimitri spent the rest of their time at the beach either with their friends or alone, reveling in their new status as a couple. Rose had joked to Dimitri that they might want to invest stock in Trojan as they might have bought out most of the local stock.

Rose and Dimitri had returned to New York the day before New Years' Eve. Rose would have to be back in class that following Monday, so they decided to spend the holiday with their friends and Viktoria. Dimitri had initiated Rose into the mile-high club on the way back to New York. Judging by the smirk Jill had given her as they had resettled in their seats before landing, Rose suspected their lovemaking had been anything but subdued. Rose had blushed, but deep down she had been astounded at how the passion in their budding relationship seemingly grew more intense every day. It was as if they couldn't get enough of one another. Even when they weren't worshiping each other's bodies, they were somehow always touching each other or holding hands. She knew that had this had happened _before_ , she might have very well run in the opposite direction with abject terror. Now, she realized, it felt right.

It was late when they arrived, and Dimitri had dropped off Rose at the Plaza before returning to his own apartment. He promised Rose that he and Viktoria would be over to Lissa and Christian's the next day, in the late afternoon. It had taken them nearly 30 minutes to say goodbye as they stood embracing in the lobby.

As Rose entered the penthouse, she was attacked by an exuberant Lissa, apparently hell bent on all the sordid details. "Rose!" she screamed, pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Hey, Lissa," Rose laughed, returning the hug.

Pulling back, Lissa grabbed Rose's bag, setting it against the entryway wall before taking her hand and dragging her into the living room. Pulling her down to sit next to her on the sofa, she said, "So? Tell me what happened, and leave nothing out!"

Rose laughed. "Lissa, can you at least give me a minute? I just walked in!"

"Sorry," she said sheepishly. "I'm just so happy for you! It's not every day your best friend and sister finally gets her happily ever after."

"You're incorrigible, you know that?" Rose chuckled.

Lissa waved her off. "Stop stalling and spill."

"Fine. What exactly do you want to know?"

"Everything," she cried, waving her hands around. "Let's start with why he showed up early?"

Rose cringed internally, not quite sure how her friend would take the information. She also hoped she wouldn't let any negativity reflect back on Jill, who hadn't been directly involved. "Well, I'll condense it down for you. Dimitri secretly hired a security firm to protect me. I found out about it and called him on it. He flew out and explained, rather sweetly, I might add, why he had done it. I understood and forgave him."

Rose watched as Lissa's jaw continuously dropped further and further. "Wow. I mean, I can only imagine how you must have reacted. What the heck did he say that convinced you to forgive him?"

"In a nutshell? That he was terrified I could get hurt. You know, after Jesse, he blamed himself. He was so afraid I could get hurt by some crazy who might fixate on me, through my association with him."

Lissa nodded as she listened. "Makes sense. I guess I can see where he was coming from. Still, knowing you, I'm assuming you set him straight on being more upfront about things in the future?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

Rose snorted. Her friend knew her all too well. "What do you think?"

Lissa laughed. "So, can I hope that there was some great make up sex?"

Rose blushed, as Lissa screeched in response. "Oh, most definitely. Rocking my world doesn't even come close to describing it. I thought our first time together was epic. Don't get me wrong, having that be my first time ever, it will always be special and one of my favorite memories. But, Lissa," Rose said, fanning herself, "the man is a love-making god!"

Lissa squealed in delight, jumping up and down on the sofa. "That is so incredible! Don't get me wrong, Rose. I love Christian with all my heart and soul. Our physical relationship is mind blowing. However, knowing what your man looks like nearly naked, I am so relieved that it's not all just for show," she said, winking.

Rose teasingly narrowed her eyes at her friend, "And how would you know what he looks like nearly naked?"

Lissa blushed. "Well, I might have picked up that issue of "GQ" you told me about."

Rose laughed out loud as Lissa joined her. It was at that moment that Christian walked down the stairs. "What's so funny, you two?"

"Nothing," they both shouted in unison. That, of course, simply brought on another bout of hysterics.

Christian rolled his eyes as he strode up and sat down next to Lissa, wrapping his arms around her. "Fine, don't tell me." Turning his attention to Rose, he said, "So, did you have a good vacation? I heard you might have gotten an early Christmas present?"

Rose looked into Lissa's eyes, secretly conveying the deeper meaning of her response. "Oh, yes, multiple gifts."

As the two women flew into another fit of laughter, Christian could only look between them in confusion. "Okay, apparently there's a secret woman's conversation going on here," he said, waving between the two.

"Sorry, Christian. To answer your question, yes, Dimitri did arrive earlier than planned. But it all worked out perfectly." Changing the subject, Rose asked, "But enough about my trip. Tell me about Christmas here? How'd things go at the restaurant?"

Lissa beamed back up at Christian, as he responded, "It was amazing! We nearly ran out of food. We had so many people come and help. In fact, I think Dimitri must have called in a favor because we had several of the people from "Uncle Vanya" come by to lend a hand. That reminds me, I need to thank him tomorrow."

Rose's heart clenched in happiness. Once again, she was shown another side of Dimitri that magnified her love for him. She would have to thank him in her own way later.

"Dimitri and Viktoria might come over early, if that's okay. They're leaving for Russia around the middle of next week," she told Lissa, hoping to intimate that they were looking to spend as much time together as possible before their separation. Dimitri had asked her to join them on their trip. As much as Rose wanted to, it was her first week back to school, and she knew she needed to stay.

"That's fine. The caterers will be here to drop off everything about 4:00," Lissa replied.

Yawning, Rose stood. "Okay, that sounds great. I'm going to crash. Let me know tomorrow if I can do anything to help," she said, hugging her friends goodnight before heading upstairs.

Dropping her bag on the floor inside her room, Rose slipped out of her clothes. Sliding open her suitcase, she dug around until she found her treasure. Pulling out the large, oversized t-shirt, she held it to her face, inhaling deeply. Sliding the soft cotton material over her body, she slide into the sheets. She smiled, wondering if and when Dimitri would realize he was missing one of his shirts.

As she was drifting off to sleep, she heard the telltale beep of an incoming message on her phone. Reaching over to the nightstand, she picked it up, pulling up the text message.

 _Is it wrong that I can't imagine sleeping without you by my side, milaya? – D_

Rose grinned, her skin heating up as she recalled being surrounded by his large, powerful, yet gentle arms. Typing out her reply, she laid the phone back onto the nightstand before flipping off the light.

 _If it is, then I'm just as at fault. I miss being in your arms, Comrade. Till tomorrow. Love, your Roza._

 **(DPOV)**

Dimitri's heart fell as he reached out across the bed, feeling the cold, empty sheets beneath his hand. He had dreamt of Rose, and was disappointed that she wasn't, in fact, cuddled next to him. Sighing, he rolled over, throwing his arm across his eyes to shield him from the bright sun permeating his room. He realized with astonishment how quickly he had become accustomed to having her soft, pliant form nestled against his body. He resolved then and there that when he returned from his trip, that Rose would be next to him every night, when possible.

Rolling out of bed, he slipped on his sweatpants before making his way out to the kitchen. He saw Viktoria was already up, pouring a cup of coffee as he stepped into the room. She had been out when he had arrived home.

"Welcome home, старший брат!" Viktoria cried, throwing herself into her brother's arms.

Morning, mladshaya syestra," he grumbled, as he slipped next to her, pulling a mug down from the cabinet before pouring his own cup.

"Well, aren't you the morning person," she teased.

"Let me get a cup of coffee first, before the interrogation begins," he mumbled before taking a long sip from the soothing nectar.

Viktoria leaned against the counter, smiling, as she waited for Dimitri to awaken further. As her foot tapped impatiently on the stone floor, Dimitri shook his head in amusement. "Okay, fine. Go ahead," he said.

"So, tell me everything," she said. Interjecting before he could say anything, she quickly added, "Well, please, not _everything_. Young ears and all," she said, winking.

Rolling his eyes, he told Viktoria almost everything, from the moment of Rose's call to their return trip to New York. Dimitri chuckled throughout, watching his sister nearly burst from excitement and elation.

"Oh, Dimka. I'm so happy for you both! I just knew you two would find a way back to each other," she said before embracing him again.

Hugging her to him tightly, he placed a light kiss to her forehead as he pulled away. "Yes, well, don't expect to hear this ever again, but you were right."

"Ha! See, I do actually know a thing or two," she said triumphantly. "So, what time do they expect us?"

"I told Rose we'd be over in the later afternoon." As he spoke, he noticed Viktoria worrying her lip between her teeth. "Is there a problem?" he asked.

"No," she said. "Well, I was wondering. Do you think they would mind if I brought someone tonight?" she asked, looking slightly worried.

"I don't know, Vika. Who were you thinking of bringing?" he queried, wariness in his voice.

"Uhm, well, there's this man I've started seeing. We met in one of my classes. He's actually an FBI agent and has been a guest lecturer."

"Do I get to know anything else about this mystery man?" he asked, his protective nature slipping out.

"Of course," she replied, grinning. "His name is Jack Stark. He's 30 year's old and single. He lives in the city, but he's originally from Louisiana. He has two sisters, and he has a dog," she finished, taking a deep breath.

"How long have you been seeing each other?" he asked.

"Well, we've only been on one date, actually, but we've spent quite a bit of time together since the beginning of last semester. He's been helping me with my studies, as a sort of tutor."

"But you feel strongly enough about him that you'd like to spend New Year's Eve with him?" he asked.

Viktoria blushed lightly, "I mean, I know I really like him. We've become friends, but I think he's interested in it becoming more, as am I."

"I wish you had told me about him before, Vika. I would have liked to have met him properly, before you surprised me with him on New Year's Eve."

Viktoria looked down, despondent. "I'm sorry, Dimka. It's not that I was ashamed or embarrassed. It wasn't until recently that I felt he was someone I wanted to introduce to my family. But now," she said, wistfully, "I really would like for you to meet each other. I think you'd really like him."

Dimitri looked at his sister, her emotions clearly on display. He could see the deep regard she held for this man. He felt his heart tighten as he realized his sister was no longer the little girl he had sparred with in their backyard. She was a beautiful, grown woman who deserved a chance to find happiness, like he had.

"Let me check with Roza and I'll see if it's okay," he said gently.

"Oh thank you, Dimka!" Viktoria cried as she threw herself into his arms.

Dimitri pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Rose. She responded a few moments later, letting him know they would be thrilled for Viktoria to bring her new beau. Viktoria had jumped excitedly around before rushing to her room to call Jack and let him know when to be at their apartment. Dimitri had told her he wanted to meet Jack first and get to know him a little before they headed to the party.

The rest of the morning and early afternoon were filled with eating a light breakfast, working out in the gym and then discussing a few business details with Ivan. It was close to 2:00 in the afternoon when Dimitri had showered and dressed. As he was answering some emails, he heard a strong knock on the front door. Rising, he went to answer it, knowing who it would be.

"Mr. Stark?" Dimitri said, after opening the door.

"Yes. Mr. Belikov?" the other man replied.

Nodding, Dimitri extended his hand. After greeting one another, he ushered Jack into the apartment. As they walked in, Dimitri took the time to catalog the other man's carriage and appearance. He was tall, but a few inches shorter than Dimitri. He appeared muscular and physically fit, but not overly built. His dark blonde hair was short and he had well-trimmed beard and mustache. He walked with confidence, his head turning as he surveyed the room.

"Occupational hazard?" Dimitri asked as he gestured for the man to sit.

"You noticed that," he said, taking a seat on the chair facing the room.

"Occupational hazard," Dimitri responded, smiling. "As an actor, I'm always watching others. I've shadowed a few police and FBI agents in my day, preparing for roles."

"It can be hard to turn it off," he said, smiling in return. "I think you might know one of the agents in my office. He said he worked with you on "The Hunted." His name is Bryce Marks?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yes, I remember Bryce. He's a very good instructor and nice man. I heard he was shot not too long ago, but survived. How's he doing?"

"Good. He actually left the job not long after. He and his family decided it was too dangerous. Bryce and his wife had just had their first child when he was shot."

Dimitri nodded, his brow furrowed as he took in the information. He realized that this would one day be his sister's life. He knew he'd have to have a talk with her soon to address his concerns. Waving it aside until a later date, he continued his questioning. "So, Vika says you met in one of her classes. What exactly have you been covering?"

"I've been sharing some of the old case files I've worked on in her Theories of Crime class," he replied.

Dimitri nodded. "So, she tells me you're originally from Louisiana?"

"Yes, I was born and raised in New Orleans, but moved to New York in my early twenties when I started working for the Bureau."

"Your family still there?" Dimitri asked.

"My mother and sisters, yes. My dad passed away when I was young."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Dimitri replied.

"Thanks. It was tough. He was a good man. Worked hard and took care of his family. Unlike some father's," he said, pointedly. "Vika told me about her dad. Thank you," he said.

Dimitri's eyes widen slightly in surprise. "She told you about him?"

"Yes," he said, stoically. "She's told me quite a bit about herself and her family," he responded.

Dimitri nodded slowly. He knew Viktoria had said she had feelings for the man, but knowing she had shared something as difficult as their abusive childhood made Dimitri realize how important he must be to her. "Well, you must be someone she trusts then, for her to share so much," he said, before pausing. "Jack, I'm going to be completely transparent. Viktoria is my youngest sister. She has a bright future ahead of her and she's still young. If _anyone_ were to use her or hurt her in anyway, I would take it very personally. Am I making my point clear?" he said, his tone hard and menacing. He realized it might be foolhardy to subtly threaten a federal agent, but when it came to his family, he feared no man.

Jack nodded, a small smirk on his face. "I wouldn't expect anything less from the man who, as a boy, basically put his own father's dick in the dirt."

Dimitri chuckled, "Yes, well, just remember that."

"Jack!" Viktoria cried as she came out of her room. Dimitri watched as the man's eyes raked over his sister's face and body. He felt his fists clench, but held a congenial expression on his face.

"Vika, you look incredible," Jack whispered.

With lightly pink-tinted cheeks, Viktoria kissed both of Jack's, before turning toward Dimitri. "So, has my big brother been giving you the third degree?" she teased.

"We've had a very enlightening conversation," Jack said, raising an eyebrow at Dimitri.

"Yes, Jack has been telling me about his lessons and his family," Dimitri said.

Viktoria narrowed her eyes at her brother, before turning back to Jack. "Well, you're both still in one piece, so I'll take that as a good sign. Shall we head over?"

Dimitri nodded, grabbing his duster and Viktoria's winter coat. Jack took her coat before she could reach for it and helped her slide it on, his hands resting a bit on her shoulders. Coughing, Dimitri said, "Ready?" before opening the door and leading the group into the hall.

 **(RPOV)**

Rose had just finished styling her hair when she heard voices drifting up from the living room. Giving herself a once-over in the mirror, she assessed her appearance closely. Her ultramarine blue dress, made of stretch bondage jersey, hugged her body. The one-shoulder neckline with pleating fell just above her knees. She chose her black Jimmy Choo, Lucy, Half-d'Orsay Suede pumps to compliment the look. Her long hair was curled with a half up-do, held in place with a crystal comb. She kept her makeup light, except for her dark, ruby lips and smoky cat eyes.

Stepping out of her room, she made her way downstairs, a dazzling smile graced her features as she saw Dimitri. She paused, taking all of him in as he stood talking to Lissa and Christian, unaware of her presence. He was wearing a charcoal suit jacket and pants, a black dress shirt, and a blood-red tie. Rose felt the tingling rush throughout her body as she drank in the sight.

Suddenly he turned, as if realizing she was there. She saw and felt his gaze rake up and down her body, his look intense and a predatory grin on his face. She carefully continued down the stairs, gripping the handrail in case her weakened legs chose to give way. He walked slowly toward her, reminding her of a wolf stalking its prey.

They reached the bottom of the stairs at the same time, and Dimitri took her hands in his before leaning to place a kiss to her cheek. "I'm not sure I can wait until after midnight to show you which list of Santa's I ended up on," he whispered seductively into her ear. Rose trembled at his words as delightful images assaulted her. She tightened her grip on his hands as she inhaled sharply. He moved his lips to the side of her neck, as she unconsciously tilted her head to give him better access. As he nipped and kissed the skin he whispered, "Truth or Dare, Roza?"

She shuddered with desire before breathlessly saying, "Dare."

Dimitri pulled back, his irises nearly fully blown in desire. Their noses were barely touching he stood so close. His eyes were scanning her face before he slowly licked his lips. "Good answer," he smiled seductively. Suddenly he pulled back, leading her toward the others. She had to clutch his arm to keep her balance. She felt as if her skin was on fire, and she was certain the others would notice her frazzled state.

"Hey, Rose. You okay? You look really flushed," Lissa asked, worry in her eyes.

"Uhm, yeah, I'm fine," she responded, grabbing a glass of chilled white wine. Raising it to her face, she ran the cool glass against her cheeks. She saw Lissa's expression change to one of understanding, as a smirk arose on her lips.

"Rose, why don't we step out on the balcony? I could use some fresh air," her friend said, leading her toward the doors.

Once outside, Rose exhaled before inhaling deeply, letting the chilly air cool her hypersensitive skin. "Thanks Lissa," Rose said, turning to look at her.

Laughing lightly, she replied, "No problem, Rose. Does he always have that effect on you?"

"More often than not, yes. I swear, Liss, I'm going to spontaneously combust one of these days," she said.

"Wow," Lissa replied, fanning herself.

Rose nodded in agreement. She turned when she heard the door open again, as Viktoria stepped out to join the duo.

"Rose, you okay?" Viktoria asked.

Rose and Lissa looked at one another before chuckling. Seeing Viktoria's confused look, Rose replied, "I'm fine Vika. Just a little flustered by something Dimitri said earlier."

Still confused, Viktoria look at both women before realization set in. "Ewee! Please don't tell me. I don't think my fragile ears would survive."

Rose peered around Viktoria into the penthouse. "Viktoria, is that the man Dimitri mentioned?"

Smiling, Viktoria replied, "Yes, that's Jack. He's the one I told you about."

"He's absolutely gorgeous, Vika," Rose said, while Lissa nodded in agreement. "So, is this like your first official date?"

"No, we went out earlier this week. I know it might seem weird spending New Year's Eve together after only one date, but we've actually hung out a lot since last semester. He said he wanted to ask me out sooner, but he wasn't sure it would be a good idea since he was guest lecturing. That's why he waited until the semester was over," she explained.

"So, how did Dimitri react?" Rose asked, imaging him in big brother mode.

Viktoria laughed, replying, "As you would imagine. Actually, I think it went pretty well. They have some common acquaintances in the FBI."

Rose raised her eyebrows, trying to imagine why Dimitri would know someone in the FBI. "Viktoria, is there anything I need to know?"

Chuckling, Viktoria replied, "Not for the reasons you're apparently thinking. He or others from his films have consulted with a few in the past."

Rose nodded, realizing she still had a lot to learn about Dimitri's work and world. "So, ladies, shall we adjourn back inside? It's getting rather cold out here."

They made their way back inside to find all three men in deep conversation. As they approached, Rose heard Dimitri say, "I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Jack, Christian. It's an abuse of our judicial system to bring a professional football player's suspension for a measly four games before the Supreme Court."

"Look, I agree on the surface that it seems a trivial use of our legal system, but if he is really innocent, then doesn't he deserve to have his day in court?" Christian argued.

Jack replied, "Sure, if it were a matter of him being prevented from ever playing football again, say, like Pete Rose. But come on, Christian. The guy's only being suspended for four freaking games."

Rose was watching amused, as she listened to their apparently critical discussion. "Guys, regardless of this one particular, but polarizing issue, I think we can all agree Brady is an excellent player. Granted, he's no Peyton Manning or Drew Brees, but he still brings it to the field nearly every game."

All three men, along with Viktoria, stood frozen, their mouths agape, staring at Rose. Dimitri blinked, before responding, "Roza, do you follow football?"

Rose shrugged her shoulders, "Not religiously, but I have my favorite teams and players. I used to watch games with my dad. I know enough to enjoy it and not be bogged down by statistics."

Dimitri groaned, before engulfing her in an embrace. "Roza, I didn't think it was even possible for me to love you more."

Everyone laughed, except Rose. Rising to her tiptoes, she whispered into Dimitri's ear, "If you think that's good, wait until you see me wave my pom poms."

"Remember when you chose the dare earlier?" he breathed. Rose nodded slightly, the tingling returning. "Good," he whispered.

She wondered if there would ever come a time when she'd be able to one-up him in the seduction department. No matter what she seemed to try, he always came back with something that nearly brought her to her knees. Emboldened, as her competitive streak reared its head, she discreetly slid her hand across the front of his silky pants, applying just the right amount of pressure. At the same time she replied, "Let's just see if you can bring _your_ game." Stepping away before he could utter a retort, Rose made her way over to pour another glass of wine.

They all proceeded to fill their plates with assorted goodies from the caterer. Seated around the large dining room table, they chatted and laughed, regaling each other with sordid and humorous stories. Rose was pleased to watch as Viktoria and Jack felt included in their little group. She smiled at Dimitri as he seemed to truly enjoy talking with both Jack and Christian. It was important to her that Dimitri feel included and welcome amongst her friends.

Lissa looked at the clock before shouting, "Oh goodness! It's 11:55!" She ran and filled the champagne glasses quickly before passing them around. As they watched the ball dropping on television, Rose scrutinized each of her friends as they snuggled up with their respective partners. Dimitri had pulled Rose to his side, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Snuggling into his warmth, they all joined in the countdown.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Happy New Year!" they all shouted, before taking a quick sip of champagne.

Dimitri set his glass down on the nearby table before relieving Rose of hers. Turning back, he gently took her face in his hands, tiling up her head. "Happy New Year, my love. I can't think of a better start than being with you. I love you, milaya," he said before lowering his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

Pulling away after a minute, Rose responded, "This is the best New Year's I've ever had, Comrade. I never want to celebrate another one without you. I love you so much." Raising up on her toes, she pressed her lips against his, trying to convey all her feelings into the one, brief kiss.

As they pulled apart again, not wanting to ignite a flame they couldn't yet extinguish, Rose looked over to the other two couples. Christian and Lissa were locked in a heated embrace, his hand dangerously close to no man's land. Jack was kissing Viktoria in a less passionate manner, but Rose saw the emotion behind it, which spoke volumes of their feelings for one another. As Dimitri started to turn to follow her gaze, Rose quickly grabbed his face in her hands and pulled him down for another kiss. She figured she'd give up one for the team, if it meant Viktoria could have her moment without her big brother's interference.

Rose pulled back slightly, trying to reign in their increasing passion. Rose peeked around Dimitri to see that the others had also ceased their celebratory embraces. Rose walked over to Christian and Lissa, hugging each of them. "Happy New Year's, guys. This evening has been wonderful. Thank you," Rose said.

As Dimitri shook hands with Christian and hugged Lissa, Rose walked over to Viktoria and Jack. Pulling the woman into a hug, she whispered, "You and I are going to have to have a little talk later." She winked before turning back to Jack. "Jack, I'm so glad you were able to join us. I think you're going to make a great addition to the three-ring circus I like to call our family," she teased before giving him a quick hug. "Happy New Year's, you two."

Rose watched as Dimitri walked over and shook Jack's hand, a genuine smile on his face. She hoped that Dimitri would be able to curb his overprotective tendencies once he saw firsthand how serious Jack and Viktoria might soon become. He hugged Viktoria, holding the embrace as he whispered something into her ear. She laughed up at him as they pulled apart, before placing her hand to his cheek, smiling warmly. Whatever he had said, she had obviously appreciated. Rose was determine to ask him about it later.

The group chatted a bit more, before saying their goodbyes and goodnights. Lissa and Christian retired to their room while Dimitri and Rose moved out onto the balcony. They could still hear the revelers singing and yelling on the streets below.

Pulling Rose into his body, she relished his natural heat which kept the chill slightly at bay. Rose laughed softly as she recalled how she had spent the previous New Year. She still couldn't believe Dimitri was here and in love with her. She marveled at how far they had come.

"What's so funny, milaya," he asked gently, rubbing his hands up and down her arms.

"Nothing," she replied. Seeing his skeptical look, she continued. "I mean it's not funny, but I was just thinking back to where I was this time last year. I'm just so happy and amazed with how things are now. Having you here, feeling the way you do about me, and me feeling the same."

"I'm so sorry I put you through all that pain, Roza," Dimitri replied, self-loathing and remorse in his voice.

Turning into him, Rose rested her hand against his cheek, caressing it gently. "No, Dimitri. No more apologies. What happened in the past is just that; in the past. Believe it or not, I'm glad it happened. If it hadn't, then we might not be where we are now. I might not be who I am now."

Dimitri pressed a kiss into her palm, before taking her hand. Lowering his head, he gently kissed her lips, pouring his love into the moment. Rose moaned lightly as she pressed herself into his body. Their mouths began to move at a more frantic pace as Dimitri slid his tongue across her lips until she opened them in invitation.

Breathless, they pulled back, foreheads resting against one another, as they fought to catch their breath. "Dimitri, would you like to stay the night?" Rose asked, suddenly feeling nervous.

"I was hoping you would ask," he replied. Pulling back slightly, his eyes now darkened in lust, he said, "If I remember correctly, I promised to show you my naughty side," he smirked. "And, if I do recall, you did accept the dare."

"Then I guess you better take me upstairs and show me what you've got," she said, seductively.

* * *

 **A/N: Okay so just a heads up. Obviously I'm not going to leave you all hanging with the teasing. So, I'm writing an extra chapter that will be only a lemon. It won't be nearly as long as my usual chapters, either. I'm going to try to keep it classy, but it's going to probably be more NC-17 than "M". Think a tamer 50 Shades. If this is not something you'd like to read, you'll be able to skip the next chapter without missing out on anything of importance to the story line.**


	24. Chapter 24: Naughty can be Nice

**Okay, here's my second warning. Had not intended on writing this chapter, but it sort of dictated itself. It will be BEYOND "M", but hopefully not crass or crude. Think a tamer "50 Shades". If you'd rather not read, just skip this chapter and move on to the next, once it's published. There won't be really anything here that you'd miss if you chose not to read.**

 **Shout out to Tiffany, who once again is my rock. She talks me down when I get nervous about my writing. You are the best, my friend!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns most of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 24: Naughty can be Nice**

Rose led Dimitri upstairs. She realized he had never actually been in her room. Once they were inside, Dimitri closed the door, leaning against it. Rose stood in the center of the room, fidgeting nervously with her hands as she watched him. She wasn't sure why she was so edgy. It wasn't like they hadn't already been intimate.

Dimitri caught her gaze and crooked a finger, indicating she should walk to where he stood. He was still resting against the door, one foot crossed over the other, his hands in his pants pockets. Just the sight of him like that was sending Rose's hormones into overdrive. He looked like a predatory animal, studying its prey.

"So, Roza, it's time to tell you about the dare." Rose could only nod, as he continued. "I dare you to do exactly as I say tonight." He cupped her face tenderly, love radiating in his features. "If at any time you feel scared or uncertain about anything I'm doing, I want you to promise me you'll tell me to stop. The only thing that's going to happen tonight is me giving you pleasure beyond anything you've experienced. Do you trust me?"

Rose nodded. "Always," she breathed.

"Undo my tie," he said, his voice low and gravely, with a hint of authority.

With trembling hands, Rose unknotted the tie, letting it hang lose around his neck. Suddenly Dimitri pushed up from the door. Their bodies were nearly touching as he towered over her, staring down at her quivering frame. "Lift your arms," he said.

Rose slowly lifted her arms to the side as Dimitri reached over and, ever so slowly, lowered the zipper on her dress. "Now, take it off – slowly."

As Dimitri returned to his relaxed pose against the door, Rose removed her dress, letting it fall, inch by inch, until is slid down her legs to a puddle at her feet. She was standing there in her ultramarine blue, lace strapless bra and matching lace cheekini, along with her thigh-high black silk stockings and pumps. She felt, rather than saw, his heated gaze. Looking up from under her lashes, she saw him drinking her in.

"So damn beautiful," she heard him growl. "Turn around," he ordered. Rose pivoted on her feet until her back was facing Dimitri. "Now, step out of the dress," he said.

She took a step forward, then heard Dimitri move until she could feel the heat of his body against her back. His hand traced its way from her neck, ever so slowly down her spine. Stopping briefly to caress her backside, he placed a kiss to her back, just below her waist as he picked up the dress and slung it across a nearby chair. Reaching around, he took her hands and held them to her breasts, pressing them against the lacey material. "Don't move," he whispered into her ear. Shivers ran down her spine as his hands were once again on her back, between her shoulder blades. He deftly unhooked the bra before walking round until he was facing her.

"Take it off – slowly," he rumbled.

Rose gradually lowered the garment before letting it slide to the floor. She heard Dimitri's rapid, intake of breath. "Touch yourself," he told her, watching as her hands lifted back up to caress her sensitive flesh. As her fingers moved to the hardened centers, her head flew back, as a gasp escaped her lips. As she continued to manipulate the reddened and stiff buds, she felt Dimitri's hand at the back of her head as he tilted it back down. As her eyes met his, he said, "Keep looking at me."

She continued to tease and caress herself as she kept her eyes locked with his. His eyes were nearly black, his pupils blown with lust and desire. She was sure at this point hers were nearly identical. Her mouth was slightly open as her breathing came in short gasps.

"Turn around," he ordered her, watching as she obeyed. She turned until her back was to him once again. "Now, slowly take these off," he said, his hands stroking the lace of her underwear. Rose hooked her fingers into each side at her hip, slowly lowering them. Bending at the waist, she felt her knees grow week when she felt his hand rubbing her now exposed cheek. She knew from this angle, she was open and totally exposed. Groaning, he said, "You're so ready for me, aren't you?" Mewling, she could only nod as she straightened back up before stepping out of the now discarded material.

He walked around until he was once again standing in front of her. He pulled his tie from around his neck. "Hold out your hands." Rose lifted up her arms, holding her hands out before in front of her body. Dimitri pushed her wrists together before taking the silk tie and wrapping it around her wrists. "Tell me if it's too tight," he said. She nodded, but let him continue.

Once he was done, he walked her over to the corner of the bed. Lifting her arms, he tied the loose end of the material to the top of one of the wooden railings on the canopy bed frame. She could smell his scent, and inhaled deeply.

When she was secure, Dimitri cupped her face in his hands and brought his lips to hers, tasting and worshiping at the altar of her mouth. He ran his silken tongue along her lips before pulling the lower one into his teeth, gently nipping before sucking it between his own. Rose felt her body respond, the mix of pain and pleasure coursing through her like lava.

Pulling back momentarily, Dimitri reached into an inside pocket of the suit jacket he was still wearing. He dangled the item in front of her face. Her own eyes widened in realization before she looked into his and simply nodded. Smiling, he lifted the blindfold, gently placing it over hear head, settling the cover over her eyes. She felt his lips touch hers again, as he continued his assault, his hands brushing against her skin, from her wrists and down her arms. He lightly stroked over her underarms that, under any other circumstances, would have sent Rose into a fit of laughter. However, as turned on as she was, that slight touch had her core clenching.

Her breaths were coming in short, desperate pants now as his hands continued their downward journey. She felt his fingers running light circles around her breasts, spiraling ever so slowly toward her center. She could smell his delicious scent as his hair brushed against her skin and his tongue swiped across the tip. Nipping and sucking, his other hand molded and squeezed its twin. Whimpers and moans were the only thing escaping Rose's mouth as her senses were overloaded.

After what seemed like hours, he stroked and kissed across her stomach, while his hands followed suit. She felt them slide over her ass, molding it in his hands as his lips and tongue tasted the skin below her navel. Continuing downward, he lightly stroked her legs, paying special attention to the inside of her knees where he knew she was sensitive.

Rose's legs were beginning to shake as she worked to remain standing. Dimitri's hands were sliding back up her legs, his hands at her inner thighs, spreading them slightly. She felt the fingers of one hand lightly tracing through the soft curls at the apex. Her hips thrust toward his touch on their own accord, eager to have him where she wanted him most. "Please, Dimitri," she cried out.

"Please, what?" he asked, continuing to tease.

"Please, touch me," she panted.

"Tell me where you me to touch you," he demanded, pulling away.

Rose whimpered at the loss of his fingers. "I want to feel your fingers inside me. I want…I want…"

"Say, it my love. What do you want?" he asked, as he moved his fingers along her slick folds.

Bucking her hips against his hand, trying to move it to where she needed it most, she cried out, "I want you to make me come!"

She heard him groan, as he moved first one and then another finger deep inside, stroking her to a new high. She threw her head back, resting it against one of her arms. "Yes," she panted.

She felt him lift one of her legs, resting her foot on something hard nearby. She knew she was now completely open and exposed. She felt like she should feel ashamed or embarrassed, but found that instead it only turned her on even further. She realized she had truly become a wanton sex goddess. No, she was _his_ wanton sex goddess. It was only with him that she felt free enough to let go of her fears and inhibitions. With that realization, she let everything else drop away, allowing herself to feel everything and take what Dimitri was offering.

She cried out once again as she felt the warmth of his breath at her core, his tongue lapping and stroking her folds. His fingers were still stroking and sliding into her, as he hooked his fingers, finding that sweet spot. She could hear the noises he made as he tasted her. Her mind was assaulted with both sound and touch, driving her mad with desire.

Rose whimpered as she felt his tongue and lips pull away. "Are you ready to come for me, Roza?" he ground out. She could only shake her head furiously. "Say it," he instructed.

"Yes," she pleaded. "I need to come."

With that, she felt Dimitri's mouth once again where she craved it most. As his two fingers continued their assault, he sucked and licked at that most sensitive spot. Her hips were almost thrashing as the intense feelings coursed through her, racing her to the high she craved. Closer and closer he took her, pushing her limits. Her state of arousal was so great, she felt she might pass out. She was tugging at her bindings, desperate to run her fingers through his hair – to touch him.

"Are you ready, milaya?" he rumbled.

She could only nod her head furiously, her words lost in a jumble of moans and cries. When his fingers pressed deep inside, against that spot that would send her over, she felt her body begin to tremble. Flashes of light assaulted her vision behind the blindfold and her clenched eyes. "I'm coming," she cried out as the tidal wave swept over her. As she continued to shudder and moan, she felt Dimitri's fingers slowing their assault, as he followed her to the plateau.

His hands skimmed up her body once again, drawing tantalizing, mysterious shapes along her skin before he reached her hands. Grasping them, she felt his mouth first before tasting herself as he stroked his tongue inside her still parted lips. "You taste so good. I could stay there for days," he moaned, as she felt his hands working the tie loose from the canopy.

He slipped the blindfold from her eyes, pulling it gently up and off her head. Lowering her arms, he untied her wrists before tossing the material onto a nearby chair. Dimitri was rubbing her shoulders and arms as he asked her, "What do you want now, Roza?"

Still coursing with heady arousal, Rose looked into his darkened, but loving gaze. "I want you to undress for me before I taste and touch every inch of you," she said, her voice husky from want.

"This is supposed to be about pleasuring you, milaya."

Rose stalked up to him, sliding her hands up his chest, pushing the suit jacket from his shoulders. "This will be bring me immense pleasure, Comrade," she replied, a wicked and sensual gleam in her eyes.

Dimitri simply nodded, watching her as she pushed the jacket down and off. Tossing it to the same chair that held her clothes and his tie, she turned back to her task. Unbuttoning the cuffs first, she then moved up, ever so slowly undoing each button down his lean chest. As his skin came into view, she pressed a kiss against it, massaging it with her lips and tongue. "You taste and smell so good, Dimitri," she moaned as she continued her work. His hands were at her head, gently massaging her scalp with one, while the other ran through her hair. Pushing the shirt off his shoulders and down his arms, she threw in the same general direction as the other items.

She could feel his heartbeat thumping against her hands and his breathing growing more ragged as she moved to unbuckle his belt. Stepping back slightly, she pulled the belt slowly from the loops before dangling it her hand. Smirking up at him, she held it up, saying, "My turn."

Without a word or argument, Dimitri held out his arms, his wrists pressed together. He was smirking at her as he waited for her to bind them. Wrapping the leather around his wrists, she turned him until his back was against the wood. Raising them up himself, he hooked them over the protruding beam. She knew he wasn't technically fully bound, but sensed he would honor her request. She picked up the blindfold next before raising up on her tiptoes and sliding it over his head. Before lowering it over his eyes, she said, "Do you trust me?"

"Always," he breathed.

Smiling she lowered the blindfold in place. Pressing her lips to his, she kissed him deeply, pouring her love and desire into him. She let her fingers and lips touch and stroke over every bare spot. Her desire and want was escalating, as were her touches and grazes. As her hands worked on the button and zipper of his pants, she leaned up slightly to suck and bite gently at each of his nipples. She could hear him panting more loudly as she moved her mouth lower, her tongue now tracing the "V" at his abdomen. Dragging his pants down, she felt her insides clench when she saw he wasn't wearing anything underneath. Helping him remove his shoes and socks, she then dragged his pants off completely, leaving him gloriously naked. Standing, she stood back, letting her eyes survey all of him. Drinking in the muscular curves of his raised arms, to the flat, hard ridges of his stomach, she moved back to him. Her eyes followed the captivating trail of light hair from his navel to his now hard, straining shaft. Mesmerized, she watched as it pulsed in need, the tip coated with a small amount of his wonderful essence.

Licking her lips, she knelt in front of him, kissing and stroking up his lean, strong legs. Reaching the top, she lightly dragged her fingers down either side of his abdomen, until her hands met at the base. Grasping him with both hands, she slowly pulled and twisted, watching as his head fell back. Pulling her gaze back down, she watched as the head grew darker; the silky steel beneath her hands growing harder and longer. Desire now pooling inside her, she reached out her tongue, swiping it across his tip. Her eyes flew back up to his face as she heard him inhale sharply, a hiss escaping his sensual lips. "Roza, you're killing me, love," he ground out.

Smiling, Rose flicked her tongue out again before pulling him between her lips. Sucking the tip while running her tongue against the warm, hot head, she heard the wood of the canopy groan in protest. Looking back up, she saw his hands were clenched tightly around the beam. With her hands still massaging the hardened girth, she moved him further into her mouth, pulling in as much as she could. His hips thrust forward, pushing himself further into the warm, wet cavern between her lips. She moaned against him, relishing in both her power over him as well as the feel and taste.

Releasing him from her mouth, she ran her tongue along him from the base to the tip, flicking again at the end. Repeating the moves that elicited the most ardent responses from him, she felt him growing closer to his own release. "Roza," he moaned. "Your sweet, succulent mouth is going to put a quick end to my plans."

Grinning, Rose released him after a quick kiss to the moist, turgid tip. Standing, she ran her hands up his arms before pulling his hands down from their pseudo-imprisonment. She unwound the belt, tossing it to the nearby chair and then raised up onto her toes to remove the blindfold.

Before she could even toss it aside, Dimitri, growling, was lifting her up into his arms. His hands fell to her backside as she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. He moved one hand up to the back of her head, pressing her lips against his as he devoured her in a bruising and erotic kiss. Sweeping his tongue against hers, his other hand molded the firm mound he still had in his grasp. "Are you ready for my next command?" he growled into her mouth.

"Yes," she breathed back. "I'm yours, Comrade."

Sitting on the side of the bed, Dimitri reached over to the nearby table, picking up a foil packet. Rose realized she had been so overcome by desire and want, she hadn't even noticed him place them on the nightstand. Ripping the package, he pulled out the sheath and rolled it down to the base. Once it was secure, he lay back on the bed. Taking himself in hand, he quickly slid into her, a hiss escaping his lips once again. Rose's head fell back as she felt him enter. She relished the pure, unadulterated pleasure it gave, having him fill her completely. "So wonderful," she breathed, savoring the sensation of him pulsing within her walls. Rose lowered her eyes back to him, realizing he hadn't yet moved. His heated gaze was watching her, before he said, "I want you to ride me, milaya. I want you to find and control your pleasure."

Rose blushed, uncertain of what exactly he was asking of her. Seeing her nervousness, Dimitri grabbed her hips, lifting her slowly up and down. "Find a rhythm that brings you gratification. Use me to find your perfect release."

He kept his hands on her hips as she started to move on her own, trying to find that perfect rhythm. She soon found that if she leaned back slightly, with her hands resting on his thighs behind her, he was able to rub against that place that drove her over the edge. Soon she was moving faster and harder, panting and moaning as her insides were igniting. Her head was thrown back, her hair hanging down, brushing against his legs. "Roza, you have no idea how incredibly sexy you look right now," he ground out.

Sensing she was close, he brought his hand up to pull her face gently forward until she was looking into his lust-filled eyes. "I want to watch you touch yourself. I want to watch you bring yourself to release. I want to hear you cry out my name as you fall off that precipice."

Rose, so overcome with pleasure and arousal didn't even hesitate as she moved her hand between her thighs. Finding the bundle of nerves she knew would take her away, he ran a finger over them, circling and rubbing. "Ahhh," she cried out as the two sensations pushed her higher.

"Look at me," Dimitri ordered. Rose's eyes flew open, holding his gaze as she continued to ride him, her fingers continuing their ministrations. "That's it, my love. Come for me."

As if his command triggered her release, Rose felt the explosion of sensations like a crescendo of a great concerto. Crying out his name, she continued to move over him until the spasms subsided. Collapsing onto his sweat slicked chest, Rose heaved in breath after breath. Dimitri was running his hands up and down her back, soothing her raw nerves. "Are you okay, milaya?" she heard him whisper.

Rising up slightly, she smiled lazily. "No, I'm not. I'm so much better than okay," she said.

Chuckling, Dimitri sat up, holding her to his chest. She could feel him still hard and pulsing inside her. Their lips joined in lazy and sensual kisses, as their hands rans over one another's bodies. Dimitri stood suddenly, before turning and laying Rose down on the bed. Still seated inside her, he began to move slowly, watching where they were joined, his desire growing once again. Rose's arms were stretched out above her head as she relished in the feeling of fullness. Dimitri reached over and grabbed one of the pillows, placing it underneath her. She felt him slide further inside. Gasping, she dropped her legs open even further, driven to pull him in deeper.

"You feel so good. I could stay like this for days," he rasped. Relishing in both his pleasure as well as her own, Rose's hands automatically moved to her breasts, pulling and teasing herself as she watched Dimitri. "That's it, my angel," he said as he increased his movements, pushing harder and faster into her.

Reaching between them, Dimitri found his target, his thumb rubbing over the hardened nub. Rose cried out, arching up to his thrust. "Yes," she screamed, as her head thrashed back and forth.

"Are you ready to come for me again, my Roza?" he asked, as he flicked his finger against her sensitive skin.

"Please, Dimitri," she cried, pulling at her taut and reddened nipples. His movements became harder and deeper as he panted heavily. With one last touch to her over sensitized core, she was once again flying over the precipice, screaming and moaning his name over and over again like a prayer. She felt his thrusts become erratic moments later before he stilled and collapsed over her, crying out her name.

They lay quietly for a moment, both trying to catch their breath before Dimitri pushed up onto his forearms. Kissing her softly, he slowly pulled out and stood up. "I'll be right back, milaya," he told her as he turned and walked to her bathroom. Coming out a moment later, he walked up to the bed, pulling the pillow out from underneath her. Reaching down he lifted her off the bed before pulling back the sheets and laying her down. Walking around the other side, he slid in next to her and then pulled the covers around them. Pulling her to him so her back was against his chest, he wrapped his arms around her. His chin was resting above her head. Rose was caressing his forearms that were banded around her, still relishing all the pleasure she had experienced.

"Are you okay, Roza?" he asked, his voice carrying a hint of concern.

"Very," she purred. "I always think our time together can never get better, but I was wrong. That was incredible, Comrade." She kissed the warm skin of his arm before entangling her fingers with his.

"I can't seem to ever get enough of you, milaya. You make me insatiable," he chuckled.

"Well, I guess it's only fair," she replied. "You've turned me into a wanton woman." Turning to face him, she looked at him, a sense of shyness coming over her. "Dimitri?" she asked.

"Yes, my love?" he replied, kissing her nose.

"Have any other moves you want to show me?" she whispered.

Groaning, Dimitri replied, "You really are going to be the death of me," he said, kissing her deeply. Before she could react, he was flipping her onto her stomach and once again brought her to new and even more pleasurable heights.


	25. Chapter 25: The Award Goes To

**We're coming to the end.** ** **There will be at least another one to two additional chapters before the epilogue.****

 **Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews/favorites/follows. Thank you Pandagirl and Guest (since I can't PM you).  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns most of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 25: The Award Goes To**

Nearly six months had passed since that memorable night. Even now, when she thought back on it, she would blush. While it hadn't been their wildest encounter to date, it was the one that she cherished most. That night had been the start of a whole new level of intimacy and trust between them both.

Rose had finished another semester while Dimitri had taken various directing courses and private classes. He was set to direct his first feature film in a few months. Luckily, the movie would be shot mostly in New York, which meant he would be close to home. As Viktoria was spending most of her days and nights at Jack's place, Rose had practically moved into Dimitri's apartment.

It was now the middle of June and the Tony Awards were that evening. Dimitri had been going non-stop between luncheons, interviews, and various gatherings after his nomination was announced. Lissa had sent her jet to pick up their friends, who were staying with Christian and Lissa. They, along with Adrian and Sydney, would be at the after party, which was being held at Le Bernardin in the salon above the restaurant. Viktoria and Jack would also be there, along with Tasha, Ivan, and Dimitri's mother. His sisters and grandmother had stayed in Russia, as Yeva wasn't feeling up to traveling.

Olena had arrived from Russia a week prior, wanting to spend time with her children. Rose had been included in nearly every outing and meal. She had embraced her relationship with the matriarch. Ever since Lissa's mother had died, Rose had missed having a loving, supportive maternal figure. Olena had been only happy to fill the void, as she had told Rose on numerous occasions that she had already seen her as a daughter.

The day before the awards show, Rose had awoken to find Dimitri missing from the bed. Slipping on a light robe, she made her way out to the living room. She found Dimitri and his mother deep in conversation, their voices low. She couldn't hear their words, but saw Olena slide something toward Dimitri, who quickly pocketed the item as he saw Rose approach.

"Good morning, milaya," Dimitri said, pulling her to his side before placing a light kiss on the top of her head.

"Morning, Comrade," she said, hugging him tightly.

"Roza, would you like some breakfast? I'm making blini," Olena said, her eyes sparkling.

"That sounds wonderful."

"Would you like something to drink, Roza," Dimitri asked as he headed to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"I'd love a bottle of water," she replied.

Pulling a bottle from the fridge, he handed it to her. He poured his coffee and then took a seat next to her at the island bar. "Are you excited about the ceremony, Roza?" Olena asked while preparing breakfast.

"I think so. The excitement is a little mixed up with nervousness," she said.

"Why are you nervous, Roza?" Dimitri asked.

Rose shrugged. "I guess it's our first really big outing as a couple. We've been lucky so far and avoided the paparazzi on a regular basis. I guess I'm just afraid I'll make a fool of myself, or you," she said, pointing at him. "I mean, there is a very good possibility that I will be so terrified that I will face plant on the red carpet."

Laughing, Dimitri replied, "Roza, I highly doubt that will happen. Besides, you could never embarrass me."

"Yeah, wait and see," she grumbled. Olena and Dimitri chuckled.

"So, I'll pick you up tonight at about 6:30. We need to be there about an hour before. We'll have to walk the red carpet for pictures and interviews. That takes about 20 to 30 minutes. Once that's done, we'll be taken to our seats. The ceremony is about three hours. Afterward, we'll catch a limo over to the restaurant. Everyone should already be there by the time we arrive."

As the three of them sat around, they heard the sound of the door opening, as Viktoria strode in, a smile on her face. Rose chuckled inwardly, recognizing the sign of a satisfied woman. She herself wore that same look nearly all the time. Glancing at Dimitri, Rose could see a slightly pained expression on his face, as he too realized why his sister was smiling so broadly. Rose, feeling badly for him, lightly rubbed his arm, trying to soothe his inner beast. He and Jack had become good friends, spending their own time together frequently. They had gone to baseball games and Dimitri had met Jack and his co-workers for drinks occasionally. However, Rose realized that no matter how much Dimitri liked Jack, it would never dim his protective nature toward his sister.

"Have a good night, Vika?" Olena asked.

"Wonderful," Viktoria sighed. "Jack took me to Rosa's for dinner." Turning to Rose, she said, "Oh, and by the way, Christian said to tell you that Lissa expects you back at the penthouse before noon to start getting ready."

Rose cringed. She loved her friend, but knew the ordeal that would await her. Lissa had hired a stylist to help Rose get ready for the show. There would be someone to do her hair and another to do her makeup. "Great," Rose replied, sarcastically.

Viktoria laughed. "Don't sound so enthused. I would love to be pampered like that!"

"How about you take my place then," Rose retorted. Turning to Dimitri, she said, "Comrade, are you sure there's no way I can just throw on a pair of pants and a nice shirt for this thing?"

Dimitri chuckled. "I wish. If it were up to me, I'd go in sweatpants and t-shirt. Trust me, Roza, it won't be as bad as you think. All you'll have to do is sit there."

"Fine, but if I ended up looking like a circus clown, you'll just have to deal with it," she responded.

The three Belikov's laughed, before Viktoria grew serious. Rose noticed her shifting in her seat, an anxious look on her face. "Vika, are you okay?" Rose asked.

Sighing, Viktoria responded, "Yeah, it's just that I have something to tell you guys. I'm just not sure how Attila over here," she said, pointing to Dimitri, "is going to take it."

"Hey! I'm not _that_ bad," he countered.

"Right," she said. "So, you didn't ask Jack for three personal references once we started dating?"

"That," he said, pointing at Viktoria, before pausing. "Fine, you've got me there."

The ladies chuckled, before Viktoria continued. "So, the thing is, Jack has asked me to move in with him."

Rose smiled, happy for her friend. However, she shot quick glances at both Olena and Dimitri, wary of their reactions. Olena simply smiled. "Do you love him, Vika?" she asked warmly.

Grinning, Viktoria replied, "With all my heart, mama."

Pulling her into a hug, Olena said, "Well then, that's all that matters. If this is what you wish to do, then I am happy for you."

Pulling away, Viktoria looked toward Dimitri. His face showed no emotion, but Rose could tell he was processing the news. "Dimitri?"

Sighing, Dimitri replied, "If you're sure about this, Vika, then I'm happy as well. Just know that if he hurts you in any way, I will make sure they never find the body. I happen to have connections now."

Rose laughed, realizing he meant Eddie. She remembered Christian telling her about his threat to Dimitri the year prior. Rose recalled, fondly, how close Dimitri and Eddie had become. When he had to fly out to L.A. for business, he always made a point to calling or visiting Eddie and Mia. She knew they also talked on the phone frequently. Rose knew Eddie was someone that Dimitri could trust, which made their friendship even more valuable.

After they finished breakfast, Rose excused herself and quickly got dressed. She would have to head over to the penthouse to have the final fitting on her dress before the stylists arrived. Rose knew that if she were late, Lissa would have her head.

As she finished putting on her shoes, Dimitri slipped into the bedroom. As she stood up, he enveloped her in a hug, holding her tight against his body. "Roza, I love you so much. I can't tell you how happy I am that you have become a part of the family. My sister and mother love you as well. Thank you for being so wonderful to them."

Rose pulled back slightly to look up into his eyes. "Dimitri, you don't have to thank me. I adore your family. Olena has become like a mother to me. I can't tell you how blessed I feel to have she and your sisters in my life. I even miss Yeva," she teased.

Placing a sweet but languid kiss to her lips, Dimitri replied, "I know she wishes she could have come. She said she actually misses you too."

Pulling out of his arms, she placed a quick kiss to his lips before taking his hand and walking out into the living room. Viktoria and Olena were whispering in the kitchen, as they cleaned up from breakfast. As they saw her and Dimitri enter, they quickly stopped speaking. Rose pretended not to notice, but decided she would query Dimitri later about whatever it was they were all conspiring.

"Ladies, I will see you later tonight," she said, as she gave each a quick hug.

Dimitri walked her to the door, slipping out into the hall. Pulling her to his chest, he swept his lips against hers, the fervor of the kiss increasing with each second. Rose knew if she didn't pull back soon, she would definitely be late. Moaning, she pulled back. "Comrade, you're going to get me into trouble with Lissa. We'll have to table this interlude until later tonight. Whether you win or lose, I think you should definitely get a prize," she said, winking.

Dimitri chuckled. "I'll definitely take you up on that. But, milaya, I already have the best prize I could ever hope for," he said softly, caressing her cheek.

Rose closed her eyes, tilting her hand into his caress. "Comrade, if you weren't going into directing, I would definitely suggest you try your hand at screenwriting. You come up with the best lines."

Kissing her again, Dimitri breathed against her lips, "Maybe, but I mean every word I say, Roza. Never doubt my sincerity."

Rose's eyes flew open, worried he had misunderstood. Cupping her own hand to his check, she gazed into his eyes, willing him to read her heart. "Comrade, I never doubt you or your words. I just mean that you have such a beautiful way of expressing yourself with me. You make me feel so incredibly special and loved."

"That's easy to do, milaya. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. You are my light, my strength and my hope. I love you so much."

Sighing, Rose pulled him to her, brushing her lips across his before replying, "And, you are the best thing in my life too. You are my strength and my rock. Your vision of me gives me the courage to take on anything and anyone. I love you, Comrade, more and more every day."

With one more passionate kiss, Rose walked toward the elevator, before Dimitri slipped back into the apartment.

Roes was dashing about her room, desperately trying to get ready. Her Ralph Lauren one-shoulder, cape dress in bright red hung on the door to her closet. It had ruching gathers at the right side seam, with a cape extending from the center back. There was a slit at the right side seam from mid-thigh. She was pairing it with champagne hued Lauren Samiha Studded Sandals with three and a half inch heels. They were open toed and buckled at the ankle.

The stylist had already finished her hair, letting it fall to one side in silky, loose waves. The makeup artist was putting the finishing touches to her smoky eyes and ruby lipstick.

Lissa had insisted Rose borrow her Harry Winston ruby and cluster diamond necklace and Sunflower diamond bracelet. The necklace was set in platinum and 18K yellow gold, with nearly 30 carats in diamonds and 31 rubies weighing approximately 56 carats. The bracelet had a little over 9 carats. She was also wearing a pair of diamond earrings Dimitri had given her. They nearly perfectly matched the necklace, with ruby center stones surrounded by a cluster of round brilliant diamonds. She'd definitely need her own private security for tonight, she thought.

After slipping on the dress and heels, Rose made her way down stairs. She found Lissa and Christian waiting. "Rose!" Lissa squealed. "You look absolutely stunning!" Rose spun around slowly, letting Lissa take in the entire view, a huge grin on her face. She had to admit, she felt like a princess going to her first ball.

"She's right, Rose," Christian said. "Even I will admit you look gorgeous." After Rose lightly hugged him, he pulled back. "If you ever tell anyone I said that, I'll categorically deny it," he warned her with a playful smirk. Rose, too nervous and excited to provide a snappy retort, simply smacked him lightly on the arm.

"So, what time is Dimitri picking you up?" Lissa asked.

Looking at the clock, Rose replied, "Any minute now. The broadcast starts at eight o'clock. We have to get to the Beacon Theater about an hour early, apparently."

Lissa squealed, "I'm so excited. Not only for Dimitri, but for you as well. You're going to be rubbing elbows with some pretty big power hitters in the industry."

Rose snorted, "Lissa, you know I'm sort of out of the loop on all of that. I won't probably know who most of the people are at this thing. Besides the folks that were in Dimitri's play, the rest are all a mystery to me."

"Well, at least I'll pretend to live vicariously through you, even if you can't enjoy it as I would," she huffed.

"Well, I'm sure that there will be some people you'll probably recognize at the party later. Just promise me you won't got all fan-girl on me," Christian teased.

Looking astonished, Lissa lightly smacked Christian on the arm. "I would never!" she exclaimed.

Christian chortled, "Right, so it wasn't you that became a blithering mess when Gerard Butler came into Rosa's for dinner?"

Rose had to laugh at the dreamy look at took over Lissa's face before she took on a look of embarrassment and incredulity. "I did _not_ become a blithering mess. I simply was overcome with excitement."

"Lissa, my love, you simply stood there at the hostess desk giving the poor man moon eyes until he became obviously nervous."

Lissa snorted, causing Rose to break out into laughter. It was rare that Lissa let her polished persona slip, but when she did, it gave those around her great pleasure. "Lissa, don't worry about it. If I see you getting nervous and distressed around anyone, I'll make sure to rescue you," Rose offered.

"Thank you, but I'll have you know I can be quite delightful and entertaining."

"Yes, dear," was all Christian said before giving her a quick kiss to her temple.

Their banter was interrupted as they heard the elevator open. Rose had to steady herself with the back of the couch as Dimitri strode into the living room. He had cut his hair short, but still long at the top. It was parted on the side. He hadn't shaved, so he was still sporting heavy stubble, which she found incredibly sexy. He was wearing a black tuxedo with black trousers and a white shirt with a black bow tie. It was her first time seeing in a tux, and she knew then and there, she would do whatever she had to so that she could see him in it again.

As he walked to the group, she could feel his heated gaze running over her. She blushed lightly, as she saw the intense passion and fire ignite in his eyes. Her heart jumped, realizing it was her that brought about such an intense reaction.

"See something you like, Comrade," she said, smiling seductively.

"No," he said. "I see something I love." As he steeped next to her, he lent down to whisper into her ear, "And I definitely see something I'm going to have to have later tonight."

Rose shivered, knowing exactly what that would entail. He placed a light kiss to her cheek, before turning toward Lissa and Christian.

"So, the program should be over by 11:00, but you all are welcome to head to the restaurant around 10:00 for drinks. We'll try to get there as soon as possible," Dimitri told the couple. Turning back to Rose, he said, "Shall we go, milaya?"

Rose nodded, grasping his hand before giving her friends a quick hug. "See you guys later," she said as Dimitri led her to the elevators.

Once the doors slid closed, Dimitri turned and pinned Rose against the back wall. "I have absolutely no clue how I'm going to get through the next four or so hours without wanting to make love to you, milaya. You are so beautiful, it hurts," he breathed.

As he pushed against her, Rose could feel how aroused he was. She kissed him lightly on the cheek as the elevator doors opened. Stepping back and taking her hand once again, Dimitri led her into the lobby and out the doors. Rose slid into the backseat before Dimitri slipped in next to her.

The ride only took about 25 minutes. As their limo approached the start of the red carpet, Dimitri turned to Rose, taking her hand. "Are you ready, milaya? Do you remember what Tasha told you?"

Rose nodded, as she recalled the phone call she had with Tasha about tonight. Tasha had graciously offered to coach Rose on the finer points of walking a red carpet and what she could expect. She had told Rose that she was under no obligation to speak to anyone or answer any questions she felt were uncomfortable. She had also instructed Rose on the finer points of maneuvering in the evening wear and heels, as well as posing for the various photos. "Relax, Comrade. I've got this," she said, before squeezing his hand.

As the door opened, Dimitri stepped out, before turning back to assist Rose. As soon as they had exited the car, the screams and yells of fans and press alike began. Flashbulbs fired rapidly at the couple, as Rose made a point to avoid looking directly into them. Before they could step away from the car, Rose tugged Dimitri down so that she could whisper into his ear. "By the way, Comrade. I'm not wearing any underwear tonight," she said before pulling away slightly and putting on her permanent smile.

She felt Dimitri's hand clenching in her own as his eyes widened momentary. She saw him slip his gaze down her form, realizing he was most likely trying to verify if what she had said was true. Stumbling slightly, he led them down the carpet, stopping occasionally to allow photographers to take their pictures. At the first one, Dimitri place his arm around Rose, as she slid hers around his waist. She could feel his hand sliding ever so slightly across her dress around her hip. Smiling a bit more, she realized what he was searching for. She felt him squeeze her slightly once the full realization occurred.

They continued along the walkway, stopping to speak with various reports. None of the questions had been overly invasive. When they reached the reporters for NY 1, Frank DiLella and Donna Karger, Rose and Dimitri stopped.

"We have the nominee for Best Performance by an Actor in a Featured Role in a Play for his work as Dr. Mikhail Lvovich Astrov in the revival of _Uncle Vanya_ , Dimitri Belikov," Donna said, before turning toward Rose. "And you must be Rose Hathaway, his lovely girlfriend," she said, smiling. "Before we get down to business, Dimitri, I simply have to ask Rose who she's wearing tonight."

Rose smiled and replied, "It's a Ralph Lauren."

"Well, my dear, that dress was definitely made for you. You look stunning," Frank said.

"Thank you," Rose replied.

"So, Dimitri, this must be surreal for you. You've come from screen to stage and done a phenomenal job at it, I might add. What led you to try your hand at theater?" Frank asked.

Smiling, Dimitri looked down at Rose before turning back to respond, "Actually, it's because of this beautiful woman. She was reading the novel when we met. When the opportunity arose to play Astrov on stage, I just knew I had to do it. It was Rose, though, who convinced me that I could succeed."

"Did you find it hard to transition from film making to stage acting?" Donna queried.

"I mean, sure, the fundamentals are different. With film, you can re-shoot until you get the scene perfect. Obviously, when working on stage, you're live, so you have to get it right the first time. Sure, as the show continues, as an actor, you can streamline and perfect your technique, but you still have only once shot, night after night. It was a lot of pressure, but I really enjoyed every moment of it."

Turning back to Rose, Donna asked, "So, Rose, from what I've read, you have no experience in the entertainment industry. How have you handled the spotlight so far?"

"I think pretty well," she laughed, looking up at Dimitri for confirmation. "I mean, I think I've been pretty lucky. After the initial news about our relationship came out, most of the attention lessened. I've got a great support system that keeps me sane, and of course, Dimitri has been immensely helpful."

"Dimitri, what's next, now that you've conquered both screen and stage?" Frank asked.

"Actually, I am directing a feature film starting in a few weeks. I'm very excited. We'll be shooting mainly in New York, so that will be nice," he said, smiling down at Rose.

"Well, we look forward to seeing your directorial debut. Good luck, Dimitri," Donna said.

Nodding and smiling, Rose and Dimitri stepped down the carpet and were led into the theater. As they were shown to their seats, Rose couldn't help taking in the architecture and design of the theater. The usher led them to their seats, which luckily were in the aisle, giving Dimitri plenty of leg room. Other cast members, the producers, directors and others from the play were milling about their seats, chatting.

"Belikov," a man yelled, waving them over.

Shaking the man's hand, Dimitri turned toward Rose. "Marty, this is Rose Hathaway. Rose, this is Marty Jacobs, the director," he said, introducing the two.

"It's a pleasure, Rose. I've heard a lot of great things about you," Marty said, winking at Dimitri.

Rose blushed, "Well, I'm sure there was a lot of exaggerating."

"I doubt it," Marty replied, before growing serious. Leaning in closer and lowering his voice, Marty continued, "I am so sorry about what happened. I mean I feel like I'm partly to blame. If Dimitri hadn't gotten that phony call…"

Rose placed a hand on his arm, "Mr. Jacobs, the only person to blame for what happened was the man who attacked me. Please, don't take any blame upon yourself."

Marty smiled warmly at Rose. "Well, I'm just glad you're okay. And, please, call me Marty." Looking at Dimitri, Marty said, "I was right. She's definitely a keeper."

Rose looked questioningly at Dimitri, who simply shrugged his shoulders and smiled. Narrowing her eyes at him, she turned back to Marty. "So, Marty, what do you think the odds are of winning tonight? Dimitri said that besides his performance, you are also nominated as well as the play?"

Beaming, Marty replied, "That's right. Based on the competition, I'd have to say your man here is a shoe-in. As for my category, there are a couple of others that have a shot of winning. I would have to say it'll be a close one on the Best Play award."

Before Rose could continue the conversation, the audience was signaled that the show would soon begin. Taking their seats, Rose sat back, determined to enjoy the evening. Rose watched, enraptured, as musical numbers were performed. She laughed at the host, a man named Neil Patrick Harris. She didn't know who he was, but found him very entertaining. She had to admit she didn't get some of his jokes, but was able to enjoy most of his witty repartee.

Rose was startled as she discovered the award for which Dimitri was nominated was the first of the evening. She felt his hand tighten as the presenters began reading each name. Running her thumb across his skin, she tried to pass along her strength and peace.

"And the Tony Award goes to," the male presenter said, before opening the envelope. "Dimitri Belikov, for 'Uncle Vanya'."

Cheers erupted, as Dimitri leaned over to Rose, kissing her firmly before rising. Rose and the rest of the cast and crew from the play stood, applauding as he made his way to the stairs and up onto the stage. Rose watched, beaming, as he shook hands with the presenter before accepting the award.

Approaching the microphone, Dimitri stood for a moment, seeming to collect himself. Rose, seated once again, held his gaze as he found her in the audience. She mouthed the words "I love you" before he started to speak.

"Wow," he said. "I am so honored and humbled to be standing here. I'd like to thank a few people. My friend and agent, Ivan Zeklos, for always looking out for me. Marty Jacobs, our amazing director, who helped and guided me though this new journey. I'd like to also thank the cast, crew, and producers of "Uncle Vanya." You all were amazing to work with. My family, who has always supported me and my dreams. I love you all." He paused for a moment and then looked directly at Rose. "And finally, to my Roza. She is the reason I'm here tonight. Without her support and belief in me, I wouldn't have had the courage to take the leap to the stage. She is my best friend, my biggest fan, and most importantly, my soulmate. I love you, milaya."

Rose could feel the tears brimming to the surface, borne of both pride and love. Once again, she found the love she felt for Dimitri expanding beyond what she had thought possible. She felt her heart would burst open then and there. Blowing him a kiss, she watched him being escorted backstage. He had told her before the show that if he happen to win, this would happen. He would eventually rejoin her once the photos were taken backstage and the requisite interviews.

The next relevant award for "Uncle Vanya" was for Best Direction. Rose, along with the rest of the cast, had cheered loudly with Marty had won the award. Rose hoped that Dimitri was watching from backstage as Marty singled him out in his acceptance speech.

For another half hour or so, more awards were presented, along with additional song and dance routines. Rose found nearly all of them mesmerizing. As the evening progressed, she knew she would have to find time to see as many plays and musicals as she could.

Finally, after about an hour and a half, the award for Best Revival of a Play was presented. Dimitri had since returned and was once again squeezing Rose's hand. Leaning over, she whispered, "Relax, Comrade. You've got this." Smiling, he leaned down and quickly kissed her as the presenters read off the names of the nominated shows.

"The American Theater Wing's Tony Award goes to," the woman said, pausing briefly as she too opened the card holding the winner's name. "'Uncle Vanya'."

Cheers erupted from the group as they stood to make their way to the stage. Rose had stepped out into the aisle with Dimitri, standing back out of the way as the crowd moved out and up the stairs. Giving Rose another quick kiss, Dimitri made his way up with the others. Sitting back down, Rose glowed as she watched Dimitri smiling broadly along with the rest of cast and crew. Once the speeches were finished, the group moved back stage. Once again, Dimitri would be slightly held up before returning to his seat.

They watched the rest of the show, but all Rose could think about what how proud she was of Dimitri. Any time either one of them looked at each other they would smile and softly laugh. As the host wrapped up the program, Rose was surprised at the hour. The show had run well under the allotted time frame. As they stood and made their way out, Rose realized that they would actually arrive at the restaurant on time. Nearly everyone stopped them as they made their way up the aisle to the exit, wanting to congratulate Dimitri. Rose was more than happy to accommodate them, reveling in the accolades her love was receiving.

Finally, they made their way outside and slid into the waiting limo. Before the door was even closed, Dimitri had pulled Rose into his arms. Careful not to ruin her makeup or hair, he placed soft, gentle kisses on her lips, cheeks and forehead. "My Roza, I can't find the words to tell you how I'm feeling right now. You being here tonight has made it even more incredible than it already is."

Rose caressed his cheek, responding, "Comrade, I can't being to tell you how proud and happy I am right now. You deserved to win. I'm so honored you wanted me by your side, and I'm so touched by your words when you won. I love you, Dimitri."

"How long do we need to stay at the party?" Dimitri whispered in between kisses.

"I have no idea. Why?" she breathed out.

"Because all I've been able to keep thinking about all night is what you said when we got out of the limo," he said, shooting her a salacious grin.

Rose chuckled, "Well, let's go to this thing, say our hellos, have a couple of drinks and then go do some celebrating of our own."

As they pulled up in front of the restaurant, they disentangled themselves and exited onto the curb. Dimitri took Rose's hand, leading her into the restaurant. As they entered the salon upstairs, everyone in the room broke out into applause. Rose could have sworn she saw a lite pink hue to Dimitri's face as he smiled and shook hands with people. Spotting his mother and Viktoria, he walked up to them, embracing each.

"Oh Dimitri, I'm so proud of you," Olena said, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Your speech was wonderful. Thank you," she said, pulling him down and kissing his cheeks.

"I only spoke the truth, mama. Without you, I wouldn't even be an actor. Your support and sacrifice made this possible."

Olena smiled then looked to Rose. "Roza, you look incredible, my dear," she said before pulling her into a hug.

"You do too!" Rose exclaimed. Both Belikov women were dressed up and looked like visions. Turning toward Viktoria, who was standing to the side, she saw Jack walking back up with two drinks. Handing one to her, Jack reached out to shake Dimitri's hand.

"Congratulations, Dimitri," Jack said.

"Thanks, Jack."

Rose spotted the others seated around a large table toward the back. She, Dimitri and the small group walked toward the others. After more congratulations were given, they heard someone tapping a glass, signaling for quiet.

Rose looked around until her eyes flashed on Dimitri. He had stepped away without her noticing and was now standing near a microphone. Rose smiled, wondering if he would be continuing his acceptance speech.

"Roza, would you come up here please?" he said. Looking around nervously, Rose stepped up to where he was before his arm wrapped around her, pulling her into his side. "For those of you who haven't met her yet, this is my girlfriend, Rose Hathaway." Turning to look down at her, he continued to speak. "I met Rose about a year and a half ago. To say it was an unconventional meeting would be putting it mildly." He and Rose both chuckled, as did those in their group who had been privy to that day's events. "However, I think I knew shortly after that she was someone extraordinary, and someone I had to have in my life." Turning to look at her, he said, "Roza, you are my best friend. You keep me honest, you support me in all I do, and you keep me from letting all this go to my head. You are my center, my strength, and my one true love." As he set down the microphone and lowered himself to one knee, to the collective gasps of those in the room, he said, "Rose Hathaway, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Rose's eyes widened as her hand flew to her mouth. She felt her eyes burning with unshed tears as she quickly nodded her head. "Is that a yes, milaya?" he asked, with both worry and humor in his voice.

"Yes," she choked out. "Yes! I'll marry you," she exclaimed before launching herself into his arms.

The crowd cheered and clapped as they kissed, their lips marking their promise made that night. As they pulled back, Dimitri pulled out a ring box from his pocked and slipped open the lid. Rose gasped as she took in the antique looking diamond ring. It was nothing in size compared to the jewels she and most of the other women were adorned with that evening, but to Rose it was perfect. It appeared to be either silver or white gold with a leaf design for the band, and an opened rose in the center, which housed the small diamond.

Sliding on to her ring finger, he said, "If you don't like it, milaya, we can find another one. This was Yeva's. She wanted you to have it. It's been in the family for generations."

Rose's eyes widened as she fully grasped his words. Her heart filled with love as she understood the significance of such a gift. "I love it, Dimitri. Even more because of its personal value and history. I am honored that your family would want me to have this," she said, admiring the ring even more.

As their friends and family came up to congratulate them, Rose was surprised once again as she saw her father slip up beside her. Pulling her into his arms, he whispered, "Congratulation, kiz."

"Baba!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Abe looked at Dimitri, nodding to him before replying, "Your young man here flew out to see me a couple of days ago. He asked me for your hand. I have to say, while I might have already liked him, my esteem grew even more with his actions."

Rose glanced at Dimitri, throwing him a bemused smile. He had told her he had to fly out for some business, but Rose had assumed it was for work. "So that's where you went?"

Dimitri winked at her, before shaking Abe's hand. "I'm glad you could be here, Mr. Mazur."

Abe scoffed, "Please, Dimitri. You're going to be my son-in-law. I think we can dispense with last names. Call me Abe. Now, is anyone going to introduce me to Mrs. Belikov and her daughter? They're going to be family, so I think it would be only appropriate to meet them, yes?"

Nodding, Rose and Dimitri led Abe toward Olena and Viktoria. Both women were chatting with the others. "Pardon me, mama, but may I introduce Rose's father, Abe Mazur."

As Olena turned, Rose couldn't help but notice the widened eyes of both Olena and her father. "Olena?" Abe asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"Ibrahim?" Olena said, a smile growing on her face.

Rose and Dimitri looked at one another in confusion. "Do you two know each other?" Dimitri asked, waving a hand between the two.

Still smiling, her focus on Abe, Olena replied, "Yes. We met when I was starting university. It was before I met your father, Dimitri."

Abe smiled warmly at Olena. "You haven't changed a bit, my dear. Still as lovely as ever."

Dimitri and Rose both watched as Olena blushed slightly. "And you, Abe Mazur, have not lost your smooth talking ways," she jested.

"Ah, it's not smooth talk if it's sincere," he responded as he took her hand in his before lifting it to his lips.

Dimitri leaned down to whisper in Rose's ear as they both continued to watch their parents reminisce. "Do you think we should be concerned?" he asked.

Rose shook her head in wonder. "I'm not entirely sure," she whispered back.


	26. Chapter 26: Paradise Found

**This chapter is dedicated to Renée Rutherford, with the Reservations department at Toberua Island Resort. They graciously provided background materials to help me flush out this chapter.**

 **Another great read I came across was "Curveball" by Frye and Water. Highly recommend it. It started as a one-shot, but they've continued and are now at Chapter 13.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 26: Paradise Found**

Dimitri and Rose spent the next few days after the proposal negotiating a wedding date. The film he was directing would wrap up near the end of the year, so they decided to wed the week between Christmas and New Year's. This would allow for minimal interruptions to Rose's course work. They had also decided that the ceremony would be small and intimate with family and close friends. They chose to hold the wedding on Toberua Island in Fiji. The first week would include pre-wedding fun with friends and family, along with the wedding itself. The second week they would spend alone, serving as their honeymoon.

Lissa had, of course, agreed to be her maid of honor, while Tasha, Mia and Viktoria would act as her bridesmaids. Ivan would serve as Dimitri's best man, while Eddie, Christian, and Jack would be groomsmen.

Now, a month later, Rose was on the phone with her father, discussing the wedding. While it was customary for the bride's family to pay for the wedding, Dimitri had been able to convince Abe to let him pay for most of the expenses. Rose loved him even more, as Dimitri worked to convenience Abe to take his help, without wounding his pride.

"Baba, will you be able to get off work for that week?" Rose asked.

"Of course, kiz. I wouldn't let anything keep me from walking my only daughter down the aisle, or in this case, I suppose, the sand. I've already let my supervisor know. "

"Wonderful," Rose sighed. She was only a few weeks into the planning and was already feeling overwhelmed. Lissa was, of course, taking most of the workload, for which Rose was grateful. Luckily, she was out of school for summer break, but she had been putting in extra hours at the restaurant. While she knew that Dimitri could afford anything and everything, she felt it was important to contribute to the relationship.

"Kiz, are you okay? You sound stressed," Abe asked.

"I'm fine, baba. It's just the normal anxiety that goes with planning a wedding." She chuckled, "You would think that even with a small ceremony like we're having, it would be simple."

"Oh, Rose. Please try not to take on too much. This should be more about the act than the event. This will be but one day in your life. Your marriage will be forever. Focus on that; on your relationship with your fiancé," Abe counseled. "I know I am not the poster child for a successful marriage, kiz, but I hope you take my words to heart."

Rose's heart ached, hearing his words. "Baba, it's because of you that I've found my match. You are my role model for what a real man should be like. I might have been fooled once, but in Dimitri, I've found someone with many of the same qualities that you possess and which I value. _You_ didn't fail in your marriage, baba," she replied.

"Thank you, kiz. I don't think I could ask for a better man for you to marry. I'm so proud of you," he said. Pausing for a second, he continued, "Rose?"

"Yes?"

"I assume Olena will be at the wedding?" he asked

"Of course. As will his sisters, nephew and nieces. Oh, and Olena's mother, Yeva," Rose replied.

Abe snorted, "That old battle axe will be there?"

Rose had not questioned her father about his acquaintance with Olena after the night of the Tony Awards party. She felt now would be a good time to further understand their relationship. "Baba, I've been meaning to ask you. How do you know Olena?"

Abe sighed, taking a few moments before replying. "I met Olena when she and I were both much younger. I was on a break from school. I was to start university in the fall, but a friend and I decided to do some travelling. We went to Russia and spent a bit of time around Lake Baikal. That's where I met Olena. She was traveling with friends as well."

"So, I'm guessing by the reaction you both had at seeing one another that you had lost touch?" Rose queried.

"Yes, I haven't seen or spoken to Olena for many years. The last time I heard from her was shortly after I met Janine. She said she had two daughters and a son, and she was pregnant with her fourth. The tone of her letter was concerning. She spoke of their father, and while she never used the words, the implication was that he was abusive. I wrote back, but never received a reply."

"I hope I'm not being to forward or intrusive, baba, but how close were you?" Rose asked.

Sighing again, Abe responded, "I fell in love with her. Well, at least I thought it was love. We were both very young. I think, looking back now, it was more akin to a summer fling or crush. When we parted, after our respective vacations had ended, I had hoped we could continue as good friends. We wrote to one another often. I realize now that it was around the time she met that evil man that I stopped receiving her letters."

Rose's heart ached, as she once again thought back to the stories Dimitri had shared of his childhood and his abusive father. "I'm can sympathize with Olena, in a way. Men like Dimitri's father and Jesse are all about the control. I'm glad Olena had someone as brave and strong as Dimitri to finally extricate that man from their life," Rose said.

"What do you mean, kiz?"

Rose's eyes widened, realizing what she had said. She felt uncertain as to whether Dimitri would approve of her sharing something so personal. "I'm sorry, baba. I shouldn't have said that. That is something that Dimitri should talk with you about, if he wants. Let's just say that I think you'll never have to fear for my safety with Dimitri. He's one of the bravest men I know."

Abe chuckled. "I'm sure he is, kiz. All I care about is that he takes care of my only daughter and treats her well."

"No worries there, baba."

After saying their goodbyes, Rose ended the call. She quickly got dressed before racing down the stairs. She and Dimitri were going to have dinner at Rosa's that evening with Ivan and Tasha. She was filming a new movie and Ivan had been busy as well, but both had come in to town for a visit. Tasha was staying with Lissa and Christian. As Rose reached the bottom of the stairs, she nearly tripped on the last step as she took in the scene before her. Ivan and Tasha were in a passionate embrace, and Rose found it difficult to tell where her body began and his ended. Eyes widened, Rose screamed, "Oh my goodness," before covering her mouth.

The couple broke apart quickly, as both dragged the backs of their hands across their mouths. Rose's eyes were rapidly flying between the couple, trying to reconcile what she had witnessed. "You," she said, pointing to Ivan. "And, you," she said, pointing to Tasha. Both looked at Rose sheepishly, as if they were teenagers caught necking by their parents. "When? How?" Rose questioned.

Ivan, running a hand through his hair, replied first. "Uh, well the 'When' would be the night of the Tony's. The how is…" he trailed off, looking to Tasha for help.

Tasha rolled her eyes. "The 'How' is we both got mind-numbingly drunk and ended up in bed together. After a very awkward morning, we avoided each other like the plague," she said. Then, looking fondly at Ivan, she continued, "But, neither one of us could stop thinking about what had happened. A couple weeks later we met Dimitri for lunch when he was out in LA. Once Dimitri left, it was just Ivan and I. We started talking, and, I don't know," she said, shrugging her shoulders, "something just clicked."

"So, you've been dating for about a month now? Does Dimitri know?" Rose asked, still stunned at the new revelation.

They both nodded, before Tasha replied, "No, Dimitri doesn't know. No one does. We decided to hold off saying anything until we were sure it wasn't just a random fling."

Silence filled the air and everyone fidgeted nervously. Rose finally got up the courage and asked, "So, is it just a fling?"

She watched as Ivan and Tasha looked at one another. Ivan took her hand in his and brought it to his lips, placing a soft kiss to the pale skin. "No, it's not," he said softly, his eyes never leaving hers.

Tasha smiled warmly, giving Ivan's hand a small squeeze in return. Turning to Rose, she said, "Dimitri doesn't know yet, so we'd appreciate it if you'd let us tell him."

Rose nodded. "Of course," she exclaimed.

About that time, the elevator dinged, signaling Dimitri's arrival. Rose watched in humor as Ivan and Tasha jumped apart. Rose walked toward her fiancé, slipping into his outstretched arms. Leaning up to place a quick kiss to his lips, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, milaya," he whispered back against her lips.

Pulling apart, they walked hand-in-hand toward their friends. After greeting each of them, Dimitri led the group down to the lobby and into the waiting limo. Once they were on their way, Dimitri turned to Ivan. "So, what's new man? I haven't seen you in a while. Is your plaything, Candee, still your personal assistant?" he said, smirking.

Coughing, Ivan stuttered out, "Uh, no. I let her go right after the awards. She was an awful assistant. I was usually late to appointments because she couldn't tell time."

Rose watched amusedly as Tasha shot Ivan a steady stare. It didn't' take much to realize that either Ivan had wisely chosen to let the woman go, or Tasha had insisted. Dimitri had recounted to Rose, in non-specific terms, what extra service Candee had provided.

Dimitri nodded in agreement. "You're better off man. You need to settle down and find a good woman, like I have," he said, pulling Rose closer to his side.

"Yes, Ivan, I agree. You know, maybe you can help us find the right woman for you if you could describe her to us," Rose stated, enjoying the look of horror on his face as his eyes flew to Tasha's.

"Oh, prey, do tell, Ivan," Tasha said, obviously enjoying the direction of the conversations as well.

Narrowing his eyes at her, Ivan pondered the question for a moment before speaking. "Well, she'd have to be beautiful, both inside and out. She'd have to have a great sense of humor. She'd also have to be quick witted, you know, to keep up with me," he said, smirking. "She'd have to be someone I could be good friends with as well. You know, someone that understood me and liked me for who I am. I'm not interested in someone who's going to want to change me. However, she should also be honest and straightforward; willing to call me on my bullshit. I want an equal; someone who will be my better half."

Dimitri snorted, "Wow, that is seriously some evolved shit right there, Ivan. When did you suddenly become so mature?"

Rolling his eyes, Ivan said, "Funny." Pausing, he looked quickly at Tasha before continuing. "I guess I just realized it was time to grow up. Actually, while we're on the subject, I should probably tell you that I've met someone. Someone who makes me want to be a better man."

Rose saw Dimitri's eyes widen. "Oh shit! Are you kidding me? Someone has finally tamed the beast that is Ivan Zeklos? Man, the women of Los Angeles," he said before pausing, "Hell, the women of the world are going to be either very disappointed or thrilled that you're off the market."

Rose placed a hand on Dimitri's leg before interjecting. "Comrade, you might want to hold off on the commentary until he tells you about this woman," she advised, cryptically.

Dimitri nodded before turning his attention back to Ivan. As he looked up at the man, his gaze fell quickly to Ivan's hand, which was holding Tasha's. Eyes flying upward, Rose squelched a laugh as she saw realization dawn across his features. And, there it is, she thought.

"What?" he sputtered. "How? When? Why?" he exclaimed.

Ivan quickly replied, "Listen, man, I know this seems sudden and all, but it's not. I mean, it is," he stuttered. "I mean you know how long Tee and I have known each other. It just took a catalyzing event to make me realize how much I really cared about her."

Dimitri groaned, "Oh my gosh. He's using a pet name for her. This is serious."

Rose couldn't help but let a laugh escape, as she squeezed Dimitri's leg. "Comrade, it's really not that bad. I mean, think about it. They're great friends already. They know all the good and bad stuff about one another, and yet they _still_ want to be together."

Dimitri looked at her, wariness in his eyes before he turned to Tasha. "Are you sure about this?" Turning his gaze to Ivan, he said, "I mean, Ivan, don't get me wrong. I love you like a brother. However, I know what you're like…or at least what you were like. If you revert to your old ways and Tasha gets hurt, not only would you ruin the friendship between each other, but I'd have no choice but to beat the crap out of you, just on principal."

"I'd like to see you try, Dimka," Ivan retorted before growing serious. "But, I hear what you're saying." Looking at Tasha now, he continued, "I can't always promise to be perfect. Hell, I can't even promise that I won't screw up at least once a day. But, what I can promise is that I will do everything in my power to be the kind of man this incredible woman deserves."

Tasha pulled Ivan in for a quick, sweet kiss before turning back toward Dimitri. "And, yes, Dimka, I'm sure. Granted, how we started was probably not the best way to begin a relationship, but it opened our eyes to something we might not have seen otherwise."

Silence fell for a few moments, before Dimitri raised his other question. "So, when and how did this whole thing start?"

Tasha recounted the same story they had told Rose. Dimitri, for his credit, withheld any judgement he might harbor. He listened patiently until they were finished. "Well," he said slowly. "I mean, if my two best friends are happy, who am I to argue?"

Ivan, grinning broadly, reached across Tasha to grasp Dimitri's hand in a firm shake. "Thanks, man," he said.

Reaching across, Tasha embraced Dimitri, placing a kiss to his cheek. "Yes, thank you. It means a lot that you're on board with this."

Clapping his hands together, Dimitri said, "Well, I guess we have something to celebrate tonight."

The car pulled up to the restaurant a few moments later. Dimitri exited the car, after the driver had opened it, helping Rose and Tasha out. Ivan followed and quickly took Tasha's hand in his own. Rose wrapped her arm around Dimitri's waist as his slid his around her shoulders. As they walked toward the doors, Dimitri leaned down to whisper into her ear, "You knew about this, didn't you Roza?"

"I did, but I only found out about it right before you came into the penthouse this evening," she replied. "They asked to be the ones to tell you."

"And, what are your thoughts, milaya?" he asked.

Rose softly chuckled, "My thoughts are that Ivan better not screw this up, or he might not walk right for a very long time."

Five months later, they were taxing down the runway at La Guardia. They were flying the Dragomir Gulfstream V to Los Angeles to pick up Sonya, Mikhail, Eddie, Mia, Jacob, Ivan and Tasha. Dimitri's family, minus Viktoria, would be flying directly from Russia. The ladies were finalizing the wedding details, while the men were discussing all the activities they wanted to participate in once they reach the island.

At one point during the flight, Rose noticed Dimitri and her father engaged in an intense discussion. She filed it away, waiting until they were alone to ask Dimitri about it. Not to long later, he slipped into the chair beside her, slipping on his seat belt as they began their approaching. "Everything okay, Comrade?" Rose asked quietly.

Nodding, Dimitri replied, "Yes. Your father and I were just talking about his time in Russia when he knew my mother. He asked about my father. I told him about how I beat him up and kicked him out of the house when I was a child."

"Are you okay?" she asked gently, rubbing his clenched fist.

Sighing, he answered, "Yes, but I guess I'll never really let go of the anger and hurt. I know he didn't mean any harm, but I just prefer not to talk about or dwell on the past."

"I think he's been worried about your mother for so many years, it will help him to know _that man_ wasn't in her, or your, life for all this time," Rose explained. "So, have you considered what might happen if they rekindle any old flames, especially while we're in Fiji?"

Dimitri closed his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No," he groaned. "I think I'm just going to ignore it as best I can until after the honeymoon. If there's anything to deal with, we'll do it when we're back home."

Rose stifled a laugh. Dimitri was just as protective over his mother's would-be suitors as he was over his sisters'. She almost feel sorry for both Abe and Olena.

Once they landed they refueled and picked up the rest of the group. It would be just over a 15-hour flight from Los Angeles to Sydney. They would be stopping to refuel before taking the final leg to Nausori Airport. After a 10-minute car ride to the docks, they would take a 30-minute boat ride along the Navaloa River to the Bau Waters.

During the long flight, most of the passengers slept or watched movies. When they finally arrived in Sydney, the group disembarked and went to stroll around, stretching their travel-weary legs. After about 30 minutes, everyone was back aboard and they were on their way to Fiji.

Landing four hours later, they loaded their bags into the waiting cars for the ride to the boat landing. Boarding the boat, they floated down the river until they reached the open sea. As the captain announced they were arriving at the resort, everyone grew excited, pointing animatedly toward the swaying palms trees and marveling at the crystal clear waters. Once the boat was secured at the dock, the resort employees began to assist everyone off the boat. Each group or couple was personally assisted, their baggage carried to their respective rooms.

All the couples, along with Abe, were given deluxe oceanfront bures. Dimitri's family, minus Viktoria and Jack, would share the villa, giving them plenty of room for the kids. Eddie, Mia and Jacob would be housed in a premium oceanfront bure. Rose and Dimitri would have a Tropical Oceanfront bure, set apart from the others.

As it was nearly evening, the group met at the dining room, once their belongings were deposited into their rooms. The children had been placed with the on-site nannies who would feed and put them to bed. There was one long table arranged on the patio, allowing them to dine alfresco. The sun was starting to set, as a warm, gentle breeze blew in off the ocean.

"Bula. May name is Ledua, and I will be taking your dinner orders tonight" a young woman said, smiling warmly. "Bula is how we greet one another. It means 'life' or 'wishes for continued good health' in Fijian," she explained.

"Bula," the crowd replied, in unison, bringing a chuckle from the waiting staff.

"For dinner tonight, we have Kokoda to start. For the main course, you have the choice of king prawn kebab with garlic & lime; salmon fillet, seasoned with salt & pepper; Eye medallion & garlic prawns; flash seared tuna medallions with light soy with avocado pasta and wasabi mayo; and a cream sweet corn, spinach & red pepper risotto with fried shallots, Persian feta, garlic prawns, and grilled chicken," she said. "For sides, we have a marlin & sweet potato croquette, salt & vinegar smashed potatoes, paprika spiced steak fries, planko crumbled onion rings, blistered corn on the cob, salted with paprika, green beans with shallots and almonds, mixed vegetables with a touch of oyster sauce, and a summer garden salad with olive oil & vinegar dressing."

The group enthusiastically discussed all the options and individually gave Ledua their orders. While they waited for the first course, a couple of other staff brought out several bottles of champagne as well as some fresh baked garlic baguettes with roasted garlic, black pepper & olive dip.

A woman with reddish brown hair walked up to the table. Smiling, she said, "Bula! I'm Sandy Macdonald, the General Manager at Toberua Island Resort. Welcome, everyone. Mr. Belikov, it's a pleasure having you and your friends and family here. I assume this is your fiancée, Ms. Hathaway?" she said, turning to shake Rose's hand.

"Yes, I am," Rose replied, shaking the woman's hand. "You have a lovely resort here. We can't thank you enough for letting us commander it for two weeks."

"Thank you. We do love it here, and are more than willing to make any accommodations for your special day, as well as for your entire stay. If you need anything at all, please let any of our staff know. I believe you have about a week of pre-wedding enjoyment planned before we hold the ceremony next Saturday?"

Dimitri nodded, "Yes. We'd like to have a few days set aside for diving for some of us, if that can be arranged."

"Of course. You chose the days that work best and how many we can expect, and I'll make sure our instructor and guide is available. I'd like to also set some time aside in the next few days to go over the plans for the ceremony. I believe we talked about it briefly over the phone, but I'd just like to make sure that everything meets your expectations."

"Certainly, Ms. Macdonald. We'll want to rest for a day or two to recuperate from the travel. Why don't we meet up on Wednesday, if that will still leave you enough time for any minor changes?" Rose replied.

"That would be fine. We can meet over breakfast. Ledua will let me know when you've come in to eat that morning." Turning to everyone, she said, "I hope you all have a wonderful stay. Please enjoy a marvelous dinner."

The group thanked the woman before returning to their conversations. After the champagne was poured, Dimitri stood, holding his glass. Looking at the group, he said, "Thank you everyone for joining Roza and I to celebrate our new journey together. It means so much to have our family and closest friends by our side." Looking down at Rose, he continued, "Roza, you are the light in my life. You shine brightly into the darkest recesses of my soul. I can't imagine being without you. You've made me the happiest man in the world by agreeing to be my wife and walk beside me through this life." Looking to the group, he raised his glass and said, "To Roza."

"To Roza!" the group cheered, raising their glasses in unison.

Rose, blushing, raised her glass as well before standing to place a soft kiss to Dimitri's mouth. As he sat down, Rose continued to stand. "Thank you everyone. I can't imagine celebrating this wedding without all of you here." Turning to the Belikovs, Rose continued, "I also can't imagine gaining a better family. Olena, you are not only the closest thing to a mother I have ever had, you are also a wonderful friend. Yeva, I can't ever thank you enough for your support and generosity. I will cherish this ring forever." Turning to the three Belikov siblings, Rose said, "I also am so incredibly honored to gain three sisters. After being an only child for all my life, I am blessed beyond imagining to have you in my life." She turned next to her father. "Baba, I love you. You are the best parent I could ever hope for. Not a day goes by that I don't feel blessed to have you as my father. Thank you for everything, and I love you very much." She blew him a kiss before turning slightly, extending her hand toward Dimitri. Clasping it gently, she smiled warmly at him before she spoke. "Dimitri, you are the part of me I've always been missing. You complete me in a way I never realized was possible. I could go on for hours about all your wonderful traits that make me fall in love with you more and more every day. Just know that I am honored at becoming your wife and walking beside you." Turning to look back at the table, she could see some of the women dabbing their eyes with their napkins. "Cheers!" she exclaimed, before taking a sip of the champagne.

Dimitri pulled on Rose's hand he still clasped in his own. Squeezing it lightly, he pulled her lips to his, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much, milaya," he whispered against her lips.

"I love you just as much, Comrade," she smiled into him before capturing his mouth in another kiss.

"Oh, get a room!" Christian exclaimed.

Rose sat down and turned a hard glare toward him. "Watch it, pyro. It probably won't take much to bribe the dive instructor to drop you off near shark-infested waters."

As the appetizers were brought out, a small group was set up nearby, playing guitars and signing Fijian folk songs. As Ledua was helping clear the table in preparation for the main course, Rose leaned in and whispered, "Do they take requests?" Ledua nodded, before Rose said, "Would you ask them if they can play Sade's 'Your Love is King'?"

Ledua smiled and walked over to the group. Rose watched as she passed along her request. She watched them nod and smile. As they began to play, Rose stood up. Dimitri turned to look up, a questioning expression on his face. Extending her hand, she waited for him to take it before lifting it up, indicating he should stand. Once he rose up from the chair, she led him slightly away from the table and took him in her arms. Dimitri wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer, as they swayed in the warm, island breeze, the music washing over them. As the song ended, Dimitri cupped Rose's face in his hands, lifting it, kissing her deeply. Rose felt all his love pouring into her as she returned it with as much fervor.

They returned to their seats just as the main course was served, eating and conversing with the others. They made plans for the rest of the week, including diving excursions and snorkeling around the nearby reefs. They also planned on taking advantage of the kayaks and paddleboards, as well as visiting the neighboring villages of Dromuna and Vatani, where they could experience a traditional kava ceremony and meke dance.

Once everyone enjoyed a scrumptious dessert and exhaustion began setting in, they all retired to their rooms, planning on meeting for breakfast around mid-morning. Knowing they would be suffering from some form of jetlag, they chose to use that day to simply relax by the pool.

Saying their goodnights, Rose and Dimitri made their way to their bure. Rose hadn't been able to really admire the room before. She smiled, as her eyes wandered over every feature. There was a large, covered deck with a hammock and deck chairs. The massive wooden doors off the deck slid closed to allow privacy. The bathroom was a combination of indoor and outdoor, with the shower exposed, but enclosed by a stone wall. The king-sized bed looked luxurious, as Rose yearned to be nestled underneath its covers, cuddling next to Dimitri. The large wooden slats on the windows could be closed for privacy or left open to allow the breeze to flow through the room.

Slipping into her lace-trim cami short set, Rose joined Dimitri in bed. She found him wearing only his boxer briefs. Leaving the patio doors slightly open, the gentle ocean breeze soothed her senses, nearly lulling her to sleep. As Dimitri pulled her into his chest, Rose sighed in contentment. "This place is magical," Rose said, lightly rubbing his arm that was bound around her waist.

"Yes, it is, Roza," he whispered into her hair before placing a soft kiss to her head. "It will be even more so on the day we get married. I can't wait to make you my wife, milaya," he said, squeezing her gently.

Turning her head, she kissed him before replying, "I can't wait to make you my husband, Comrade."

Turning her head back, she closed her eyes, smiling as she drifted off to sleep with the soothing sound of the waves lapping the sandy beach outside.


	27. Chapter 27: Save You

**Okay, so if anyone is familiar with Fiji, then you might realize the dive sites I chose are nowhere near the resort. It's actually on the other side of the main island of Fiji. Unfortunately, as I state in the story, there are apparently no beginner dive areas where the resort is located. So, I'm taking liberties for once. Consider it a writer's prerogative.**

 **Translation: lyubimyj – Darling; trAhni menya – Fuck me**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns everything else.**

* * *

 **Chapter 27: Save You**

Rose awoke to the feel of soft kisses whispering across her face. Smiling, she opened her eyes to looking into the warm, chocolate eyes of her fiancé. Dimitri pulled back slightly, smiling as well before he whispered, "Good morning, milaya. Did you sleep well?"

Rose hummed as she stretched, moving closer to him. "Very well," she said, before pulling him into a kiss.

The sun had already risen as they got up and made their way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As they took a shower together, Rose eyed the space, her mind already planning on putting it to good use at least once during their stay. When they were dressed and ready, they walked out onto the beach, hand in hand, and made their way to the dining room. As they got closer, Rose saw that nearly everyone was already there, seated around the same long table from the night before. Rose could smell the heavenly aromas wafting out from inside and quickly made her way in to the buffet. She and Dimitri heaped their plates with assorted fruits and pastries before joining the others outside.

"Good morning, everyone," Rose said, kissing her father on the cheek before sitting down next to Dimitri.

"Morning," everyone replied, nearly in unison.

Laughing, Rose asked, "Did everyone sleep well?" Everyone nodded. "Olena," Rose said, "is the Villa satisfactory for you all?"

"It's spectacular, Roza," she beamed. "The children woke up early and were eager to get to breakfast so they could spend the day at the pool."

"Aunty Roza, will you swim with me later?" Paul, Karolina's oldest asked.

"Of course I will, Paul. Maybe we can talk your uncle into playing Marco Polo or have chicken fights," she offered.

"Uncle Dimka, will you?" Paul shouted enthusiastically to Dimitri.

"Of course," he replied.

Once everyone had eaten breakfast, they all returned to their bure, changing into swimwear and grabbing towels. They all met back at the kidney-shaped pool, which was located behind the buildings towards the center of the resort. There were cushioned lounge chairs surrounding the pool's edge. Paul immediately made his way into the pool, while Karolina sat on the stairs with Zoya between her legs. The toddler squealed with delight and surprise as Karolina dipped her in and out of the warm water.

Rose shed her beach wrap which covered her red ASICS Women's Keli Bikini Top and matching hipster bottoms. She felt Dimitri's eyes burning into her skin as she turned to look over her shoulder. His gaze was sliding up and down her body, drinking in the exposed skin. "See something you like, Comrade?" she whispered, grinning.

Smiling, he nodded and slowly licked his lips. "Always," he replied as he slowly lifted the sleeveless black t-shirt over his head.

Rose felt her mouth go dry as his rippling, sensual muscles danced with each movement. She looked up to his face, seeing his signature eyebrow raised. "Me too," she said.

"Come on, Uncle Dimka! You and Aunt Roza need to hurry up," Paul yelled from the pool.

Looking at one another and laughing, they walked to the opposite side of the pool, and stepped down into the tepid water. Paul swam up to them, in more of a doggy-paddle style, before reaching out to grab onto Dimitri. "So, can we play chicken fight now?" he asked enthusiastically.

Rose and Dimitri looked at one another briefly before both nodding to the young boy. "But, we'll need one more. I'll need a partner." Leaning down she stage-whispered in his hear, "Shall we make your Aunt Viktoria play with us?" As Paul vigorously bobbed his head up and down, Rose continued, "Okay, why don't you go drag her in to the pool, then. Use whatever means necessary," she said seriously before grinning and winking.

Saluting, Paul swam off toward the stairs before getting out and racing toward his aunt. Viktoria was laying on a lounge chair next to Jack, her eyes closed. She heard Paul pleading with the young woman to come play with the three of them. Viktoria peered over at Rose and Dimitri, glaring before sticking her tongue out playfully. Paul was jumping for joy as Viktoria stood. Taking his hand, she let him lead her to the pool.

As the duo made their way over to Dimitri and Rose, Viktoria said, "So, I hear we're having a chicken fight. Whose partner am I meant to be?"

Rose raised her hand, earning an eyebrow raise from both Viktoria and Dimitri. "What?" she said. "You can't expect a fair fight with a team that will have nearly three and a half feet on the other one, do you?"

Seeing their eyes light with realization, the teams separated. Dimitri lowered himself into the water, allowing Paul to mount his shoulders. It was decided that Viktoria would be on the bottom, as she had a stronger core from all her martial arts training. Even though the three adults could be seriously competitive in the right atmosphere, there was a silent agreement to keep the game easy and light, for Paul's sake.

As Viktoria stood in front of Dimitri and Paul, Rose wiped her hair back with both hands, readying herself. Looking at Paul, she asked, "Okay, Paul, are you familiar with how to play this game?" Paul nodded, but looked a little apprehensive. Rose, sensing some trepidation, asked, "What's wrong?"

Paul, looking down nervously, said, "I've just never played from this high up before."

Viktoria nearly toppled over in laughter, causing Rose to grasp onto Dimitri to keep from falling. Both he and Rose were trying their hardest to keep from laughing at the young boy, but she could feel his body trembling beneath her hands.

Rose, wanting to alleviate his fears, lightly grasped Paul's shoulders. "Don't worry, Paul. You know your uncle would never let anything bad happen to you. Besides, we won't be playing that rough. You have probably played this with your friends who are closer to your age, right?" she asked, watching as he nodded. "I'm sure those fights are a lot more intense, huh?"

Once again, Paul nodded, a small, mischevious smile playing at his lips. "Maksim and I are the champions at school," he said.

Everyone laughed before Rose said, "Well, all right then. We're just going to play a less aggressive version then, you know, since the pool is smaller than what you're probably used to." She decided to keep the underlying fact of his age, weight and height difference unsaid.

Paul nodded authoritatively, "That's probably a good idea. We wouldn't want you girls to get hurt," he said, a childlike smirk on his lips. Yes, he was definitely related to her fiancé, she thought.

"Okay, are we ready then? On the count of three," Rose stated. Once all three had agreed, Rose began counting, "1…2…3!"

Paul immediately reached out toward Rose, trying desperately to gain a hold of her arms. Rose wasn't trying too hard to stay out of reach, but just enough to make him work toward his goal. Meanwhile, Rose could feel Viktoria furiously working her own body against Dimitri. Rose had her feet and ankles wrapped around Viktoria's sides and back, allowing the younger sibling free use of her hands. Dimitri was encumbered by having to keep a secure hold on his nephew, so he was only able to block using his long, strong legs.

After a few tense moments, Rose found an opportunity and took it. Paul had finally found purchase of her arms and was giving his best effort to dislodge her from Vika's shoulders. With one final hard push, egged on by Dimitri, Rose let her feet slide from around Viktoria, toppling backward off her shoulders. As she pushed back out of the water, she put on her best act, coughing and sputters profusely. As she opened her eyes, she saw Paul cheering and clapping animatedly, slapping Dimitri's upraised hands.

Looking at Rose, he winked. "Good job, buddy!" Dimitri said, grinning.

Rose reached up to shake Paul's hand. "Yes, good game, Paul. You really are a champion."

Paul's chest puffed up. "That's right! Besides it's not really that hard to beat two girls," he retorted smugly.

Rose, astonished, saw Dimitri chuckling at his nephew's sexist statement. Her eyes narrowed, as she looked at him. As his smile faded, Rose turned back to Viktoria, an evil glint in her eyes. Rose realized Viktoria must have heard the same comment from her nephew, as they retook their positions silently.

"Well, then, I guess we'll just have to insist upon a rematch," Rose said, keeping her features schooled. As she watched the other team prepare, she worked through her mind the quickest way to dislodge young Paul without injuring him. She knew Viktoria would take care of her brother once Paul was free. "Okay, then, on the count of three…1…2…3!"

Immediately, Rose went in for Paul, careful to not grab onto him too tightly. She continued to feign weakness, but never let him gain the upper hand. Rose could feel Viktoria and Dimitri battle it out once again between them. After several minutes, Rose found her opportunity when Dimitri turned his back toward them slightly and loosened his grip on Paul's legs. Grabbing Paul, she clutched him to her before sliding off Viktoria and back into the water. Rose quickly pushed back out of the water, knowing Paul had probably been caught off guard. Sure enough, he was coughing some and gasping for air. Rose held on to him until he regained himself. She turned to find Viktoria basically sitting on Dimitri, who was completely immersed in the pool, struggling against her. Smiling, Rose called out to the young woman, "Viktoria, if you wouldn't mind. I'm supposed to marry him in a few days. It would be helpful if he were still breathing and able to walk."

Giving Rose a quick grin, Viktoria slid away from Dimitri, allowing him to burst through the surface, coughing and gasping for air, much like his younger nephew. Both girls were laughing, but trying not to appear too vindictive.

Paul placed both hands on Rose's face, turning it to face him. With intense seriousness, he said, "Good game, Aunt Roza. I guess girls can play chicken fight just as well as boys." Giving her a quick kiss to the cheek, he launched out of her grip and began swimming toward his mother. Karolina was holding onto Zoya, but embraced her son as he approached. She placed on gentle kiss to his forehead, before giving Rose a wink.

Rose turned back toward Dimitri and Viktoria. The younger sibling was making her way past her toward the stairs. "You can be my partner any day, Rose," Viktoria said, grinning mischievously.

After a high-five as she passed, Rose swam over to Dimitri, who was facing away. Placing her hand on his arm, she tried to look around at him, worriedly. She was concerned he might have actually been more hurt than she had thought. Before she could process, he had whipped around and grabbed her around the waist. Without any warning, he was submerging them both before quickly breaking the surface.

Rose, sputtering and blinking furiously, looked into his face, only to find him grinning at her like the Cheshire cat. Narrowing her eyes, Rose heaved herself up, wrapping her legs around his waist before flipping herself backwards, pulling him under the water with her. Once his feet were no longer planted on the ground, Rose twisted her body until she was above him. However, Dimitri being as well trained as Viktoria, managed to quickly right himself, pulling them both back up and out of the water.

Rose's legs were still wrapped around his waist, as he pulled her closer. Wrapping her arms around his neck, they looked deeply into each other's eyes. Dimitri's gaze was smoldering. "That was fun, my love, but I'm thinking our rematch should be at night and when we're alone," he whispered into her ear as he ground his hips against her.

Rose's fingers automatically bit into his back, before she ever so slightly circled her own hips, pressing them against him. Hearing him hiss, Rose countered, "Oh, it's on Comrade. Think a woman can't take you now?"

Pressing a heated kiss to her neck, Dimitri raised up before whispering, "Oh, I'm counting on it. Besides, either way, I win." Pulling back to look at her, he winked before tossing her off into the water.

The rest of the morning was spent either lounging about the pool or playing various water games. Yeva, who hadn't been interested in getting into the water, had decided to take a quick nap before lunch. The staff would be preparing a picnic at the pool for their meal, so Olena had walked back to the Villa to retrieve the eldest Belikov. Once she returned, the group filled up their plates with delicious sandwiches, cold salads and fruits. The staff had arranged chairs in a semi-circle so the group could eat, informally, together. Everyone chatted animatedly with one another, enjoying the fine weather and company.

"So, Dimka, are we going diving tomorrow?" Ivan asked, looking like a child on Christmas morning.

Nodding, Dimitri replied, "Yes. I spoke with the staff this morning and the instructor will be ready tomorrow morning about 9:00."

After talking at dinner the previous night, the only people who had wanted to go out had been Dimitri, Ivan, Rose, and Eddie. The rest had decided to either stay by the pool, use the kayaks and paddleboards, or go snorkeling. Rose had only been diving once and it had been quite some time. However, she felt comfortable with the three experienced divers going along, as well as the instructor. Rose was a strong swimmer, so her only trepidation was relearning to use the equipment.

Ivan turned to Rose. "You are so going to love it, Rose. It's like you're in another world. Except for the sound of your own breathing and the bubbles, there's only silence."

Rose smiled, replying, "Sounds incredible. I can't wait. The only dive I did was years ago off the coast in California. I think was I too focused on learning the mechanics than I was at enjoying the experience."

Dimitri leaned over, taking her hand before bringing it to his lips. "I'm so excited you're going with us, Roza. I can't wait to experience our first dive together."

Squeezing his hand, she responded, "I'm excited too, Comrade."

By late afternoon, everyone was growing tired, some still recovering from jet lag. As everyone headed back to their bure, Rose and Dimitri decided to take a walk around the island. Throwing on her wrap and slipping on a pair of shoes, she and Dimitri headed off down the beach.

Walking hand in hand, they strolled along the sandy shore, silently taking in the surrounding beauty. Rose pointed out a beautiful Fiji Parrot Finch perched on a nearby tree branch. It was striking with its bright red and green hues. As they walked further along, they spotted a falcon, as well as small iguanas which skittered about when they approached.

The couple had stopped, Rose leaning against Dimitri's back, her arms wrapped over his which were bound around her waist. Quietly, they watched the crystal blue waters of the ocean, as the sun began to fall lower toward the horizon.

"Are you happy, milaya?" Dimitri said softly into her ear.

Rubbing her hands over his forearms, she replied, "Blissfully. You, Comrade?"

"The same. I'm not sure we should ever leave."

Rose chuckled. "I think the resort might get a little tired of us after a while."

Dimitri released Rose before moving in front of her. Taking his hands in hers, he said, "You're right. But, would you like to have a beach house of your own?"

Rose was silent for a moment, contemplating his question. She had never given it much thought, as she had pretty much free use of the Dragomir beach house. Recollecting how happy it made her when she was there, she replied, "Yes, I think that would be nice. I mean I love Lissa's place, but it would be nice to have something that's just ours."

Dimitri's grin blossomed at her words. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Roza, because I have an early wedding present for you."

Rose's eyes widened, wondering what exactly Dimitri had bought, if they had just been talking about buying a house. "Oh, please tell me you didn't buy an island?" she exclaimed.

Dimitri's eyes widened in response before he burst out laughing. Once he had calmed down slightly, he replied, "Oh Roza, I'm wealthy, but not irresponsible. No, I bought us a beach house. Well," he paused. "Actually, I bought Lissa's beach house."

Rose's mouth fell open, her eyes as wide as saucers. Sputtering, she finally responded, "You what?"

"Lissa had mentioned that she wanted to gift us the beach house, but I offered to buy it from her instead. I know how much it means to you. It means a lot to me, as well. It's where I met the love of my l life. It's where I spent some of the best times of my life. I can't see being anywhere else with you when we're not in our home." He paused, worried she might not be happy with his gesture. "Are you okay with this, milaya?"

Overcome with both delight and happiness, Rose could only nod as her eyes glistened with unshed tears of joy. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pulled his lips to hers, conveying in her kiss what her lips couldn't utter. The kiss was passionate but mixed with equal parts adoration and admiration. It wasn't that Dimitri had bought her a beach house. It was why he had bought it.

Pulling back, Rose drew his forehead to hers. Looking up into his yes, she finally said, "I am more than okay with this, Comrade. It is the most thoughtful, extravagant, beautiful gift you could have gotten us. Thank you." She pulled him back to her mouth, hungry to taste him again. They stood like that for what seemed like hours, only pulling apart as the chill set in and the sun had fully set on the horizon.

They walked back to the bure, showering and dressing for dinner before joining the others. Once again, they feasted and drank, enjoying each other's company. Rose smiled as she surveyed the small group of people gathered around the table. She realized this was her family, both by blood and by trial, and she loved them dearly. She had gone from being a sheltered, only-child of a single parent, to being almost a wife, best friend, sister, daughter, and aunt.

After sitting around the table for a while longer, everyone began to make their excuses to retire. The day had taken its toll on nearly everyone, and they fully expected to exhaust themselves again the next day. Saying their goodnights, Rose and Dimitri walked back the bure, pulling the patio doors closed.

Rose stood in front of Dimitri and slowly pulled the strings of the shoulder straps to her dress, letting it drop to the floor. Dimitri's eyes grew wide as he took in her naked form. Groaning, he quickly walked to her, pulling her to his body. Moaning against here mouth, he said, "I'm so glad I didn't know you were like that at dinner. I probably would have dragged you back here before the main course was served."

Before the passion escalated, Rose worked quickly to help Dimitri remove his clothing. Once he was naked, she took his hand, leading him to the bathroom and into the shower. Seeing Dimitri raising his eyebrow, Rose winked and said, "I've always wanted to make love outside."

* * *

The sun peeked through the slats of the wooden blinds, casting ethereal shadows about the room. Rose slowly blinked before turning slightly to take in the glorious site before her. Dimitri was curled into her, his features relaxed. She lightly traced the planes of his face, as if trying to memorize his features through touch. His beauty always took her breath away. As her fingers played across his lips, she felt them purse against the tips, placing a soft kiss upon her skin. She looked up to see his eyes open, his own love and adoration washing over her. "Good morning, my love," he mumbled, smiling.

"Good morning, lyubimyj," she replied. She giggled as she saw his smile grow and his eyes widen slightly. Answering his unasked question, she replied, "Viktoria."

Dimitri chuckled. "At least she's not teaching you how to curse," he teased.

Rose raised her eyebrows, still having been unable to master the single brow raise. "Who says she hasn't?" she joked.

Dimitri growled, flipping her on to her back as he lay over her, his forearms resting on either side of her head. Kissing her, he said, "If you're going to learn to curse in Russian, the only thing I'm interested in hearing you say is trAhni menya."

Rose, trying not to become distracted by his kisses, whispered against his lips, "What does that mean?"

"You'll have to find out. I wouldn't advise asking my family, however," he said, chuckling.

Rose sighed, before falling back under his spell as his lips began to move down along her neck. Moaning, Rose said, "Comrade, while I would love nothing more than to continue this _conversation_ , we really need to get up and get ready. We've got a big day ahead of us."

Resting his head in the crook of her neck, Dimitri sighed. "Right." Lifting his head to place a quick kiss to her lips, he said, "However, we will be picking this up later."

"Looking forward to it, Comrade," Rose replied as he rolled off and sat on the side of the bed. As he stood and walked toward the bathroom, she couldn't help but admire his physique. Sighing, she thought she would never tire of seeing him in all his natural glory. Pulling herself up and out of bed, she gathered up her bathing suit and clothes before joining him in the shower.

Once they were dressed, they walked to the dining room to grab a light breakfast. Most of the others were already up and eating when they arrived. Dimitri and Rose sat next to Ivan and Tasha, who were feeding each other pieces of fruit. Rose and Dimitri looked at one another, doing their best to hide the laughter that was threatening to erupt.

"So, it appears you two are still going strong," Rose said, softly chuckling.

Tasha blushed as she smiled and replied, "Yes, it is." Turning back to Ivan, she replied, "I don't remember when I've ever been this happy."

Ivan placed a sweet kiss to her lips, before responding, "Me either, Angel moy."

Rose, laughing, turned back to Dimitri. "Are we that bad?" she asked.

Piping up, Christian said, "Worse. But at least with you, I can ignore it. That's my aunt!" he said, pointing toward the snuggling duo.

Tasha glared at Christian, responding, "Oh, and you think me catching my nephew and his girlfriend in flagrante delicto wasn't disturbing?"

Rose nearly spit out her orange juice at Tasha's words. Lissa had failed to reveal that bit of information. Looking at her best friend, she could see her cheeks and neck reddening rapidly. "What? When?" Rose sputtered.

"It was once when I was visiting and staying with them for the first time. I woke up in the middle of the night to wander downstairs to the kitchen. But, instead of finding a bottle of water in the refrigerator, I found those two," she said, pointing at the offending couple, "going at it on the dining room table!"

"Oh gross! I eat on that table!" Rose cried out.

Lissa, by now, had her face buried in hands. Christian was glaring at Tasha as he tried to comfort his girlfriend. As if sensing Lissa's discomfort, Dimitri spoke up, saying, "Yeah, well how about walking into your best friend's office to find him being pleasured by his _assistant_? Talk about scaring."

Rose nearly lost it again, as she watched Tasha's eyebrow raise before turning to look at Ivan. Holding up his hands, he said, "Babe, it was way before you and I got together. I fired her not long after. She was a horrible assistant." Ivan then turned to Dimitri, giving him a harsh look. "Dude, are you trying to screw this up?"

Dimitri laughed before responding, "Hey, like you said, it's in the past. Besides, I think we're all quite aware that you were a first-class man whore once."

"Well, yeah, but…" Ivan sputtered. "I'm completely reformed!" He was looking at Tasha, a worried expression on his face. "You believe that, don't you?"

A slow smile spread across her lips, before she replied, "Of course I do, Ivanushka." She kissed him sweetly before pulling back. Cupping his face in her hands, she said, "But, if you ever revert to your philandering ways, I'll make sure the _other_ Ivan is unable to assist."

There was silence for a second before everyone burst out laughing. The mood remained light as the group that was staying behind discussed ideas for the rest of the day. Rose, Dimitri, Ivan and Eddie made their way to the dock where they were to meet the boat. As scheduled, the instructor was waiting and greeted the group. "Bula!" he said.

"Bula!" the group replied.

"So, my name is Suli," he said, introducing himself.

The four made their introductions as well before they boarded the boat. Before casting off, Suli turned to the group and said, "So, I've been told that three of you are experienced divers and one has only been out once. Which one is that?"

Rose raised her hand. "I went years ago in California. I've read up on the technical and mechanical aspects of it again, in preparation."

Suli smiled. "Good. So, we'll probably just have to do a quick review. As you'll be diving with three experts, I think you should be fine. If you feel uncomfortable at any time, however, please let one of us know."

Rose nodded as Dimitri pulled her into his arms before Suli moved the boat out into open water. As he steered the boat, he yelled to the group over the engine. "Since Rose is not an experienced diver, we're not going to dive around here. The currents are too strong for beginners. We'll be heading south to a few spots I think you'll like. One is a wreck dive called Salamanda. There is also a reef nearby we can visit." The group nodded in acknowledgement before settling back and enjoying the trip.

It took about 45 minutes to reach the first spot, which was the reef Suli had mentioned. As Dimitri, Eddie and Ivan donned their gear, Suli helped Rose on with her BCD. As he was buckling up the vest, he gave her a brief refresher course on using the equipment. The four walked toward the back of the boat, Ivan and Eddie stepping out first into the water. Dimitri grabbed Rose's hand before they stepped out as well a few moments later. Suli had told them to resurface in 45 minutes, to ensure they didn't run out of air. There were additional tanks on board, which they could switch out if necessary to continue diving.

Rose was mesmerized by the crystal clear water as the group made their way deeper toward the vibrant reef below. As they swam among the coral, the group pointed out various fish, including Butterflyfish, Jacks and Trevallies, Groupers, Wrasses, Damselfish, and Surgeonfish, Triggerfish, Parrotfish, Fiji Devil Damselfish, Sweetlips, Angelfish, and Rays. They also saw a variety of invertebrates, including Sea Stars, Sea Cucumbers, Giant Clams, Sea Urchins, and Cone Shells. It had been decided earlier that Eddie would stay with Rose to explore the reef, while Dimitri and Ivan would move to the nearby wreck, as it was better suited for experienced divers. Rose waved at the two men as they swam away. They had been down for about 20 minutes already, so the two men knew they would have to resurface in another 25 minutes. Both felt that should be adequate time. The plan was for them to rejoin Eddie and Rose back at the boat once they were done.

Eddie was just as enthralled with the various sea life in the reef, as he animatedly pointed out everything in their path. Rose could only nod enthusiastically, herself nearly overcome by its majesty and beauty.

As they checked their gauges, Eddie gave Rose the signal to start surfacing. They made their way up slowly to the boat, breaking the surface together. Eddie swam up to the back of the boat and climbed aboard, starting to take off his gear. Rose floated near the boat, waiting for Ivan and Dimitri to surface. After about five minutes, Ivan broke the surface, swimming over to the boat. Smiling and waving at Rose he began to climb aboard.

Rose climbed aboard behind him, before looking back, waiting to see Dimitri surface. When he didn't appear, Rose turned to Ivan, who was standing talking to Eddie. "Ivan? Was Dimitri behind you?" she asked.

Ivan turned, replying, "Yeah, he was checking one last part of the boat, but he indicated he was headed out right behind me." She saw him knit his eyebrows, as he scanned the water.

"How much air do you have left?" she queried.

Ivan looked down at his regulator. His head shot up, his eyes wide. "Ten cubic feet," he said.

Rose quickly pulled her goggles back down. Inserting her regulator, she made her way to the back of the boat. "Rose! What are you doing?" Ivan yelled.

Ignoring him, she jumped into the water, diving down into the depths. She knew the general direction the guys had headed, as she swam as fast as she could toward the sunken ship. As she moved through the crystal waters, she scanned the sea looking for Dimitri. Her heart started to race. She quickly worked to calm herself, realizing she too was running low on air and needed to preserve what was left. She understood she was in a race against time. He would run out of air before she could reach him, if he was trapped or lost. She recognized what she was doing was risky. She had little to no diving experience, especially with shipwrecks. They were inherently dangerous dives, but she also knew she couldn't leave him behind. She also appreciated that Ivan, Eddie and Suli would be following close behind, once they had suited up.

Rose's mind flashed back to her near drowning and felt the fear and terror try to creep into her thoughts, as she remembered how she had nearly suffocated. Centering herself, she slowed her breathing and pushed on. Dimitri had always been there for her – saving her. Now it was her turn. Filled with fear and fury, she increased her speed. She would _not_ be a widow before she became a bride.


	28. Chapter 28: Practice Makes Perfect

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed/favortied/followed. It means so much to me that people are enjoying this story. I enjoy constructive criticism as well, so if you have suggestions or issues, please feel free to PM me.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 28: Practice Makes Perfect**

As the ship came into view, Rose swam around, finding a large opening in the hull. The wreck was deep, but the sunlight was still able to provide some illumination until she was deep inside the hulking beast. Rose's hand reached up, switching on the lamp that was hooked onto her vest. As Rose pushed through the corridors, swinging her head around looking for signs of Dimitri, she stopped suddenly when she heard a banging noise. She pushed harder ahead, listening to determine the direction of the clearly man-made sound. As it grew louder, Rose swam faster.

Seeing an unusual glow ahead, Rose reached a cabin on her left, finding a large object partially blocking the entrance. Gauging the various open spaces around it, she found one that she thought she could fit through. Squeezing in between the door and the piece of shipwreck, she entered the dark room, scanning it with her light. Her eyes widened as she saw Dimitri laying nearby, weakly banging away at the interior wall. She saw the glow she had seen from the hall was coming from his own lamp on his vest.

Relief flooded through her as she made her way over. Sinking down next to him, she placed her hands on his face. She saw his eyes were open, but heavy, as he struggled to breath. Quickly, she pulled her octopus, or alternate air source hose out, signaling for Dimitri to replace his with it. After a few deep, but careful breaths, Rose could see he was regaining some of his strength. Nodding, he signaled he was able to breath. He raised his arm, resting his hand against her cheek.

Rose reached over to the metal object Dimitri had been using to signal his location. Methodically, she began to strike the wall, praying the others were already within the rusting wreckage. Using her other hand, she pulled up her gauge, checking the pressure of her nearly spent tank. Her breath hitched as she realized that she too was nearly out of air, their combined use pushing it toward the end of her reserve. Trying to calm her nerves and breathing, Rose continued to assault the ship's interior, desperate for the cavalry to arrive.

She felt Dimitri's hand on her arm, as he signaled for her to look behind her. Turning, she saw lights shining through the small openings. Through the larger opening she had used herself, Rose saw a BCD pushed through toward her. Looking back at Dimitri, she watched as he nodded, took a deep breath and removed the regulator from his mouth. Swimming over, Rose grabbed the vest and brought it back to Dimitri. Unhooking his own, he quickly slid the regulator into his mouth before securing the vest around his chest. Giving her a thumbs up, he joined her as she moved toward the blocked door. As she peered through the smaller opening near the top, she saw all three men on the other side. Giving them a thumbs up, they nodded.

Rose looked up and around where the beam had fallen, blocking their path. Running some calculations in her head, she determined the best course of action to dislodge the mammoth piece of metal. Turning to Dimitri, Rose pointed to the bottom of the beam before indicating they would need something to use as a leaver. Rose made the same motion to the men on the other side. Suddenly she saw a hand reaching through, grasping a crowbar. Taking it, Rose handed it to Dimitri. They both moved toward the far corner, where the lower portion of the fallen beam lay, wedged tightly. Rose indicated the best spot to place the metal bar. Once Dimitri had it secured, they both began pressing down.

At first, Rose feared the beam wouldn't yield. Their efforts seemed to have no effect. Looking at each other, they nodded in an unspoken understanding before pushing on to the end of the crowbar with all their might. With a loud screeching sound, the beam dislodged. Now, partially floating in the water, the five of them were able to maneuver it out of the way, just enough to let Dimitri and Rose exit. Once in the narrow passageway, Eddie quickly handed Rose a replacement BCD as well. Shedding her empty tank and vest, she donned the new one, taking a cleansing breath of fresh air. Suri and Ivan each grabbed one of the now empty BCDs and began to lead the group back down and out of the ship.

Once in open water, the group swam together toward the boat. Surfacing, each climbed aboard, removing their gear. Nothing was said, until Rose had removed her flippers. Quietly picking one up, she reared back her arm, smacking Dimitri.

"Ow!" he cried out, eyes wide. "What was that for?"

"Are you kidding me?" Rose cried out. "What the hell were you thinking? You could have died down there, and for what? You almost made me a widow before I was even your wife, you dumbass!" Even as she yelled at him, the tears were falling from her eyes.

Dimitri's expression softened as he saw the terror and abject fear radiating off her. Pulling her into his arms, he hugged her tightly to his chest, placing kisses on top of her head. "I'm so sorry, milaya. I never meant to scare you. You have to know I'd never do anything to intentionally worry you."

Rose's arms snaked around him, holding onto him as if he might vanish any moment. The adrenaline was wearing off, as the realization set in of how close she had come. "I thought I lost you, Comrade," she mumbled into his chest.

Squeezing her even tighter, Dimitri cradled her in his arms. "I'm right here, Roza. I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck me with me, for the rest of our lives."

Rose sniffed before pulling back and looking up into his eyes. "You better not. And, if you ever pull something like this again, I will take you out myself," she said, glaring at him.

Chuckling, Dimitri leaned down, capturing her mouth with own. Caressing her lips softly, he tried to convey both his regret and love. As their passion ignited, they heard a few loud coughs behind them. Pulling back, Rose turned to see the three men standing together, trying desperately to avert their eyes to the canoodling couple.

"What?" Rose snapped, the edge not yet softened from the near disaster.

Eddie nudged Ivan, who turned to give him a glare before looking over at the couple. "Well, it's just," he said, rubbing his head, looking nervous. "We were wondering if we were going to keep diving or head back to the resort."

"Head back," the duo replied in unison. Whipping her head around, Rose looked into Dimitri's eyes. She quickly realized he was feeling the same burning need to express their love and relief with one another as soon as possible.

Rose could hear the deep sigh behind them as Ivan spoke, "You heard them, Suli. Let's head back."

After putting on his t-shirt and helping Rose into her own, Dimitri led Rose toward the front of the boat, sitting down before pulling her into his lap. She cuddled up against him, trying to keep her entire body connected to a part of his. Her rational mind knew he was safe, but her heart had yet to catch up.

They rode in silence, as the boat gently bounced on the waves, sending light sea-spray showers over them. As they neared the island, Rose heard the engines die down, as they coasted in toward the dock. Once they pulled alongside, Eddie disembarked quickly, assisting Suli in tying off the boat.

Rose slipped off Dimitri's lap, her hand never leaving his. Once Dimitri had stepped over the side, he lifted her over. As she made to place her feet to the firm ground, she found that Dimitri's grip tightened. Looking into his eyes, winking, he said, "Might as well get in the practice now." Rose wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling her face into the side of his throat. She felt his chest rumble as he addressed the others. "Guys, why don't you go and fill everyone in at the pool. I'm going to take Rose back to our room. We'll meet everyone at the dining room for dinner around 6:00."

"Sure thing," Ivan said, patting Dimitri on the back.

Rose felt a hand on her back. Turning her head, she saw Eddie looking at her, concern flooding his features. "You okay, Rose?" he asked softly.

Smiling, Rose replied, "Yeah, thanks Eddie." Turning to look at Ivan and Suli as well, she said, "Thank you all." She tried to convey the deeper meaning of her words. She would be forever indebted to them all for helping her save the love of her life. Nestling back into Dimitri, she felt him clutch her tightly to him before he carried her down the dock.

Once they entered the bure, he set her gently on the bed. Turning, he walked to the deck, pulling the doors closed. Rose kept her eyes glued to his form, fearful that if she looked away, he would vanish. He walked back to her slowly, his eyes fixed on her as he pulled the damp t-shirt from his body. Toeing off his shoes, he reached a hand out to her, lifting her off the bed. Reaching down, he slowly lifted the shirt off her, leaving her in her swim suit. Taking off her own shoes, she let him lead her into the bathroom. Removing their suits, he took her hand as she followed him into the shower. They spent the next hour reaffirming their feelings, using their hands, mouths and bodies to assuage their fears.

After drying off, Dimitri carried Rose back to the bed. Pulling back the covers, he lay her down before moving around to the other side and settling down next to her. Pulling her into his chest, she wrapped her arms around him, needing to feel that physical connection. Dimitri, in turn, banded his strong arms around her, holding her to him tightly. He was running his hands along her bare back, as he whispered, "Roza, are you really okay?"

She lay quiet for a moment, before pulling back slightly to look into his eyes. "Is this how you felt when I almost drown? I mean, I know we hardly knew each other…" she said before Dimitri interrupted her.

"Yes, Roza, it is. I might not have been in love with you then, or hell, maybe I was and didn't know it, but nearly losing you that day…it nearly broke me," he breathed out.

"I tried so hard, Dimitri, to not think the worst. I fought to keep those dark thoughts and images out of my mind. I was so scared that I was going to lose you before we even started our life together," she whispered before sighing deeply, burying her head into his chest.

Sensing there was more she needed to say, Dimitri cupped her face with one hand, stroking her cheek before tilting her head back. "What is it, milaya?"

Rose blinked back tears, fearful of how he would take her words. "I…I was also scared that if you were gone, I would follow. In that briefest moment, I lost my will to live without you." Pausing, she continued, unable to meet his eyes. "But then I felt a surge of anger, at myself. I realized how deep my feelings are for you, and how enmeshed I've become." Cupping a hand to his cheek, she looked deeply into his eyes. "Comrade, I love you with all my heart, but I don't want to lose myself so much that I'd rather die than live without you." Looking down, feeling shame for her selfishness, Rose whispered, "Please don't hate me for that."

Dimitri pulled her flush against his body once again, nearly squeezing her to the point of pain. "Oh, my Roza, I could never hate you. I would never want you to cease living if something were to happen to me. It would kill me," he said, laughing humorlessly at his unintended pun. "I would be very disappointed if you didn't continue on; living and loving. You have so much to offer, milaya." Lowering his head to kiss her softly, he looked into her eyes. "Promise me now; if anything ever happens to me you will carry on. Promise me that if the opportunity arises and you find someone worthy of your love, you will embrace it."

Rose kissed him back with as much as passion, before pulling back and replying, "I promise, but only if you promise me the same, Comrade."

Searching her eyes, he kissed her again before nodding and replying, "I promise."

Cuddling once again, they drifted off into a deep sleep, the morning's events finally claiming their bodies. Any fears that Rose would face nightmares after the ordeal were laid to rest as she woke a couple of hours later. There was a light tapping on the door, as she heard Lissa calling out, "Rose? Are you awake?"

Dimitri was slowly waking as Rose slipped from the bed, pulling his discarded t-shirt over her body. She tiptoed over to the doors, sliding them slightly open before stepping out onto the porch. "Hey, Lissa."

Almost immediately, Lissa threw her arms around Rose, hugging her tightly before releasing her and stepping back. "How are you? How's Dimitri?"

Rose squeezed her friend's hand, noting the worry and concern in her eyes. "We're fine. I think we just needed to rest after the adrenaline wore off." Looking around, Rose could tell the sun was nearly set. "What time is it?" she asked, turning back to look at Lissa.

"It's 5:30. That's why I came by. Ivan and Eddie said you'd meet everyone at the dining room at 6:00. I wanted to make sure that you were still coming, or if you both needed more time alone," she said, understanding clear in her voice.

Rose smiled warmly. "Thanks, Lissa. I think Dimitri is awake. We'll just get dressed and meet you over there shortly."

Hugging Rose again, Lissa smiled and walked back toward her own bure. Rose turned and walked back in, closing the door behind her. Dimitri was sitting up in the bed, watching as she sauntered over. Stalking like a panther after its prey, Rose crawled up until she was hovering over his half exposed body. Dipping her head, she licked and kissed her way from the top of the sheets that hung low on his hips to the side of his neck. His hands were tangled in her hair, as he threw his head back, giving her deeper access. Groaning, he said, "Roza, if you keep this up, we'll never make it to dinner."

Kissing up his jaw until her lip hovered over his, she whispered, "Then I guess you can consider this a prequel to dessert." Pulling back and jumping off the bed, she walked to the closet, pulling out her clothes. Turning to Dimitri, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed, she smirked before slowly pulling the shirt over her head before tossing it at him. Catching it in one hand, he dropped it before rising up, revealing every hard, muscular plane of his sensual body. Rose inhaled sharply as he walked toward her, a dark glint in his eyes. Rose held up her hands, trying to keep him at bay. "Whoa, there Comrade. Remember, we have a dinner to get to."

His arms shot out, grasping her upper arms, and pulled her to him, dipping his head to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. She moaned as she felt skin upon skin, his heated arousal pressing against her. Before she even realized what she was doing, her hands were around his neck, as she wrapped her legs around his waist. As he seated himself deep inside her, she heard him growl into her ear, "Dinner can wait."

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were dressed and walking toward the dining room. The group was already seated, conversing animatedly. As they approached, Olena and the other Belikov's shot up out of their seats, rushing toward them. Olena threw herself at her son, wrapping her arms around him. " _Are you okay, Dimka?"_ she said in Russian, before cupping his face in her hands and placing kisses to his cheeks.

Placing his hands over hers, he said warmly, "Yes, mama, I'm fine."

Each of his sisters, in turn, pulled him into a hug, firing questions and comments in Russian. Dimitri finally held up his hands and said, "Everyone, I'm fine, really. It was a little scary," he said before pulling Rose to his side. Looking down at her lovingly, he replied, "But I had my guardian angel here to save me."

Rose blushed, as Olena turned and pulled her into a strong embrace. Whispering into her ear, she said, "And once again, I must thank you for saving my son."

Rose squeezed back, replying, "It's only fair." Pulling back, she looked over to Dimitri, love shining in her eyes. "He saved me."

As Olena stepped back, Rose was surprised to find Yeva standing before her, a look of smug satisfaction on her face. Taking both Rose and Dimitri's hands, she said, "See, I told you that you would be each other's strengths." With a snort, she turned and walked back to the table.

Rose and Dimitri turned to look at each other before they both broke out into a quiet laugh. Dimitri pulled her to his side and placed a chaste kiss upon her lips. "Let's eat. I'm starving. Must be all that exercise I did today," he said, with a wink.

The group enjoyed another fabulous meal, while Dimitri and the others shared the story of their adventure. Everyone sat in rapt attention as each party described the day from their own perspective. As they were talking, Rose saw Suli approach the table. His expression was somber as he walked up to them. "I wanted to apologize for today," he said.

Rose's eyes grew wide as she looked from the man over to Dimitri, who also looked shocked. "Suli," Dimitri said, "you have nothing to apologize for. What happened today was my own fault. I should have known better than to stay behind, alone. I should have left when Ivan did. If you hadn't brought the extra tanks and crowbar with the others, we wouldn't even be having this conversation."

Suli, nodded, but said, "Yes, but it was my responsibility to keep you all safe."

Rose interjected. "You did!" she exclaimed. "Like Dimitri said, if you hadn't gotten the extra air down to us and helped Ivan and Eddie come back so quickly, we might both have died. Please, don't blame yourself. We don't." Rose looked at Dimitri before continuing, "In fact, we'd like to go out again tomorrow, if you're free." Looking back at Dimitri, she winked, saying, "Just no shipwrecks this time." Suli laughed easily, the tension seemingly lifted. He nodded before shaking both their hands and excusing himself.

"So, did I hear we're going back out tomorrow?" Ivan asked, grinning like a schoolboy, rubbing his hands excitedly.

Dimitri looked at Rose, as if to ensure she was all right with the idea. She simply nodded, before he turned to Ivan, replying, "Looks like it."

"Yes!" Ivan said, pumping his fist in the air. After calming down slightly, he looked at Rose, sobering slightly. "I'll make sure to keep a closer eye on him this time, Rose."

Rose smiled warmly at Ivan. She knew he must have been feeling guilty for leaving Dimitri behind. She also knew he wasn't to blame. Reaching across the table, she took his hand in hers. "We both will, Ivan," she said gently.

He squeezed her hand in return be before pulling back and tugging Tasha into his side. He placed a soft kiss to her hair. Rose could see the tension that Tasha had been carrying give way somewhat. She expected the woman had also been shocked and concerned when she had heard what had happened. She made a mental note to talk to her later, when they were alone.

The rest of the night was spent in light conversation. They made plans for the remaining time at the resort. Those who were diving would go out in the morning and return in the mid-afternoon. Rose and Dimitri still had to meet with the manager regarding the final wedding preparations. The rest would spend the day as they chose. The entire group agreed to take a day to tour the two local villages nearby, the day after. As the ceremony was on Saturday, at sunset, the wedding party would spend Friday relaxing by the pool. After a pre-wedding brunch on, the women would all be pampered at the resort spa, while the men decided to go out fishing for a few hours. Rose had made Dimitri promise he wouldn't smell like grouper for the ceremony.

Once the plans were in place, everyone slipped off into the night, returning to their own bure. Rose and Dimitri walked back, hand in hand, simply letting the atmosphere and internal happiness surround them. Dimitri led Rose inside, before closing the doors behind her. Walking behind her, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his hard chest. He bent his head, hips lips running against the soft skin of her neck. Tiling her head to the side to give him better access, Rose closed her eyes and hummed in contentment. Reaching her arm up and back, she ran her fingers through his hair, letting the silky strands fall through her fingers. "I love you so much, milaya. I wish tomorrow was Saturday already, so I could make you my wife," he whispered.

Rose turned her head to his, kissing him deeply. Spinning around further, she wrapped her hands around his neck, pulling him in even further. As they broke apart to breathe, Rose panted, "I love you too, Comrade. I can't wait to make you my husband."

"Soon you will be Rose Belikova," he said smiling.

Rose, unable to keep herself from teasing him, said, "Why do I have to change my name? Maybe I want to keep being Rose Hathaway." She had a hard time keeping a straight face as she saw the slightly wounded look on his face. It took all her willpower not to pull his pouting lower lip between her own.

"Well, I mean, of course if you want to...," he said, his words cut off by her mouth upon his.

After kissing him long and hard, Rose leaned back, smiling. "I was kidding, Comrade. I am honored to take your name. Just because I change my last name doesn't change who I am."

Dimitri grinned broadly. "I'm glad. I'm not archaic and chauvinistic. I would never insist upon it, but I will admit it does make me happy," he said. Pausing, he seemed to be contemplating something before he said, "Okay, so maybe it is a bit sexist."

"Dimitri, I honestly don't care what I'm called, as long as it's your wife," she said, smiling.

Grinning back, he teased, "I can't wait to hear you call me 'your husband'." Raising an eyebrow, he said, "Hey, maybe I could change _my_ last name. How does Dimitri Hathaway sound?"

Rose grimaced. "Nope, not gonna happen. Besides, you already have a brand out there. We can't go confusing your legion of fans."

He laughed and then said excitedly, "How about we merge the names? We could go with Hathikov or Beliaway?"

Rose was laughing hysterically now, as Dimitri continued to butcher their surnames. Unable to stand any more, she cried out, "Stop! None of those are appealing, Comrade. The only last name I want after Saturday evening is Rosemarie Belkova, or Mrs. Dimitri Belikova."

Dimitri smiled warmly at her now, as he tightened his arms around her. Rising onto her toes, Rose capture his mouth again in a searing kiss. As its intensity grew, Rose leapt up, wrapping her legs around his waist, as Dimitri clasped his hands underneath to support her. As he walked them toward the bed, Rose whispered into his ear, "Dimitri, I really think we should get in some practice before the honeymoon."

* * *

The next day the group split up after grabbing a quick breakfast. The four divers met Suli once again on the dock. They enjoyed an event-free day of swimming among various wildlife and natural wonders. Rose, ever vigilant, never let Dimitri out of her line of sight. The returned several hours later, meeting the others in and around the pool. Rose smiled inwardly as both Tasha and Mia hugged their respective partners in subdued relief.

Mia informed Rose that Christian and Lissa had taken out a couple of kayaks and would be back shortly. Abe and Olena were seated on the cushion-like sofa under the thatched hut, deep in conversation. As Rose and Dimitri approached, both parents stood, embracing their respective child. "Did you two have a good time?" Olena asked.

"It was wonderful," Dimitri said, smiling widely. "The reefs and sea life here are amazing."

Rose nodded in agreement. "This is definitely not something you can see if you dive off the U.S. coastline."

"Well, I'm glad you had fun. But, just do us a favor. No more stunts like yesterday. Your mother and I are too old to go through that again," Abe said, resting a light hand on Dimitri's shoulder.

A small smile played on Rose's lips as she watched the interaction between Dimitri and her father. She knew that, growing up, Dimitri had missed out on having a good father figure in his life. Even as an adult, Rose hoped that Abe might fill a small piece of that void. Her smile grew wider as she watched Dimitri's reaction. Instead of feeling chastised or embarrassed, he himself grinned, nodding at Abe. "Yes, sir," he said.

"So, are you two going to meet with Ms. Macdonald?" Olena asked.

"Yes," Rose replied. "We let Ledua know what time we'd be back, so we're going to the Administration office now to finalize the details."

With that, the couple walked down the path toward the building at the center of the resort. As they walked in, they found the manager speaking animatedly with a few of the staff. As she saw them, she smiled before dismissing the men and women. Extending her hand, she shook each before saying, "So, I heard about yesterday. I do hope you both are well after your ordeal?"

They both nodded, before Dimitri responded, "We're both fine. It was stupid move on my part. Luckily Rose, Suli and the others were able to retrieve me before it was too late."

"Yes, Suli told me the details. Based on his account, he seems to hold himself responsible. Would you mind sharing the details of what happened, Mr. Belikov? It might provide useful, so that we can ensure something like this never happens again."

Dimitri nodded. "Before I tell you what happened, please know that Suli was in no part to blame for what occurred. You'll see, when I explain, that it was solely my fault." Dimitri then went on to regale the woman with the story of his near death and survival experience. By the end, Rose could feel the same panic begin to rise within her. As if sensing her discomfort, Dimitri gently squeezed her hand, his thumb rubbing calming circles over the skin.

"Well, I can honestly say that what you experienced was a first for us here. But, I think you've hit upon a good point. We'll make sure to emphasize the need for partnering as well as perhaps having the instructor accompany groups on more risky excursions. We normally don't like to leave the boat unattended, but perhaps we'll make some adjustments when the situations warrant. I appreciate you sharing this with me. I know it must be difficult to relive." Turning to Rose, she said, "Ms. Hathaway, I have to say I'm extremely impressed. For someone with little to no diving experience, your act of bravery is astounding. Maybe a little foolhardy, but still incredible."

Rose lightly blushed, not entirely comfortable with either the light censure or praise from a relative stranger. "Yes, well, there is no rationale thinking when it comes to helping someone you love," she said, looking at Dimitri.

Ms. Macdonald laughed, before replying, "Agreed." Putting her business persona back in place, she continued, "So, let's go over everything we have planned for this wedding, shall we? The ladies will be at the spa at around noon on Saturday. They will enjoy massages, pedicures and manicures, as well as facials. The men are all scheduled for a fishing excursion that leaves at 8:00, with a return time of about 2:00. Ledua and the chef will prepare a light lunch for you to take out with you." Looking down at her notes, she continued, "The celebrant will arrive at 4:00. I understand you're not wanting a rehearsal, so he will be using the standard rites. I've conveyed that you will read personalized vows." Taking a breath she looked up at the couple. "Do you have any specific music you would like for the processional?"

Rose replied, "I would like it if they could play "Canon in D Major" for the bridal walk."

Ms. Macdonald nodded, making a notation. Looking up, she asked, "What about for the recessional?"

Rose looked at Dimitri, checking to see if he had any preference. They hadn't really discussed that part of the ceremony. Dimitri smiled and said, "If it's okay with Roza, I would really like Christina Perri's 'A Thousand Years'."

"It's perfect," Rose beamed.

The woman noted the request on the sheet and then looked back at the duo. "Okay, so if the weather should turn, we can easily move this to the Dining Room. Will that work for you?" They nodded in unison, before she continued. "What flowers will you want for you and your party?" she asked, addressing Rose.

"I was thinking something tropical. Do you have any suggestions?"

The woman smiled before pulling out a binder, flipping it open until she found the desired page. She turned the book around for both to see. The bouquet was breathtaking. According to the description it was a posie made up of red, pink, and orange ginger tied together with ribbon. "It's perfect," Rose whispered, smiling.

Smiling, Ms. Macdonald nodded. "We'll also provide an arrangement that will be on the table under the canopy. We'll have smaller version of your bouquet made up for your attendants, as well. I understand that your nephew will be the ring bearer, Mr. Belikov?" Dimitri nodded, as the woman pulled the binder back, closing it before continuing, "We'll have the reception in the dining room. I believe we already have the menu selected. There will be champagne of course, as well as any other alcoholic and non-alcoholic beverages. I understand that you've chosen to have specialty cupcakes instead of a traditional wedding cake?"

Rose nodded, replying, "Yes, we've arranged with Black Velvet in Sydney to have them arrive on Saturday morning."

The manager smiled and winked, "Good choice. Now, finally, the band will play throughout the reception. Did you have a song you wanted for your first dance?"

Smiling warmly at one another, Rose replied, "Jason Mraz's 'I Won't Give Up'." The song had taken on a special meaning to them both, as it spoke to the struggles they had endured both separately and together. It was their vow to one another to never give up on the other or their love.

"I think we can arrange that, as well as everything else. Please, let me know if you think of anything else." As she stood, signaling the end of their meeting, she shook each of their hands before they left.

As they walked back toward their bure, Dimitri's arm wrapped around Rose's waist, she looked up at him. It still nearly took her breath away at how much she loved him. She had felt certain that at some point there would be a plateau where her feelings would remain a steady constant. Instead, she was awestruck at how her feelings continued to grow and change. It was as if every discovery, no matter the size, elevated her love for him to another level.

Sensing her eyes on him, Dimitri looked down, a smile forming. "What?"

Looking into his warm, sultry eyes, she felt that all too familiar stir of desire, as Rose responded thickly, "I think we need more practice."


	29. Chapter 29: To Have and to Hold

**Thank you to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed. To "guest" and Panda...thanks! Reviews have been rather light of late. Not sure if that's because people don't like it or they have nothing to say either way. For those who do take the time to review, it does mean the world to me. They do matter and push me to keep going, so a true, heartfelt thank you.**

 **Dress: Google Sophia Tolli and search her site for Item Y11633 - Augusta**

 **Most of the ceremony dialog, except for the vows, is credited to Nina Callaway, a wedding expert for About.  
**

 **TRANSLATION: lyubimyj - darling; Ya lyublyu tyebya - I love you**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot. Richelle Mead owns most of the characters.**

* * *

 **Chapter 29: To Have and to Hold**

It was now Friday night, and the group was seated around the large dining table. They were enjoying various seafood dishes and native fare while discussing their various excursions and adventures. The day before had been spent traveling between the two local villages, Dromuna or Vatani, where they had met many of the locals who worked at the resort and their families.

The first activity the group participated in was the Kava ceremony. Kava, also known as yaqona or grog in Fiji, was a mildly narcotic drink made from mixing the powdered root of the pepper plant with water. The results were a numb feeling around the mouth, lips and tongue and a sense of relaxation. The ceremony, a formal ritual similar to that of the Chinese and Japanese tea rituals, involved participants sitting in a circle on the floor while a large bowl was placed in front of the leader. The plant was pounded, the pulp placed in a cloth sack and mixed with water in a tanoa (bowl) where it turned a brownish color. The leader strained the liquid and filled a small bilo (cup) to be presented and drunk in one shot by the chief guest, who would clap once before and after swigging the kava. In this case, it had been Dimitri. The order of serving then continued from the most important guest down the ranks in order of status. To Rose, it tasted like sediment and was slightly bitter. She decided it was an acquired taste.

The meke dance was a combination of dance and story-telling through song. Both men and women performed. The men's movements were strong and virile movements, while women were graceful and feminine. The dancing and chanting were accompanied by rhythmic clapping and beating of the lali, a traditional Fijian drum. At the end, everyone joined in performing a simple dance movement called the taralala that they were taught. The group had enjoyed it all, even Yeva.

Everyone was headed back to their bures, the men had an early start the next morning. Rose had talked a reluctant Dimitri into sleeping in the Villa with his family the night before the wedding. There had been pleading, bargaining and even attempts at seduction, but Rose had held firm. He was now walking her back to their bure, their hands clasped tightly.

As they drew near, Dimitri led Rose off to the empty hammock that swung lazily in the easy breeze. Laying down, he pulled her down on top of him, nestling her into him. Enjoying the quiet and serenity, they silent rocked back and forth, relishing their time alone.

Rose felt Dimitri's hand come up to her head, brushing her hair away from her face before placing a kiss to her forehead. "Are you absolutely sure you want me to stay in the Villa tonight, milaya. I'm sure we could use just a little bit more practice."

Rose chuckled, as she shook with Dimitri's own laughter. "I'm certain, Comrade. Besides, think about how incredible tomorrow night will be with all that pent up frustration," she teased.

Groaning, Dimitri wriggled against her, impressing upon her his already intense frustration. "I think I'm way past that point."

Pushing herself off his chest slightly, she looked into his eyes, barely visible in the darkness. Cupping his cheek, she said, "Comrade, do not, for one moment, believe that this is easy for me. You once said you crave me. That's exactly how I feel about you, lyubimyj."

With a low growl, Dimitri brought his lips to hers, as his tongue swiped out sensually teasing her lips before pushing into her waiting mouth. Their tongues danced and caressed, igniting their already boiling passion. It was only the loud call of a bird in the trees nearby that broke Rose from the fervid haze. Panting, she said, "I should go, before we end up scaring the poor employees by finding a new and inappropriate use for this hammock."

Dimitri inhaled deeply before nodding and rising slowly, carrying Rose with him. They stood together, as Dimitri led her to the patio doors of the bure. Turning, Rose slipped her arms around him, pulling him tightly to her body. Placing a kiss to his heart, she leaned back. "Till tomorrow, Comrade. I'll be the one in the long, white dress."

Dimitri chuckled, before leaning down for a light kiss. "Good night, milaya," he whispered. "This time tomorrow I'll be the happiest man in the world. I can't wait to make love to my wife."

Placing one last kiss to his lips, Rose stepped backwards into the room, slowly pulling the doors closed. "I love you," she said.

"Ya lyublyu tyebya, Roza."

* * *

 **(RPOV)**

Rose woke as the sun danced across her face. Looking over at the clock on the nightstand, she saw it was nearly 9:00. Slipping out of bed, she quickly threw on her swimsuit, covering it with a cover-up. Sliding on her sandals, she quickly braided her hair and brushed her teeth before heading to the dining hall. As she arrived, she saw the ladies already seated around the table, chatting and nibbling on fruits and pastries.

"Nice of you to finally join us, sleepy head," Lissa teased.

Glaring, Rose turned and stuck her tongue out at her best friend and maid of honor. "Hey, it's my wedding day. I am allowed to sleep in."

"Well, someone woke up on the wrong side of the hammock this morning," Tasha said.

Whipping around, Rose stared at the woman, her eyes wide. "What…I don't know what you're talking about," she stuttered, blushing.

Laughing, Tasha replied, "Oh don't worry. We didn't see anything." After a pause, she winked and added, "Well, not much anyway."

Groaning, Rose stalked to the buffet, tossing some fruit onto her plate and grabbing a chocolate muffin. Sitting down with the others, she proceeded to pick at her food.

"What's got you in such a foul mood, Rose?" Lissa asked, concern in her tone.

Mia, always being a shrewd one, interjected quickly, "Probably the fact that her sex god wasn't beside her last night."

"Mia!" Rose exclaimed, glancing sheepishly toward Dimitri's family. She saw Olena trying to keep from laughing, as were his three sisters. Yeva sat stoically, as usual, giving nothing away.

"Yes, well, Dimitri must have been suffering from the same…malady." Olena said, smirking. "He was rather unpleasant this morning, before he left with the others."

Seeing Rose's apparent mortification, Lissa quickly interjected. "So, who's ready to be pampered?" she exclaimed.

Rose let out a breath as the other women began to chat animatedly about the upcoming spa trip. Looking over at her best friend, Rose mouthed a thank you.

After eating, Rose stood up. "Ladies, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get a run in before we go to the spa." She needed to expend the adrenaline she felt building.

Walking back to her bure, she slipped on her shorts and tennis shoes. Grabbing her IPod, she slipped in the earbuds and walked out onto the beach. Selecting her favorite playlist, she set off at a slow jog, warming up her tense muscles. Taking in deep, relaxing breaths, she moved into a faster pace, reveling in the feel of her shoes sinking in and out of the sand.

As she ran, Rose let her mind wander. She tried to calm her nerves as she thought about the upcoming nuptials. Her heart was ready to become Dimitri's wife; to spend the rest of their lives loving one another. Her, head, on the other hand was warring with those feelings. To become his wife meant becoming an even bigger target; to the media, to overzealous fans, and to who knows who else. Her life had been so different before she met him. She wondered if she could carry this new mantle. Could she carry the crown that came with being married to such a man? Old doubts and insecurities welled up within her, causing her to falter in her steps.

She slowed her pace until she found herself standing on the stone jetty. Inhaling sharply, she realized she had absentmindedly found herself at the very spot where she would soon say her vows. Taking out the headphones, she shut off the music, letting the sound of the crashing waves soothe her inner turmoil. So wrapped up in her own thoughts and feelings, she failed to hear the soft footsteps until the elder Belikov was standing beside her.

"Yeva!" Rose exclaimed, clutching her chest. "You startled me."

The older woman simply stood there, gazing out onto the vast horizon of the sea. Without turning to look at Rose, she said, "It is peaceful here, is it not?"

Rose glanced sideways at her before looking back out at the ocean. Sighing, she replied, "Yes, it is."

Silence encompassed them once again, before the woman spoke. "Peace can be found wherever once choses to embrace it. Don't let the past dictate your future, Roza."

Rose inhaled deeply. She would never cease to wonder how Yeva could read what was in her heart and mind. Turning to look at her, Rose said quietly, "I worry that the life he leads will eventually wear me down. That it will destroy what we have."

Yeva snickered before replying, "That is not his life; you are. As long as you remember who you both truly are, no outside influence will be able to take away what you have. Have faith in yourself, in him, and in your love." With her final word, the old woman turned and slowly made her way back down the stone walkway. Rose shook her head then looked back out at the water. Once again, the elder Belikov had hit the nail on the proverbial head. Straightening her shoulders, she smiled and turned back to get a shower and change before she met the others at the spa.

Once she was cleaned and dressed, Rose walked to the spa, greeting the others warmly. "Everyone ready to be pampered and prepped?" she said, smiling.

"Well, looks like someone's in a better mood?" Mia teased.

"Yes, well I had a good run…and some good advice." Rose looked over to see Olena smiling at her knowingly. Rose smiled softly back and nodded before addressing the ladies once again.

"So, we'll have quick massages and facials, as well as manicures and pedicures." Turning to Lissa, she said, "Did you want to do the hair and makeup in your bure or mine?"

"Why don't we use yours, since it's right next to the jetty? Then you won't have far to walk."

Nodding, Rose said, "Okay ladies, let's have some fun!"

The women cheered as they were escorted into different rooms. While some were getting massages, others were having their facials. Rose and Lissa were getting their nails done together. As they sat, side-by-side, Lissa turned to look over at her. "So, are you really feeling better?" she asked softly.

Smiling, Rose turned to look at her, replying, "Definitely." Pausing, she could see worry still hovering over her friend. "Truly, Lissa. Yes, I was a little uneasy earlier, but as I said, the run did a world of good. I also ran into Yeva," she revealed.

Chortling, Lissa responded, "Oh boy. And how did that go?"

Rose chuckled lightly, saying, "Actually, it went really well. It was the first conversation I think I've had with her where I could understand what she was saying."

Lissa sat quietly for a moment before asking, "So, did you want to talk about it?"

Tilting her head toward her friend, she said, "Sure, I mean now it seems silly, but I guess I started having cold feet. I started buying into the idea that I wouldn't be able to handle being a Hollywood star's wife. It just started feeling so overwhelming." She paused a moment before continuing. "But then, Yeva popped up, silently, as she's prone to do." Lissa chuckled, before Rose went on. "She made some really good points. She reminding me that at our core, Dimitri and I are the same. That if I hold onto the love and peace I find with him, then nothing external can change anything. She's always been right; he and I are stronger when we're together. I just need to hold that in my heart when times get tough, as I know they will on occasion."

Sighing and settling back into her seat, Lissa replied, "For a scary battle axe, she's a smart cookie," she said, before amending, "Tasha's words; not mine." Rose laughed. She might have once thought the same thing, but now, as she had grown closer to her, all Rose saw was a loving babushka who would do anything for those she loved.

The group moved around to each station, and by the end of the day, they were all feeling fabulous. It was 4:30 by the time they were through. The ones who had finished up already had made their way back to their rooms to begin to get ready for the ceremony. Rose returned to hers, while Lissa went to pick up her clothes and the beauty supplies. Returning a few minutes later, the two began to get ready.

Once Lissa had done her makeup, which was minimal, she started on her hair. Rose was forgoing a headpiece or veil, instead opting for a messy, braided bun. Once her hair was in place, Lissa completed her own makeup and hair. When she had finished dressing, she helped Rose put on her gown. Rose had chosen a dress by Australian designer, Sophia Tolli. It was a white and ivory sleeveless, angel chiffon, slim A-line wedding dress. It had lace trimmed shoulder straps and plunging V-neckline which subtly concealed a sweetheart, hand-beaded, lace appliqué bodice. The natural waist was beaded, while the back was semi-sheer, with a V-back with lace appliqués and back zipper. Both were trimmed with diamante buttons. The top layer skirt, made of chiffon, featured a center front split, spilling into a chapel length train.

Once she was dressed, Lissa pulled a small box from her bag. Handing it Rose, she said, "This is something old. She wanted you to have it."

Rose, eyeing Lissa with some trepidation, slowly opened the box. She took a deep breath as her eyes widened. Inside was a stunning diamond necklace. It had belonged to Rhea Dragomir, Lissa's mother. Rose had remembered admiring it when she was younger. Rhea had said its design was inspired by the love story of the goddess Aphrodite and her Adonis, which could be seen in the intertwining and feminine shapes as they gently embraced the central diamond.

Rose felt her eyes water as she looked up at her best friend. "Lissa," she whispered. "I can't possibly accept this. It was your mother's."

Lissa smiled sadly and took the box from Rose's hand. Pulling out the necklace, she walked around behind Rose and gently placed the stunning piece of jewelry around her neck. Once clasped, Lissa placed her hands on Rose's shoulders before whispering in her ear. "You can and you will." Walking around, she took Rose's hands in her own. "She said I was to never tell you until you got married, but she had wanted you to have this. It had been her intention to give it to you herself," Lissa said, as a solitary tear leaked from the corner of her eye.

Rose reached across, pulling her best friend and sister into a tight embrace. "Oh, Lissa. Please don't cry. It's an amazing gift, even more so because it's from Rhea. I will treasurer it forever." As she released her, she whispered, "Thank you."

Wiping the tear from her check, Lissa smiled lightly. "You're welcome. Now," she sniffed, "what do we do about the new, borrowed, and blue items?"

"Well, that's where we would come in," Mia said, as she and the others filed into the room. Everyone took turns complimenting and ogling her gown and necklace.

Olena stepped up, giving Rose a gentle hug before handing her a bag. Reaching in, Rose pulled out a small box. Glancing at her soon-to-be mother-in-law, Rose slipped open the lid. Inside were a gorgeous pair of white gold, pear-cut diamond solitaire earrings. Her eyes flew up to meet Olena's. "They're stunning!"

"They were the first thing Dimitri bought me when he started becoming well-known. I'd like them to be your 'something borrowed'," she said.

"Thank you," Rose whispered as she hugged her.

Mia and Sonya stepped up next. Mia handed Rose another small bag. Opening it, she laughed as she pulled out the lacy, blue garter belt. She looked over to Mia and Sonya giggling and giving her a mischievous smiles. "Thanks you two," she said, smiling and hugging them both.

Lastly, Tasha stepped up, standing in front of Rose. "You look beautiful, Rose. I can't imagine a luckier man than Dimitri. You are everything I would ever wish for my best friend." Taking and squeezing Rose's hand, she said, "Thank you for including me."

Rose pulled the woman into a hug. Leaning into her ear, Rose whispered, "Thank you for everything. It's because of you that we're all even standing here." Pulling back, she smiled genuinely at the woman she had once slightly resented. She was so happy that she and Tasha were so close now.

Handing Rose another bag, Tasha said, "This is from Dimitri. It's your something new."

Opening the bag, Rose pulled out a beautiful, white cotton handkerchief with lace trim. She felt her heart swell as she read the embroidered message. "This day I will marry my friend; the one I laugh with, live for, dream with. Love, D." The date was inscribed beneath as well. "It's perfect," Rose breathed out.

* * *

 **(DPOV)**

The men had returned from their fishing excursion with flushed skin and relaxed demeanors. Even Paul had joined them and animatedly regaled everyone with the tale of his first sea catch. They all listened each time with rapt attention, even though they had all been present at the time.

Dimitri retired to the Villa just as his family was making their way to Rose's bure. He kissed each lady's cheek, as he had been threatened with instant death if he touched any of them in his current foul, fishy state. Ivan would be coming by after he had taken a shower and dressed. Dimitri had offered to help get Paul ready, allowing Karolina to take Zoya over to be with Rose and the other women.

After showering and shaving, Dimitri slapped on his cologne and quickly got dressed. He had chosen a white button down shirt and linen slacks. He rolled the sleeves up to just below his elbows. He finished it off with a pair of granite-colored, suede wing-tips. Ivan had helped Paul get dressed and was helping him tie the simple platinum wedding bands onto the small, satin pillow.

Dimitri glanced down at the clock, noting he still had approximately 15 minutes until he was to be there. As he started to feel the slight increase of perspiration, he noticed Ivan walking toward him with two glasses, filled with clear liquid. Handing one to Dimitri, he said, "I think you might need this." Watching Ivan throw the shot back, Dimitri did the same, cringing only slightly at the burn as the smooth Russian vodka made its way down.

"Thanks," Dimitri said, setting the glass down on the nearby table. Chuckling, he said, "I have no idea why I'm so nervous all of a sudden."

Rolling his eyes, Ivan replied, "It's called pre-wedding jitters, idiot. You're supposed to feel this way. If you weren't a little nervous, I'd be worried."

Glaring at Ivan, Dimitri responded, "But I'm not nervous." Seeing the look of doubt in Ivan's eyes, he continued, "Okay, I mean I am, but not about marrying Rose. I love her, man. I can't wait for her to be my wife."

Raising one eyebrow, Ivan asked, "Okay, so then why do you think you're nervous?"

Dimitri shrugged half-heartedly, almost embarrassed to admit what he was thinking. Looking over to Ivan, who patiently waited for him to answer, he sighed, replying, "What if I screw this up?"

"Screw what up? The wedding?" Ivan asked.

Rolling his own eyes toward Ivan, he said, "No, dimwit. The marriage…her life."

Chuckling, Ivan clapped him on the back. "Dude, you will undoubtedly screw things up occasionally. You're only human. The question is, are you prepared to work your hardest to fix it when it happens? Are you willing to do whatever it takes to try to make you both as happy as you can be, most of the time?"

Inhaling deeply, Dimitri nodded resolutely. "Definitely. I don't want her to ever regret marrying me."

Ivan shrugged his shoulders, replying, "Good, then do what you should, ask forgiveness for what you don't, and forgive when she falters."

Cocking his head at Ivan, he looked at him in wonder. "Seriously, man. Who knew all that Zen crap was inside of _that_ ," he said, waving his hand at Ivan.

"Oh stop with all the compliments. You're making me blush," he said, deadpan.

Chuckling, Dimitri reached out his hand. As Ivan grasped it, Dimitri said, "Thanks, brother. Not only for the advice, but for all your help. Without you, I probably wouldn't be here right now."

Shaking Dimitri's hand, Ivan responded, "You're welcome, man. I'd do anything for you." He pulled Dimitri toward him, wrapping his other arm around his back as he hugged him quickly.

Stepping back, they grinned at one another before Ivan threw up his hands. "Damn, I almost forgot. Man, she would have _killed_ me!" he exclaimed, as he reached over to the nearby table. Picking up a small bag, he handed it to Dimitri. "Rose asked me to give this to you."

Smiling softly, Dimitri took the bag and slowly opened it. Reaching inside he pulled out a box and lifted the lid. He drew in a breath as he saw the Skagen grey mesh titanium watch. He recalled having told Rose how he had broken his last watch, which was his favorite, and that he hadn't gotten around to replacing it. He hadn't realized she had paid so much attention. As he lifted it up to put it on, he saw an engraving on the back. Flipping it over, he read the message, "My friend, my love, my Comrade." Their wedding date was also inscribed below. Smiling, Dimitri slid the watch over his wrist, securing it in place. As he was about the close the box, he saw a small notecard inside. Pulling it out, he opened it. "My Dearest Comrade, I can't wait to see you at the end of my walk. I'll be the one in white. See you at 5:45, my love."

Looking down at the watch, he saw it was already 5:30. "Ready?" Dimitri said, once he set the bag and box down.

"Let's do this," Ivan said.

"Yeah! Let's do this!" Paul echoed.

Both men laughed as they and Paul walked out the door and headed toward the jetty.

As they approached, Dimitri could see the others standing around talking and laughing. The circular end of the jetty was covered by a white, gauzy covered gazebo. The wooden rails were decorated with various greenery and flowers. A table stood in the center with a beautiful flower arrangement. A man walked over and stuck out his hand, "You must be the groom, Mr. Belikov. I am the celebrant, Nete Kurulo."

Shaking the man's hand, he said, "Pleasure. Thank you for coming out today."

Smiling warmly, the man said, "It is my pleasure. Preforming weddings is my favorite thing."

"Mr. Belikov?" Ms. Macdonald said, appearing at his side. "We're ready to begin."

Nodding, Dimitri moved to stand next to Mr. Kurulo. Ivan stood next to Dimitri. Karolina took Paul's hand and led him to the end of the walkway, handing him to Viktoria, who stood at the opposite end. The rest of the guests stood on either side of the stone walkway, as they looked expectantly toward the end.

The small musical group at the far end began to play, as Dimitri watched Paul start his march down the pathway. Behind him, he watched as Jack led Viktoria down the aisle, followed by Eddie and Mia. As they reached the end and moved to stand on their respective sides, Dimitri held his breath. He watched as Christian led Tasha down the aisle. Dimitri knew his Roza would soon shortly follow. As if on cue, the band changed to the tune she had chosen, as Pachelbel's "Canon in D" began to float through the air. As he took in the sight of Rose walking toward him, he couldn't help but inhale deeply as he was overcome with emotion.

* * *

 **(RPOV)**

As Rose stood at the end of jetty, just out of sight, smiling as she realized the nervousness she had expected wasn't there. Instead, all she felt was excitement. She would finally be able to see and touch Dimitri. She hadn't realized how much she missed him until now. After a quick hug from Lissa, Rose slipped her arm into the crook of Abe's. Looking up at him with love and adoration, she said, "That's our cue, old man. Are you ready?"

Nodding, he smiled. "Let's do this," he said, gently squeezing her hand.

They began the slow procession down the walkway. When Rose lifted her eyes, she felt her breath leave her body. She clenched in yearning as she saw the Adonis-like figure of her love waiting at the end. As they drew closer, she felt herself grow light headed as she saw the passion, love and want burning in his dark eyes. She raked her own over him, marveling out how incredibly handsome he looked.

When they reached the end, the celebrant said, "Who gives this woman in matrimony?"

"I do, her father," Abe said, before kissing Rose on the cheek. "I'm so happy for you, kiz." Placing her hand in Dimitri's outstretch one, he turned and stood to the side, next to Adrian.

Rose glanced down to where his hand clasped hers. A small smile played on her lips as she took in the watch he was wearing.

"Roza, you look breathtaking," Dimitri whispered.

"So do you, Comrade," she replied quietly.

"Ladies and Gentleman, we are gathered here today to join together in holy matrimony, Rosemarie Hathaway and Dimitri Belikov. Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners."

Turning to Dimitri, he said, "Will you, Dimitri, take this woman to be your wedded wife?"

Smiling broadly at Rose, he replied, "I will."

Looking at Rose, Mr. Kurulo asked, "Will you, Rosemarie, take this man to be your wedded husband?"

"I will," Rose said, beaming at Dimitri.

The celebrant continued, "Two people in love do not live in isolation. Their love is a source of strength with which they may nourish not only each other but also the world around them. And in turn, we, their community of friends and family, have a responsibility to this couple. By our steadfast care, respect, and love, we can support their marriage and the new family they are creating today. Will you who are present here today, surround Dimitri and Rose in love, offering them the joys of your friendship, and supporting them in their marriage?"

The gathered group responded in unison, "We will."

He continued, "We've come to the point of your ceremony where you're going to say your vows to one another. But before you do that, I ask you to remember that love – which is rooted in faith, trust, and acceptance - will be the foundation of an abiding and deepening relationship. No other ties are more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you now assume. If you are able to keep the vows you take here today, not because of any religious or civic law, but out of a desire to love and be loved by another person fully, without limitation, then your life will have joy and the home you establish will be a place in which you both will find the direction of your growth, your freedom, and your responsibility. You may now recite the vows you have written for each other."

Dimitri clasped both of Rose's hands and squeezed gently before speaking. "Roza, before I met you, I was a shell of a man. Before you, I had no idea what true love was. You brought a light into my life that showed me everything I had been missing. You are my best friend, my strength, and my love. I vow to spend the rest of our lives showing you how much I love, cherish, and respect you. You have my heart forever, milaya. I give it to you freely."

As a stray tear began to slide down her cheek, she felt Dimitri's hand gently swipe it away with his thumb as he caressed her cheek. Smiling at him, she recited her vows. "Comrade, you are the love of my life. You make me a better person; a better woman. Your faith in me helps me live my life open and free. Your strength gives me the courage to takes risks and face new challenges. You've opened up the world to me in a way I never thought possible. I want to spend the rest of our lives experiencing everything it has to offer, with you by my side. You are my best friend, my love and my strength as well. I give you my heart forever, freely and without reservation."

As they both smiled at each other, Mr, Kurulo said, "May I have the rings, please?"

Ivan bent down next to Paul and untied the rings from the pillow. Standing up, he handed them both to the man.

Handing a ring to Dimitri, he said, "Please repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a daily reminder of my love for you."

Holding Rose's left hand with his right, Dimitri slipped the platinum band onto her finger, as he repeated the words. Giving Rose Dimitri's ring, she took his left hand in hers, sliding the ring over his finger as she parroted his words.

"By the power of your love and commitment, and the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss each other!"

Cheers erupted as Dimitri hauled Rose to him, his lips crashing into hers. As her arms snaked up and around his neck, she pulled him closer, eager to kiss deepen the kiss. Pulling back, Rose murmured against his lips, "I've missed you so much, husband."

Grinning widely, Dimitri replied, "Me too, wife."


	30. Chapter 30: Happily Ever After

**So, here we are lovelies. There will be one additional chapter which will be the epilogue to our story. Obviously, this chapter will have a pretty detailed lemon, as it is their honeymoon. I will mark the start and end, for anyone who wishes to bypass that scene. My inspiration while writing this was listening to a LOT of Sade (Loving the live version of "Love is Found").**

 **Translation: trAhni menya - Fuck me  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot and some characters. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

* * *

 **Chapter 30: Happily Ever After**

The rest of the evening was spent eating, dancing and celebrating.

As the music began to play, Dimitri led Rose out onto the patio, pulling her into his arms. Pulling her close, he whispered into her ear, "You've made me the happiest man in the world, milaya moya."

Turning to place a kiss against his neck, she smiled and whispered back, "I love you so much, Comrade. Thank you for today. It's the best day of my life."

The swayed to the music, losing themselves in one another. It wasn't until Dimitri felt a tap on his shoulder that they were pulled from their private Eden.

"May I cut in," Abe asked, smiling.

"Of course, sir," Dimitri replied, kissing Rose before stepping back.

Shaking hands with Dimitri, Abe then pulled Rose into his arms. As he pulled her around the small dance floor, he said, "You look so happy, kiz," Abe said, smiling warmly.

"I am, baba. More than I thought possible."

"That is all a father could ask for. You have found yourself a good man. It makes me happy that you've found such love."

After they finished their dance, and the band began to play other songs, the others began to move out onto the floor. Rose walked over to her husband, her cheeks beginning to ache from the grinning she couldn't seem to control. As Dimitri pulled her into his arms, they turned to watch the others. All the couples were clutching each other, sharing in the joy and happiness exuded by the newlyweds. Abe and Olena were dancing, laughing and chatting animatedly. Karolina was dancing with Paul, as he tried diligently to lead her around the floor. Even the young photographer Dimitri had flown in was taking part, dancing with Dimitri's sister, Sonya.

"This," Rosa said, nodding toward their friends and family, "is what makes this day perfect."

Dinner was announced a little bit later, as everyone sat to enjoy a feast. Once they had eaten their fill, they made their way back out onto the dance floor or sat at nearby tables watching and talking.

Everyone's eyes moved to Dimitri, as he tapped his champagne glass with a knife. Once he had everyone's attention, he began speaking, "I would like to make a toast to my beautiful wife." Turning to look down at Rose, he smiled warmly. "Rose, may you never steal, lie, or cheat." He paused, before continuing, "But, if you must steal, steal away my sorrows. And, if you must lie, lie with me all the nights of my life. And, if you must cheat, then please cheat death because I couldn't live a day without you." Raising his glass, he said, "To Rose."

Everyone raised their glass, mimicking his words and actions. Rose felt her eyes moisten as she looked up lovingly at her husband. She mouthed an 'I love you' before being pulled in a heated kiss.

As they stood talking with Jack and Viktoria, Adrian approached, holding out his hand. "May I dance with the bride?" he asked.

Smiling warmly, Rose looked up at Dimitri who simply nodded. She took Adrian's hand as he led her to the dance floor. As they moved slowly to the music, Adrian seemed to be studying her, his eyes focused as he took in hers. "What?" she said, tilting her head.

Shaking his head, he said, "Nothing. I mean, I was just getting this intense vibe from you. Oh, wait, I know! It's the look of a woman completely and totally in love."

Chuckling, Rose replied, "Well, your powers of observation are definitely at their peak."

Turning serious, Adrian said, "Seriously, Rose. I am truly happy for you. You know, to be honest, at one time I thought this might be us."

Rose's eyes grew wide. "What?" she exclaimed.

Shrugging his shoulders, he continued, "I've always had a thing for you, Rose."

Rose's face fell. She had never realized his feelings ran deeper than they had. "I had no idea, Adrian."

"Hey," he said, drawing her eyes back to his. "It's okay. I realized a long time ago that I wasn't the right man for you. Especially when you met tall, dark and famous, there," he teased. Growing serious again, he said, "I also realized that once I met Sydney, you weren't the right woman for me." He followed up quickly with, "No offense."

Smiling, Rose replied, "None taken." Glancing over at Sydney, she smiled. She knew Adrian was right. Sydney had managed to help Adrian find himself, and he was slowly becoming a better man. Not that he wasn't a good person before, but he had always seemed to be floating through life. Now he seemed to move and act with purpose. Turning back to Adrian, she said, "You did well, Adrian. She's the best thing that's ever happened to you. I couldn't be happier for you. You deserve someone who will love you for who you are and who makes you want to be a better man."

Adrian nodded. "I do, and she does."

As the song ended, Adrian gave her a hug and kissed her cheek as he turned her into the waiting arms of Dimitri. Looking up quickly in surprise, her smile grew as she breathed out, "Hey."

With eyes brimming with love and adoration, Dimitri whispered against her mouth, "Hey."

As she and Dimitri were cuddling, Lissa stepped over. "So, how do you want to do this, since you don't have a traditional wedding cake?" The newlyweds looked at each other and shrugged, laughing. Giggling, Lissa suggested, "Well I supposed you could each just pick a cupcake and feed it to one another."

Agreeing, they followed her over to the dessert table where the tower of cupcakes were displayed. Dimitri chose a Lemon Vodka cupcake while Rose selected the Black Velvet. Handing each other the one they had chosen, Rose lifted hers up to Dimitri's lips. She had to hold back the laughter that threated to erupt as she took in his wary look. As he took a bite, his features relaxed as he groaned in appreciation. Chuckling, Rose watched as he slowly lifted the Black Velvet cake to her lips. With a twinkle in his eyes, he placed the cake against her lips, rubbing the frosting against them. Before she could reach out and take a bite, he moved it away, instead capturing her lips with his. As he sucked and licked the frosting from them, Rose felt her legs almost give way. Reaching out to grasp his arm, she steadied herself as he pulled back and placed the cupcake back to her lips. Taking a slow bite, Rose moaned sensually, before slowly running her tongue over her lips. Leaning up, she whispered into Dimitri's ear, "All's fair, my love."

After everyone had selected and relished in the sweet treats, the ladies all pulled Rose out onto to the dance floor. "It's time to throw your bouquet, Rose!" Lissa yelled.

Laughing, Rose turned her back to the group of single ladies. Closing her eyes, she tossed the blooming bundle over her head. Turning quickly, she giggled as she watched Tasha's stunned expression as the flowers dangled from her hand. Glancing at Ivan, she nearly lost it as she took in the flabbergasted look he bore as well. Quickly gathering himself, he pulled a chair from nearby, dragging to the dance floor. Taking Rose's hand he led her around, stepping back as she sat down.

With lidded eyes, she watched as Dimitri stalked up to her before he lowered himself to one knee. Keeping eye contact the entire time, he slowly lifted her foot, placing it on his knee. Leisurely, he ran his hands up her leg, starting at her ankle, his fingers barely a whisper against her skin. Rose felt her body quiver, goosebumps rising. She saw the small smirk play on his luscious lips as he felt the infinitesimal shiver. Continuing his sojourn, he ran his fingers lightly over her thigh until he reached the prize. Rose started to breathe a sigh of relief, until she felt his hands move again, stealthily towards the wanting center. Her eyes grew wide as his long fingers quickly swiped over the damp, silken material. The growl he made was almost inaudible as he worked his way back down her leg to the garter. Pulling it back just as languidly, his fingers brushing against her skin, he finally pulled it from around her foot before holding it up to cheers.

Exhaling deeply, Rose took Dimitri's hand as he helped her rise from the seat. Pulling him to her, Rose leaned up to whisper into his ear, "You'll pay for that later, Comrade."

Smiling against her skin, he replied, "I hope so."

As Rose walked over toward the others, Dimitri turned his back to the men gathered behind him. As the women cheered, Dimitri swung the garter around several times before flinging it behind him. Everyone laughed and cheered as all the men stepped out of the way, leaving Ivan alone to catch the blue, lacy scrap of cloth.

Slipping next to Dimitri, Rose asked, "Did you do that on purpose, Comrade?"

With a sly wink, he pulled her into his arms and moved them to the dance floor. They alternated between dancing and conversing with everyone until just before midnight. During their final dance, Rose pulled Dimitri down so she could whisper, "I need you now, husband."

Placing a searing kiss to her neck, he stood up and made his way toward Ivan. Bending down to say something to his best man, she saw the knowing glint form in Ivan's eyes. Standing up, he tapped a utensil against his glass. "Excuse me, but the bride and groom will be retiring now."

The group made their way to the patio, forming a line on either side. As Rose and Dimitri walked between them, their friends and family hugged, kissed and shook their hands. Once through the small group, Dimitri bent down suddenly and swung Rose into his arms. Without another word, they strode purposefully toward their bure. Rose, burning with needs not met, placed hot, wet kisses against his neck as he groaned. "Roza, if you don't stop, we might not even make it inside."

Laughing lightly, she replied into his ear, "Well, we could always give that hammock a go."

 **-M SCENE BEGINS-**

Growling, Dimitri picked up the pace until they had crossed the threshold. Gently placing her on her feet, he quickly drew the doors closed. His eyes were dark pools of need as he turned to face her. Moving closer he cupped her face, pulling her into a searing, decadent kiss. Their tongues swirled and caressed one another's, tasting the sweetness from the night.

Pulling back, Rose turned around and looked up and back over her shoulder. With a lustful gaze, she said lowly, "Would you mind, Comrade."

Smiling seductively, he ever so slowly dragged a crooked finger down her back, starting from the base of her neck, along her smooth back, until he found his goal. His fingers made quick work of the buttons securing the back and covering the zipper. Once exposed, he skimmed along the skin he bared as he deliberately dragged the zipper down.

Once he was finished, he slipped his hands onto her shoulders and slowly lowered the straps off and down her arms. Holding her arms at her chest, she kept the material from pooling at her feet. Instead, she turned until she was facing him before she let her arms fall to her sides. She saw his eyes widen and heard the sharp intake of breath as he watched the silken material fall to the ground. As she stood there in only her heels and white, silk thong, she reach behind her to undo the clips holding her hair in place.

Before she could start her task, Dimitri's hands reached up, stilling her movements. "Let me," he rumbled. Turning her around once again, he pulled the bindings from her long, dark hair, before moving his fingers through it. As it fell in long, silken waves down her back, he brushed it aside, placing scorching kisses along her neck. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her back against his body. She could feel his arousal as she pressed against him. His other hand stroked her skin, from her shoulder and down her arm. Taking her hand in his, he drew it up, before laying it at his neck. She heard him growl low as the new position caused her to arch her back slightly, pushing out her chest. Skimming his fingers back down her arm, she felt her flesh burn in response. His succulent lips were still teasing and tasting the skin at her neck, while he drew his other hand between her breasts. He was tracing patterns across her stomach before sweeping back up to circle in closer to her harden nipples.

"Please," she exhaled, pleadingly.

Groaning, Dimitri spoke into her neck, "Patience, Roza. We have all night. I'm going take every second of it to worship my wife."

Her hand clenched in response, causing him to growl deeply before rubbing against her. She felt her legs giving way, as his grip tightened around her waist, holding her tightly against him. He continued his assault of her neck as his other hand stroked and molded her breasts, tweaking first one, and then the other hardened bud. She felt dizzy, as she fought for breath, panting with each of his talented ministrations. Her hips moved of their own volition, swiveling back against his hardened erection. Moving the arm that was around her waist further up, he cupped her breast, while the other snaked down her stomach. Slowly, he slid his hand under the elastic of the satin triangle, sliding his long finger against the now slick skin.

Crying out in need, she tried to grind against his hand, seeking the beckoning release. "Always so wet and ready for me, milaya," he grunted against her skin. Whimpering and nodding, she could only rock her hips in response, silently begging for more. As she felt him insert first one and then a second finger deep inside, her head flew back hard against his chest. Rocking against his fingers, she felt the tightening, the crescendo building as he worked his fingers against that spot she knew would bring pure bliss. "That's it, Roza. Let go," he whispered as he continued to work his magic. As his thumb flicked over her sensitive nub, she felt the release course through her, consuming her as she shuddered. Screaming out his name, she continued to pulse and spasm around him while he continued to help her ride out the wave of pleasure.

Slipping his fingers out, he bent slightly, sliding his arm under her knees as he lifted her up and into his hard chest. Walking to the bed, he gently lowered her onto the center before leaning down and smoothly removing both her heels. She saw his eyes darken as she looked up at him with heavy-lidded eyes. Crawling up the bed, his head dipped as he kissed his way up her body, letting his lips find what his fingers had started. Nestling between her legs, he pressed open-mouthed kisses to her inner thighs. She lifted her hips as she felt his strong hands pulling the material, sliding it slowly down her legs before tossing it away. Sliding his shoulder under her leg, he moved her closer, his breath heating her already molten core. She gasped, as she felt his tongue reach out, sliding up along her moistened lips. Throwing her head back, she raised her legs as she reached down with one hand to rest it into his silken mane.

She cried out as his fingers slid inside once again, circling until finding their treasure. Still sensitive from his early ministrations, she could feel the tightening building once gain. Soft moans and pants were all she could muster, as his lips and tongue worked their magic, pulling her impending orgasm closer. With a push of his fingers and flick of his tongue, Rose felt herself crashing over the cliff, plummeting into the warm abyss. Crying out his name, she shook and shuddered through her release. She felt his hands slowly pulling out, as he placed one last kiss to her center.

Opening her clenched eyes, she looked down to see him staring at her with that burning intensity she knew all too well. As he hovered over her, she lifted up and pushed against his chest until he was kneeling before her. Cupping her hand at the back of head, she pulled him toward her lips. Reaching out with her tongue, she swiped across his, licking away the remnants of her pleasure. Groaning, he pulled her closer, and he slid his own tongue between her parted lips. "You taste extraordinary, milaya," he whispered against her lips.

Pulling back slightly, she placed open-mouthed kisses along his cheek and jaw, working her way down his neck. As he tilted his head back slightly, she began to work the buttons of his shirt free. Her mouth followed the path of her fingers, as she kissed and licked at the exposed skin. Rising back up, she ran her hands along his harden, muscular abs before lightly brushing his pecs. Leisurely, she pushed the shirt from his shoulders and down his arms, until it dropped away. Leaning back, she stared at his bare skin, her fingers tracking the dips and valleys of his physique. His slacks hung low on his hips and she licked her lips as she took in the glorious indentations at his hips. Trailing her fingers down the side of each, she felt him shudder as he reached up a hand to the back of her head. He ran it through her hair, clutching it in his hand as she slowly worked open the button and gradually lowered the zipper.

He pulled away from her briefly, bringing a frown to her lips until she saw him stand and quickly toe off his shoes, before pushing the material down his taut legs. Stepping out of them, he made his way back onto the bed, kneeling once again in front of her. Simultaneously, their hands reached out to touch, trace and caress each other before their lips crashed back together, branding one another.

Pushing against his chest, she moved him back off the bed, until he was standing before her. Kissing her way down his chest, her fingers leading the way, she stopped at the base of his hardened member. She looked up into his eyes and smirked, before dipping her head down to brush the tip of her tongue across the top. She heard his gasp as she grasped the turgid muscle tightly and dragged her hand slowly up and down the length. She continued to stroke and lick the now moistened, warm skin, relishing in the saltiness. Moaning, she couldn't hold back as she opened her mouth and lowered it down as far as she could. Inhaling deeply, she hollowed out her cheeks and pushed down further, sliding lower. She felt his hand clutch tighter in her hair as he let out a deep, guttural growl. "Roza, ah, that feels incredible."

Swirling her tongue around as she moved back up to the tip, she squeezed and massage the smooth skin, before lowering herself once again. Entranced by the feel and taste of him, she hummed in appreciation. She felt his body shudder in response before he pulled her off him and up to his mouth. "Can't take much more, wife. I need to be inside you, now!" he ground out. Capturing her lips with his, he pushed her back until she was laying on her back once again. Nestling between her legs, she automatically raised them, hooking the back of her heels above his waist. With no warning, he seated himself inside her, causing them both to gasp. As he pushed in, he pushed both arms under her shoulders, anchoring them with his strong hands. As their slick, sweat covered skin slid against one another, he began a stead rhythm. With her hips tilted up, she felt him rubbing against that most sensitive spot causing her toes to curl in desire. With each brush, she felt her insides clenching and spasming, desperate for that blessed release.

Gently, but firmly biting into the crook of his neck. With his nearly full weight upon her, she was at his mercy. Pleading, she cried out, "Yes! Please, Dimitri, harder!"

He groaned into her neck as he picked up the pace, slamming against her, as she was able to rock her hips slightly to meet his thrusts. Dropping her legs open further, she felt him sink deeper. His pace was speeding up, his movements becoming slightly erratic, as Rose felt her impending release building to its final crescendo. "That's it, Roza. Come with me," he grunted, as he pounded into her, driving her over the edge and into oblivion. Crying out in pleasure, she felt her body shudder and jerk, overpowered by the release. She felt Dimitri follow, as he roared out her name, his hips sporadically pumping a few more times, before he settled over her.

As they both fought to regain their breath, Dimitri placed soft kisses to her face, as his hands rested on either side her head. Her hands ran languidly up and down his back, tracing random patterns into his slick, hot skin. As he started to rise up, Rose gripped him to her tightly. "No, Comrade. Not yet," she pleaded. She loved the feeling of his long, hard body covering hers completely.

Smiling, he continued to kiss her slowly, nuzzling her neck before moving back to capture her lips once more. "I love you so much, milaya moya. Thank you for becoming my wife."

Cupping his face with her hands, she kissed him, replying, "I love you, my husband. Thank you for making me your wife."

Groaning, Dimitri finally rolled off and slipped to the side before pulling Rose back against his chest. Wrapped around one another, they let sleep claim them as they whispered loving promises to each other.

The sun hadn't yet risen when Rose woke slowly. She felt that familiar tingle and clench as she vaguely recognized that Dimitri's hand was wrapped around her, his fingers sliding along her smooth folds. Teasing and stroking, she raised her outside leg to allow him better access, laying it back on top of his. At nearly the same time, she felt him shift slightly. Her breath hitched as he slid inside her. Turning slightly so that Rose was laying partially atop his chest, she had to arch her back slightly, pushing her breasts up and out. With his left hand he took full advantage of the new position as he pinched and rolled her already hardened nipple between his fingers. At the same time, he continued to rub and stroke her core as he slid slowly in and out of her slick heat. Finding the right rhythm, Rose began to rotate her hips, adding a new motion and sensation that had her hurtling toward another orgasm.

She could sense Dimitri was closing in on the same goal as he began to snap his hips up harder and faster, panting heavy in her ear. "Roza...you feel so damn good," he groaned.

Rose, moaning, breathed out, "trAhni menya, Comrade." Growling in response, she felt him racing faster, as his fingers were pulling, stroking and twisting her body closer to that magnificent little death. As it crashed over her, stealing her breath, she could only let out a small cry as she shattered around him. As she came floating back to earth, she felt Dimitri tighten and shudder beneath her as he found his own release.

 **-M SCENE ENDS-**

Gently, he rolled them back onto their sides, pulling Rose against him tightly, as his arms banded about her. He was nuzzling her ear, beautiful, guttural sounds rolling off his tongue as he whispered in his native tongue. Rose could only hum in pleasure as she nestled back against his strong, powerful body. In his arms, she always felt protected and loved. He was her home.

As they both sunk back into sleep, exhaustion claiming them, Rose whispered, "Comrade?"

"Hmmm?" Dimitri mumbled.

"Promise you'll wake me up like that at least once a week?"

She shook as he laughed. "Oh, I can definitely keep that promise…and more," he said before placing a kiss to her head.

They awoke later that morning, the sun shining brightly through the blinds. They took a quick shower together and dressed, eager to meet their friends and family before they all departed. Walking hand in hand toward the dining room, they were met with boisterous greetings and warm embraces. After filling their plates with delicious items, they all sat around reminiscing about their time on the island, as well as the events of the previous night.

Rose and Dimitri walked the group down to the dock where they hugged everyone and said their goodbyes. As they stood on the stone pier, waving as the boat sped away, Dimitri pulled her into his side. Running his hand up and down her arm, he leaned down and whispered into her ear, "So, now that we have the place to ourselves, whatever shall we do?"

Turning to look at up at him, she saw the dark gleam in his eyes. Smirking, she replied, "Well, we could also go for a swim in the ocean?" With that, she turned and walked down the beach toward the more secluded part of the island. Reaching the water's edge, Rose slipped off her shoes while she pulled her t-shirt over her head. She heard Dimitri's sharp inhalation. Turning to face him, she slowly pulled down her shorts as she said, "What? Never been skinny-dipping before, Comrade?" With a wink, she turned and ran to the edge of the beach before wading out quickly to deeper waters. Turning around, she found Dimitri standing in the same spot, staring at her, eyes wide. Tilting her head, she smiled, saying, "So? Are you coming or not?"

Grinning broadly, he quickly toed off his own shoes before stripping out of his clothes. Making his way to her, he hauled her to his body. "Oh, Roza, I definitely think we both will."

They spent the remainder of their time at the resort exploring the ocean, the island, and each other. They took additional dive excursions, as well as other activities. They journeyed to Picnic Island, where they enjoyed a full day of snorkeling, swimming and sun bathing. They also explored Bird Island, one of Fiji's two bird sanctuaries. Rose's favorite had been the Mangrove Forest Kayak Adventure where they were able to journey through some of the largest mangroves in Fiji. Dimitri had been excited to experience the Nasivou Eco Trail, which was a 45-minute hike guided by the traditional land owners.

As the end of their stay arrived, Dimitri and Rose nestled against one another in their bed, recovering slowly from another lovemaking marathon. Rose hoped the attraction and desire she felt for her husband never diminished. They couldn't seem to get enough of one another. She smiled, however, as she realized that the bliss and happiness they experienced most of the time came out of the small moments as well. In Dimitri, Rose had found her other half, someone who not only understood her, but accepted her completely.

Sighing in content, she nuzzled closer into his hard, warm body. She felt his arms pull her tighter against him in response. "Happy, milaya?" he whispered against her hair.

"Very, Comrade." They would be leaving shortly for the return trip home. On the one hand, Rose was excited to get back to her friends and family. She was even happy to be going back to school. However, what brought her the most joy was the thought of going home with Dimitri. Viktoria was moving in with Jack, and Rose had already moved her belongings into the apartment. Although she had always prided herself on being independent and self-sufficient, the idea of making a home with her husband gave her a visceral thrill. He had offered to teach her how to cook some of his favorite Russian meals, including Olena's black bread. The idea of them puttering around in the kitchen on lazy days brought a smile to her lips as she placed a kiss to his chest. "I suppose we should get up and get ready to go."

"Probably," he mumbled against her hair.

Rose could feel the stirrings once again between them, and she pushed Dimitri onto his back before sliding on top of him. Leaning forward, she captured his lips, moaning softly has his hands trailed slowly down her back. As he gradually entered her, he said, softly against her lips, "I love you, my wife."

"I love you, my husband."


	31. Epilogue

**Well, here it is folks, The End. I've said this to many of you, but I'll say it again, especially for those who have reviewed and I haven't been able to privately message, or to those who have read this story but haven't reviewed - thank you. Thank you for joining me on this journey, for showing such lovely support and for giving me this opportunity to share this story. You all have been a true blessing.**

 **I will be going out of town for my step-daughter's wedding toward the end of this week and will return on Sunday. I plan to start my new story, "Thief of Hearts" then. It too will be all human, staring our favorite lovebirds. Romitri is what I know and love.**

 **Translation: Ты [очень н] нужна мне - I need you so much**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own only the plot and some characters. Richelle Mead owns the rest.**

* * *

 **Epilogue**

Rose awoke, a smile slowly growing as she slipped out of bed. Padding across the soft carpet, she slipped into the shower and quickly got dressed. The excitement was building with ever second. Her husband would be flying in from California later in the day. Dimitri had been back in Hollywood, directing a screen version of "Uncle Vanya". It was his pet project; one he had worked hard to bring to fruition shortly after their wedding. The success of his first directorial debut had been the catalyst in getting the studio to green light the project. They had been separated for nearly six weeks, and now he was coming home for a week. Rose practically skipped through the apartment in anticipation. Even though they had spoken daily on the phone, it wasn't the same as having him there. Even their provocative Skype sessions hadn't lessened the pain of their separation.

Grabbing some water and a quick breakfast, Rose left their home and made her way downstairs. Knox was waiting as she slipped out the door and held open the car door. She smiled warmly as she thanked him before she slid into the backseat. Knox Riley had become their personal bodyguard. While there had been no issues or threats since their marriage, Dimitri had explained to Rose that it would be wise to have someone they could trust when they were out in public. It had taken some convincing, but Rose had acquiesced, realizing how worried Dimitri had been. Knox, being well trained and respectful, made a point to stay obscure as much as possible. "To the gallery, Mrs. Belikova?"

"Yes, thank you Knox."

Pulling out into traffic, they drove toward SoHo, weaving in and out of light traffic. It was early still, on a Saturday morning, so luckily the drive was shorter than usual. As they pulled up to the curb, Knox hopped out, quickly opening the back door. "I shouldn't be long. Dimitri's flight arrives in a couple hours. Why don't you pick me up in about an hour," Rose said, wrapping her coat around her to stave off the bitter wind.

"Yes, ma'am," he stoically replied before escorting her to the door.

Rose fished out her keys and made quick work of the lock. Punching in the security code, she then turned to the door and waved. Knox knew this was her signal that she was secure and that he was allowed to leave. She locked the door behind her, before flipping on a few lights.

No matter how long she had been coming here, her vision was always pleasantly assaulted by the vibrant colors and shapes that adorned the walls. Martin Lawrence Galleries; her gallery. She chuckled internally. It wasn't technically _her_ gallery, but as the Director, she took great pride in its reputation and collections. She had graduated top of her class three years earlier and had taken an internship position at the gallery shortly after graduation. The owners had been so impressed they had offered her a sales position shortly thereafter. Her promotion to Director had been sudden and surprising, but she had taken on the added responsibility in true Rose Belikova fashion. The gallery was known for its collections of fine art ranging from Jean-Michel Basquiat to Salvador Dalí to Roy Lichtenstein. Of course, Rose's personal favorite was Monet.

She quickly entered her office, reviewing her messages and emails. She planned to finalize a few sales and prepare a to-do list for her associates. She was taking off the next several days to spend with Dimitri. Their fifth-year wedding anniversary was today, and they had a small gathering planned at Rosa's that evening. Before picking Dimitri up at the hangar, she had to run one more errand.

A little less than an hour later, Knox was driving them back uptown, toward the Bronx. Stopping at the non-descript warehouse, Rose ran inside, stopping at the reception desk. The beautiful young woman smiled as she entered. "Good morning, Mrs. Belikova. Are you here to pick up the finished product?"

Rose nodded. "Is it ready?" she asked, excitedly.

Slipping a plain, envelope on the counter, she slid it across the desktop. "Sure is. Mr. Scorsese was pretty happy with the final product. He said it was perfect."

Grinning broadly, Rose picked up the envelope and slipped it into her bag. "Thank you, Claudette. Please tell him I said thank you and that I owe him one."

Laughing lightly, she replied, "Well, he did ask me to remind you about speaking to Ms. Kondakova about that New York City piece he's commissioned."

Rose smiled slyly. "Let him know it's ready and it can picked up at the gallery at his convenience. I think he'll be very pleased."

Saying her goodbyes, Rose walked out and slipped back into the sedan. Knox then drove them back to La Guardia. They arrived just as the Gulfstream was taxing up to the hangar. Once the plane was parked, she flew out of the car and walked quickly toward the plane. The door opened as they stairs unfolded. Before they were even fully retracted, Dimitri came bounding out the door. Rose broke into a run as she flew into Dimitri's waiting arms. Hugging him tightly, her lips connected with his, the kiss needy and consuming.

Breaking apart only when they heard the not so quiet coughing, Dimitri lowered Rose to the ground. Peering around him, she found Tasha, Ivan, Mia, Eddie, Sonya and Mikhail standing on the tarmac, grinning maniacally. It was, of course, Ivan, who broke the sudden quiet. 'So, I'm, going to assume you missed each other?"

Looking back up at Dimitri, Rose beamed and nodded. "More than I thought possible." Placing a chaste kiss to his lips, she said quietly, just for his ears, "Ты очень н нужна мне."

Emitting one of his low, sexy growls, Dimitri picked her up around the waist and began walking toward the sedan. Without turning around, he yelled back, "We'll see you all at Lissa and Christian's place tonight."

Rose was giggling as Dimitri helped her slide into the backseat before he slipped in beside her. Before the door was even closed he hauled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her body. Once again their lips met, gliding across one another's in increased fervor and pent up desire. His hands were quickly fisted into her hair, as he pulled her ever closer, desperate to leave no space between them. Her own hands were scraping along his scalp, as she ran her fingers through his hair. Moaning, he pulled away slightly, their lips still ghosting across one another. "I've missed you such much, Roza," he said, his voice deep with need. To prove his point, he ground against her, impressing upon her the intensity of his desire.

Gasping and throwing her head back, Dimitri took the opportunity to move his silken lips to her neck, as she twisted and shimmied across his lap. "I wonder if Knox would be too offended if we started our reunion early?" Rose asked, breathlessly.

Chuckling against her skin and sending shivers through her, he responded, "Let's not find out. I rather like the man and want to make sure he stays." Pulling back to look into her lust-filled eyes, he continued, his tone more serious. "He's the only other man on the planet I trust to keep you safe. If anything ever happened to you," he said, trailing off as Rose cupped his face, brushing her lips against his.

"I know, Comrade. I trust him, too. We can wait a little bit longer," she replied. Before he pulled her back into a passionate embrace, she gave him her best come hither look and said, "However, I can't guarantee I'll be able to keep from jumping you in the elevator."

Dimitri chuckled before saying, "Ivan's still putting out fires from the last time, Roza. We're lucky that security tape didn't land in the hands of TMZ."

Rose laughed as her hands caressed his wide, strong shoulders, before moving down the front of his chest. Peering up at him through her dark eyelashes, she said coyly, "I thought all movie stars had to have at least one sex tape?"

Eyes darkening in a heartbeat, Dimitri growled, "No one gets to see you like that except me, milaya."

As she shivered at his heated look and tone, Rose turned until she was straddling his legs. Pushing down and swirling her hips, she captured his lips once again. They were still clinging to one another as the car pulled up to their apartment building. Dimitri gave Rose a leveled stare as he quickly secured his duster. Grinning saucily, Rose slipped out behind him, and they walked hand-in hand into the lobby. Once inside the apartment, all pretense was lost as they divested each other of the clothes.

Several hours and locations later, Rose and Dimitri lay in bed, arms and legs entangled. They had spent that time rechristening the entire apartment, leaving few surfaces untouched. Rose curled into Dimitri's hot, slick, muscular chest and placed lightly, loving kisses along the skin. "That, Comrade, was incredible," she said, breathlessly.

Placing a kiss atop her head, he responded, "It certainly was. Although, while I'm thankful we had Skype, nothing compares to actually being able to touch you, milaya."

Tiling her head back, sleep beginning to claim her exhausted body, she kissed him sweetly. "I love you, husband."

Smiling against her lips, returning her kiss, he responded, "I love you too, wife."

* * *

After a short nap, the duo took a shower together before getting ready for dinner. Christian had closed the restaurant, and everyone was expected there by 7:00p.m. Lissa was having a pre-dinner cocktail party at her place, and once dressed, the couple walked the short distance to her penthouse. As they arrived, they were warmly greeted by their friends and family. Everyone who had witnessed their nuptials on the island had joined them for the celebration that evening.

As Rose hugged Lissa, she said, "So, where are my niece and nephew?" Christian had finally proposed to Lissa not long after the wedding, and they had married the following year. They had been quickly blessed with twins.

Lissa smiled, replying, "They are up in the nursery. The nanny was giving them dinner. You can go up and say hello before we leave."

Rose gave her a mock-glare before smiling and giving Christian a hug as well. She embraced Mia and Eddie next. "Sorry for not greeting you earlier at the airport," she said, blushing.

Mia giggled while Eddie chuckled. Slapping Dimitri on the shoulder, Eddie said, "Trust me, we got it. You should have seen old antsy-pants on the flight out here. He kept pestering the pilot about when we'd be landing."

Rose glanced up to see a slight blush form on Dimitri's cheeks. Turning back to her friends, she asked, "So, how are the kids? Is Jacob taking to his new role as older brother to Kelsey and Derrick?" Eddie and Mia had welcomed two more children, growing their family to five. Rose was still surprised how Mia had taken to being a wife and mother, given her livelier younger years.

"He's great," she beamed, as she pulled out her phone. Flipping through it until she found what she was looking for, she turned the phone for both Rose and Dimitri to see. The photo was of the three younger Castile's, standing on what appeared to be the deck of Eddie's boat. Jacob was holding onto a fishing rod, while the two younger siblings proudly held a fish that was nearly their size. "He loves to go out with Eddie on the boat, and he always make sure to watch over Kelsey and Derrick when they join them."

"I can't wait until we go back to the beach house! I miss them so much," Rose exclaimed. "Oh, and I miss their parents, too," she said, winking at the couple.

Turning to Sonya and Mikhail, Rose embraced them both, as Dimitri hugged Sonya and shook Mikhail's outstretched hand. Smiling, Sonya said, "Well, I can't say that I wasn't a little uncertain that you two would ever get to this point." Seeing the shocked look on Rose's face, Sonya quickly continued, "What I mean is that you two didn't exactly have the most conventional introduction, or relationship for that matter. Seeing how much you two have both changed, and how much you've grown together, made all my doubts disappear the day you got married. You two are made for one another."

Smiling, Rose hugged her friend tightly, whispering, "Thank you."

Dimitri and Rose quickly spied their parents and siblings and made their way over. Rose hugged Abe before Dimitri shook his hand. "Baba," Rose said. "I'm so glad you could make it."

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," he replied, pausing briefly. "Actually, kiz. I have some news." Rose waited expectantly for him to continue. Taking a deep breath, he said, "I've decided to retire."

Rose, her eyes wide, stared at her father. She had grown up knowing that he enjoyed his job and enjoyed working. She felt concern well up within in her as unbidden worries began to creep into her consciousness. "Wow," she replied. "That's a big deal. Is everything okay?"

Smiling, he nodded. "I'm fine, kiz. I just realized how much I miss seeing you. I can't get away as often as I'd like to visit. I've put in enough time that I qualify for retirement and a pension. I can live quite well for many years." He paused for a moment, before continuing. "Actually," he said slowly, "I bought a house in Yonkers. It's big enough for you to come visit and even bring some friends."

Still starring at her father, she tried to process the information. Not only had he retired, but he was moving! With traffic, Rose figured it might be an hour's drive in and out of the city to see him. As her smile grew, she saw the look of relief wash over his features. Pulling him to her, she hugged him as she whispered, "This is wonderful news, baba. I'm glad you were able to move closer and find something so roomy." Pulling back, she winked at him, laughing internally at his puzzled expression.

Dimitri had already moved past them to embrace his mother and sisters. Rose nearly gasped as she took in Paul. He was just shy of turning 13, but his head already came to Dimitri's shoulders. "Look at you, Paul! You've grown so much since we saw you this last New Year's!" Rose and Dimitri had tried to either go to Baia once a year or gather as much of the family in New York. Rose felt that familiar pain of loss as she noticed that Yeva was not with them once again. The eldest matriarch had passed peacefully three years after their wedding.

Paul smiled proudly, as he straightened himself even more. "Yes, I'm nearly as tall as Uncle Dimka!" he stated proudly.

"Jack! Viktoria!" Rose exclaimed, as she bound over to the couple. Jack and Viktoria had married as well and we're still what Rose considered newlyweds. They had eloped to Las Vegas a year earlier, with only Rose and Dimitri in attendance. Both she and her husband had been caught completely off-guard, assuming they were only joining the couple for a pleasurable weekend of shows and dining. Instead, they had served as the maid-of-honor and best-man, as well as witnesses at The Little Chapel ceremony. While it had seemed out of the blue, Rose had quickly seen the love and passion they held for each other and knew it was a union meant to be.

Giving them all a hug, Rose spied Adrian and Sydney standing near the windows, watching the scene before them. Walking over, she pulled Adrian and then Sydney into a hug. Pulling back, Rose grabbed Sydney's left hand, once gain admiring the stunning champagne diamond engagement ring. Adrian had proposed during their trip to Paris, at the top of the Eiffel Tower. Sydney joked that it was cheesy and over the top, but Rose had seen, as had Adrian, how touched she had been by his gesture. "So, have you picked a date yet?" Rose asked the couple.

Looking at each other, Sydney turned back to Rose and nodded, "We've decided to get married at the court house, by a justice of the peace, right after New Year's. We didn't want to do anything too elaborate. Instead, we're going to have a party afterwards, where we can celebrate with our friends."

Rose pondered how many more surprises she was going to have endure that evening, Smiling, she hugged her friends again, congratulating them and offering to help with any logistics for the party.

Lastly, the couple strode over to their friends, Ivan and Tasha. While still not married, they were still madly in love. In fact, Tasha had sold her apartment and had moved in with Ivan a few years earlier. He had even learned to love and accept her furry family as well. "Hey, guys!" Rose exclaimed as she gathered them both into a hug.

Dimitri hugged each as well, slapping Ivan on the back for good measure. "So glad you two could make it," he said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world!" Ivan said. "Plus, I'm hoping that being around you two lovebirds will entice my woman here to make an honest man out of me."

Tasha's arm flew out, smacking Ivan in the stomach. As he feigned injury, Tasha glared at him, a small upturn of her lips the only sign she wasn't truly upset. "Well, I don't feel like I need a piece of paper from the state to make me any more committed to you, or vice versa," she said indignantly.

Grinning, Ivan responded, "Neither do I, Tee." Kissing her lightly, it quickly ignited into something greater.

"Ewe!" Rose exclaimed. "Get a room!" The four laughed, well aware that she and Dimitri's embraces and kisses had probably scarred most of their family and friends for life.

Once all their greetings were complete, Rose walked quietly over to her bag and pulled out the package she had picked up earlier in the day. Slipping over to Lissa, she pulled her aside, asking, "Hey, so I was wondering, before we leave, if I could use your DVD player?"

Raising an eyebrow, she looked at Rose questioningly. "Uhm, sure, I guess. What are we going to watch?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just something I threw together. You know, to celebrate our anniversary."

Smiling, Lissa walked Rose over to the entertainment unit and took the DVD from her hand. Turning on the television, she turned to Rose, giving her the floor.

Rose coughed before calling out for everyone's attention. "Excuse me, but can I have your attention?" The group slowly quieted down before moving to stand or sit closer to where Rose stood. Once everyone was situated, she continued. "So, before we head to dinner, I just wanted to take a minute to express how grateful I am that you all could be here to celebrate with us." Pausing, she leaned over and picked up the remote. "I've put together a little something for my husband." Seeing the worried looks on nearly everyone's faces, she blanched, exclaiming, "Not _that_ kind of something!" As the group laughed, Rose continued, "So, anyway, while it's mainly for my loving husband, I am glad that the rest of you are here to watch as well." Turning, she pressed the play button before stepping over to stand next to Dimitri.

The screen came to life as the scene unfolded before them. The picture was black and white and made to look like those from the silent film era. There was a wooden porch set up outside what appeared to be an old, farm-style house. The door opened and Rose stepped out, dressed in a simple short-sleeved dress. She stood in front of what seemed to be a large chalkboard, propped upon a table. As the Chaplin-style music played, Rose picked up a piece of chalk and wrote something on the board, acting as if she was concentrating deeply. Smiling in triumph, she set the chalk back down before slightly lifting the board off the table. Holding it in front of her, she moved around until she stood on the steps. Grinning into the camera, she turned the sign around slowly. In big white letters, it read, "1 + 1 = 3".

Rose, who was watching the screen intently, glanced up at Dimitri, waiting to see if he would react. She could see his eyebrows knitted in concentration as he tried to decipher the meaning. Rose could hear a couple of small, collective gasps, but her eyes were trained solely on her husband's face. Glancing back quickly, she saw that her alter-ego had set the board back on the table behind her and was turning sideways, as she smiled into the camera while she gently rubbed her hand against her "swollen belly". The faux-Rose blew a kiss into the camera and waved.

She felt him wrap his arm around her as he turned her into his chest. Looking up coyly, she could see the utter joy and happiness spreading across his face. His eyes shone, as moisture crept out of the corners. "Milaya?" he whispered. Rose, feeling herself close to tears as well, simply nodded, smiling. "You're pregnant?" he asked, apparently needing further confirmation.

Again, Rose nodded before cupping his face. "Yes, Comrade. We're going to have a baby." Before she could even finish the sentence, Dimitri hauled her off her feet, clutching her tightly. He placed kisses everywhere; her lips, forehead, eyes, nose, chin. Finding her airflow slightly constricted by his tightened grip, she huffed out, "Comrade, you shouldn't squeeze the fetus."

She nearly fell, as he released her quickly, alarm shadowing his features. He ran his hands over her body, trying to ensure he hadn't harmed either of them. "Relax, I was teasing," she said, capturing his wandering hands in her own.

Out of the corner of her eye, Rose could see their friends and family standing on the edge, eager to offer their warm wishes and pose the inevitable questions. Turning to face them, Rose accepted the onslaught willingly, embracing everyone and answering all their inquiries. Once everyone was satisfied and had expended all their good wishes, Dimitri pulled Rose off to the side. Holding her closely, but with a new found gentleness, he kissed her languidly. Pulling apart slightly, he beamed down at her, his eyes alight with a joy Rose had never witnessed. "A baby," he whispered. "How far along are you, milaya?"

"Six weeks. Apparently our all-night lovemaking before you left for California provided enough _material_ to sneak through the defenses," she joked. She felt badly as she saw his features transform into ones of worry and remorse. Needing to ease his concerns, she quickly followed up. "Comrade, relax. I know we didn't plan for this to happen, but I am beyond thrilled it did. I'm ready to be a mother to our child. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything in my entire life."

Smiling broadly again, Dimitri kissed her before responding, "I'm so glad you feel that way. I know we hadn't planned on starting our family yet, but I feel the same way. You are going to be an amazing mother, my wife."

Rose lifted her hand to cup Dimitri's cheek. "And you, my husband, are going to be an amazing father."

They continued to celebrate into the night, not only their marriage and impending parenthood but all the other blessings. She sat at the table in the restaurant, seated next to Dimitri, his arms holding her close. As she looked around the room, she found her thoughts drifting back to earlier days in all their lives and marveled at how far they had all come. Turning to look at her husband, she found him gazing down at her with adoration pouring from his expressive, beautiful eyes. Leaning down he whispered, "I love you, Roza."

"I love you, Comrade."


End file.
